Enamorada de ti?
by iitzel
Summary: Algo malo esta pasando en mi cuerpo y solo ahí una persona que me puede curar, algueien que deseguro quedra algo acambio-yo te puedo salvar minina, pero la cura es algo que tal vez no quieras, ¿que estarias dispuesta a hacer por la cura?-todo-
1. solo enferma ¿verdad?(editado)

**_Solo enferma ¿verdad?_**

Estaba sentada en una silla del café mew, mis piernas cruzadas y mis brazos recargados en la mesa para hacer una almohada y recostar mi cabeza, así mirando por la pequeña ventana de vidrio para mirar el amplio cielo estrellado. Suspire fuertemente, el café ya estaba cerrado y todo estaba limpio, pero Keiichiro y Ryo nos insistieron en que nos quedáramos para una recompensa y nos dio una rebanada de pastel a cada una. Algo que yo rechace por sentirme mal, todas estaban en la cocina riendo y disfrutaban el sabroso trozo de pastel de chocolate con almendras.

Hace ya una semana que no había señal de los alienígenas y me estaba preocupando, ¿ya se habrán ido? ¿Qué pasara con su planeta? ¿Cómo estarán?, esto no era de mi incumbencia si ellos ya se fueron mejor para mí, ya no tendré que preocuparme por salir a rescatar al mundo en horas de clase o no poder llevar la tarea por que nos atacaron y su planeta, pues si ya se fueron este ya debe de estar bien sino porque más se irían. Además, a mí que me importa como estén ni que a ellos les importara el daño que nos causaron a nosotras físicamente.

Mire asía mi brazo derecho un poco más arriba del codo, ahí, justamente ahí estaba una cicatriz que hace un tiempo se podía comparar con un dedo completo pero ahora solo era una cicatriz de un centímetro y medio, no pasaba más de eso y después mire mi pierna izquierda, muy bien escondida una cicatriz en forma de media luna, muy linda que parecía marca de nacimiento si no la vieras bien. Volví a suspirar, Kisshu me había atacado y por un accidente o eso quiero creer, uno de sus sables de dragón me corto el brazo y una de sus quimeras me rasguño encajando una de sus uñas en mi pierna.

Me concentre de nuevo en la oscura noche. El cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, ya no se escuchaba gente pasar por el parque eso quería decir que ya era muy tarde y los árboles no se lograba distinguir las ramas ya que las hojas las escondían pero aun así los ojos brillantes de un animas se podían ver, ¿tal vez un búho? No lo sabía pero sus ojos ambarinos me estaban asustando al ser yo su punto de vista, mire mejor al café intentando sacar de mi la idea tonta de que el búho solo me miraba a mí.

Casi todas las mesas ya tenían las sillas encima y se podía ver el reflejo de los detalles de las sillas en la mesa por lo limpias que estaban, el suelo al igual que las mesas era como un espejo que reflejaba las paredes, mesas, sillas y otros detalles del café, tal vez fuera tonto poner atención a esto pero no tenía más que hacer ya que si intentaba levantarme de inmediato mi vista se hacía negra y me mareaba cayendo de nuevo en la silla, ¿estaría enferma? No qué tontería sino tendría fiebre y estuviera moqueando a cada rato, pero no hallaba como explicar mi mareo, desde la última vez que una quimera ataco yo he estado así, en ocasiones me siento mejor y en otras no, haciéndome ver últimamente constante en la enfermería escolar o en uno de los cuartos que había en el café o recostada en el sillón o cama de mi casa o como en estos momentos, sentada en una silla del café negando todo tipo de comida porque después de unos segundos la regresaba y el sabor no me agradaba mucho que digamos.

Suspire de nuevo. Las constantes risas de los chicos me estaban dando jaqueca y me asían que me sintiera peor. No había comido nada des de la mañana, que solo fue solo una manzana, pero de todos modos no tenía ganas de hacerlo, mi cuerpo al parecer ahora no necesitaba nada de eso más que agua para sobrevivir. Mire la mesa en la que estaba, todas las sillas abajo y mi móvil en medio con los audífonos conectados, así que sin pensar lo, lo tome y le subí al sonido a todo lo que daba.

Ha veces era bueno que Ryo te comprara un celular por tu cumpleaños, suceso que fue hace tres días. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y quería regresar la manzana al parecer, mi cuerpo me dolía tanto que me era difícil mantenerme en pie y mi cabeza solo rogaba estar ya en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto en mí, por ahora, desolada casa ya que mis padres se fueron a un crucero por su aniversario.

_-Cariñó recuerda toda la comida ya está en el refrigerador y congelador, te servirá para un mes de comida ya que creo que eso es lo que nos iremos. Lamento dejarte sola ahora-Mi mama me miraba desde la cocina y hablaba mientras que le ponía etiqueta a la comida de lo que era y cuánto tiempo necesitaba para ser recalentado._

_-Mamá me he estado sintiendo mal ¿De verdad se tienen que ir?-ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro preocupada_

_-¿O cariño que tienes?-Su mirada me daba a entender lo preocupada que estaba por mí en estos momentos así que le sonreí un poco._

_-A cada momento quiero vomitar y siempre me duele la cabeza pero nunca tengo fiebre- No sé cómo, ni en qué momento ocurrió, pero ella ya estaba hincada a un lado del sillón mirándome ya que yo estaba acostada en este._

_-Será mejor no ir a ese crucero de mes y medio-Puso su mano en mi frente y me miro afligida después de sus palabras._

_-¿En serio?-Pregunte ilusionada._

_-Claro, lo único malo es que ya no hay reembolsos así que el dinero está perdido pero que importa, ahora lo único importante eres tu cariño-Me sentí mal, mi padre había ahorrado el salario de dos meses por ese crucero y no les regresarían el dinero._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Mire a un lado de mí en donde se situaba mi papa mirando interrogatorio la escena_

_-Nada, vallan a su viaje yo los llamare si me siento muy mal-Ambos se miraron y después a mí, para después asentir, creo que un poco inseguros._

_-Recuerda Ichigo, nada de niños en nuestra ausencia, ni siquiera ese Aoyama entendido-Asentí y después ellos se fueron dejándome un poco de dinero y comida, suspire y mire el techo blanco._

_Valla. Creo que debería de llamarlos ahora. ¿Qué estará haciendo?, creo que debo de pedirle a Ryo o Mint que me lleven a mi casa, creo que si yo voy sola, algo me podría pasar._

Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la oscuridad de mis parpados. Mi cabeza me dolía y me sentía muy mareada, de seguro mi piel estaba pálida y mi aspecto no era saldable. Suspire de nuevo con ganas de que todo esto acabara, ¿Por qué yo estaba en este estado? ¿Qué me hizo la quimera de Kisshu? ¿Cómo me puedo recuperarme? ,ninguna de mis constantes preguntas se podían responder a pesar de mi estado tan horrible, porque yo no estaba bien en totalidad, desde hace días que yo no estaba bien y podía sentir algo que estoy segura, era raro sentir para cualquier ser, sentía como mis defensas bajaban poco a poco, no sé si sería o por no comer lo suficientemente bien o era por mis extraños y constantes mareaos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea y no me importaba solo quería estar como hace una semana cuando la quimera de Kisshu aún no me atacaba.

_Corría asía delante por el frondoso bosque. Mis pasos eran lentos por las enormes raíces salidas de la tierra, saltaba sobre ellas e intentaba aun quesea llegar a una rama para poder saltar de una en una, más no podía por el muslo que crecía en la zona me hacía resbalar. Los gritos desgarradores de Mint lograron hacer que aumentara la velocidad de mis pasos, corriendo el peligro de romperme un tobillo. A los lejos de mí, en otra dirección de Mint, alguien maldijo a Pudding, y en dirección contraria, a Lettuce y Zakuro pedían ayuda. Mire asía todas direcciones, no sabía asía donde ir, y de la nada, varios árboles cayeron al suelo y unas extrañas y filosas garras me aventaron, haciéndome volar por instantes por el aire. Las garras enormes rasgaron en el proceso mi traje, y de los lujares donde puso sus garras empezó a brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre, el dolor era inmenso y más al estamparme contra un árbol y luego contra la tierra dura._

_-¡Te encontré!-Escuche la risa de Kisshu, levante un poco mi cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo y lo vi, flotando varios metros lejos del suelo._

_A su lado estaba una criatura extraña con la marca personal de Kisshu en el pecho. Parecía medir tres metros y su cuerpo tenía pelaje blanco y una franja negra que comenzaba desde su nariz y se perdía por su lomo. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color gris, casi blanco, no miraba. Su nariz empezó a moverse, buscando algo o a alguien y creo que era yo ya que su cabeza viro en mi dirección. Su nariz era enorme, parecida a la de los topo estrella, color negra, sus patas eran enormes, pero las inmensas garras fue lo que atrajo mi atención. Parecían medir un metro y medio y eran extrañamente zigzagueantes. Vire mi rostro asía Kisshu al escucharlo reír un poco. Él miraba a su extraña quimera y reía feliz._

_Y de la nada, un grito desgarrador que venía en dirección de Mint, pero no era de ella, si no de Pudding._

_-¡Pudding!-Me levante e intente ir a la dirección del grito pero de nuevo las garras chocaron contra mi abdomen cortando el traje y rasguñando aún más mi cuerpo asiéndolo sangrar._

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa Koneko-chan? ¿Qué no quieres jugar un poco?-Su risa resonó de nuevo en mis tímpanos, pero ahora mezclada con la de Taruto._

_Me quede antonina por segundos. ¿En qué momento nos separamos todas?, ¡Ah!, cierto, en el momento en que Mint se enojó por no sé qué razón conmigo y se fue, tras ella fueron Lettuce y Zakuro, mientras Pudding fue por un duce. Y después de eso los gritos comenzaron. Resople antes de levantarme del suelo y mirar con rabia a Kisshu, logrando hacer que él se riera de mí. _

_-Mm…creí que mi Koneko-chan podía luchar sin sus amigas-Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de burla en contra mía y por ello mi ira incremento._

_-¡Cierra la boca!, ¡Yo puedo sola contigo!, pero, ¿Y tú?-Si mirada burlesca se tornó sería ante lo dicho. Vale, no creí que se callara tan rápido._

_-Puedo, claro que puedo-Dijo con seriedad._

_-¿Y entonces?-Le intente retar, sintiéndome extrañamente, por una vez, superior a él. Pero el hecho de que su sonrisa burlona regresara me dejo confundida._

_-Es más divertido ver, que hacer-Y su risa maniática resonó de nuevo en el lugar antes de que su quimera se lanzara contra mí. Lanzándome por los aires y logrando hacer que más cortes aparecieron en mi cuerpo._

_Aun sin comenzar la batalla, mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado. Vi como nuevamente las garras se acercaban a mí con velocidad, más sin embargo salte a tiempo como para evitar las garras, pero no la cola que me dio en la espalda, logrando hacer que callera y rodara por el suelo._

_-Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan…Creí que me darías más pelea-Y su tono a decepción fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Me levante y corrí, saltando de vez en vez cada que la cola, extrañamente parecida a la de una castor, o las garras de la quimera intentaban hacerme daño, y cuando por fin pude ver un lugar al cual atacar saque el Straw Berry Bell y ataque, haciendo que la quimera soltara un chillido. Sin siquiera pensar bien, corrí asía donde había escuchado el grito de Pudding. Cuando llegue, mire como una creatura algo parecida a la de Kisshu la atacaba, pero esta tenía la marca de Taruto y era un poco más pequeña y sus garras eran rectas en su totalidad. Cuando iba a seguir mi camino, la quimera de Kisshu me volvió a atacar con sus garras, aventándome lejos y logrando hacer que derribara varios árboles en el camino._

_-No Koneko-chan, destruyes nuestro nuevo planeta-La burlona expresión me hizo estremecer. Intente levantarme del suelo cuando las garras de la quimera me aprisionaron contra este._

_-jamás será de ustedes-mi voz sonó rota._

_Las garras se presionaron contra mi espalda y mis hombros para que la punta se enterrara en la tierra mientras que se podía ver la sangre resbalar por las garras mientras se presionaban cada vez más en mí. Sentí que mis pulmones estaban siendo apretados tan fuerte que estos dejaron de introducir aire y de repente todo se volvió negro, solo escuche unos pasos y a varias personas gritando mí nombre para después no saber nada. Todo estaba negro y yo estaba ahí sola, sin nadie, ni nada. sola en la inmensa oscuridad._

_Después de un tiempo empecé a abrir mis ojos. Ya no sentía el peso ni las garras de la quimera. Mire asía donde ruidos extraños se escuchaban y pude notar como pudding y Mint atacaban los costados de la extraña quimera de Kisshu, y Lettuce y Zakuro atacar por delante y atrás sin mucho éxito. Intente levantarme del suelo, pero mientras lo hacía, vi algo extraño debajo de la creatura. Era algo como una bolsa negra que tenía una pequeña rasgadura, más bien un respiradero. _

_Pudding y Lettuce atacaron la cola de la quimera y esta se levantó en dos patas mientras soltaba un chillido ensordecedor. Pude notar como aquella bolsa quedaba indefensa, me levante con rapidez, ignorando el dolor que sentía, puse una de mis manos en mi hombro derecho el cual ardía más, ya que ahí la creatura había encajado más una de sus garras. Aparecí de nuevo el Straw Berry Bell y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me puse en una posición de ataque._

_-¡Ribbon Straw Berry Check!-caí hincada al suelo y puede ver como mi ataque daba directamente a la bolsa negra. La creatura callo de lado y la bolsa se empezó a volver de un color blanco._

_El gruñido encima de mí me hizo alzar la cabeza, solo para mirar como Kisshu apretaba con fuerza las manos y miraba con odio asía donde la creatura había caído. Sus dorados ojos después se clavaron en mí con aun más odio que antes._

_-¡Malditas mew!-Dijo antes de desaparecer entre ondas._

_Cuando por fin pude levantarme, el estado mew en que estaba desapareció, mostrando de nuevo mi blusa blanca de manga corta y mi short, las calcetas que traía hasta la mitad de la pierna y mis tenis. Mi ropa al instante se manchó de sangre que aun emanaban los cortes. Camine con cuidado hasta donde se encontraban las demás y mire como ellas dejaban de ser mew. Cuando estaba a un metro de la extraña creatura, la bosa de esta sin más exploto repentinamente, y un extraño gas verdoso se dirigió directo a mí, haciéndome caer al suelo._

-¡Ichigo, Ichigo!-Sentí como me movían y abrí los ojos para ver a Lettuce enfrente de mí y a los demás detrás de ella.

-Nya, ¿Qué pasa?-Murmure mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Sus miradas se posaron en mí preocupadamente.

-A estado así desde la última pelea con Kisshu-Escuche a Pudding decir para después posarse a un lado de Lettuce y tocar mi frente.

-Pero sus heridas ya sanaron-la voz de Ryo sonaba extrañamente preocupado por mi

-¿Ichigo, que tienes?-la voz fría y a la vez preocupada de Mint me hicieron mirarla perpleja.

-¿De qué hablan?, estoy en perfecto estado-les sonreí y me levante de la silla para caer encima de Lettuce la que pudo agarrarme para no caerse ella y no dejarme caer.

-Si tu estas en perfecto estado Ichigo, por Kami mírate estas pálida y tienes ojeras además no te puedes parar sola y últimamente has estado en el cuarto de arriba por sentirte mal, además siempre que te levantas al estar sentada te vuelves a caer y parpadeas como si no pudieras ver, ¿Qué te pasa?-mira sorprendida a Mint por lo que dijo y después baje la cabeza.

-Nada, de verdad chicas-Las mire sonrientes a todas mientras que Lettuce me ayudaba a sentarme de nuevo

-Ichigo, si no nos dices, te llevaremos al laboratorio-Mire sorprendido ahora al Ryo, que al parecer no le importaba mi mirada de extrañeza.

-Que nada. Es enserio, en unos días más de seguro estaré como antes, enserio no tienen que preocuparse-Mint cerró los ojos y empezó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras Zakuro me miraba fríamente y Lettuce preocupada como Pudding y Keiichiro.

-Ichigo, no queremos que te suceda algo, por favor dinos-Mire a Keiichiro mientras se acercaba a levantarme de la mano pero al estar parada de nuevo todo se volvió negro y tuve ganas de vomitar. Y después, muy vergonzosamente, caí enzima de Keiichiro.

-Está bien-suspire y mire a todos que me miraban para mí extrañar todos con preocupación.

-¿Y?-Mint me miraba esperando una respuesta. Resople por ello mientras Keiichiro me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Solo sé que cada que me levanto todo se vuelve negro hasta después de unos instantes y que mi cabeza me duele mucho pero no he tenido fiebre, además de que siempre quiero regresar el estómago pero no me he alimentado mucho. Es más, es raro que coma algo y cada vez que camino ciento que el suelo se mueve, la verdad no sé qué sea-Me puse en la posición que estaba antes de que llegaran pero con los ojos abiertos mirando a todos los chicos.

-jamás hemos oído de algo parecido o ¿tu si Kazaka?-Ryo miro a Keiichiro mientras él me miraba y después a él.

-Creo…cuando investigaba encontré con los demás arqueólogos algo que nos extrañó mucho, Era una imagen de un hombre el cual estaba postrado en una cama. Abajo desciframos solo algunas cosas. Como que aquel hombre siembre estaba acostado porque si se levantaba toda imagen desaparecía hasta después de algunos momentos, era raro que comiera o bebiese algo y siempre tenía gran dolor de cabeza. Después encontramos otra cosa, había antes una criatura que según los escritos decía que _ellos_ lo trataban como mascota y al matar a uno que apenas estaba en creación soltaba un gas extraño que mataba lentamente a las personas normales y que solo_ellos _sabían la cura-Mire confundida a Keiichiro.

-¿Ellos? ¿Y quiénes son, ellos?-pregunte extrañada

-Recuerdan que hace poco descubrimos que ellos vivieron antes aquí. Pues he sacado la conclusión de que, _ellos,_ quizá eran los últimos Cinyclones que evacuaron el mundo. Hasta llego a creer que muchas de las ruinas y restos arqueológicos que ahí, ellos los crearon-Contesto como todo un experto. 

-Kisshu-dije antes de que todo se volviera negra, había cerrado mis ojos y todo se fue, no veía, no oía, no sentí, prácticamente a mi alrededor solo estaba negro como si estuviera flotando ya que no sentía suelo alguno.

Él era mi salvación. Tal vez él sepa como curarme pero…él quera algo a cambio. Suspire pesadamente y recordé algo que hace tanto no recordaba, la suave y dulce sensación de unos labios sobre los míos, de alguien que no era Masaya Aoyama y menos humano eran los de…Kisshu.


	2. Me quiere como hermana?

**_Me quiere como hermana?_**

Tome entre mis manos mi cara, mi cabeza me dolía y sentía que estaba latiendo, acababa de devolver el pastel que Keiichiro me hizo para que mi estomago me dejara de doler, aun me sentía avergonzada por a verme desmallado entre los brazos de Keiichiro pero no lo pude evitar de repente todo se oscureció y la ultima imagen que se me gravo fue la de Kisshu, moví de lado a lado mi cabeza intentando borrar de nuevo la imagen, este sería el momento correcto para llamar a mis padres pero de seguro ellos están en quien sabe donde parte del mar y tardarían mas que días en llegar asta acá, ¿Cuál será la cura? La verdad la necesitaba y mucho.

Ryou y Mint me había traído, ahora otra pregunta me entro ¿desde cuando Mint no se iba en su limosina a su mansión? Tal vez esta fallo o ella se preocupo por mi por que a decir verdad aunque no lo demuestre me aprecia o quiere, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y por el dolor de cabeza que tenía mejor me acosté en esta con mucho cuidado, suspire, mire el techo blanco y otro suspiro salio de mi.

_-usted no debería de quedarse callada-me regañaba un muy enojado Ryou después de haberme recuperado de mi desmayo._

_-¿desde cuando me hablas de usted?-pregunte extrañada pero mejor me calle e intente ignorar mi pregunta al ver como Ryou me miraba con rabia, el volvió a dar vuelta como un león enserado._

_-como se te ocurrió no decirnos nada, usted debe de decirnos que síntomas tenía pero no, solo nos digo que se sentía mal y ya, no somos adivinos-se paro y me volvió a mirar con enojo._

_-basta Ryou solo quería no molestar-escuche a Keiichiro que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y yo lo miraba desde mi asiento._

_Ryou lo mire muy feo y volvió a regañarme como si fuera una pequeña niña, lo mire como volvía a repetir la misma frecuencia, se paraba para regañarme de cara a cara y después volvía a dar vueltas como un león enserado, yo estaba sentada, ignorándolo por completo, desde hace una hora me regañaba y ya se asía tarde, Zakuro ya se había ido al igual que Pudding que tubo que ir por su hermana, Lettuce se estaba intentando cada que podía detener a Ryou pero cada vez que decía su nombre tartamudeando Ryou la veía y asía que se callara y pidiera perdón, mientras que Mint miraba con cierta diversión la escena desde una silla del café._

_-ho pero la señorita solo hace y dice lo que ella quiere ¿no es así?-mire a Ryou con miedo ante la mirada de ogro que me estaba dando._

_-solo, yo no quería molestar…perdón-su mirada casi se tornaba roja y estampo con mucha fuerza su mano en su cara dejando de una tonalidad rosada la cara con la marca de su mano._

_-¿perdón? ¿Perdón? Ichigo te a podido pasar algo muy malo si no nos diéramos cuenta antes ya oíste lo que dijo Akasaka tal vez te pase algo sumamente malo-su mirada era ahora de preocupación y tristeza, como si le lastimase que yo no le tuviese confianza._

_-no te enojes Ryou yo solo no quería preocuparlos-dije bajando la mirada siendo tapada por mi flequillo._

_-pero lo has hecho, ya nos has preocupado bastante solo por no decirnos, estarás contenta de esto-escuche pasos alejarse y después solo sentí el pañuelo suave de Keiichiro limpiando las lagrimas que salieron sin querer._

_-no te preocupes es solo que te quiere como una hermana y sabes que a un hermano le molesta mucho saber que su pequeña hermana esta mal y no le dice las cosas-mire la cara de Keiichiro que me sonreía y me miraba con cariño lo único que pude hacer es regresarle el gesto._

_-esta bien, yo tuve la culpa-suspire y Keiichiro me tomo ahora la cara entre sus manos, sentí un fuerte ardor en mis mejillas._

_-no estas mal Ichigo, Shirogane te quiere como un hermano y a cualquier hermano le preocupa su hermana pequeña y mas al esta solo tener catorce años, Ichigo, Shirogane siempre quiso una hermanita y la vio en ti así que por favor intenta ocupar el puesto que Shirogane te a dado por que el esta prácticamente solo en este mundo, el solo me tiene a mi y su único recuerdo de sus padres es su dinero y una foto de ellos a medio quemar, solo intenta ser esa hermanita que el tanto quiere pero no te preocupes eso lo estas haciendo muy bien-me quede en shock durante un momento y después irracionalmente asentí._

_¿Ryou me quiere como una hermana? Eso explica que odie a Masaya y a Kisshu ¿pero por que a mi? Tal vez por que fui la primera mew además el siempre me molesta como un…hermano mayor, es por eso que siempre me dice cosas o cada vez que le pido ayuda para las tareas me quiere cobrar, solo por que su hermanita pequeña le pide un favor, Ryou por eso se preocupa tanto por mi._

_-tal vez te deban de llevar a tu casa pequeña Ichigo- la voz de Keiichiro me saco de mis pensamientos asiéndome asentir enseguida._

_-yo la llevare Akasaka-mire asía la entrada de la cocina donde estaba Ryou recargado contra el marco mirándome seriamente yo solo le sonreí sacándole a su cara de piedra una pequeñita sonrisa._

_-claro solo déjame darle algo de pastel antes de que se valla, es que te vez muy pálida y me da la impresión de que no has comido bien estos días Ichigo-me sonrió y se levanto para ir a la cocina._

_Mire unos segundos a Ryou que se quedo viendo a Keiichiro y la darse cuenta de que lo miraba me miro._

_-¿Qué?-me dijo arrogantemente asiéndome enojar algo evidente ya que siempre se me inflaban algo los cachetes al enojarme asiéndolo reír un poco._

Cerré los ojos intentando de ignorar la ligera pulsación en mi cabeza algo muy difícil por cierto, suspire pesadamente y rodee en la cama, me tuvieron que cargar para ir al carro y Mint me saco las llaves de mi casa para entrar y que Ryou me dejara en mi cuarto, abrí los ojos y fruncí mi entre cejo.

_-Ichigo estas muy pesada ya engordaste bastante-me dijo sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras_

_-yo no estoy gorda-le mire enojada_

_-¿entonces por que me es difícil subir las escaleras? A es verdad el bulto que llevo es muy pesado-abrí un poco mi boca y mis ojos mirándolo sorprendida._

_-yo no soy un bulto baka Ryou, el bulto serás tu-lo mire enojada con mis cachetes inflados y mi boca torcida con el entre cejo fruncido._

_-Ichigo estas pesada además no eres de gran utilidad así que eres un bulto-me quede pasmada no sabía que contestar, en primera por que mi enojo no me dejaba pensar y en segunda si le decía algo muy feo el me dejaría caer._

_Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro asiendo ver demasiado evidente para mi gusto que me había ganado, lo mire muy pero muy enojada asiéndolo reír mucho, tanto que por poco me deja caer al suelo, me agarre con mucha fuerza a su cuello asiendo que se fuera a caer y grite fuertemente, mi cara estaba escondida en su cuello cerca de su oreja lo que ocasiono que mi grito lo aturdiera un poco._

_-¡cállate me dejaras totalmente sordo!-me grito asiendo que me asustara y mis orejas y mi cola salieran a la luz asiéndolo reír de nuevo mientras Mint abría la puerta de mi cuarto totalmente ajena a la escena._

_-ustedes se comportan como niños-le escuchamos susurrar asiendo que ambos le gritáramos._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-dijimos al unísono asiendo reír un poco a Mint._

_-lo que escucharon-dijo saliendo de mi habitación y yéndose_

_Ambos gruñimos fuertemente y después Ryou me dejo en la cama y se fue sin antes decir "adiós gordita" me dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras reía como una llena._

_-¡tonto, tonto Ryou de que algo malo te pasara¡-le grite fuertemente escuchando asta cerrarse la puerta de afuera fuertemente su sonora carcajada._

Ese tonto de Ryou me las va a pagar como se le ocurre decirme gorda, Keiichiro asta dijo que se notaba que no estaba comiendo bien y el diciéndome gorda pero de verdad que algo malo le pasara, espero que al bajar las escaleras se resbale o que le de gastritis o que cuando lleve los platos mientras luchamos con los Quimera se caiga y que todo lo que lleve en la bandeja quede envarado encima de el.

Esto no es bueno, le estoy deseando mal a alguien, que se lo merece de todos modos pero le estoy deseando algo malo a alguien pero que mala soy, suspire y volví a girar en la cama mirando hacia la ventana con las persianas abiertas, desde donde estaba miraba muy bien las estrellas y la gran luna llena, me levante un poco con mucho cuidado de no caer de nuevo pero al lograr estar parada todo se volvió negro y después todo regreso, esto me seguiría pasando, me acerque a donde estaba mi ropa de dormir y me quite la que traía que era el traje del café y con mucha pereza me puse la de dormir, apague el foco y me metí entre las sabanas.

Suspire y mire la gran luna, paz, eso era lo que quise todo el día y ahora que ya la tenía deseaba que la noche jamás hubiera llegado, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en toda la casa, todo estaba solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y mi cuarto se miraba azul negrusco en vez de rosa y la ventana reflejaba un poco el piso de mi habitación así que me tenía que concentrar en la luna para verla bien y no el reflejo de mi piso, suspire y me di vuelta en la cama quedando mi cuerpo enredado en las sabanas y boca abajo, suspire y cerré los ojos para después de minutos no saber nada de mi…

**_P.O.V Kisshu_**

Aparecí en la oscura habitación de mi gatita, todo estaba en total silencio y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al verla acostada y con esa cara de sufrimiento, eso le pasa por haber matado al animal mas hermosa del universo, eso le pasa por matar al hijo de un Shituru, eso le pasa por matar a lo único hermoso que un Shituru podía crear.

-valla, valla gatita, mataste a un ser y ahora por eso tu también morirás si no obtienes…la cura-reí un poco al recordad que es la cura.

Mi gatita se asustara mucho al saberlo por que no existe cura química que se pueda crear por el ser humano, si no la cura es algo de lo que el ser humano debe de temer y que mi gatita para su mala suerte derramaba en cada batalle que teníamos con ella, cada que su arma nos hacía daño derramaba el antídoto.

Pero lo que mas risa me daba es que si le daba la cura no le agradaría para nada las consecuencias, por ello mi raza jamás le dio al ser humano el antídoto, las consecuencias serían muy grandes y para la lastima de mi gatita tal vez jamás la aceptaría muriendo por ende, pobre Koneko-chan, tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera si quiere vivir.

**_Me encanto, no se como lo hice pero lo hice creo que la historia se esta escribiendo sola o-0, me encanto este capi, me sorprendí yo misma cuando me salio que Ryou quería como una hermana a Ichigo IoI enserio y eso k yo lo escribí k risa me doy._**

**_Tal vez en el tercer capi sepamos k es esa cura tan….misteriosa jajaja soy mala a y subiré cada lunes eeeeeeeeeeeee. ^-^_**

**_DEDICADO A: xxxIloveKISSHUxxx  
><em>**


	3. Una cura deliciosa

**_Una cura deliciosa._**

De mis labios salio un fuerte grito mientras que con una mano me aferraba fuertemente a la sabana y de mis ojos salían lagrimas mientras que estos estaban apretados fuerte, alguien estaba apretando muy fuerte mi muñeca como si la quisiera romper, intente abrir mis ojos pero al aun quesea abrirlos un poco los volvía a cerrar intentando calmar el dolor que sentía ante el apretón de mi muñeca, maldigo la hora en que Masha se callo en la tina del baño.

Apreté mas mi mano contra la sabana al sentir que ponían mas presión en mi muñeca, un grito mas fuerte que el otro salio mientras que mis sollozos se seguían escuchando, escuche el murmullo de una risa algo que por el dolor que sentía ignore por completo, la presión aumento a un mas, estaba casi segura de que aquel quien apretaba mi muñeca estaba jugando, como si la presión que estaba poniendo en mi muñeca fuera nada para el, como si el quería en menos de un segundo ya me la abría fracturado.

-gatita, gatita, gatita, esperaba que soportaras mas-Kisshu, el era el que me estaba lastimando tanto, intente abrir de nuevo los ojos pero me volvió a ser inútil.

-me…estas…lastimas…detente…por favor-suplique mientras que mis lagrimas seguían saliendo.

-¿Por qué e de hacerlo? Acaso tu y tus amiguitas perdonaron a esa creatura, no gatita, no lo hicieron y la mataron sin que esta se pudiera aun quesea defender-su voz sonaba enojada, como si estuviera muy furioso.

-no…fue…intencional…suéltame…por favor…Kisshu-gemidos de dolor salían de mi mientras el seguía riendo como si viera un espectáculo.

-mi nombre suena muy bien en tus labios gatita, pero gatita no te estoy lastimando mucho, es mas asta bien te estoy tratando-escuche de nuevo su risa y mas lagrimas gruesas salían de mis ojos.

-Kisshu…suéltame…por lo…que…mas…quieras-su risa seso pero no me soltó y de nuevo al apretar un poco mas empezó a reír al escuchar mi grito.

-no gatita así no morirás, morirás solo por matar a un ser que aun no nacía, has escuchado ojo por ojo…pues aquí será…vida por vida-soltó mi muñeca y yo abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Me di la vuelta soltando las sabanas y con esa mano tome mi muñeca y la sobe un poco mientras miraba a Kisshu parado a un lado de mi cama, en la oscuridad parecía a un mas malvado y tétrico, su cara no tenía ninguna expresión y sus orbes dorados se veían mas brillantes resaltando en la oscuridad por el brillo de la luna, lo mire enojada y el se inclino un poco y con sus dedos limpio los residuos de mis lagrimas, abrí los ojos ante las pequeñas carisias que me daba al limpiar cada lagrima, con demasiado cuidado puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarme, después se inclino a un mas y dejo su cara junto a la mía.

Mis mejillas me ardieron cuando sentí su caliente aliento chocando contra mi oreja, escuche una leve risita lo que me dejo estática, se quedo ahí unos segundos sin decir nada, el silencio reinaba en la penumbra de mi habitación, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y mi respiración era algo agitada, su aliento calido choco de nuevo con mi oreja y después se acerco mas, pude sentir su hombro recargado contra el mío y su cara rozando la mía.

-gatita, ¿quieres la cura?-me quede estática, su voz era ¿diferente? Me quede en shock asta que reaccione.

-cla…claro-dije tartamudeando y después el volvió a reír dejando que su aliento calido chocara una y otra vez con mi oreja.

-los humanos son tan predecibles, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar por ella gatita? A un no sabes ni las consecuencias-una pequeña risita volvió a salir de el dejándome sin respirar,

-no me importan-no se por que razón las palabras salieron de mi tan a la ligera, por kami era Kisshu con el debería de tener cuidado.

-¿segura gatita? Yo no lo estaría pero…si tu la quieres-su risa volvió a sonar y su caliente aliento chocaba una y otra vez asiéndome sonrojar a un mas.

Se levanto un poco y me miro, su mano empezó a acariciar mi mejilla, no estaba segura si me veía o no en la oscuridad mas sin embargo estaba casi segura de que el sabía que yo estaba muy roja, sus ojos antes parecidos al oro sólido ahora eran como oro liquido, se acerco un poco a mi rostro y sus labios rozaron con los míos, abrí los ojos asta mas no poder y de repente sus labios fríos se unieron a los míos, después de un segundo sentí que empezaba a mover sus labios en los míos y me quede mas quieta, sentí como con su lengua intentaba abrir mis labios y abrí mas mis ojos como si fuera posible, horrorizada ante esto abrí mi boca para gritar pero antes de que ningún sonido saliera su lengua ya estaba jugando con la mía y yo al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de quitármelo de encima era eso o de verdad me tenía en shock.

Ya no sentía el oxigeno, mi cuerpo lo pedía pero yo no hacia nada para reaccionar, sentí su lengua pasar una y otra vez en mi boca y yo no respondía, era como si me hubiera hipnotizado y en menos de lo que pensé se quito, sentí un frío borras en mi boca y extrañe la de Kisshu, lo mire horrorizada, se levanto y cuando yo lo iba a hacer puso su mano en mi cuello asiendo que volviera a la cama, derepente en su mano derecha apareció uno de sus sables de dragón, me asuste al pensar que me lastimaría pero en vez de eso el se corto un poco la muñeca de donde empezó a salir sangre muy roja que resbalaba por toda su mano llegando a llenar mi cuello y el inicio de mi blusa negra de dormir, me quede atónita ante lo que había echo pero a un mas cuando al yo dejar mi boca abierta por el susto retiro rápido su mano de mi cuello para poner su muñeca en mi boca.

Su sangre resbalaba por mis labios y se adentraba a pequeña cavidad, al tocar mi lengua el estomago me empezó arder al igual que la garganta, y sin previo aviso subí mis dos manos a su muñeca y abrí mas mi boca chupando el liquido incesante y con mis pequeñas manos apretando mas su muñeca asía mi boca y asiendo que el liquido siguiera saliendo desesperado, escuche su risa la cual no me importo al creer que esto era la mejor cosa que había probado, ¡era sangre!, yo estaba tomando su sangre como un vampiro y el me la estaba dando como lo haría una victima hipnotizada, mi dientes se encantaron sin hacer daño en la pálida muñeca así asiendo que a un mas sangre saliera y de repente todo se chorreo desde mis labios asta la mitad de mi mejilla.

Mire con enojo a Kisshu al ver como sobaba un poco la parte de la cual salía sangre, ¡quería más! A mi no me había bastado con eso yo quería a un mas, mucho mas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que sus orbes ambarinos brillaban mas de lo normal, se hinco a un lado de mi y yo lo miraba enojada, abrí mis ojos al ver como destapaba la mitad de mi cuerpo para así poder ver el inicio de mi blusa de dormir negra, fue el inicio de mi blusa y arranco un pedazo asiendo que me quedara un poco mas arriba del ombligo, después se paro y con cuidado ato la tela rasgada a la parte de la que salía su sangre manchándola por completo.

-bueno gatita, ahora solo resta esperar a que tu cuerpo como tu mente reacciones, ¿sabias? Jamás de ves aceptar nada sin saber que es lo que se pide a cambio mi pequeña neko-y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno dejándome muy desconcentrada.

Pase mi lengua por mis labios, ahí quedaban a un restos de la sangre de Kisshu y estaba fresca, me senté en la cama y lleve una de mis manos a la mejilla manchada y dirigí con cuidado la sangre asta mis boca arrastrándola lentamente, el sabor era demasiado delicioso, era vigoroso y sabía muy bien, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que me encanto, el dolor se había ido, ya no sentía las imparables punzadas en mi cabeza.

¿Es que acaso esa era la cura? La sangre de los Cinyclones era la cura a topo esto, ¿pero que ahí con lo que digo Kisshu?, no entendía con claridad lo que digo, no entendí en realidad nada de lo que digo, yo solo estaba conciente de que me estaba lastimando la muñeca y que hablaba de una creatura, pero ahora lo que me llama en realidad la atención es algo, algo que no le di la mas minima importancia y mas cuando su voz sonaba como si eso fuera muy importante,¿mi cuerpo tal como mi mente deben de reaccionar?, pero ¿a que?.

¡¿Qué tal si me convierto en un Cinyclon? Aoyama-kun ya no me quería, tal vez este siendo exagerada en exceso pero,¿y si estoy en lo correcto?, que pasara con mi cuerpo, avente la colcha de encima al igual que las sabanas y me levante algo feliz al ya no pasarme lo de antes, me dirigí al baño lo mas rápido que pude.

Suspire al llegar, me calme un poco y prendí el foco en la oscuridad, el cuarto de baño era lo único que estaba iluminado en toda la casa, me acerque a la tina y abrí la llave del agua caliente, el agua estaba llenando un poco la tina pero se corría ya que el tapón no estaba, lo busque un poco y al encontrarlo lo pude en el resumidero y así el agua ya estaba llenando la tina, el vapor salía del agua asiéndome sudar un poco pero no le di mayor importancia a que tal vez el agua salga tan caliente que mi cuerpo quede rojo, me dirigí al gran espejo de a un lado, era bueno que mi padre allá puesto un espejo completo en el baño, ya se estaba empañando pero con un trapito verde que estaba a un lado de este lo limpia asiendo que lo empañado desapareciera.

Mi cara ya no se veía tan pálida y las pequeñas lunas moradas debajo de mis parpados desaparecieron un poco, mis mejillas estaban rojas a un, extrañamente mis ojos brillaban y mis labios estaban rojos, y a un lado de estos, escondido bien en la orilla había restos de sangre al parecer ya seca, lo toque y esta callo al piso algo ya seca asiendo que me manchara algo el dedo índice, con el que la tome, mire la ropa de dormir que tenía, mi camisa blanca estaba manchada de el cuello de sangre, suspire, esto era genial ahora que le diría a mis padres, es que un extraterrestre sádico y loco vino a mi cuarto una noche y me dio una cura para ya no sentirme mal que era su sangre a y de paso perdón papi el que vino era hombre así que rompí la regla de que ningún chico entrara a casa, si claro, lo primero que mi padre aria sería llevarme a el psicólogo y después castigarme asta que cumpla treinta y tantos, suspire y cerré mis ojos para después ver la tina ya carillena y mire de nuevo mi cara en el gran espejo.

Me quite primero la camisa dejando de la cintura para arriba sin nada y después el corto short y la pantaleta juntos dejándome ahora completamente desnuda, mire mi cara en el espejo y después con algo de temor mas abajo, era verdad lo que mis amigos decían pero jamás lo aceptaría,.

_Sentí una mano pasar por mi pecho y girándome, mi cara se puso roja y lo primero que hice fue detener al tonto que paso su mano por donde no debía y le di una sonora cachetada asiendo que el perfecto que iba pasando se asomara a ver que tenía a un chico enfrente de mi con una marca roja en su mejilla derecha._

_-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso Ichigo-san?-pregunto el casi gritando_

_-¡¿Por qué? Tú no tienes vergüenza Kiomi-Kun, ¡¿te diste cuenta en donde estaba tu mano o más bien por donde paso tu mano?-sabía que todos me miraba extrañados pero prefería defender mis derechos._

_-¡no es mi culpa te lo aseguro, fue un accidente Ichigo-san!-su cara estaba roja y su mirada estaba concentrada en el suelo como si fuera la gran cosa._

_-¡un accidente, eso fue todo menos un accidente Kiomi-kun, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar tu mano por ahí?-estaba segura de que mi rostro se podía comparar con un faro pero el de el casi creo que asta los esquimales lo veían._

_-¡no fue intencional!-me dijo aun mirando el suelo._

_-ya déjalo Momomiya-san, sabes que como el pobre jamás tendrá a una mujer tan bonita y de tan buen cuerpo como tu, por ello hace esas tonterías-mire a mi lado y vi al subjefe con mirada entre divertida y enojada._

_-¡ca…calla…cállate Sukioto-kun, no…digas…eso!-estaba muy pero muy apenada y mas ante tal comentario, ahora estoy segura de que le logro ganar a Kiomi en la competencia de sonrojos._

_-¡oye!-fue lo único que le escuche decir al sonrojado Kiomi para defenderse._

_-Ichigo-san, aléjate de Sukioto-kun y Miomi-kun, son solo dos pervertidos y sabes que Miomi-kun es un toqueteador-Moe y Migua me jalaron de los brazos y me llevaron hasta el asiento más cercano que irónicamente era al del chico con el que Moe salía._

Suspire, me había enterado de que Kiomi Miomi era el chico que toqueteaba a todas las chicas con muy pero muy buenos atributos, algo que me hacía sonrojar al saber que me había toqueteado a mi, suspire, son solo niños ellos a un no saben que es_ eso_ o creo que ya quieran tener _eso,_ me empecé a reír, aparecer a un soy muy inocente como para llamar _eso_ al _sexo_, me sonroje mucho así que mejor me dirigí rápido a la tina y cerré la llave y me metí tan rápido que al darme cuenta que estaba adentro ya era tarde, todo mi cuerpo me quemaba ante el echo de que el agua estaba demasiado caliente.

Pero al instante sentí como cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensado se relajaba y que mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura, me relaje, cerré lo ojos y con cuidado sumergí mi cabeza en el agua, ahora toda yo estaba bajo el agua, me quede un tiempo así, eran como las cuatro de la mañana y yo bañándome para de seguro después ir a dormir placidamente, me levante para tomar aire y con cuidado recosté la cabeza en una de las orillas, todo estaba callado, no había ruido alguno, las aves dormían placidamente en sus nidos y los carros descansaban en una horilla de las carreteras, la mayor parte de la gente dormía en sus cómodas camas y la otra parte estaba en un antro o trabajando sin descanso para entregar algún trabajo pero no había ruido, todo estaba silencioso en mi casa y sus alrededores, tal vez algunos pájaros que se despertaban ante los pequeños rayos del sol que aparecían o solo lo ignoraban, no me importaba ahora solo quería descansar de mi alocada noche, tal vez llame a Moe para que me saque un justificante de que me sentí mal.

Sería una perfecta escusa en realidad ya que últimamente me vi mas en la enfermería que en las clases, suspire de nueve, que tal será eso de quedarse dormida, llamare a Ryou y diré que me sentí mal y no iré, adema ya me saco sangre hallar, que bueno que estaba inconciente mientras lo asía por que sino yo nunca hubiera accedido a que una Abuja traspasara mi piel, les tenía tanto miedo a las agujas, es que son puntiagudas y llegan asta tu sangre, si ese era mi mas grande temor en el mundo, las agujas.

Me acomode un poco mas, por que a todos les da miedo de hablar sobre el_ sexo_, es algo muy común ¿no?, todo el mundo llega a tener _sexo_ alguna vez, tal vez será por que es un tema muy intimo, pero e escuchado a personas que hablan de ello como si fuera lo mas normal, eh ¿desde cuando pienso así?, me senté y abrí mis ojos a mas no poder.

_-bueno gatita, ahora solo resta esperar a que tu cuerpo como tu mente reacciones, ¿sabias? Jamás de ves aceptar nada sin saber que es lo que se pide a cambio mi pequeña neko-_

¿Qué es lo que paso?, Haver debo analizar bien sus palabras, ¿cuerpo como mente reaccionen? Eso es raro, como deben de reaccionar, ahogue un grito al darme cuenta de algo no muy lindo y bueno.

-estoy, pensando que el _sexo_ es algo muy normal-me tape la boca con ambas manos.

¿Quiero que Kisshu me bese? Si al parecer si, no se por que razón pero estoy sintiendo muchas ganas de que Kisshu me bese, que me…toque…que haga cosas que solo las parejas hacen, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, yo soy solo una chica de catorce años y quiero _eso_, por dios nunca creí que tan chica iba pensar en eso.

-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunte a la nada volviendo a la misma posición de antes.

**_P.O.V. Kisshu_**

Aparecí afuera de la ventana de mi gatita, empecé a reír por lo bajo, los humanos asen lo que sea por la cura, mi Koneko-chan ni siquiera me pregunto las consecuencias de sus actos, los humanos son tan tontos, mi especie jamás quiso manchar la sangre de los Cinyclones con sangre de un simple humano, yo no la estaba manchando realmente, Ichigo era todo menos una humana común y corriente, se convertía en gato y eso es suficiente para mi, la e observado por días y jamás imagine lo que a un humano le pasaba al matar a un ser de doradas alas y de figura celestial, aunque esto todavía ni nacía.

-no tardara mucho gatita, en cualquier momento…serás mía-empecé a reír.

Humanos simples y tontos, la inteligencia de el humano es tan poca, ellos solo usan una cuarta parte y la masa es tan temerosa, ¿Qué estarás pensando en estos momentos gatita?, de seguro te preguntaras que pasara en los próximos días y te aseguro, no es algo que te agradara o…tal vez…te agrade.

**_Es algo tétrico lo reconozco, hace tiempo me imaginaba esta escena. En realidad fue la primera que se me ocurrió pero pensé, no lo are enseguida ya que no se explicara muy bien el comienzo, espero que les guste, a y muy pronto pasaran escenas no muy lindas y demasiado explicitas._**

**_Tal vez empiecen en el capitulo cinco o el siguiente, no lo sabrán asta que el momento llegue jeje, soy mala, muy mala, voz no lo crees, pues yo si,_**


	4. Conciencia vs Ichigo

**_Conciencia vs. Ichigo_**

Mire el techo del cuarto del baño por no se, ¿dos horas?, si creo que dos horas, he oído en la escuela que en otros países sale el sol como por las siete u ocho de la mañana lo cual la verdad me es extraño ya que aquí como a las cinco o cuatro y medía ya esta el sol, suspire, tenía que entrar a las siete y medía pero no tenía ganas en realidad, el agua ya estaba un poco fría, no por completo ya que me metí cuando aun estaba muy caliente, pero aun así ya se estaba enfriando y estoy segura que mi cuerpo ya se estaba arrugando y viéndose como pasitas por el tiempo que e estado en el agua.

Suspire y me levante, si estaba en lo correcto, mis dedos tanto de mis pies como de mis manos ya se parecían a las pasitas, suspire, tome la toalla de a un lado y la enrede en mi cuerpo a un mojado, seguía en el agua así que salí de latina llevándome un poco de agua al suelo, me senté en una de las orillas y busque el tapón y lo quite, me dirigí a el gran espejo que a un lado estaba un estante donde se encontraba el trapo y extrañamente mi celular extravagante, valla a Ryou si que le gusta ser muy exagerado en sus regalos, oh es verdad según esto me quiere como una hermana.

Ahora que lo pienso, los hermanos mayores son muy sobre protectores y demasiado metiches, si, Ryou era eso, un metiche o celoso, de ves encunado me encantaba que lo fuera pues era una forma de demostrar su afecto pero ahora que se que es como hermano me caía algo mal, se va a meter mas en mi vida, suspire, genial ahora tendría a un chico de diecisiete años muy sobre protector.

Me mire de arriba a abajo, no soy una súper modelo eso es claro, suspire y tome el teléfono, ha ya recordé por que esta ahí, creo que cuando me vine a vomitar lo traje, este era un toush, me puse a buscar la música y buala, la encontré, no diré que es música de la mejor en realidad es música de coldplay, la verdad me gustaba la música de America latina, no sabía muy bien lo que decía pero al buscarla en musica, la encontraba en mi idioma, era fantástica su música, la escuchaba tanto en ingles como castellano y una que otra en español, no soy bilingüe pero me encanta las culturas de otros países.

Puse a todo volumen mi música y después tome la crema que estaba en el estante, me la aplique en donde la toalla no alcanzaba a tapar y al terminar me quite la toalla y me la aplique en las partes en donde la toalla antes estaba, me caían gotas de agua en la espalda por culpa de mi cabello aun mojado, me seque la espalda de nuevo y después el cabello, la toalla estaba muy húmeda, pero no me importaba aun así la volví a en volver en mi cuerpo, tome mi celular y me dirigí a la puerta, aun lado de esta estaba esa cosa de la cual siempre olvido el nombre pero sirve para apagar el foco y prenderlo, lo apague y cerré sin delicadeza la puerta asiendo que un fuerte puertazo resonara en toda la casa bacía, me dirigí a mi cuarto en la oscuridad ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas impidiendo que la luz entrara.

Entre a mi habitación, la luz se colaba por la ventana, me dirigí a esta y abrí las dos puertecita dejando entre el frío aire, me acosté en mi cama sin cambiarme, mi cabello aun estaba húmedo lo que de seguro aria que mi cama se mojara un poco, no me importa en realidad, estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el techo, levante el teléfono asta mi cara y con cuidado escribí un mensaje, con mucha dificultad en verdad, ¿sabían que es tedioso el tener que querer apretar una letra y que se ponga otra por estar junta a la otra? Pues yo si, escribí los dos mensajes, uno a Moe y otro a Ryou, cerré los ojos y creo que me fui.

Me alarme al escuchar una canción que empezaba con sirenas, al ver que solo era una canción me enoje, mire el reloj del celular, ¡once y medía! Tan tarde, me levante con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí al cajón de ropa intima, no se por que razón escogí un sujetador negro al igual que las bragas, no se parecían en nada, es sujetador era negro con puntos blancos y pequeños encajes en la orilla y las bragas eran negras sin detalles a excepción de la mariposita echa de brillo en una esquina, aun así se veía bien y ahora no se por que ¡tenía ganas de que….Kisshu me viera así! ¿Por qué razón?

Sentí mis mejillas muy ardientes ante esto, suspire, era solo mi imaginación, solo eso, me dirigí a el ropero y vi toda mi ropa, nada me convencía asta que vi….tome rápido la blusa negra que tenía de tirantes muy ceñida al cuerpo, demasiado, de seguro si mi padre me mirara con esta blusa me mataría, era una blusa negra de tirantes con un escote algo revelador, mi sujetador era asta la mitad del pecho y asta ahí por igual era el escote de la blusa cuadrado, mire entre los pantalones doblados, era raro que yo usara pantalones, siempre llevaba faldas pero aun así tenía pantalones, busque y encontré un short corto y me lo puse, cerré el armario y me dirigí al baño para mirarme en el espejo completo.

Me mire sin creer, esa era yo, mi cabello estaba enmarañado aun, pero si miraba de mi cuello para abajo me asía sentir, total mente loca, mis piernas largas y algo blancas parecían lucir mas con el short negro y detalles de estrellas azul celeste, mire un poco mas arriba, la blusa tapaba el inicio del short, me quede asombrada, ¿Cómo puede ser que no hago ejercicio y este así?, mi vientre estaba plano así que me veía muy bien, se marcaba mas mi cintura con la blusa y mas para arriba, mi pechos resaltaban ante el escote.

-¿esa soy yo?-pregunte a mi reflejo.

-si-me quede estática.

Unos brazos pálidos aprisionaron mi cintura y un mentón se recargo en mi hombro, en el hueco de mi cuello, mire asustada a aquel ser que me tenía aprisionada, estaba muy apegado a mi, mas de lo que quisiera, sabía que Kisshu era fuerte pero me quede sumamente sorprendida al sentir mi espalda siendo moldeada con el pecho de Kisshu que se sentía muy desarrollado, mire su cara, hebras de su cabello verde estaban ahora enredadas en mi cabello rojo.

El estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa era burlona y sus ojos demostraban ¿picardía?, sus brazos estaban apretados fuertemente a mi cintura, asustada lleve ambas manos a estos para intentar sacarme mientras veía mi reflejo, ¿me crearían si digiera que en esta posición nos veíamos muy bien?, la verdad si ya que parecía que yo abrasaba sus brazos envés de intentar quitarlos, sus ojos también miraban el reflejo como si fuera una foto.

-nos vemos bien juntos ¿no lo crees gatita?-su respiración choco contra mi cuello al moverse un poco para mirarme.

-¡suéltame!-grite, pero aun así estaba segura que nadie me oiría.

-¿pero por que? No te agrada estar así-me quede estática al sentir su lengua en mi cuello.

-Kisshu-dije en un susurro al sentir que su lengua pasaba una y otra vez por mi cuello.

-te dije a hace unas pocas horas y te lo vuelvo a repetir, mi nombre suena bien en tus labios-separo sus labios de mi cuello mi mientras me abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

Sus brazos se empezaron a aflojar algo que no se por que razón no me agrado mucho, su mano izquierda empezó a bajar, no sabía que hacer o ¿no lo quería detener?, mi reflejo tenía la confusión escrita en sus ojos aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios entre abiertos, suspire asentir las manos de Kisshu un poco mas debajo de mi vientre acercándose a donde estoy segura no debería.

-¡detente!-grite o eso creí aunque el seguía con su sonrisa y ¿algo mas? Algo que yo no podía descifrar.

-no quiero-me susurro al oído.

Me quede estática, su mano estaba en una parte muy intima, en un lugar donde no debía de estar, una sensación eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, su mano no tocaba, solo rozaba mi parte intima, su sonrisa se ensancho mas al sentir mi estremecimiento cuando poso su mano ahí, se quedo quieto solo presionando pero aun así de mi boca salían pequeños suspiros.

-al parecer a un no a echo efecto-le escuche susurrar aparecer para si mismo.

Apretó el brazo que aun quedaba en mi cintura y empezó a frotar mi intimidad asiendo que ya no solo suspiros salieran de mis labios sino también gemidos, mil sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo, me sentí muy bien en sus brazos y mejor al sentir esta electricidad en mi cuerpo.

-¿lo disfrutas gatita? Aun no a reaccionado, esperemos que pronto lo haga-se detuvo y regreso su mano y barrazo a donde estaban al comienzo.

-Kisshu-suspire, mi tono aparecer escondía enojo y placer ¿Cómo? No tengo la más minima idea.

-adiós gatita-y antes de que pudiera decir algo desapareció dejándome con muchísimas ganas.

Mire con enojo el lugar en donde antes estuvo el, mi cabello estaba de seguro mas embarazado y ahora mi blusa estaba desacomodada y para mi lastima mi short estaba empapado de en medio.

-me tendré que cambiar-suspire y me dirigí a mi habitación, la verdad me esforcé mucho para llegar.

Entre con sumo cuidado y mire la cama rosada des tendida, mire el teléfono que estaba en mi mano y mire la hora, era la una cuarenta y cinco, valla que tarde se hace cuando…alguien viene de visita, suspire y me tire a la cama, mi teléfono aun seguía con batería y seguía sonando, una canción que se llamaba, _dile que fui yo,_ no recordaba haber la descargado pero aun no me importa eso lo que realmente me importa es el echo de que me recordaba a Kisshu de una sobremanera.

-¿Qué aras ahora?-me pregunto en realidad.

Tal vez ahora que ya juego un rato con su juguete ya esta en paz, tal vez estará pensando en que hacerme después pero, ¿Por qué quería que siguiera?, la verdad no tenía ni la mas minima idea, de seguro era solo mi imaginación, una mala jugada de mi imaginación, demasiado mala en realidad.

-solo jugo un rato y después de fue, valla que idiota soy- ciño el entre cejo.

La verdad, es la verdad, por un estupido momento llegue a pensar que el lo asía por ese amor que tanto me profetisa, lo sabía son solo mentiras, el se burla de mi jugando con eso del niñito enamorado, ja, que se lo valla a creer su madre yo no cairé, ¿pero por que pienso esto? Ni que lo amara el es mi enemigo, yo no lo amo, el no me ama.

_O si, si que lo amas, no te hagas tonta Ichigo, tu sabes que te encanta el que te diga que te ama cada que te be y lo que mas te gusta son esos besos que te roba._

Eso no es verdad.

_Claro que lo es, no lo niegues, te encanto que el fuera el que te robo o te dio tu primer beso, ¿o me dirás que hubieras querido que fuera Masaya?_

Claro, yo amo a Masaya.

_Aja, y yo soy Gandhi, por kami Ichigo, tú sabes que es solo un amor platónico, la tonta ilusión de que el chico más popular sea tu novio._

Pues el me quiere, y no es una tonta ilusión, yo de verdad le…

_No seas mentirosa Ichigo, tu no le quieres, tu amas a Kisshu, recuerda que has soñado barias veces con el y también has pensado entre el transcurso de clases en lo guapo que es._

Eso es una mentira, es ¡blasfemia!

_Tu y yo sabemos bien que no y yo soy tu ahora imagínate lo que te sabre querida, se que te encanta sus ojos de oro, su sonrisa burlona y su humor negro, se que te divierte cuando le responde a Mint, que te encanta cuando dice cuanto te ama y lo que mas quieres de el es que siempre te roba un beso, niégamelo._

Te lo niego, te lo niego, te lo niego, yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien así, se burla a cada momento y siempre insulta a Masaya, por kami yo amo a Masaya.

_No me lo niegues Ichigo, y no metas a kami en esto y ¿Masaya? Segura, te da risa cuando Kisshu le dice abaza árboles, te encanta cuando el te mira "así" y siempre esta para ti, te vigila a cada momento y te encantan sus celos y que sea tan posesivo con tigo, mientras Masaya es el niño bueno de mami, te puedo decir lo que hace a Masaya y a Kisshu ser tan diferentes._

¡Blasfemia!, una y mil veces blasfemia, y si tienes razón, Kisshu y Masaya son tan diferentes k por eso amo tanto a…

_Kisshu, y no me lo niegues, en primera, Kisshu es un burlón y posesivo además de que te dice sus sentimientos en concreto y siempre te salva, ¿tu sabes cuantas veces te a podido matar?, siempre, con un pequeño movimiento y tu serías solo un frío y tieso cadáver, pero te salva y Mabaka, el solo te hace dar vueltas y vueltas en sus sentimientos, estoy segura ni que el tiene claro lo que siente, además le da mas importancia a el ecosistema que a ti, pasa mas tiempo practicando kendo y es perseguido por todas, ¿Qué le vez de interesante? _

Por kami, estoy peleando con migo misma que tonto y digas lo que digas yo amo a Masaya conciencia.

_Exacto, conciencia y la conciencia sabe más que nada ya que es la que dice la verdad…siempre._

-¡eso es mentira!-grite mientras me sentaba.

Que tonta, estaba discutiendo con mi conciencia y por algún motivo siento que me gano, me quemo y incinero en menos de lo que pensé taratamipicuatico, una extraña palabra que invento Pudding al no poder decir el real y yo no lo diré por que tampoco se como se dice, la verdad en estos momentos no sabía que hacer, el tonto de Kisshu me prendió.

-valla hizo lo que dice Takio a Mirlo, nada mas prendió el Boyle-suspire.

Claro que el solo hizo eso, me prendió y ya, no me apago solo prendió el Boyle y para que solito se apagara pero no, yo no me iba a pagar ya se quien me iba a ayudar.

_Ni lo pienses Ichigo, tu ahora solo te dejaras tocar por Kisshu, y no solo por que lo digo yo sino por que también tu cuerpo lo quedra, sabes ahora que lo pienso, el antídoto de Kisshu es su sangre, ¿Cuánta crees que producirá?, es que te la dio de beber y aun así parecía estar bien, ja, y tu que siempre lo lastimas atacándolo, sacando esa sangre tan jugosa y deliciosa._

-¡cállate de una buena vez! Ahora no quiero pensar en el-fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

Maldita conciencia metiche, se mete donde no le llaman y me hace recordar al tonto calienta Boyle, es que no se por que razón mas recordaba a Kisshu, también mas quería que el me…tocara…me besara y amara, por kami que diablos pensaba.

_No lo puedes evitar, tarde o temprano serás de…el, solo de el pequeña._

He, es mi imaginación o esa ya fue voz de hombre, no claro que no es solo mi tonta conciencia que me esta jugando chueco, demasiado a decir vedad, tal vez yo ya este imaginando cosas o no quiera aceptar la realidad, no, no, no, no es la realidad, yo ¿amo? A Masaya.

-¿verdad?, lo quiero y me gusta bastante ¿no?-me pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama y miraba la ventana.

_Tu lo has dicho, te gusta y lo quieres, mas sin embargo no estas enamorada, no te agrada mucho que digamos como es, es mas asta tu misma has pensado en cambiarlo mientras que a Kisshu no ¿o debería de decir? Kisshu-kun._

-no me juegues chueco, claro k no yo a el no le diré así, ni medio muerta, jamás de los jamases-dije mientras miraba perdida la ventana.

_Nunca digas Jamás Ichigo, soy tu conciencia y aun así te sigues negando a la realidad, niégatela, has lo, niégatela una y mil veces, pero por que te la niegues tu no quiere decir que los demás no lo vean._

-vasta ya, eso es mentira-suspire y menee fuertemente mi cabeza.

Solo es una mentira, ¿nunca había peleado con migo misma? A que tonta de seguro yo solita solitaria me lo estoy inventando para tener con que pasar el tiempo, es extraño pero que mas da, suspire fuertemente, creo que asta México se escucho, valla sigo con mis locuras.

-son solo las tres y cuarto-dije mirando el reloj del teléfono.

Ya no me importaba, lo que el tonto ocasiono ya se seco y yo ya estaba teniendo muchísimo sueño, que importa que sea tan tarde, yo solo quiero dormir, ¿además? A noche no dormí bien por culpa de Kisshu, bueno ahora me recuperare de eso, me quite mi blusa y shor y los deje caer en algún lugar del suelo y me metí entre las sabanas, ¿Qué mas daba si yo me dormía?, me tape asta la cintura y me acosté boca abajo y después, solo caí a los deliciosos brazos de Morfeo.

**_P.O.V Kisshu_**

-¿Qué pasa gatita? ¿Por qué te peleas contigo misma y…de que? O debería decir ¿por quien?-me reí al verla así.

Yo estaba sentado en un tejado enfrente de la casa Momomiya y claro viendo el mejor espectáculo del mundo en el mejor lugar, ¿yo seré el calienta Boyle? Ja, claro que lo soy, mi pobre gatita debe de estar sufriendo como nunca, debe de ser una bola de nervios, masa tonta, tan temerosa de lo que les pueda pasar, ahora solo ahí una cosa de la cual de ves temer gatita.

-de ti misma-me empecé a reír de nuevo por lo bajo para que nadie me viera.

**_Jajaja, no tengo idea de donde saco esto, creo k ya me tengo k alejar de Mario, jaja, espero k les guste, estaba acostada mirando el techo y escuchando música y de repente se prendió la tele o mas bien mi hermana la prendió asustándome haciendo k me cayera de la cama ¬¬, y vi un documental de los usurpadores y de repente salio otro que trataba de los traumas humanos y una de ellos es creer k la conciencia te habla para crear ambiente en ti misma pero esta te dice tus verdades, estuvo genial jeje._**

**_ R_**

**_ E_**

**_ V_**

**_ I_**

**_ E_**

**_ W_**

**_ S_**

**_ A_**

**_ Q_**

**_ U  
><em>**

**_ I_**

**_ .  
><em>**


	5. sueño, conciencia, ¡basta!

**_Sueño, conciencia, ¡basta! _**

Suspire, ¿Qué hora sería? Sabrá kami, bostece contra la almohada y me gire, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro, ¿ya es de noche?, valla que duermo, eso me pasa por que mi ADN esta mezclado con la de un gato montes, me levante y parpadee un poco, ¿Por qué demonios mi sabana y colcha estaban tiradas en el piso?, levante un ceja y mire extrañada mis sabanas, ¿será que las e tirado mientras dormía?

-¿no puede ser?-dije en voz alta y ¿creo que escuche una pequeña risa?

Menee mi cabeza negándomelo, que tontería, mire el teléfono a un lado de mi, ¿Qué raro la música nunca en estos días se apagaba o ponía en stop sola?, volví a parpadear, esto ya era muy extraño, me levante y camine asta el foco, abrí los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿Qué paso?-me quede estático.

Las colchas estaban tiradas en el suelo y rasgadas por uñas, también la sabana de la cama estaban rasguñadas y la almohada, además de que yo tenía mis orejas y mi cola, el teléfono tenía un rayón enmedio, como si lo hubieran rasguñado de igual manera, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?, me mire, mis pantaletas estaban de nuevo mojadas en la parte intima de mi cuerpo y mi sujetador no tenía un tirante y el otro estaba cortado dejando que una pequeña parte cayera por delante y el otro lado por atrás, mire mis manos y abrí la boca, tenía uñas como cuando era una mew.

-que traviesa gatita-una respiración calida choco contra mi oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte aun viendo el desastre.

-lo de siempre, mirarte-camino asta llegar asta mi sabana y colcha y después meneo la cabeza asía los lados y cerro los ojos.

-¡lárgate!-grite al darme cuenta de cómo estaba.

-gatita, gatita, gatita, no es bueno ponerse a jugar sola y menos cuando juegas a "eso", aquí me tienes a mi ¿no es verdad?-me miro mientras yo pasaba mis manos por enfrente de mi busto intentando ocultarlo.

-¡lárgate Kisshu!-el rió un poco.

Empezó a caminar asía mi, mientras yo retrocedía chocando contra la puerta al estar el interruptor ahí, lo mire asustada mientras el me sonreía extrañamente y se acercaba cada vez mas lento, extendí mis manos para que se quedara a una distancia pero el aprovecho y tomo mis muñecas para pegarlas rudamente a la pared y el se apegaba a mi cuerpo, mire espantada sus ojos, era un poco mas alto que yo lo que me hacía mirarlo asía arriba y el asía bajo asiéndolo creer superior, pude ver en sus ojos que el sabía que tenía el control de la situación.

-gatita, ¿Por qué duermes sin pijama?, ¿no sabes que eso es malo?-empezó a rozar su fría nariz contra mi cuello.

Un gemido salio de mi al sentir su respiración, intente quitarlo pero el fuerte apretón que dio en mis muñecas me hizo quedarme quieta, acerco su boca y empezó a besar desde donde se unía mi cuello y mi hombro, suspiros empezaron a salir de mi, sentí una sonrisa en mi hombro, soltó mis muñecas y tomo mi cintura y no se por que yo enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, se apego mas a mi mientras me tenía atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, empezó a subir desde mi hombro asta el ovulo de mi oreja sacándome gemidos y asiendo que gritara un poco al morderlo, empezó a bajar de nuevo pero esta ves por mi mejilla dando pequeños besos y llego a mi boca, besándome solo con un rose y después poso su frente contra la mía.

-gatita, ¿has besado a Mabaka?-su voz tenía un toque de enojo, mire sus ojos ambarinos y el lo míos.

-no-respondí sin siquiera pensar, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿así que solo yo te e besado?-yo moví mi cabeza en afirmación.

Se separo de mi y después volvió a besarme, cerré los ojos y al sentir su lengua en mis labios los apreté con fuerza y después el solo la apretó contra una orilla obligando a abrir mi boca y dejándolo entrar para besarme apasionada mente y yo solo respondí dejándolo besar y tocar partes que no debía ya que una de sus manos tomo una de mis pechos moldeándolo a su palma mientras que uno de mis gemidos quedaba atrapado en nuestras bocas, su otra mano tomo mi pierna y la subió a la altura de su cadera, empezó a acariciar mi pecho y pierna mientras que un gran bulto se presionaba contra mi vientre.

-Kisshu-gemí rompiendo el beso cuando el estrujo con fuerza mi pecho.

Una pequeña risita salio de su boca, su mano empezó a subir por mi pierna llegando a la horilla de mis bragas, dibujo con el dedo su contorno asta llegar a mi intimidad y rosar un par de veces su dedo índice, gemidos y suspiros salían de mi boca mientras el se presionaba mas contra mi y yo sentía ese bulto ya palpitando.

-¿sigo?-susurro contra mi oído a lo que yo solo gemí.

Su dedo se poso en mi intimidad presionando con delicadeza mientras empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras que yo ronroneaba, presiono en mi botón mientras que su mano apretaba un poco mas sin hacerme daño el pecho, aparto con su dedo la pequeña pantaletas y metió su dedo en mi interior dando pequeños círculos y después empezó a entrar y salir de mi asiéndome estremecer mientras que soltaba mi pecho y acercaba su boca al inicio de este asiendo que mas gemidos escaparan de mi.

-Kisshu…Kisshu…-su dedo embestía con rapidez mi intimidad asiendo que me mojara más.

Su mano libre que estaba de nuevo en mi cintura subió asta la parte de enmedio del pecho y con un dedo jalo el sujetador rompiéndolo en dos asiendo que este cayera al piso y mis pechos estuvieran libres, ambos estaban ya duros y el empezó a acercarse mientras empezaba a succionar y lamber mi botón asiendo que ronroneos aparecieran, apretaba mis labios intentando no dejar que mas gemidos salieran de mi boca algo inútil por que entre mas asía lo que en este momento asía mas gemidos salían por mi garganta.

-¿te gusta gatita?-asentí con fuerza al sentir a su respiración caliente chocando contra mi pecho.

Su cara de nuevo quedo un poco mas arriba de la mía mientras que su dedo salía de mi interior dejando muy mal acomodada mi pantaleta y mi pierna la bajaba con su mano, sus brazos estaban a sus costados mientras mis brazos aun seguían rodeando su cuello, me sonrió burlón y llevo su mano derecha asta su boca, y lambió el dedo índice con sensualidad prendiéndome a un mas.

-gatita, ¿me deseas?-y con rapidez volví a asentir.

* * *

><p>-¡Kyyyaaa!-grite levantándome y quedando sentada en la cama.<p>

¡Un sueño! ¡Solo fue un sueño! Que tonto, me encantaría que hubiese sido real, he, ¡claro que no! Ya asta cosas me imagino, ¿pero se sintió tan real? Creo que ya me e vuelto completamente loca, ¿Cómo e podido soñar eso?, es que, sigo sin comprender como demonios lo soñé, por kami, primero muerta que hacer eso con el.

_Según tu sub. Conciente eso no es verdad._

¿Otra vez tú?

_Si, otra vez yo_

¿No te cansas de molestar, o que?

_No, la verdad es que no, es muy divertido verte inflar los mofletes._

A mi no me divierte.

_Pues a mi si, haces una mueca muy graciosa cuando te enojas ¿sabes?_

No, ni me interesa ¿sabes?

_Nos despertamos de malas, ni por que ese sueño estuvo tan…candente ¿no crees?_

Cállate, cállate, cállate, no me dejaras de molestar por lo que veo, ¡lárgate!

_Soy tu, no me puedo alejar ni un centímetro para mi lastima, además, ¿de que tanto te arrepientes? Fue un sueño muy bonito, no tan aniñado como los de más._

¿Cuáles demás? Yo no e soñado nunca con k…

_No, no, no, Ichigo, no digas mentira, tu y yo sabemos que has soñado barias veces con Kisshu-koi, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?_

¿Kisshu-koi?, ¡Kisshu-koi! Jamás le diré Kisshu-koi, no a echo nada para recibir ni el más mínimo titulo, Jamás le diré Kisshu-kun o Kisshu-sama o Kisshu-sempaii ahora menos le diré Kisshu-koi.

_Ya, cálmate "ancianita" solo bromeaba, que humor por kami, ese fue un sueño muy erótico así que de una vez vete acostumbrando chiquita, tu no dejaras de tener esos sueños y esos sueños no desaparecerán asta que te entregues al protagonista principal._

-no soy ancianita y jamás de los jamases ese sueño se ara realidad conciencia boba-

Suspire, el teléfono seguía sonando, ¿Cuánta batería tiene esta cosa?, lo mire sin interés y después deje que se escuchara una canción que creo que se llama _buscar estar_, suspire, tal vez tenga que hacer lo que dice la canción, buscar estar en paz, ja, si y luego de ese sueño estaré mas en paz que nunca.

Mire asía la ventana, el cielo estaba rojizo y rosado, y mas arriba se lograba apreciar ya el azul marino, las estrellas ya estaban brillando ¿Qué hora sería?, tome el teléfono y mire en la esquina derecha de arriba ¡las nueve cuarenta! Valla que duermo, ha, ¿Qué es esa cosa?, arriba había una cosa que se parecía de donde marcabas o contestabas pero como una hojita como los mensajes, salí de la música sin que esta se quitara y después me di cuenta de que apareció en la pantalla principal, cuatro llamadas perdidas, enseguida me metí en llamadas con dificultad y me di cuenta que era una de Moe y las otras de Ryou, valla hermano, para lo que me sirve, marque con cuidado.

-_bueno-_escuche del otro lado del teléfono.

-hola Moe, ¿Qué paso, por que llamaste?-pregunte con timidez

_-¿para eso quieres teléfono Ichigo?, te marque y no contestaste así que deduci que estabas dormida como un tronco, ¿acerté?-_suspire avergonzada, estaba seguro que mi cara estaba roja como tomate.

-…si…lo siento es que tenía mucho sueño, perdón-dije rogando prácticamente mientras que me daba cuenta que las sabanas y el cobertor estaban tirados en el piso.

_-así que tu mensaje si era real, ¿Qué te pasa?, de verdad aun te sientes muy cansada y te mareas, Ichigo será mejor llevarte a un doctor-_parecía preocupada y enojada a la vez.

-no te preocupes, me e sentido mejor en el transcurso del día, solo me la pase dormida desde las tres, es que estoy muy cansada, la noche de ayer no pude dormir, perdóname si te sobre preocupe Moe, y ¿para que me llamaste?-escuche un suspire del otro lado del teléfono y después un "espera un momento" del otro lado un poco alejado de la bocina así que levante una ceja extrañada.

-_ha…se me olvidaba, no es problema preocuparme Ichigo, soy tu amiga y te marque a la hora de receso, es que yo y Migua nos preocupamos bastante y además la maestra de poemática nos encargo crear un poema que tenga que ver con lo que hemos sentido últimamente y sin falta para mañana, el poema llegara a las manos de la cura locos para que esta nos cure de ese mal y… ¿a que no sabes? …ya no soy virgen-_después un tin sonó indicando que la llamada se corto.

-¡que!-grite levantándome de la cama.

Moe ya no es virgen, así que ese alguien estaba con ella y por eso ella dijo eso, ¿Quién será?, bueno si ella así lo quiso yo no me entrometeré, suspire, por que razón llaman a la sicóloga cura locos, así que un poema de lo que hemos sentido.

_Te recomiendo que no lo hagas Ichigo, sino la cura locos te sacara tu instinto animal y tendrás aun mas ganas de que el personaje principal de tus sueños te haga lo que te hace en tus sueños_

-cállate y deja de reírte de mi-dije pero aun así la risa de mi conciencia seguía retumbando en mis oídos

Claro que no, yo y el….jamás, sería una locura el es mi enemigo y solo se quiere divertir un rato, ¿así es el no?, suspire, es mi enemigo, yo y el jamás congeniaríamos, además es de otro planeta.

_Claro que no, acuérdate que Keiichiro dijo que ellos habitaron antes aquí ¿o no?_

-¡métete en lo tuyo quieres!-grite fuertemente mientras me dirigía a la puerta para prender el foco.

Mire mi cuarto, solo había empujado las sabanas asta el suelo y estas estaban bien, mi cama también, la música aun sonaba, suspire, todo estaba en orden, me mire, las orejas y la cola no estaban y el sujetador no estaba roto, toque con temor mi intimidad, estas estaba seca, suspire, el teléfono a un lo tenía en la mano, merque a Ryou, hora de que me regañen.

-_¿Por qué demonios asta horita?-_su voz sonaba cansada pero aun así cargada de enojo lo que me asusto.

-lo lamento es que me quede dormida, ¿Qué paso?-pregunte con la voz temblorosa mientras escuchaba la voz entre cortada de Ryou, eso me decía dos cosas, o estaba enojado o corrió un maratón, era mas probable la primera.

-_tu no tienes pena ¿no es así… "gordita"?-_le escuche reír

-¡cállate! Yo no estoy gorda tonto-empezó a reír de nuevo

-_no me hables así jovencita, ¿te has sentido mejor? Sino es así ahora mismo voy-_pero antes de que pudiera responder colgó.

-¿Ryou, vendrá?-me mire y después mi cuarto y solté el grito de mi vida.

¡No alce!, y en menos de cinco minutos tome la ropa del suelo y me la puse y de paso arregle mi cama, el cuarto listo, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a las ventanas y con mucha prisa las había desde arriba asta bajo, mire la cocina, casi creo que mi cara se comparaba con un farol, corrí asta ella y tome el cereal dejándolo en su lugar y acomode las frutas en el frutero tomando una siruela la lave rápido y la comí mientras tomaba un trapo y limpiaba por encima todos los muebles, prendí todos los focos al acabarse la luz que entraba por la ventana, al parecer yo sería muy buena al vivir sola, no hacia mucho desastre, todo estaba tan reluciente y limpio.

Me dirigí al sofá y después me deje caer en el, tome el control de la tele y después la prendí, en eso el timbre sonó, me levante y me dirigí asta la puerta y la abrí, ¡maldito Ryou!, Mint entro y después las demás junto con Keiichiro y después un sonriente Ryou, ¡quería hacer fiesta en mi casa o que!

-¿te sientes mejor Ichigo-chan?-me pregunto Keiichiro sacándome de mis pensamientos de destruir a mi supuesto hermano mayor.

-ha… si la verdad es que ya estoy mucho mejor, no es necesario que se preocupen-todos me miraron extrañados.

-ayer casi te estabas muriendo y ahora solo nos dices que estas bien-me digo al parecer enojada Mint.

-es verdad Onii-chan, ¿si quieres nos quedaremos con tigo?-casi me rogó Pudding mientras que se abrasaba a mi cintura y escondía su cara en mi pecho.

-no te preocupes Pudding, estoy excelente es que ayer en la noche…-me quede pensando mientras sentía la mirada de todos posada en mi, Pudding se quito para verme mejor.

-¿ayer en la noche que?-pregunto Ryou enojado mientras me miraba y se acercaba a mi cara lo suficiente como para que yo viera fuego en sus ojos azules.

-es que ayer Kisshu vino y…-de repente ya tenía a Ryou tomándome de los hombros y agitándome como si fuera una muñequita de trapo.

-¿Qué demonios quería el aquí? ¿Qué te dio Ichigo? ¿Maldita sea te comieron la lengua o que? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te intento tocar? ¡Maldita sea que me respondas Ichigo!-sentía mi cabeza dar mil vueltas.

-ha…me lastimas Ryou…es que…suéltame ¿no?-Keiichiro rápido hizo que Ryou me soltara mientras me miraba entre enojado y preocupado y Keiichiro tenía en su cara una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡responde Ichigo! ¿Ese maldito hijo de….te toco?-su ira parecía incrementar mientras casi, casi sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

_Haber pensemos, ¿Qué quería?, curarte, ¿Qué te dio?, su sangre, ¿te comieron la lengua?, para tu lastima no, ¿te intento tocar?, oh, pero claro que no solo te intento sino que te toco y claro que a ti te gusto._

¡Cállate de una maldita puta vez! Ryou me mataría si le dijera.

_Eso no se dice Ichigo, de eso solo se habla entre parejas y tu claramente solo lo hablaras y aras con Kisshu-koi._

-¡que me respondas Ichigo!-regrese al mundo real cuando tenía de nuevo a Ryou agitándome como muñequita de trapo.

-basta Ryou, la lastimaras-Ryou me soltó mientras Zakuro me miraba con seriedad.

_Pide gracias Ichigo, de no ser por zakuro en estos momentos serías de seguro una gelatina andante._

-gracias Zakuro-san, ha…Ryou, el solo me…curo-dije ahora mirando al chico con un aura roja alrededor.

-¿me crees tonto o que? ¿Qué demonios te pidió a cambio de la cura?... ¿cual fue la cura?-parecía consternado al hacer la ultima pregunta.

_Haber, pensemos de nuevo, ¿lo crees tonto?, algo, ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?, nada, ¿Cuál fue la cura?, su sangre, correcto._

¡Cierra tu puta boca conciencia!

_No pudo, es que tengo que ayudarte a analizar antes de que digas una tontería y mi puta boca es la tuya así que cállate tú también._

-bueno…la cura….fue- de nuevo Ryou me empezó a sacudir, ¿ya se hizo un habito o que?

-no me digas que fue….por favor Ichigo no la habrás aceptado si fue eso…júrame que no la aceptaste-de nuevo Keiichiro me ayudo a separar a Ryou de mi.

-¿no se de que rayos me hablas Ryou?-dije mientras sobaba mis hombros al ya dolerme el apretón de Ryou allí.

-¿se la diste?...te juro que si aceptaste lo mato, como se atreve a desflorar a mi pequeña-todos lo miramos extrañados y yo sonrojada asta mas no poder.

_Pequeña de edad si, de lo demás claramente no, ahora, Ichigo acéptalo te encantaría ser desflorada ¿no?_

-claro…. ¡claro que no Ryou!, eres un mal pensado, por kami solo tengo catorce años-me pareció que se calmo.

-Ichigo-chan, ahora ahí niñas de doce años ya embarazadas-yo y Ryou casi matamos a Lettuce con la mirada asiendo que una gran aura azulada creciera entre los dos.

-¿Qué fue la cura dímelo ahora Ichigo?-volví mi mirada a Ryou que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Suspire y mire a todos, Mint estaba muy cerca de Ryou y Lettuce me miraba apenada con una gran sonrojo pasando por sus mejillas, a Zakuro parecía darle igual el tema ya que estaba recargada en una parece con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados frente el pecho, Pudding me miraba atenta para saber la respuesta y Keiichiro me miraba dulce mente mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos detrás de mi espalda y tenía mis mejillas muy calientes.

-su sangre-susurre lo más bajo posible.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono

-su sangre-volví a susurrar.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos a excepción de Zakuro.

-¡que su sangre! Su sangre, su sangre, su san-gre si no entienden-dije desesperada ante las miradas extrañadas de todos.

-que asco, su sangre, ¿Y a que sabía?-mire con enojo a Mint.

-¿tu a que crees?-dije con sarcasmo mientras ella me miraba enojada.

-si nos hablas así mejor me voy-y salio por la puerta.

-todos necesitamos descansar y sobre todo tu pequeña, buenas noches Ichigo-chan- y después de eso todos menos Ryou salieron.

-si ese idiota parece de nuevo por aquí llámame, no te regale un celular para que lo uses de adorno, para el viernes tendrás a Masha de nuevo contigo- y sin que me diera cuanta me abrazo fuerte mente.

Le correspondí el abrazo mientras el dejaba reposar su mentón en mi cabeza, suspiro y después se alego un poco sin soltarme asta que extrañamente me beso la frente y después me soltó saliendo de la casa, ¿Qué extraño?, todo ruido desapareció ecepto el motor de un auto que al parecer encendían.

_Extraño, bueno Ichigo, duerme de nuevo, has tenido un día muy agitado y yo quiero volver a ver si tienes otro de esos "sueñitos"._

Cállate…me estas hartando.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras y al llegar a mi habitación me deje caer, ¿apagare la luz de abajo?, no que flojera, buenas noches mundo, mañana iré a la escuela, suspire y me metí de nuevo entre las sabanas con la ropa y todo, tenía demasiado sueñe para aguantar otro cosa mas.

**_P.O.V Kisshu._**

Me pregunto, ¿ya habrá causado efecto?, si es así gatita, esta noche estarás sudando y gimiendo mi nombre mientras yo miro el espectáculo, gemirás una y otra vez sin que yo te toque, te are mía muy pronto gatita.

-¿Qué tal si espero un poco mas?-me reí fuerte mente mientras me acercaba ala ventana de la pequeña chica pelirroja ya acostada en su cama suspirando suave mente sin siquiera saber que la e vigilado todo el día, esa ya no es una niña de catorce años, esa ya es una mujer, una mujer que será mía.

**_No tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde saque esto, lo de alzar lo admito, yo hago eso, es que es verdad, cuando alguien te avisa que va a ir en menos de cinco minutos tu ya alzaste de arriba a bajo, y si preguntan por las canciones la de BUSCAR ESTAR es de zona ganjah, esta linda, escucharla. Jeje._**


	6. El comienzo de mi mal

**_El comienzo de mi mal_**

-¡dejen de preguntar, da mucha pena!-mire con una sonrisa divertida a Miwua al ver su cara tan roja.

-no seas mala Miwua, nosotras somos una niñas que queremos saber con quien y en donde fue tu primera vez-la cara de Miwua ahora se comparaba con la de un semáforo en rojo.

-¡Moe, Hikari y Kioto, dejen de preguntar!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo asiendo que todos en el salón la miran.

-te falto Ichigo-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Miwua.

Moe y Kioto tenían un puchero en su cara mientras que Hikari tenía una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo atravesando sus mejillas y yo las miraba con una nerviosa sonrisa, estábamos en el aula en la hora de receso para comer, cinco bancas estaban juntadas muy cerca del escritorio de la maestra de la próxima clase donde las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas.

-¡ho vamos Miwua!, ¡dinos!-rogó prácticamente Kioto.

-¡se nuestra maestra de anatomía!-grito tan fuerte Hikari que ya cuando acordamos casi todas las chicas del salón estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-expliquen-dijo una golpeando con fuerza la meza.

Miwua levanto la mirada y se puso aun mas roja al ver quien era, Makua la chica mas rebelde de todo el salón, todas suspiramos mientras Miwua decía que hablábamos de la clase de biología que daban en los primeros donde estaba una de sus primas, todas reíamos ante las extrañas explicaciones que daba de lo que se acordaba que le enseñaron el año ante pasado.

Suspire y mire a la ventana, era extraño, Miwua llego contenta a la secundaría y después estaba nerviosa cuando llegue de saludar a Aoyama-kun en su practica de kendo, ¿será que uno de los compañeros de Aoyama-kun será con el que perdió su virginidad?, tal vez, todo es posible en esta vida.

_Claro que todo es posible._

Gruñí levemente pero con el ruido que todas las chicas hacían que nadie me escucho, tal vez Miwua solo esta nerviosa por otra razón, tal vez ahora le apena ver al chico con el que perdió su virginidad.

_-¡Aoyama-kun!-grite fuertemente al estar ya afuera de el gimnasio._

_Mire a Miwua y a Hikari que estaban atrás de mi, Miwua sonriendo nerviosa y Hikari burlándose de mi al estar mis mejillas sonrojadas, mire asía el frente encontrándome con Aoyama-kun que me miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal, ¿será acaso que yo soy la razón?. Ahora estaba segura que estaba más roja._

_-hola Momomiya-san, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?-baje un poco la mirada al verlo ya a pocos pasos de mi._

_-bien Aoyama-kun, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-estaba parado a centímetros de mi. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

_-últimamente te e visto constantemente en la enfermería y no e podido pasar a visitarte, perdóname por no ir a verte últimamente pero e estado muy atareado con los trabajos de curso y con el kendo, pido que me perdones por favor-se inclino ante mi un poco y sus manos estaban unidas en forma de cruz delante de su pecho, mi cara ardió mas._

_-no…no-me quede trabada por completo._

_Su cara se elevo un poco para mirarme a los ojos, parecía triste y extrañado, después volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes y me sonrío dulcemente._

_-comprendo, así que no me perdonas en no ir a verte Momomiya-san, es comprensible ya que no te e hecho mucho caso últimamente-me sonrío con tristeza._

_-¡no!, no es eso, es que tu no tienes que pedir perdón Aoyama-kun, debes de estar muy ocupado con lo que haces y me parece bien que le pongamos mas atención a tus estudios que a lo demás-dije apuradamente mientras que el me miraba extrañado y después con una amplia sonrisa._

_-me hace muy feliz escuchar eso de ti, gracias por entender, eres una gran persona Ichigo-san-estaba en shock, ¿me acababa de decir por mi nombre?_

_-me llamaste…por mi nombre-su sonrisa se empequeñeció un poco para después volver a ser la misma._

_-si no te agrada que te diga por tu nombre esta bien, perdóname la ofensa, pero a mi si me puedes llamar por mi nombre Momomiya-san-su cara reflejaba una inmensa alegría pero estaba segura que la mía demostraba querer ser mas roja que mi cabello._

_-no es eso, claro que me puedes llamar por mi nombre-me empecé a reír nerviosamente mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa detrás de mi._

_-¡vamos Masaya-sama, regresa a la practica!-mire al igual que Aoyama-kun a la dirección de donde venía el grito, Kiomi estaba estirando su mano al aire mientras la meneaba intentando llamar la atención de Aoyama._

_-creo que me debo retirar, asta pronto Ichigo-san, Hikari-chan y…Miwua-chan-después se fue corriendo asía donde lo llamaban._

_-al parecer cierta chica esta tan roja como una señal de trancito-empecé a oír reír a Hikari mientras estaba a un lado de mi apuntando con sus manos asía mi._

_-basta chicas tenemos que regresar al salón-dijo Miwua al parecer algo indiferente a la situación._

_-es verdad Hikari, Miwua tiene razón, se ara tarde y el profesor de arte no nos dejara entrar-dije inmediatamente mientras tomaba sus manos y prácticamente las arrastraba por el puente que lleva asía las aulas._

No cualquiera se pone a la defensiva cuando se trata de decirme cosas, o mejor dicho nadie se pone a la defensiva cuando me dicen cosas.

-arreglen sus pupitres, ¿Qué no les han enseñado a mantenerse en sus lugares?, si quieren merendar algo váyanse a cafetería o a el patio que para eso esta-entro lanzando fuego por la boca el profesor de aritmética.

-¡vamos!-dijimos todos al unísono.

Desde la clase de profesor Ashiteru todos estaban callados, nadie decía o hacia algo que hacia que alguna maestra nos regañara, la mayoría permanecía callada y inerte en sus lugares mientras que los que platicaban solo lo hacían por papeles y era en ocasiones que se los pasaban, todos estaban callados y trabajando, yo también pero lo extraño es que Miwua y yo estábamos iguales, parecía que lo que asíamos era automáticamente, como un mecanismo repetitivo, ambas anotábamos todo lo que era escrito en el pisaron y ambas contestábamos las preguntas bien pero parecía que ninguna de las dos prestaba realmente atención.

Mire asía el frente, la profesora de computación estaba escribiendo algo sobre Excel y su uso, mire al reloj mas arriba del pisaron donde decía que ya eran las dos cuarenta y siete, suspire, mire por la ventana del salón y me di cuenta que ya barrios chicos salían.

-Momomiya-san, esta prestando acaso atención-me percate de que la maestra estaba frente a mi mientras que a mi me faltaba poco para caer al piso al estirarme para ver por la ventana.

-a…yo-me quede estática ante su mirada furiosa.

-mañana se quedara todo el día con migo limpiando en el taller de computo-mi boca se abrió mientras ella me miraba mas enojada.

-pero si no e hecho nada-una venita apareció en su frente mientras levantaba la mano asta un lado de su cara.

-por eso mismo, ahora sálgase ya del salón y vallase no la quiero ver en mi clase asta que sus padres vengan-suspire, tome mis cosas y salí lo mas rápido posible de el aula.

Salí de la escuela, bueno aun que sea salí antes que todos y mañana no entrare a ninguna clase, camine asta llegar a una esquina a la que si iba asía la izquierda llegaría al café y si iba a la derecha llegaría a mi casa, ¿Qué prefería, ir a trabajar o ir a mi casa? La casa gana.

Saque mi celular y marque a Ryou mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

_-Moshi, Moshi, habla Shirogane Ryou ¿Quién es?-_su vos sonaba como siempre.

-Ryou me permitirías faltar hoy al trabajo es que estoy muy cansada-pregunte mientras escuchaba un soplido del otro lado de la bocina asiendo que se escuchara mal.

-_solo por lo que te a pasado últimamente te lo permitiré, pero escucha bien esto, solo te permitiré faltar dos días mas además de este y ya, nada mas e Ichigo-_después colgó dejándome sola.

-ahora si,-dije a la nada mientras miraba a lo lejos mi cuadra.

Camine intentando hacer tiempo algo imposible ya que en menos de un minuto ya estaba enfrente del portón, ¿será acaso que este día también dormiré asta tarde y después a caer rendido otra vez?, no lo se, no me interesa en realidad.

_Ichigo, entra antes de que piensen que estas loca._

Suspire, maldita conciencia, abrí el portón despacio y camine con flojera y arrastrando los pies asta la entrada, saque las llaves de mi mochila y después entre, tome mi celular de la mochila y después mire asía el cielo para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar caer a un lado la mochila para irme caminando asta la sala.

Al estar a un lado de la creo mano de el sillón me deje caer en este quedando cómodamente en el sofá, tome con cuidado y con dificultad el control de la tele que estaba en la mesa pequeña frente a mi, prendí la televisión en cualquier canal después tome mis audífonos y me los puse conectándolos al celular y escuchar a todo volumen las canciones de la estrella de tan solo catorce años, Utau Hinamori, cerré los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo lentamente.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba estrellado, la noche había caído con rapidez por lo visto, suspire y entre al cuarto, no recordaba haber subido a mi habitación y haberme cambiado, me mire de arriba abajo, traía una camisa blanca trasparente ya que se veía mi sujetador blanco y también un pequeño short amarilla parecido a la mezclilla, y solo unas calcetas blancas que llegaban un poco mas arriba de rodilla y ya, mi cabello estaba suelto, planchado, me examine de nuevo, ¿desde cuando tengo un short amarillo pálido?, creo que ya soy una ida por completo.<p>

Mire de nuevo asía el balcón, por una razón extraña parecía que esperaba a alguien esa noche y muy importante ya que sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido y sentía que el aire se me iba, me acerque de nuevo al balcón y en vez de mirar asía el cielo mire asía la calle detrás de mi casa, parecía bacía pero se oían unas voces acercándose, risitas risueñas escapaban de dos sombras, una pequeña y con un cuerpo muy perfecto y la otra mas ronca, un cuerpo ni tan fornido ni tan debilucho, parecía algo perfecto pero por una razón extraña a mi no me parecía perfecto, mas que el de _el _no.

Parpadee un poco, tal vez pensaba en… no se quien, me quede mirando las dos figuras que pasaban por la calle bacía y solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna y de igual manera por una lámpara que se estaba apagando y pendiendo dando un aspecto algo tétrico, me recargue contra la pequeña bardita del balcón encontrándome con medio cuerpo muy inclinado asía delante, fije mi mirada y extrañamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, no sabía por que asta que de repente pude ver quien era el ser mas pequeño, Miwua, intente ver a el chico y por alguna extraña razón sentía conocerlo, me incline mas y de repente unas manos tomaron firmemente mi cintura poniéndome derecha y abrazándome desde atrás.

Mire las manos que tomaban con fuerza mi cintura, eran pálidos, casi fantasmales, perecían de marfil y suaves como el algodón, abrase los brazos y me recargue contra el pecho mientras el chico recostaba su barbilla en mi cabeza y me abrazaba mas.

-¿jugamos?-no reconocí la voz pero se que esta estaba llena de travesura y ¿picardía? o ¿algo mas?

-¿a que?-mi voz era diferente, era mas grave y suave, extraña para mi pero al parecer no para el chico tras de mi.

-¿te lo digo o te lo enseño?-empezó a reír y por un instante el aire ya no entro a mis pulmones asta después de un segundo.

-¿Qué crees más adecuado?-pregunte mientras tomaba una de sus manos y empezaba a jugar con esta.

-eres una chismosa ¿sabias?-de repente ceñí el entre cejo, no sabía si era por enojo ante lo dicho o por enojo ante no responder mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-mi voz volvió a ser normal solo un poco fría.

-por que casi te caes al querer saber con quien iba tu amiga y yo creo mas adecuado la segunda opción ¿no te parece?-cerré los ojos y después de abrirlos estoy casi segura de que vi llamas antes de que la noche volviera.

Me gire y tome el cuello de su camisa asiendo que mis labios y los suyos chocaran, sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura mientras las mías se dirigían asía su cuello extrañamente lenta y sensualmente, un gemido ronco salio de su boca asiendo que caminara un poco guiándolo asta chocar contra una paread y retenerlo ahí.

-eres muy juguetona-me digo cuando nos separamos.

Le sonreí mientras la luz que había en mi cuarto se pasaba al balcón asiendo que pudiera ver al ser frente a mi y en vez de intentar quitarme me recosté en su fornido pecho mientras el recargaba su barbilla en mi cabeza y me abrazaba mas fuerte, sentía mis mejillas muy calientes y mi corazón retumbaba e asiéndome creer que el ser delante de mi lo escucharía.

-¿quieres saber quien era?-su voz seguía siendo como antes a excepción de que estaba un poco mas ronca.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte y creo que con una inocencia fingida a pesar de que yo no lo quise hacer así

Mi cuerpo abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo del chico, era como si mi cuerpo y boca tuvieran mente propia o yo me estaba volviendo loca de remate, no sabía bien quien era al ser que bese y abrazaba con tanta necesidad, gracias a la luz pude ver sus ojos o eso creo, verdes, o eso creí ver, me aleje un poco de nuevo y le sonreí y de repente, el aire dejo de enterar a mis pulmones mientras veía sus ojos, los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban mas recio y para mi extrañar yo seguía con la sonrisa y mis brazos fuertemente amarados de su cuello.

-con quien iba Miwua gatita-su suave voz era mas tierna que lo habitual.

Su tono era suave y su rostro demostraba tranquilidad, en sus ojos habitaba la ternura, cariño y picardía, algo extraño de ver en el para mi, sus orbes ambarinos parecían unas lagunas de oro derretido y su cabello verde se movía suavemente con la brisa veraniega, sus mejillas que se comparaban con el marfil tenían un leve rosado esparcido por todas ellas pasando por el puente de la nariz asta llegar a la otra, sus brazos se apretaron mas asiéndome reír y a el de igual manera. Solo el me alegraba al parecer, solo mi…Kisshu.

-no lo quiero saber, ¿sabes que si quiero saber?-le susurre al oído.

Se había inclinado un poco para besarme pero yo ladee mi cabeza asiendo que besara mi mejilla y que mis labios rozaran con su oreja larga y puntiaguda pero a un así muy suave, se rió un poco asta que yo pronuncie esas palabras, volvió a reír un poco pero esta vez su voz se había echo mas ronca de una forma realmente presente y sus brazos acercaron mas mi cuerpo al de el asiéndome sentir un poco su cuerpo al estar con una blusa tan delgada, un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal al momento de que su abdomen desnudo tocara el mío, mis orejas y cola salieron de repente asiendo que mis mejillas se calentaran a un mas profundizando ya mi sonrojo.

-¿Qué paso gatita?-rió de nuevo suavemente contra mí ahora oreja de gato asiendo que un escalofrío más me recorriera.

-no te burles-le dije extrañamente divertida mientras lo empujaba levemente asiendo que me soltara.

Esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño, nunca me abría soltado si me tuviera así, lo mire una vez y de repente ya estaba en mi habitación entrando y el detrás de mi, mi habitación estaba igual que siempre pero en el aire se percibía el aroma a fresa con un toque de flor de Sakura, mire de reojo a el chico tras de mi, su ropa era la de siempre, un pantaloncillo, botas echas al parecer de tela y una blusa bombacha con su vientre desnudo, su piel pálida y sin color lo asían parecer enfermo pero su sonrisa y sus ojos felices demostraban que la piel era solo apariencia. Empecé a reír por lo bajo mientras medaba media vuelta y sentaba en mi suave y cómoda cama.

-yo no me burlo, solo te pregunte ¿Qué paso?-su sonrisa se amplío mas cuando se sentó en mi cama a un lado mío.

Empecé a reír al parecer ignorando su cercanía, todo su cuerpo rozaba el mío como si no hubiera suficiente espacio para ambos, era como entrar a un cuarto extremadamente estrecho, no me molestaba su cercanía asta que de pronto sentí sus labios en mi hombro.

-Kisshu, para-ordene con voz firme o eso creí ya que no podía pronunciar muchas palabras al tenerlo besando ahora el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿segura?-gemí levemente al sentir su caliente aliento contra mi sensible cuello.

-claro-dije lo mas segura que pude pero empezó a reír asiendo que su caliente aliento chocara una y otra vez contra mi cuello asiendo que me sonrojara mas.

- esta bien-se separo de mí y se levanto.

Se puso enfrente de mi y me sonrío, ceñí el entre cejo, ahora yo tenía que mirar asía arriba para ver su rostro y todavía el inclinaba la cabeza para verme a los ojos, me levante terminando a menos de tres centímetros de el, mi cuerpo rozaba levemente el de el y su aliento chocaba contra mi labio superior, me tomo ambas manos levantándolas asta arriba de mis hombros y pego nuestras frentes.

-Ichigo-digo lentamente mi nombre antes de acercarse y rosar prácticamente mis labios.

Sus labios besaron con ternura los míos asiéndome suspirar por un momento pero el no aprovecho para nada el que yo abriera un poco mi boca, de un momento a otro ya estábamos tumbados en la cama mientras el intentaba ahora besarme con mas intensidad, abrí mi boca y lo deje entrar y empezó a mover su lengua contra la mía asiéndome gemir de vez en vez en su boca.

Sus manos se alejaron de las mías que ahora reposaban en los hombros de Kisshu mientras que las manos de este estaban en el inicio de mi blusa, gemí un poco al momento en que sus manos frías rozaron contra mi abdomen. ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué lo besaba? ¿y por que tonta razón me sentía muy a gusto estando en esta posición con el?, otro gemido salio de mi boca cuando su mano toco mi pecho, estaba recargado con la izquierda y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas mientras podía sentir como un bulto iba aumentando su tamaño a cada rose que nos dábamos, el bulto se estaba presionando con fuerza en mi muslo derecho mientras que mi blusa estaba desacomodada o mejor dicho subida mas arriba del pecho, se separo de mi mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, una simple sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras subía un poco mas mi blusa y me la quitaba con ternura.

-gatita, ¿quieres que siga?-me pregunto mientras se pegaba mas a mi.

-cla…claro-dije inseguramente lo que pareció haber notado.

-gatita, ¿no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice?-parpadee un poco.

De repente todo se volvió negro y cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí tenía frente a mí a Kisshu quien tenía un dedo en su boca y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, ambos estábamos parados y yo estaba medio recargada contra la puerta de mi cuarto.

-gatita, ¿me deseas?-asentí rápidamente.

-claro-mi voz sonaba segura.

-que gatita tan caliente-su risa resonó por todo mi cuarto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kisshu había desaparecido, me pegue a la puerta y me deje caer al suelo quedando sentada en este, espesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas rojas mientras me abrasaba ocultando mis pechos descubiertos.

Abrí los ojos mientras me levantaba rápidamente, con brusquedad me quite los audífonos y con rabia avente mi celular a la mesita, en la televisión estaba un programa llamado,_ fiel o ¿hipócrita?, _me tranquilice un poco, sentía por mis mejillas correr a un lagrimas, me senté bien en el sillón y mire sin poner a tensión el televisor, ese programa trataba de que una señora o muchacha seguía a la pareja de las mujeres engañadas o que creían serlo y así atrapaban a el mujeriego o sabían que estaban asiendo o si eran seguidores del mismo sexo, era un buen programa y al parecer este era el tercer caso, tome mi teléfono y mire que en este decía que ya eran las cinco pasadas, suspire.

* * *

><p>-¿tal vez soñé eso por ver el programa?-dije al aire en voz muy baja.<p>

_No mientas Ichigo, tú y yo sabemos que lo soñaste por que lo quieres, tú quieres que eso pase y que sea con Kisshu, te dejare algo de tarea, piensa quien era el chico a un lado de Miwua._

¿De que hablas?

_Como que de que Ichigo, piensa, la figura que viste era familiar, ahora intenta poner esa voz o risa ronca y risueña en uno de tus amigos y de paso intenta ver quien de tus amigos tiene ese cuerpo, ahora intenta buscar quien tiene esa risa y cuerpo y pégalos no por separado sino que en una misma persona ¡y te dije que los sueños seguirían!_

¡Pensé que me dirías algo más importante!

_Es importante, los sueños tan lindos y nada pasionales están ahí y te rondaran cada día y de paso el chico que según tanto amas le quito la virginidad a tu amiga…ups, eso no de vi decirlo._

¡Mentira! Eso es blasfemia y una tontería total, eso claramente no es verdad.

_Cree lo que quieras creer, de eso es de lo que si eres libre._

-eso no es verdad-dije en un susurro mientras que las lagrimas seguían saliendo y resbalando por mis mejillas rosadas.

Tal vez este mintiendo para que yo este con Kisshu, pero, ¿Por qué razón?, no encuentro nada de lo que yo pueda estar enamorada de Kisshu, el es totalmente diferente a mi, tan distinto, sus ojos son miel o dorados y su cabello verde, su personalidad es burlona y muy terrorífica, no parece ser inteligente o tener sentimiento alguno, nada de el es bueno, solo es un tonto mas.

_¡Mentirosa!, sus orbes dorados te atraen más de lo que tu misma crees que deberían, su cabello verde, eso te deja sin aliento al ser un color diferente y tu como yo sabemos que el verde se significa vida lo cual te atrae mas, además de que es muy inteligente por que sino desde cuando ya estarías muerta, y sin sentimientos, ¿bromeas? ¿Verdad?, por kami te dice que te ama cada segundo y minuto del día, siempre te protege y es muy celoso contigo, y es posesivo, dime si miento pero que yo sepa ese es un sentimiento de celos asía algo ¿no crees?_

Podrías por favor dejar de meterte en mi vida, ¿o es acaso mucha molestia?

_La verdad si es mucha molestia y lo dejaría de hacer pero como ya he dicho antes, me divierte ver tus mofletes inflados._

A mi no me divierte.

_Pues a mi si, además, calma a ese genio antes de que te conceda tres deseos, bueno ahora me aras caso sobre tu Kisshu-koi o ¿Qué?_

Primera: no es mío, segunda: mucho menos es koi y tercera: yo no ando de genio.

_Aja, entonces por que casi me golpean tus palabras, ya basta ya mearte Ichigo, si quieres vivir en el mundo de los ignorantes vive ahí, pero no busques consuelo cuando dañes un corazón._

No entendí nada y yo no vivo ni viviré en el mundo de los ignorantes, yo amo a Masaya-kun y Jamás lo dejare de amar.

_Ha, el amor, el amor, el amor, el amor no mata….ha pero como apendeja y más cuando ni real es._

Un ultimo suspiro dado por mi conciencia y por fin se fue, se alejo de mi o eso quiero creer, siempre poniendo a todos antes que a mi o queriéndome confundir, tonta, tonta conciencia, suspire, mire el televisor y me di cuenta de que el programa había acabado hace una hora, ¿Qué tanto duermo?

-será mejor hacerme algo para cenar-me levante y dirigí asía la cocina, de repente antes de que pudiera entrar a la cocina mi teléfono vibro en la mesa asiendo un sonido horrible, corrí asía la mesa, tome rápidamente el celular y conteste.

-Moshi, Moshi, habla Momomiya Ichigo-un suspiro fue el único sonido del otro lado de la línea.

-_Ichigo atacan el parque, transfórmate ahora las demás ya están ahí_- colgué rápido mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y apagaba el televisor.

Salí rápido de mi casa, corrí por las avenidas, calles y colonias diferentes y cercanas a mi casa, ¿Cuál parque?, había muchos parques y el solo me decía, atacan el parque, no soy adivina.

_No, pero si tonta, atacan el parque, dime cual es el único parque que no tiene nombre que parque, estas tonta o te haces._

-Ho, ese parque-corrí más recio al recordarlo.

Corrí pesadamente y cansada al estar a casi tres kilómetros del parque, una explosión me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡cuidado Mint!-escuche un grito proveniente de la boca de la pequeña Pudding que en estos momentos volaba por enzima de las copas de los árboles.

-¡Pudding!-grite fuerte y trate de correr asía ella pero antes de poder llegar unas enormes garras me golpearon gusto en el vientre aventándome asía la dirección contraría.

Mire asía arriba al quedar boca abajo en el suelo, frente a mi estaba la misma creatura que habíamos matado hace una semana, ahí estaba esa cosa extraña que parecía mirarme con sus grandes ojos blancos y sus garras al parecer estaban mas grandes.

-¿te gusta?, tu y las demás mew mataron a una de sus hermanas así que pensé que podía traerla a ver quien fue la principal responsable-enseguida mi mirada se centro en el dueño de aquella vocecita.

Era Taruto que me miraba desde las alturas con una sonrisa socarrona mientras que estaba en posición de loto disfrutando del show, me levante como pude, mi uniforme estaba roto de en medio por las cortadas y las partes cortadas estaban manchadas de sangre, el pequeño niño extraterrestre me miraba sorprendido de seguro no esperando el que yo aun tuviera fuerza.

-¡Tokio mew mew Ichigo metamorfosis!-grite y en eso una luz rosada envolvió mi cuerpo.

Mi traje empezó a aparecer al igual que mis guantes, cola y orejas negras, salte asía atrás cuando la transformación acabo, mire a mi alrededor, Taruto estaba aun en el aire con su mirada en mi y una sonrisa de lado,la Chimeraestaba a unos metros de mi esperando a que yo hiciera algo y a lo lejos se podía divisar a una Mint inconciente en el suelo y a una Pudding colgando de una rama de un árbol a pocos metros de Mint y mas a lo lejos se podía ver a Zakuro y Lettuce luchando con algo parecido a la creatura frente a mi.

-¡no te dejare salirte con la tuya mocoso!-enseguida Taruto se paro en el aire.

-¡mocoso!, en ese caso tu eres una ancianita-abrí mi boca un poco mientras yo y Taruto Jugábamos a matarnos con las miradas

-ancianita tu madre mocoso-ambos nos retamos a un mas mientras los dos por igual inclinábamos el cuerpo así adelante.

-¡ya me hartaste ancianita!, esto te enseñara a no llamarme mocoso, ¡ataca!- cuando voltee la mirada asíala Chimeraesta ya venia asía mi.

Brinque rápido dando un giro en el aire y cayendo parada en el suelo, esa cosa se estampo contra un árbol, se alejo un poco y sacudió la cabeza, volvió a dar vuelta y olfatear el aire y de nuevo se vino contra mi, di la vuelta y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dejaban intentando hacer que esa cosa se alejara de Mint y Pudding.

-¡basta ya!-me detuve en seco al escuchar esa voz.

Me quede parada ahí mientras escuchaba como los fuertes pasos dela Chimerase alejaban lentamente asía la dirección contraria a mi, estaba derecha, de seguro me llegaba a comparar con una estatua en exhibición en el museo, una risita se escucho un poco lejos de mi, ¿Qué asía el aquí?, el aire me empezó a faltar asiendo que mi respiración fuera forzosa, ¿acaso no estaba a gusto con lo que me hizo la otra vez en el baño?, mis mejillas de seguro ya estaban teñidas por un carmesí intenso, ¡por kami y si intenta hacer lo que me hizo en el baño!, enseguida gire a ver al ser parado frente a mi a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿no me saludaras gatita? ¿Tampoco me agradecerás el haberte salvado acaso?-su sonrisa burlona se ensancho mas al verme.

¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¡Quiere que lo salude y agradezca! ¿Estaba bromeando verdad?, pues espero que si y a la vez no, jamás agradeceré cuando de seguro el también lo provoco y mucho menos lo saludare cuando no meda ninguna alegría el ver su rostro. ¡El jugaba con mi mundo!, asía que este se moviera al son que el tocaba, que mi mundo se mezclara con el de el, que mi vida fuera mas difícil de lo que ya es, ¡por kami! Yo no debería de ser una chica de catorce años con el peso de salvar al mundo, yo debería de ser solo una chica enamorada que lidiara solo con los problemas de entregar los trabajos de las materias.

-¡ni muerta!-mi mano se hizo puño asiendo que mis uñas se encajaran en mi palma.

-tranquila gatita, ¿acaso quieres que me preocupe?-apreté mis dientes y mi ceño se frunció aun mas al ver que su sonrisa no perdía la burla.

-¿acaso no sabes cuando callar?-mi rabia había entrado en todo el sonido de la palabra, mi rencor crecía cada vez mas con tan solo mirarlo y recordar las escenas del baño.

-valla, no me había dado cuanta que andamos de genio-empezó a reír y yo no soporte mas, corrí asía el.

Corrí como correría un gato pero cuando lo iba atacar el levanto la mano y me detuve, no supe porque pero con ese simple acto yo pare el mío, ¿Qué demonios paso?, mire extrañada a Kisshu y mas cuando volvió a reír pero aun mas fuerte, ¿acaso me había echo algo?... ¡es verdad!, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿fue apenas el martes, no es así?

-¡déjame en paz Kisshu!-cerré mis ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-eso no es posible gatita, no es solo por que yo no lo deseo de ese modo, sino que tampoco me puedo ir, mi planeta necesita ser salvado, la gente de mi planeta amaría vivir en un planeta como este, nosotros lo merecemos mas que ustedes-su voz sonaba irregularmente triste, confuso, como si no supiera que era lo que en verdad quería.

-¡lárgate!, por favor vete, déjame, no me interesa si lo merecen o no pero vete y déjame en paz, solo eso quiero-las espesas lagrimas seguían saliendo mientras me derrumbaba ahí mismo.

Mi cuerpo callo al suelo, ahora estaba arrodillada frente a el, mostrándole mi debilidad, mi odio no aumento ni bajo, solo desapareció por unos momentos o estaba congelado en la nada, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, me asquee por completo, mi mente solo repetía las imágenes del baño y mis sueños, me sentí humillada y avergonzada por el diferente ser frente a mi, me sentía humillada por el y de seguro el solo había echo una cosa que era buena para mi, yo ahora me sentía una nada frente a el, solo un pedazo de lo que antes era, me asquee al ver que yo soñaba con el y lo quería destruir, el era mi enemigo, el único causante de mis desgracias y sufrimientos, solo el, solo el debe pagar por sus actos, solo el.

-tranquila gatita, yo no te quiero hacer daño-sentí que se acercaba pero no me moví, no sabía por que y no me interesaba.

-pero ya lo has hecho, ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué sigues aquí cuando yo no te quiero ni ver? ¡Lárgate! ¿O es que no entiendes que se significa esa simple palabra?-a solo unos pasos de mi paro, dejo de caminar, es que solo quería lastimarme.

Suspire mientras aun las lagrimas salían, no me podía mover de aquel sitio, estaba inmóvil, vulnerable y completamente a su disposición, ¿Por qué aun ninguna de las chicas venía a ayudarme? ¿Por qué el no se iba? ¿acaso quería aun jugar con su juguetito personal?, un horrible sentimiento se apodero de mi, el vacío, me sentía bacía y sin nada por dentro, nada de amor, felicidad, tristeza, resentimiento ni odio, todo aquello se había esfumado, ¿Por qué?, solo pregunte por que no se había ido ya, ¿por que no dejarme sola?, no entendía o mas bien no lo entendía, yo ya no entendía nada, nada de mi o relacionado con el, ahora solo estaba sufriendo sola.

-yo se que tu no me quieres de la forma en que yo lo hago pero, aun así pienso que si estas conmigo lo aras, pero si eso no pasa ahí otro modo, uno con el que tal vez me odiaras mas, asta pronto, gatita-un ligero rose se sintió en mi mejilla derecha para después desaparecer.

¿Acaso me dio un beso en la mejilla?, con mis manos limpie mis mejillas y ojos para después con la mano derecha tocar mi mejilla, ¿acaso el beso mi mejilla y no mis labios?, me había de nuevo robado un beso, pero esta vez uno de amigo, uno en la mejilla, ahora no en los labios, ¿Por qué razón? Y ¿Por qué razón ahora anhelo que sea en mis labios?, ¿Qué es lo que ahora me ata a el?, ¿Qué siento por el?

-nada-susurre al viento.

Yo no puedo ni debo sentir nada por el, por ese ser, jamás, yo solo amo a una persona y ya, yo no siento nada asía alguien como el, con la sangre fría y sin ningún sentimiento de bondad en su ser.

_Un corazón confundido tiene mas de un dueño, además, ¿no te has preguntado ni un segundo y menos analizado sus palabras?_

¿Qué palabras?

_¿No le pusiste atención verdad?... ¿que are contigo?, el dijo que ahí otros modos y el otro te ara odiarlo mas._

¿Cuáles son esos modos? No será acaso… ¡no quiero!

_Por kami, eres o te haces, enserio te pasas Ichigo, Kisshu no sería capas de hacer ese tipo de males, a demás, ¿a quien le interesaría Masaya?_

A mí si me interesa su bienestar.

_Pero a el, el tuyo no, ahora te lo dejo a pensar, ¿Cuáles son esas otras formas o forma?_

Yo no pensare tales tonterías, me levante con las fuerzas que pude del frío suelo, mire asía los lados, ¿en donde estarán las demás?, corrí por donde creí llegue pero me adentre mas al bosque de el parque, ¿Qué acaso no tienen que hacer ruido?, y derepente un gran estruendo se escucho, mire por doquier pero nada, alce la mirada y pude distinguir a Pudding quien había al parecer vuelto a volar por los aires, ¡ya se le hizo costumbre!

Corrí lo mas rápido para llegar al lugar para mi lastima ver como nos derrotaban, Pudding estaba tirada en el suelo agorándose el estomago de donde por su brazo se podía distinguir la sangre que corría, Lettuce trataba de seguir en pie, Zakuro aun seguía saltando entre los árboles atacando a la creatura pero por su traje ya rasgado en algunos lugares y la sangre que corría por su brazo podía ver que no le iba muy bien mientras que Mint estaba recostada contra un árbol tratando al parecer levantarse del sitio.

-¡Ichigo ayúdame!-el grito de Zakuro me saco de mis pensamientos.

Esta había sido lanzada por una de las garras dela Chimerapor el aire, un alarido salio de su boca mientras que se podía ver sangre cayendo al suelo como si lloviera, corrí asía ella pero entes de llagar una cola peluda me golpeo fuertemente la espalda cayendo boca arriba cerca de la pequeña niña tirada en el suelo la cual me veía tristemente.

-onii-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-de sus ojos empezaron a brotar espesas y amargas lagrimas.

-tranquila Pudding, estoy muy bien no te preocupes pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?-con su mano libre limpio las lagrimas.

Me sonrío y antes de que pudiera detenerla se levanto con esfuerzo, parecía cansada y su traje estaba roto justo en el vientre por las garras, al parecer le había pasado lo mismo que a mi, la sangre a un resbalaba por su pierna mientras que la del brazo ya estaba seca.

-Pudding no permitirá que dañes de nuevo a sus onii-chan, jamás dejare que las vuelvas a lastimar mostró-sus palabras parecieron alentarnos a todas ya que Mint por fin se levanto y Lettuce empezó a ignorar sus heridas para salvarnos.

-Ichigo acabemos con este mostró ahora-mire asía atrás y pude ver a Zakuro dirigiéndose asía nosotros, asentí y me levante de nuevo del suelo para atacar.

**_P.V.O Kisshu._**

Acaso la gatita pensara que se a salvado, eso jamás, ella empezara a sufrir lo que yo sufro cuado la veo mirarme con odio, cuando quiere atacarme cuando yo ni siquiera daño le e echo, ella me amara tanto como yo pronto o tal vez me odie a un mas, no me interesa pero de algo estoy muy seguro, algo que me ase seguir ilusionado.

-el que será mía primero-sonreí mientras miraba el espectáculo.

Mi mirada se quedo en una sola mew, en aquello que estaba atacando ala Chimera, aquella de ojos rosados al igual que sus cabellos, a mi gatita, mire ahora al ser que parecía furioso pero yo sabía muy bien que estaba preocupado por la mew mono sino jamás hubiera detenido a la creatura dos veces, amor infante, amor de niños, por que los dos pequeños se querían mucho de eso no hay duda alguna, esa pequeña le quiere mucho sino jamás lo hubiera abrazado tan fervientemente cuando estaban atrapados en aquel túnel debajo del suelo, ese pequeño enano, como le envidio.

Yo también quiero ser el ser mas amado de ella, aquel que la despierte ilusionada todas las mañanas, quien le diga que la ama y la bese sin que ella de protesta alguna, quien la pueda abrazar y querer como yo la quiero querer, pero si ella no es mía aun quesea una sola vez.

-no será de nadie, de eso me aseguro yo-mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo al punto rosado.

**_Jiji, lo se, lo se, me tarde demasiado pero no me culpen a mi sino a mi madre, la verdad es que tuve y tengo la enfermedad que por cierto es contagiosa llamada S.I.N.I, ósea, sin Internet, jaja, la verdad es que hice que mi mama se enojara por que no saque calificaciones muy buenas que digamos (8, 7, 5, 6) ahora ya no tengo ningún libro, me los quito todos, ya no tengo nada que leer por que mi mama dice /si no mejoras tus calificaciones no abra mas libros y mucho menos Internet/ y apenas me avía comprado el libro=la niña de las sombras= esta muy bonito y apenas boy en la pagina 8, lo he dicho, me quitaron mis libros y el Internet, asta pronto lectores y lectoras, espero que este capi allá agradado jiji._**


	7. ¿Quien tiene un ángel guardián?¿yo?

**_¿Quién tiene un ángel guardián? ¿yo?_**

_-¡basta! ¡No seas exagerada Mint!-dije mientras apartaba la mano de Mint de su pierna izquierda._

_-¡no lo soy! ¡Deja de apretar tan fuerte!-ambas nos miramos con furia, cada una queriendo matar a la otra con una simple mirada._

_-Ichigo, lo are yo, si no es molestia-ambas miramos a Lettuce la cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro._

_-claro, tu atiende a la princesita-dije levantándome y caminando mejor asía la cocina de el café._

_Mire desde la ventana de la cocina la escena frente a mi, Mint estaba sentada en una mesa y en su boca estaba un trapo o mejor dicho un pañuelo, de ella, lo mordía con fuerza mientras que sus manos apretaban la mesa mientras Lettuce con una toalla húmeda y con alcohol presionaba las heridas que estaban en su pierna, una muy grande que tal vez Ryou y Keiichiro puedan curar, solo tal vez._

_Suspire pesadamente, en otra mesa estaba sentada Zakuro mirando como Lettuce curaba a Mint, sus heridas eran las menos profundas las cuales Keiichiro pudo curar y desaparecer las marcas de su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que Pudding reposaba en una cama prácticamente inconciente al usar mas poder que cualquiera de las chicas, la pequeña gasto mas energía de la que tiene así dejándola muy cansada, algo realmente extraño al tener tanta energía, su pequeño cuerpo solo aguantaba pocos golpes pero era la que mas heridas tenía, en su vientre habitaban vendajes envolviendo las marcas de las garras al igual que en su brazo derecho y en su mejilla izquierda también su pierna y tobillo, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas y la de su vientre y pierna eran las mas graves además de perder bastante sangre._

_-no te preocupes estará bien-la fría y inexpresiva voz de Ryou me asusto, me di medía vuelta y lo pude ver mejor._

_-no lo creo, sus heridas son las peores de todas, a Pudding no le puede pasar nada, ¿no la podemos llevar con un doctor de verdad?-Ryou me miro con sus fríos ojos azules, sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

_-Ichigo, ¿acaso te das cuenta de lo que dices?, Pudding tiene ADN de un animal en peligro de extinción, si acaso un doctor extrajera un poco de su sangre o saca radiografías de su esqueleto se sorprenderá, Pudding tiene mas huesos que tu al ser su ADN mezclado, sus muñecas y huesos de los dedos son muy resistentes además de que su sangre la aria ver como si fuera un conejillo de indias y nos pasaría algo a nosotros ante tal echo-mi preocupación aumento._

_¿Acaso Pudding tenía mas evidencia de lo que era?, ¿acaso a todas nos pasa lo mismo?, Pudding no podrá ir a un doctor por que su forma física y sintética están alterados al ser mezclados con el ADN de un simio._

_-Ichigo tranquila por favor, Pudding estará bien, no por nada Keiichiro esta halla abajo intentando hallar un método mas rápido para que curren sus heridas…aunque ya existe uno-la mirada de Ryou se perdió por la ventana que daba asía donde se supone debían estar los clientes, parecía perdido en un punto._

_-¿Cuáles?, dime lo Ryou ¿Cuáles?-tome de su camisa a Ryou y lo sacudí un poco al el ser mas resistente que yo no se movió mucho pero logre sacudirlo un poco._

_-¡basta!, es el agua mew, pero lo que pasa es que Keiichiro no a encontrado ninguna señal de agua mew y por eso no la podemos curar mas rápido-quito mis manos con delicadeza de su camisa y camino asía donde estaba Zakuro, yo los miraba desde la ventana de la cocina._

_-¿Qué sucede?-dijo esta muy fría mientras seguía mirando a Mint y Lettuce._

_-podrías cuidar a la hermanita y hermanos de Pudding, se que tu podrás controlarlos mejor que estas tres-dijo Ryou con sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho y sus ojos cerrados._

_-¡oye!-gritamos las tres al unísono ante el comentario._

_-claro-fue la única respuesta dada por Zakuro antes de dirigirse asía la salida._

Suspire mientras miraba asía el cielo, los rayos rojizos y rosados ya habían desaparecido y el cielo estaba solo cubierto por un manto estrellado, todo estaba iluminado por los faroles y las luces de los locales aun abiertos, personas y parejas me pasaban por los lados mostrándome su felicidad, ¿acaso soy la única chica solitaria por las calles de Tokio?

-si que lo creo-suspire.

Una chica acababa de contestar mi pregunta, valla, tengo demasiada suerte, no tengo heridas mas si estoy sola por el resto de la semana, claro, hasta mañana que Ryou me devuelva a mi Masha, desearía no tener nada que hacer, camine aun mas pasando a cada persona del lugar, no me importara a donde llegara, ahora solo quería estar sola, sin ninguna persona por aquí o por acá.

Mire sin interés el aparador a un lado de mi, me mire, me podía mirar por el vidrio, estaba totalmente decaída y sin ningún rastro de vida, lo peor de todo es que mi ropa se veía muy mal, claro y mas cuando era la que tenía de repuesto en el café, sin siquiera planchar, la blusa azul de mangas largas aun quesea me protegía del frío y se veía bien arrugada, parecía que así era el diseño al igual que el short negro de licra, suspire y me concentre en lo que había en el aparador, había un gran letrero donde decía, "noviembre" y debajo de todo estaban cosas de muertos, como velas, incienso, flores, jarrones y un pequeño altarcito donde estaba la foto de un hombre ya de edad.

-es verdad, pasando este mes es noviembre-me pegue al vidrio del aparador.

Había millones de lucecitas alumbrando y poniendo ambiente en el lugar, me despegue y corrí asía la entrada del lugar, todo se veía bien, todo lleno de luces de distintos colores dando un poco de brillo a los colores lúgubres de la época, los colores negros y grises estaban portado el lugar dando un aspecto tétrico pero las luces de distintos colores y telas anaranjadas y amarillas daban ambiente, las flores de la época de muerto se veían esplendidas, ¿Cómo será este día en México?

-¿disculpe señorita, necesita algo?-mire a la mujer frente a mi, sonriéndome calidamente.

-ha…no, no, solo estaba mirando-me sonrío de nuevo y se alejo de mi para ir con un señor que parecía querer comprar algo.

Me salí del local y camine asía mi casa, era lindo saber que pronto sería día de muertos, que mal que muchas personas no celebran los días festivos de otros países, seguí caminando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba, era como un robot con las coordenadas de un lugar ya puestas en mi mente, mis pies me guiaban a mi casa solos, como si tuvieran vida propia, mire asía el cielo nocturno, todo ya estaba muy oscuro y vacío, solo, suspire, de repente sentí que algo toco mi hombro y grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

-tranquila, solo soy yo-me gire en cuanto escuche esa voz, ahora mis mejillas si que estaban calientes.

-pe…perdón, lo que pasa es que medió mucho miedo el que llegaras así-mira a Aoyama-kun quien me miraba sonriente.

-no ahí problema Ichigo-san, ¿Por qué estas tan noche por las calles vacías?, no sabes que es muy peligroso, te podía pasar algo-mire algo avergonzada a Aoyama.

-bueno, la verdad no se que hora es y es que estaba en el café, ¿y tu, que haces por aquí a esta hora?-lo mire extrañada y saque del bolsillo que tenía mi blusa el celular, eran ya las nueve exactas de la noche.

-yo, estaba con unos amigos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Ichigo-san?-tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba dulcemente, mi cara ardió por completo.

-claro, no hay problema-reí unos minutos y después comenzamos a caminar.

Ambos íbamos callados, Aoyama traía su ropa normal, unos zapatos, un pantalón negro, una blusa y su claqueta blanca con una franja azul a la orilla del brazo, tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminábamos, su cara estaba sería, su sonrisa se había borrado a unos cuantos pasos de la ultima cuadra que pasamos mientras yo seguía como siempre, con las mejillas calientes, la cabeza baja, las manos entrelazadas por enfrente de mi y caminando con algo de torpeza.

_Eso ya es normal en ti Ichigo, no te asustes, mejor camina rápido y así te desharás mas pronto de tu amiguito._

Cállate, no hables de Aoyama de esa manera, y yo are todo lo posible para que tardemos más en llegar a mi casa.

_O por kami, a ti si que te tienen a pendejada, tranquila eso no es de preocupación, solo trata que el que te tenga de esa manera no sea este remedo de hombre sino un hombre, fuerte, caballeroso, amoroso y quede mil veces la vida por ti, ha, acabo de hacer una descripción completa de Kisshu._

Déjame en paz, tu no describiste a Kisshu, el es un preponte, posesivo, nada simpático y mucho menos romántico y que antes que dar la vida por mi se la da a una roca.

_Aja y yo soy la cigüeña, bueno, lo he dicho antes y no me retracto, tu vives en el mundo de los ignorantes y idiotas, hasta pronto Ichibichi._

-falta poco-antes de que pudiera responder a mi conciencia Aoyama me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿he?-pregunte volteándolo a mirar.

-que falta muy poco-dijo apuntando asía enfrente, mire asía la dirección y divise mi casa entre las demás a unos metros.

-Ho, es verdad, que lastima-susurre lo ultimo al ver que nos acercábamos mas y mas a la entrada.

-Ichigo, ¿ya no te has sentido mal, verdad?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

-no ya no Masaya-kun, ya estoy bien-lo mire pero el seguía con la mirada perdida en algún sitió y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-que alegría me da, debe de ser muy bonito tener a un ángel guardián Ichigo, ¿no te parece?-ahora me miro con su sonrisa de siempre mientras que yo no comprendía nada de lo que había dicho.

-si, claro que si, ¿pero, por que lo dices?-su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

-¿aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?, que mal, Ichigo, es mejor que intentes ver mas allá de las personas mas cercanas a ti, no solo las personas que están muy cerca de ti son las que te quieren mucho, también hay otros seres que te aman Ichigo-san, seres inapreciados por nosotros nos quieren mucho, ¿te gustaría tener un ángel guardián?-enseguida asentí a la pregunta.

-claro, ¿a quien no le gustaría?-le sonreí cuando paramos frente al portón.

-bueno, disfrútalo, por que tu ya lo tienes-con cuidado se inclino asía mi.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte mientras el se acercaba, cerré los ojos al sentir su respiración cerca de mi cara para después sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla, mi cara volvió a arder, después dio la vuelta y se marcho, con cuidado lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, el la había besado, ¡el la había besado!, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Aoyama Masaya había besado mi mejilla, pero, no sentí gran cosa al estar así con el, en vez de sentirme deseosa me sentí…

_Asqueada, reconócelo, en realidad no deseabas que el besara tus labios y mucho menos tu mejilla, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, TU NO-AMAS-A-MA-SA-YA, espero que hallas captado el mensaje._

¡Yo no me siento asqueada!, solo…no creo sentir lo que debía sentir…ahora estoy sumamente decepcionada.

_Te puedo dar mas de una razón para esa decepción, uno: no querías que el te besara, dos: te dio mal el echo de que no hallas sentido nada y tres: simplemente no deseas que el fuera el que se acerco a besar tu mejilla._

No…no creo que se a ninguna, yo…solo fue por que el no me beso en los labios y ya, yo no estoy decepcionada de que no halla sentido nada de la que debería sentir con su…beso.

_Ignorante, solo un ignorante no aria caso a las señales que prácticamente te pasan por enfrente diciéndote "hola Ichigo", tu si que estas mal niña, por cierto, entra antes de que pienses que eres una estatua._

Serás idiota.

Abrí el portón y me dirigí a la puerta, ¿Qué abra querido decir con que no me e dado cuenta aun? Lo ignorare, la verdad no me es de gran importancia saber eso, ¿darme cuenta de que o que?, la verdad no le encuentro algo de lo que no me aya dado cuenta, Mm...…sería tal vez el echo de que ignoro que a Lettuce le gusta Ryou, no, no lo ignoro tanto, si lo ignorara no lo sabría, ¿entonces a que se refería?

_Tu si que eres una ida, piensa niña, piensa, el dijo y sito:_ _¿aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?, que mal, Ichigo, es mejor que intentes ver mas allá de las personas mas cercanas a ti, no solo las personas que están muy cerca de ti son las que te quieren mucho, también hay otros seres que te aman Ichigo-san, seres inapreciados por nosotros nos quieren mucho; ahora piensa, ¿a quien no aprecias? Ho, pero que difícil pregunta, ¿no le crees de ese modo Ichigo?_

Deja el sarcasmo, y pienso que esa si es una pregunta bastante difícil y devastadora.

_Serás idiota, por kami piensa aun quesea un poco, lo que esta aquí arriba, en el cráneo no son de okis ¿sabías?, déjame explicarte, se llaman neuronas o como otros les llaman, materia gris, sirve para que te den ideas y te hagan razonar aun quesea un poquito, asta las personas con síndrome daun lo usan._

Discúlpame, no sabía que te ofendiera tanto Doña regaños, solo pienso que es una pregunta difícil y extraña, yo me doy cuenta de todo todito lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no alcanzo a comprender de lo que el dice que no me e dado cuenta. 

_¡por kami!, si te dieras cuenta sabrías que a Lettuce ya se desintereso de Ryou, que Pudding ama a Taruto, que Ryou y Mint tienen una relación en secreto para todos ustedes y de paso que Miwua y tu amado Aoyama también tienen una relación, eres una completa despistada Momomiya Ichigo, eso es lo que eres._

Eso es un completa mentira, Pudding…ella, ¡jamás se abría enamorado del enemigo!, Mint y Ryou no congeniarían jamás y Miwua nunca me aria eso sabiendo que yo gusto de Aoyama, solo mientes.

_Y a mi de que rayos me serviría mentir, Pudding ama a Taruto por que si y ya, Mint y Ryou claramente congenian, ambos son hijos de personas adineradas además de tener porte y clase, a demás, tu jamás te le has acercado a Aoyama de esa manera, es la ley natural, si un depredador no se come a la presa que a estado guiando a el río rápido otro de predador se lo comerá al ver a la presa tan frágil y sola, es la ley Ichigo, tu no le dijiste jamás a Aoyama lo que sentías lo que hace que cualquier chica lo tome primero y al parecer Miwua lo tomo._

Cierra de una buena vez tu imparable boca.

_Estoy en tu mente, prácticamente no tengo boca y mucho menos cuerpo._

Déjame en paz.

Suspire fuertemente y menee mi cabeza asía los lados desesperadamente, otro suspiro salio de mi boca, me dirigí a la sala que tenía chimenea, lo bueno de que tus padres tengan dos cosas de cada cosa es bueno, esta la sala común, para todos y que ahí habita una gran tele de pantalla plana a todo color y esta la sala para la época de frío o a principio y esto amerita como el principio de la época de frío por que ahora sentía que mi cuerpo entero tiritaban, ¿en donde rayos estarán mis padres?, si esta empezando la época de frío como séles ocurre ir a un crucero en esta época.

Suspire y con un interruptor que había cerca de la chimenea prendí el fuego, es bueno que papa tenga siempre leña seca, me acerque a una puerta de madera y la abrí, el espacio era pequeño, era el armario mas pequeño de toda la casa donde estaban solo cuatro cobertores grandes, saque uno y cerré de nuevo la puerta, me dirigí al sillón grande de color café, era lindo, calientito y muy cómodo, me acosté y después acomode el cobertor encima de mi, solo quería dormir una rato a un lado del fuego en algo calientito mientras que parecía empezar a llover, ¿Por qué siempre que uno prende una chimenea parece que el clima tiene que ser tétrico, o hay tormentas de nieve o solo llueve fuertemente?, suspire y salí del cobertor para cerrar las persianas, después de cerrarlas también fui a cerrar la puerta del corredor y a apagar la luz quedando solo las sombras de las llamas bailando en la pared, era lo único que no dejaba que la oscuridad de la noche consumiera todos los rincones.

Me metí de nuevo entre el cobertor y el sillón y me acurruque un poco, saque mi teléfono y vi la hora de nuevo, las nuevo y cincuenta y dos, si que pasa el tiempo, lo avente y este calle en algún lado en la suave alfombra del suelo, cerré los ojos, el sueño parecía querer apoderarse de mi.

Mi mete quedo en blanco unos segundos, mi respiración era tranquila y el calor de las llamas y el cobertor me empezaron arrullar mientras escuchaba el triste cántico que la lluvia asía al golpear la ventana con suavidad y lentitud, chocando contra todo, contra el pavimento, las ventanas y sobre todo contra las rejas donde hacía que hiciera mas eco, todo me en pesaba a adormilar, bostece y después mire las llamas que parecían jugar, mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar suavemente y mi cuerpo se acomodaba aun mas en el suave y acogedor sillón mientras una suave vibra se escuchaba como otro cántico arrullándome.

* * *

><p>Empecé a abrir mis ojos con lentitud, me había quedado dormida, las llamas a un seguían bailando, me rasque mi ojo izquierdo mientras bostece, me senté y me di cuenta de algo que me sorprendió, traía mi pijama rosada, los dos primeros botones de la blusa estaban abiertos y extrañamente el pantalón de dormir no estaba, solo traía mi blusa y una pataleta rosa, no me importo pero lo que si me llamo la atención fue el echo de que estaba en el suelo, debajo de mi estaba un cobertor doblado a la mitad para que estuviera acolchonado y que cupiera en el corto espacio que había entre el gran sillón y la chimenea, encima de mi había otro que me cobijaba, era cómodo en realidad estar así, pero, ¿Por qué razón me encontraba así?<p>

Me percate de que también tenía una almohada, pero, también había otra pegada a la mía, mire asía un lado de mi, el lugar junto a mi estaba algo arrugado, alguien había dormido junto a mi, las pruebas, había otra almohada a mi lado y una parte del cobertor estaba abierta como si alguien se hubiera levantado y dejado sin acomodar el lado bacía, al parecer mi cuerpo le dio mucha importancia a que no estuviera esta persona ya que sin que yo quisiera mi mano viajo a un lado de mi como que viendo si en realidad estaba vació.

-tranquila, no me e marchado gatita-mire asía la puerta que se habría.

Kisshu estaba ahí parado pero solo en…mis mejillas se sintieron mas calientes que nunca, mientras mi respiración se cortaba, tome rápido el cobertor y tape mi cara por completo completamente avergonzada, había dos cosas que quería que me pasara ahora, que la tierra me tragara y darle una fuerte cachetada a Kisshu dejando una marca en ese lugar como recordatorio de que no debía de andar así en mi casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le escuche reír un poco mientras intentaba bajar el cobertor.

Ahora si que mi cara ardía por completo, lo sentía sentado sobre mi, sus piernas estaban abiertas ya que se había sentado sobre mi regazo, al parecer estaba y no sentado sobre mi, no sentía el peso completo de su cuerpo encima de mi mas sin embargo sentía su cuerpo sobre mi, y lo peor del caso, "eso" estaba rozando mi zona intima, algo que no era algo que no me agradara ya que me agrado sentir la electricidad corriendo por todo mi cuerpo cuando eso rozo conmigo.

-gatita, Vamos baja eso-le escuche reír otra vez.

-¡no!-grite mientras abrevaba más el cobertor entre mis manos y mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior.

-¿ha?...y ¿Por qué no? ¿Si se puede saber?-al parecer se había enojado un poco.

-asta que te pongas algo-dije casi en un susurro pero el pareció escuchar ya que empezó a reír.

-pero si traigo algo puesto gatita-su voz era tierna pero aun así estaba riendo, bajo y angelicalmente pero riendo en todo caso y de mi.

-¡ponte tu pantalón Kisshu! ¡Ahora mismo!-volví a gritar, algo innecesario ya que estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Por qué gatita?, si me has visto ya muchas veces así-sentí de nuevo mi cara arder pero con mas ímpetu.

-¡eso no es verdad!-le grite de nuevo.

-¿segura?, y ¿Por qué no es cierto?, es la verdad gatita, hemos echo el amor muchas veces, así que me has visto ya desnudo-su voz era juguetona mientras que creo que yo ya me e sacado sangre por morder mi labio tan fuerte.

-si, es verdad, pero solo te e tocado, jamás te e visto-mi voz era apenas un susurro, como la suave brisa de verano que apenas se sentía.

-gatita…gatita, baja eso, además, no estoy desnudo, traigo boxer, ¿recuerdas?-le escuche reír mientras bajaba el mismo el cobertor.

Intente con fuerza mantenerlo donde estaba pero el lo bajo y no pareció haberse esforzado aun quesea un poco, su mirada de oro era dulce y tierna, muy cariñosa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, una risita salio de su boca mientras me sonreía, sus mejillas de igual manera que las mías estaban de un color carmín pero muy leve, casi nada.

-así que ese era el problema, que tonto gatita, además, como te he dicho antes, no estoy desnudo, traigo mis boxer-su risa juguetona inundo el cuarto entero.

-baka…y como yo te he dicho antes, jamás te e visto desnudo-le dije enojada.

-vamos gatita, no te enojes, mira-tomo mis manos y las puso en su pecho desnudo.

Intente retirarlas pero su fuerza extraordinaria las tenía ahí puestas sin ningún esfuerzo, trague saliva, su piel de marfil, tan blanca, era adornada por las llamas al igual que sus ojos dorados, las llamas parecían salir de sus ojos en vez de solo reflejarse, sentí sus músculos desarrollados haciendo que mis mejillas hirvieran por completo, se sentía tanbien estar así con el, sus manos guiaban las mías por su pecho descubierto de marfil, como si jamás se expusiera al sol.

-vez, problema resuelto, me has visto mientras me tocas desnudo-empezó a reír de nuevo quedamente mientras yo retiraba rápido mis manos de su pecho y lo empujaba para que se quitara de encima, cayendo el acostado del lado vació de la cama improvisada.

-no estés jugando Kisshu, basta, ha, ¿Qué hora es?-lo mire mientras el se sentaba en los cobertores y me miraba.

-creo que las cinco de la mañana, ¿puedo preguntar el porque me preguntas la hora?-suspire y lo mire, reí un poco y después le di una cachetada pequeña que no le aria ningún daño.

-eso fue por lo que me acabas de hacer tonto, y esto por lo de hace rato-lo bese levemente en los labios rápidamente.

-no me parece justo, lo que hice hace apenas unos segundos lo hice para que dejaras de tener pena y lo de hace rato merece una mejor recompensa, ¿Qué tal si lo repetimos?-pregunto juguetonamente mientras se acercaba un poco, pero yo puse mi mano en su pecho deteniéndolo a centímetros de mi.

-no lo creo Kisshu, recuerda que mis padres llagaran en cuatro horas así que a recoger y que no se enteren ni siquiera de que existes, además, ¿Dónde dejaste mi pantalones de dormir?-pregunte algo enojada.

-no es justo, pienso que si llevamos dos meses haciendo esto deben de enterarse de que su hija tiene novio y además lo de los pantalones de dormir…yo pienso que debes de olvidarte de ellos-dijo con seguridad lo ultimo.

-no dejare que mis padres se enteren y ¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunte enojada.

-disculpa, ¿Qué les hice?, mejor deberías preguntarte que les hicimos-parecía ofendido pero la pequeña curvatura de su boca me decía que bromeaba.

-Kisshu… ¿Qué le paso a mis pantalones?-pregunte enojada y sería.

-bueno, desesperado en quitártelos, los saque con brusquedad pero tu te moviste y los rompimos-rió divertido por un momento mientras lo veía enojada.

-eres un tonto, ese era mi pantalón de dormir favorito y yo no les hice nada eres tu el que no sabe quitarlos y mucho menos ser paciente-con cada palabra golpeaba mi dedo contra su pecho.

-oye eso es tu culpa, tu me haces no ser paciente gatita-lo dije despacio como queriéndose salvar con eso.

-o no, no esta vez Kisshu, esta vez no me convencerás así que tu solo limpiaras este desastre, tu apagaras la chimenea y recogerás los cobertores, tu solito y sin ayuda, y ahí de ti si no lo haces bien-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama improvisada pero la mano de Kisshu me detuvo asiendo que volviera a caer sentada.

Suspire, ¿Por qué rayos estaba así con el? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo rayos que e echo el…amor…muchas….veces…con…el?, para mi extrañar ahora yo estaba dándome un beso con Kisshu mientras me recostaba en la cama, como si fuera normal, las palabras y las acciones que asía era como si las que la hiciera fuera otra persona que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, sentí como llevaba una de sus manos a mi pierna levantando la y flexionándola mientras la acariciaba, ¿era acaso que yo dejaría que esto pasara?

Mis manos estaban en la espalda de Kisshu recorriendo sus músculos mientras el acariciaba mi pierna y besaba con ansías, como si jamás lo hubiera echo y era verdad, jamás lo había echo, pero menos yo, yo no debería saber besar bien cuando este sería mi cuarto beso y los otros tres el me los había dado y yo me había quedado inmóvil dejando que hiciera y deshiciera con migo.

Había dejado mi pierna en sus caderas, ahora sentí todo lo que no debería sentir, su mano jugaba con el tercer botón de la blusa intentando desabrocharlo y lo logro con destreza, empezó a bajar y hacer lo mismo con los otros dos que quedaban, mi blusa de algodón rosada se estaba abriendo poco a poco mostrando parte de mis pechos, dejándolos al alcance de la mirada del ser encima de mi, al desabrochar el ultimo botón metió su mano a la blusa por mi vientre, su mano fría empezó a acariciar mi cintura e iba subiendo sacándome gemidos tanto por su salvaje beso como por las caricias que me daba.

De repente lo empuje, no sabía por que razón pero nada de lo que estaba pasando era comprensible para mi, mi cuerpo y mi boca se movían solas dejándome totalmente desorientada, decía cosas que eran extrañas para mi pero mi cara no tenían ningún rastro de confusión, extrañes y decepción, todo me era extraño y raro, Kisshu me miraba extrañado y desconcertado ante mi acción mientras yo acomodaba mientras lo miraba mi blusa ahora abrochando cada botón sin dejar nada que ver mas que mis piernas.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-me pregunto en voz baja pero algo rígida.

-te he dicho que no, dijiste que eran las cinco y mis padres llegaran a las nueve y medía de la mañana de su viaje a España, ahora arregla esto-me levante y camine asía la puerta.

Camine sin mirar atrás pero aun sentía la mirada penetrante de Kisshu que me seguía, suspire y cerré los ojos a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, al abrirlos ya estaba mas cerca pero derepente una mano tomo mi ante brazo regresándome y estrujándome levemente para chocar contra el amplio pecho de Kisshu.

-¿acaso te has enojado gatita?-me pregunto, se había acercado al oído y susurrado dejándome preedificada ante el echo de que su respiración caliente choco contra mi.

-claro que lo e echo Kisshu. Ahora aléjate-lo intente empujar pero mi fuerza no se comparaba con la de el.

-¿segura? Esta bien, me alejara asta que le digas a tus padres sobre lo nuestro-su vos fue un susurro del viento.

La habitación ahora estaba completamente vacía a excepción de mí, Kisshu había desaparecido al pronunciar aquellas palabras dejándome sola, suspire y mire la habitación, cerré los ojos en esperanza de que el estuviera de vuelta frente a mi pero en vez de encontrarme con el me encontré con un lugar diferente, ya no estaba en mi sala de descanso, ahora estaba en la calle vacía y solitaria atrás de mi casa, lo único que alumbrara el lugar era la lámpara que parpadeaba indicando el desgaste, estaba solo y yo estaba ahí, completamente extrañada.

Ya no llevaba mi pijama, ahora traía puesto una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una vestido, una mallas y unas botas negras, una chamarra que estaba abierta dejando ver mi ropa y un gorrito, esto indicaba que era época de frío, abrí mi boca y pude ver el humito caliente, pequeñas y risueñas risas me sacaron de mi encanto, me asuste y pegue a la pared a la que no llegara la luz y pasara desapercibía, mis ojos se abrieron un poco al ver quienes eran los dueños de las risitas, Miwua venía riendo mientras daba vueltas como bailarina y _el,_ reía junto con ella tranquilamente mientras la miraba, un pequeño movimiento mas de parte de Miwua y casi caí al suelo pero no callo, los brazos fuertes de_ el_ la sostuvieran.

Las manos de Miwua reposaban en los hombros de _el_ mientras _el _la sostenía por la cintura, ambos mirándose a los ojos, después volvieron reír y derepente…se dieron un beso. Sentía las lagrimas calientes resbalar por mis mejillas mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, era cierto, lo que decía era cierto.

-Aoyama-kun-sonreí mientras los miraba esa noche oscura y fría, ambos besándose debajo del manto estelar y yo siendo solo una espectadora, solo eso.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos asta mas no poder mientras aventaba el cobertor al suelo y me sentaba bien en el sillón, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos algo mareada pero aun sorprendida, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Kisshu y yo en esta habitación…casi…asiéndolo? ¿Miwua y Aoyama besándose?, esto era una locura, solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño.<p>

-solo fue un sueño-me empecé repetir mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y miraba las flamas danzar destruyendo la madera y consumiéndola con cada movimiento.

¿Fue solo una pesadilla, verdad?, si, ¡claro! Solo eso fue, un sueño es una ficción, un engaño y algo imaginario y tonto, solo eso fue, ¿Quién pensaría que eso fue real? Solo estoy ya alucinando, fue por la fuerza que use para destruir el Chimera de Taruto, solo eso. Suspire y me mire, estaba sudada y me dolía la cabeza además de estar ardiendo, tal vez era por estar enredada en un cobertor con el fuego encendido y la habitación cerrada, será solo por que encere el calor en este lugar, por ello estaba caliente y sudaba, lo de la cabeza de seguro era por tanto pensar.

Suspire, ¡basta!, solo tengo que olvidar este absurdo sueño en el cual estaba qui con alguien que no debía estar y ver algo que mi conciencia me a intentado meter por días, solo ahí que respirar un segundo, pensar en blanco, olvidar lo soñado y pasado, solo eso, nada mas ahí que hacer ante esto, si nadie lo sabe, si nadie se entera todo bien ¿no?

_Eres hartarte, exasperante, inútil, despistada, atarantada y todavía crees que nadie se enterara, aun me sorprende el echo de que puedas ocultar que eres la líder de las mew, un colegiada de tan solo catorce años que y tu deberías de estar feliz por esto, combate con Chimeras, seres de otro mundo y con el amor, uno que no deberías rechazar al ser un chico un año mayor que tu y de otro mundo, por dios te cuida, te ama, tiene fuerza, es guapo y claramente te adora como si fueras una diosa, ¿acaso estas tan tonta como para dejarlo escapar?_

Primero: no soy todo eso, segundo: tampoco yo lo logro saber y tercero: ¡yo jamás aceptare estar con el!

_Uno no sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde, ¿cierto?, es un lindo chico, haber, comparemos con Masaya a Kisshu, los ojos de Masaya son negro carbón, un color común mientras que los de Kisshu son dorados como el oro, punto para Kisshu._

Si vamos a comparar, Aoyama-kun practica un deporte y saca buenas calificaciones además de ser un caballero, en cambio Kisshu es un rebelde, no hace mucho deporte y es un patan, punto para Aoyama-kun.

_Bueno, Kisshu te demuestra sus sentimientos a cada momento, es romántico, piensa en los demás antes que en el y sobretodo su piel se compara con el marfil, con eso hace cuatro puntos, ósea, ahora Kisshu tiene cinco puntos._

Aoyama-kun es guapo, tierno, tiene mi edad y me respeta ademada ¿de donde sacas que Kisshu es romántico?, con eso Aoyama lleva cinco puntos a cuatro.

_¡Ha!, con que con esas vamos, haber, Aoyama no tiene nada de guapo, jamás a sido cariñoso sino mas bien caballeroso, y lo de la edad que, Kisshu es un año mayor que tu lo que lo hace mas interesante, además lo de respetar viene con caballero, ahora estamos seis a tres niña, claro, Kisshu seis._

__Ya no peleare contigo y menos are debates, eres una tramposa.

_Aguanta la verdad niña, es lo único que digo, tu solo dices que yo hago trampa cuando en realidad digo las verdades que tu no vez por estar segada con la ilusión y de paso tu dices que miento ante el echo de que te digo las verdades de Aoyama, solo digo eso, verdades._

Menee mi cabeza asía los lados, era tonto pensar que mi conciencia se arrepentiría de algo de lo que dice, suspire y mire las flamas aun danzantes, sus movimientos ágiles me atraparon, parecía como si en verdad bailaran encima de la madera, había una en especial que llamo mi atención, bueno en realidad dos, ambas bailaban enredándose entre si mientras que otra intentaba bailar junto con ellas, no la dejaban pasar y esta empezó a bailar con otra llama y derepente una de las llamas que no la dejaron pasar fue asía la que ya había encontrado pareja, ahora intentándose meter ella pero estas no la dejaban entrar asta que de pronto la llamita soltó a la otra y se puso a bailar con la llama que intentaba entrar, ambas enredándose y bailando mientras las otras dos bailaban con cualquier llama.

Al parecer cuando alguien pierde a una persona que la persigue, esta lo quiere de vuelta, gruñí por lo bajo, ¿acaso unas cuantas llamas me están diciendo que si pierdo a Kisshu lo iré a buscar? ¡Que tontería!, yo ni siquiera quiero a Kisshu, ¿Qué le podría ver?, es un roba besos, siempre retuerce las palabras, nunca se detiene a pensar las cosas dos beses, es arrogante, creído, fastidioso, un posesivo, yo no soy de su propiedad…pero, no niego que me agrada un piquito, menee la cabeza de nuevo fuertemente, ¿en que rayos piensas Ichigo? ¿Cómo que te agrada lo posesivo de Kisshu?, ¡solo piensas tonterías! Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, suspire mientras mis ojos se cerraban con bastante fuerza, ¡Yo amo a Aoyama-kun! ¡Yo amo a Aoyama-kun! ¡Yo solo amo a Aoyama-kun!, espesas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras yo intentaba en vano no dejarlas salir.

¿Por qué lloro? Si es verdad lo que repito en mi mente, yo quiero mucho a Aoyama-kun, ¿ha?... ¿yo solo lo quiero? ¡No, yo lo amo! ¿Verdad?, me encanta el que sea tierno, que se preocupe por mi, me gusta cuando me acompaña a los lugares y invita a salir, ¿Por qué me gusta?, pero, hoy, ¿no me agrado que me besara en la mejilla, tal vez, solo tal vez, mi conciencia tenga razón, siempre pienso a Kisshu cuando el…¡No!, claro que no.

Me levante con rapidez, tome mi teléfono de entre el cobertor, mire la hora, apenas eran las once y cinco, suspire y me dirigí a la puerta, esto era tonto, mañana apagare lo que quede de la chimenea y recogeré el cobertor, suspire y cerré la puerta detrás de mi al salir, subí las escaleras sin ganas entre las sombras ya que todo estaba oscuro, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, al subir las escaleras presione el botón de contestar y lo lleve e mi oreja.

-Moshi, Moshi, Momomiya Ichigo al habla, ¿Quién es?-un alegre risita se escucho del otro lado.

-_hola cariño, como estas, soy yo mama-_las risitas del otro lado de la línea seguían.

-hola mama, ¿Cómo están? ¿Se están divirtiendo?-pregunte mientras escuchaba gritos de euforia y alegría.

_-o claro que nos estamos divirtiendo, ahora mismo estamos por las playas de Miami, ahora quiero quitarme toda la ropa, hace mucho calor, yo y tu padre estamos jugando el limbo, es muy divertido, ¿a que no sabes que?, hoy apenas es miércoles y son las nueve y medía de la mañana, ¿no te es sorprendente?, se supone que en Japón ahora son las once y cinco y es jueves, es sorprendente-_reí nerviosa mente, mama se había equivocado de nuevo, siempre tan despistada, se supone que allá ya son las seis y medía de la tarde.

-que bien mama, pero te digo algo, ya es muy noche y tengo sueño además mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, perdóname si te tengo que colgar pronto-un lamento se escucho del otro lado.

_-lo se, lo se, tu padre te manda saludos y dice que espera que cumplas con lo de no llevar niños a casa, bueno por mi espero que estés bien y por favor no hagas nada malo cariño y tampoco quiero que faltes las siguientes cuatro semanas-_después de eso se corto la línea, suspire y metí el teléfono a la blusa.

Entre sin gana alguna a mi habitación, mire la ventana, extrañamente esta estaba abierta, una fría ráfaga entro lo que me hizo tiritar, genial lo que me faltaba, tener que cerrar la ventana.

**_P.O.V Kisshu._**

Reí un poco al ver esto, Ichigo estaba en el sillón de su sala mirando emocionada las llamas y después su entrecejo se ciño, demostrando el enojo que tenía, ¿a que?, la verdad no sabía ya que ella no empezó a hablar sola como siempre, me encanto verla en esa posición, su cuerpo estaba recto, su pelo rojo estaba desordenado por el tiempo que durmió, sus labios estaban rojos al uno de sus dientes despistada mente lo mordía, sus piernas estaban perfectamente bien, su piel estaba siendo tapizada por las llamas, sus ojos miraban las llamas bailando cuando de pronto meneo su cabeza asía los lados, como intentando borrar o desaparecer algo de su mente, mi sonrisa se ancho.

-creo…que ya espere demasiado- empecé a reír por lo bajo.

Cuatro días esperando que los sueños aumentaran y la desorientaran y al parecer si lo han hecho y muy bien por lo que veo, mi mirada ahora se centro en un punto, su mejilla, mi risa calla de repente, ceñí mi entrecejo mientras miraba aquel punto, ese tonto había puesto sus labios en ese sitio y ella lo había permitido, un gruñido salio de mi, mi enojo aumento, ella jamás sería de nadie que no fuera yo y nadie la tocaría sin mi permiso, algo casi imposible de conseguir, ¿Qué le abra dicho?, debe de ser algo importante, estoy seguro de que se percato de mi presencia, su mirada estaba fija en mi pero, ¿Cómo si estaba muy lejos del sitió?, suspire calmándome.

-quizás mi gatita me lo diga, ella me debe un explicación muy explicita- de nuevo empecé a reír mientras me dirigía asía donde me dirían lo que quería.

**_¡Genial!. Me gusto mucho este capi, a mi no se me ocurrió lo de los padres sino a mi querido primito, el me dijo /si sus padres están de viaje en un crucero, deben de estar viajando lejos de su país/ y yo lo use jiji, también lo del día de muertos ya que me pareció buena idea que en Japón se sepa de nuestras celebraciones, ya que si aquí hay sitios orientales que te dicen cuales son los días festivos de los lugares me pareció bien que en Japón también los allá, bueno, asta pronto mis queridísimos lectores y lectoras, aun aunque sean pocos pero bastante interesantes._**

**_Byye, byye._**


	8. Mi angel guardian es un ser maligno

**_¡Mi ángel guardián es un ser maligno¡_**

El aire fresco chocaba contra mi cuerpo aun cubierto por la ropa, me era difícil llegar a la ventana cuando apenas si quería moverme, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, mis nervios se entumían a cada paso que daba asta la ventana, la verdad iba muy despacio mientras frotaba mis manos contra mis brazos y me abrazaba fuertemente, tenía frío y como no si la noche era horrible, era la primera vez que sentía tanto frío o ¿miedo?, tenía un feo presentimiento de que algo malo me pasaría, negué con mi cabeza mientras llegaba a la ventana.

Nubes tapaban las estrellas y la luna estaba llena, todo era perfecto para una noche tenebrosa, suspire mientras cerraba las puertecitas de la ventana, las cortinas dejaron de ondearse ante la falta de aire, mi cuarto aun seguía frío por el aire helado que se había colado, suspire y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta para prender el foco, mientras me dirigía el mismo presentimiento me hacia temer, me sentía o sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero no le tome mayor importancia, prendí el foco mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza, realmente estaba cansada.

Levante mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, enseguida di dos pasos asía atrás y me golpe contra la puerta, mire con horror al ser delante de mi, mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis manos se apretujaron contra mi pecho mientras que me pegaba aun mas a la puerta.

-¿Qué tienes gatita? ¿Acaso estas asustada?-pregunto mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su voz estaba llena de burla mientras sus ojos me miraban como si el fuera mil veces superior a mi.

Mi mente apenas lograba entender o razonar esto, Kisshu estaba en mi habitación mirándome como si fuera mejor a mi de muchas maneras, parecía confiado, sus brazos estaban cruzados frente de su pecho mientras me miraba, su sonrisa ahora era una de lado, su ceja derecha estaba levantada mientras me miraba, estaba completamente segura de que el sabía que yo estaba muy asustada.

-gatita, me dirás algo que quiero saber, y será si o si ¿entendido?-parecía enojado, su voz sonaba enojada mientras que aparentaba estar relajado, esta situación me era de temer.

-Ki…Kisshu, ¿Qué…que haces….que haces aquí?-pregunte temerosa de que me contestara o agrediera muy fuerte.

-gatita, tranquila, solo dime que te dijo ese inútil-no entendí pero su mirada se clavo como nunca en mi ojos, jamás había tenido tanto miedo de alguien.

-no, yo, yo no comprendo-dije algo atareada mientras su entrecejo se ceñía algo, casi nada.

-gatita solo dime que te dijo Mabaka y ya, todo listo ¿no lo crees?-su voz sonó muy fría desde que menciono el bobo apodo que le puso a Aoyama-kun.

-¡se llama Masaya!, ¿Por qué no solo te largas? ¡A ti no te interesa que me diga o no!-mi enojo fue mas fuerte que su tono de hablar.

Me separe del a puerta y me puse firme ante el, mis manos bajaron y se quedaron en puño a mis costados, mi mente se nublo ante el enojo, el empezó a reír, me confundí por completo y creo que en mi cara se noto ya que el empezó a reír a un mas fuerte, me miraba burlándose mientras su risa aumentaba.

-¿no me interesa? ¿Segura que no lo hace?, todo lo que se relacione contigo me interesa gatita y mas aun cuando un chico tonto se te acerca, y claramente mas cuando ese chico es Mabaka-su mirada se enfrío, me miraba fría mente.

-claro que no, a ti no te interesa nada relacionado con migo por que tu no eres nada de mí-la risita que aun salía de su boca paro, me miro con furia.

Su cara perdió total alegría y solo quedo con enojo, su mirada se calvo en mi total mente, en eso sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo, el enojo se perdió, otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero esta era diferente, no sabía por que pero era diferente, de muchas maneras, parecía ser mas traviesa pero había lago mas, algo mas importante y algo a lo que tenía que temer, sus ojos se quedaron recorriéndome una y otra vez asiéndome temer de el.

-me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto efecto abra echo en ti?, se supone que tu espíritu es muy poderoso gatita, pero ¿Cuánto abra caído con el…antídoto?-soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Me pegue de nuevo a la puerta mientras miraba asustada a Kisshu, se acercaba lentamente, cerré mis ojos y gire mi cabeza asiendo que mi mejilla se pegara a la puerta, sentí su respiración en mi mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de mi, abrí los ojos lo mas grande que pude, apreté mis piernas fuertemente y eso me hizo sentir aun mas urgente, ahora entre mas sentía su aliento caliente contra mi mejilla mas podía sentir como mis pantaletas se mojaban, , lo voltee a ver, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, sonreía como sabiendo que pasaría enseguida, lo mire asustada, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza impidiéndome salir de ahí, mis mejillas ardían mientras el aire me faltaba, me era difícil respirar.

-al parecer demasiado-empezó a reír mientras se acercaba aun mas a mi, sus labios chocaron contra los míos delicada mente mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Un gemido salio de mi dejando que su lengua entrara a mi pequeña cavidad, sus manos sostenían con delicadeza mi cintura mientras que mis brazos con mucha ansiedad se situaban alrededor de su cuello, mi mente no pensaba muy bien que dijéramos ahora, de lo único que estaba segura es de que ambos nos estábamos besando, el con una maestría increíble y yo muy torpemente. Sus manos empezaron a pasearse desde un poco mas debajo de mi cintura asta mis pechos asiéndome gemir aun mas fuerte, no sabía por que razón lo dejaba hacer esto pero algo no me dejaba detenerlo y era el sentimiento de querer aun mas, mi mente no estaba reaccionando como debería, en realidad no estaba reaccionando, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo.

Una de las manos de Kisshu empezó a estrujar uno de mis pechos sacándome mas gemidos, la otra de nuevo sostenía mi cintura mientras ahora ambos caminábamos asta llegar a un lado de la cama, mis brazos seguían aferrados de el cuello de Kisshu mientras nos besábamos, el se separo de mi boca, lo mire, sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía y algo que ahora reconocía bien, lujuria, se acerco de nuevo a mi pero en vez de ir a mis labios fue a mi barbilla, empezando a trazar un camino de mi barbilla a mi cuello, ambas manos ahora estaban de nuevo en mi cintura mientras me sentaba en la cama, me empezó a sentar mientras besaba y lamía mi cuello asiéndome gemir mas recio, se empezó a posesionar encima de mi, ahora ambos estábamos acostados en la cama.

Mi mente ahora si que no razonaba, mis brazos se quitaron de su cuello y se pusieron en sus brazos, su boca aun seguía en mi cuello bajando a un mas mientras una de sus manos bajaba la blusa descubriendo uno de mis hombros. Mi mente reacciono un poco, lo empuje pero el no se movió, nuestra posición cambio, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mis brazos, sus orbes dorados ahora eran oro liquido, parecía enojado pero la lujuria aun estaba ahí, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, mi mente me decía que lo lanzara lejos de mi pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo lo mire, asustada al sentir el bulto de sus pantalones presionadoce contra mi pierna, tenía miedo lo debo de admitir, sus ojos me miraban tanto fríos como demasiado calientes, no sabía que hacer.

No sabía por que pero mi cuerpo estaba urgente de algo, no sabía de que pero era algo que deseaba, mis pantaletas se empapaban cada segundo aun mas, mis labios querían volver a ser devorados por los de el, mi cuerpo quería ser acariciado, cada espacio de mi ansiaba ser tocado por el, estaba asustada y no era por que mi enemigo estuviera encima de mi en una posición bastante comprometedora, por que lo estaba, un chico encima de mi el cual hace poco me había besado y tocado con mi autorización, sentía palpitar mi zona, sentía como se contraía, mi mente aun seguía gritando ¡aléjalo de ti! Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería, los segundos que estaban pasando me eran siglos, quería que siguiera, quería que me tocara, que me besara desesperado con ansias y de paso que el fuera el que me tocara, por alguna razón deseaba que fuera el, ahora solo pensaba en el.

Mi miedo aumento, se movió solo un poco para acomodarse y un gemido salio de mi, sentí como el bulto se apretaba a un mas contra mi pierna, ahora "eso" estaba mas cerca de mi intimidad, sentí como la respiración aun me faltaba, tenía mucho miedo, estaba espantada y horrorizada y no era por el ser encima de mi, no era por el, no le temía a el, a lo que yo le temía era a mi misma, era a que yo quería, enserio quería a ser solo lo que las parejas hacen, mis ansías eran demasiado, no podía aguantar mas, ya no quería aguantar.

Cerré mis ojos y me acerque a su boca, nuestros labios chocaron, una risita salio de el, sentía como sonreía contra mi boca y no me importo, mis manos enseguida viajaron a sus hombros, estaba desesperada por que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, rozó una vez "eso" contra mi pierna, gemí y abrí mi boca, enseguida el entro en ella, su lengua recorría cada espació que había en mi boca, esta era la primera vez que besaba, y al parecer no era tan torpe, mis labios y los de el se movían, nuestras lenguas asían una danza donde el que guiaba era el, una de sus manos estaba en el inició de mi blusa, la empezó a subir con gran desesperación, lo ultimo que escuche fue como algo se rasgaba, había roto mi blusa por la mitad.

Sus mano quitaba con destreza la blusa mientras ahora su boca recorría mi cuello y yo gemía cada segundo, una de sus manos viajo hasta mi zona íntima, un gemido se me escapo desapareciendo en nuestros labios, podía sentir como su mano se presionaba con aun mas destreza en mi zona privada asiéndome gemir aun mas y que el se estaba riendo un contra mi boca, ambos en lo nuestro, no podía mas, mi mente se estaba nublando y de repente se separo de mi, abrí mis ojos a mas no poder y me senté en la cama mientras el estaba encima de mi, sentado como en mi sueño pero me miraba sonriente.

-perdón gatita, no era mi intención pasarme, la verdad me es gracioso-sonrió con tristeza y alegría a la vez.

-ah-fue lo único que salio de mi boca antes de que el se acercara a mi rostro y su boca rozara contra mi oído.

-gatita, ahora estas bajo mi control, ¿quieres saber por que?-susurro tan ágilmente que casi todo se fue para mi, y aun mas el echo de nuestras posiciones y el que solo estaba con mi sujetador y mi pequeña licra.

-aja-valla, ahora ya soy monosílaba.

-la sangre de los cinyclones es una cura y una forma de controlar a un humano, claramente ya lo e comprobado gatita, te aseguro que ahora si eres mi juguetito personal, solo mío, así que no te acerques a Mabaka, gatita-luego sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos antes de que desapareciera.

Mi mente tardo en procesar lo dicho, me acababa de decir que su sangre es una forma de controlar a un ser humano, esperen, lo que paso en el parque, pare, yo pare en cuanto levanto su mano, iba a acabar con su existencia cuando solo levanto la mano y pare, no, no puede ser, ¡el ahora es dueño de mi vida! Esta cargo de mi, ahora si soy su juguetito personal y con lo que acaba de pasar se puede comprobar lo que a dicho, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y yo no lo detuve, esa es la razón de mis sueños, es la razón de que piense en el en los horarios de clase, no es por otra razón, fue solo por que curro mi mal pero a costa de mi vida, ahora es mi dueño, ahora estoy en sus manos.

_No te hagas la tonta, claro que no es solo por la maldita y estupida cura, tu y yo sabemos que tu ya lo sentías, tu lo dejas te que siguiera, por que tu lo amas._

Claro que no, el acaba de aclarar todo, es por su culpa.

_Sabes, tu sangre al no ser de todo humana hizo que vencieras la sangre de Kisshu y te la quedaras como propia, prácticamente tu mismo cuerpo hizo que su sangre racionara por un tiempo y después solo hizo la sangre de Kisshu tu sangre, simple lógica cariño._

Eso no es simple y lo sabes, ahora déjame en paz, solo tengo que recurrir a Ryou.

_Claro como el no tiene la necesitad de dormir a las dos y algo por ello te atenderá en cuanto antes, o y por que no decirle que casi estuviste apunto de ser de Kisshu, creo que eso también servirá para convencerlo, pues si los hermanos mayores no le hacen nada a los chicos que tocan a sus hermanas ¿verdad?_

¿Quieres acaso callarte?

_No, yo no quiero callarme, te lo e repetido mil veces, me es bastante divertido verte inflar los mofletes y con el echo de que ya estas mas cachetona me hace reír mas, la verdad no tengo la mas minima intención de aplacar mis pequeñas burlas y menos de decirte las verdades que te hacen perder la cordura._

Jamás me dejaras en paz por lo visto, acaso algo mas puede salir peo que esto.

_Ho por kami, nunca digas que algo puede salir peor por que siempre sale algo peor y tediare lo que salio peor, te dejaron con ganas, te dejaron caliente, te dejaron bastante empapada y te dejaron de gran sobremanera excitada._

¿Acaso te pedí que me lo recordaras? Por que, que yo sepa no te e pedido nada de nada, espero que me dejes en paz por que ahora si que necesito un baño y agua muy pero muy caliente haber si se me quita este pequeñísimo problema.

_Primero: es agua helada, segundo: yo no le veo nada de pequeño a este problema y tercero: no creo que con eso se te quite y te diré el por que, por que cuando estés en esa gran tina con agua caliente te acordaras de lo que acaba de ocurrir, de cómo las manos de Kisshu te recorrían, de cómo te estaba enseñando a besar, de cómo te empezaba a tocar…_

Cierra la boca quieres, no estoy para juegos ahora y por tu culpas creo que me e calentado aun mas de lo que ya estaba, muchas gracias gran tonta.

_Algo me dice que me estas odiando._

Mas de lo que tú crees.

Suspire mientras me recostaba en la cama, sentía que alguien me observaba pero que mas da, el mismo Aoyama lo digo, tengo un ángel guardián, y para mi lastima ahora ya se quien es, es el ser que siempre fue mi enemigo y lo sigue siendo, pero ahora en vez de ser solo mi enemigo también es mi dueño, un ser al que siempre despreciare, siempre.

Escuche unas fuertes risas en la calle detrás de mi casa, me levante y me dirigí al balcón, me quede estática al ver a las dos personas en la calle, la lámpara aluzaba perfectamente el callejón y ambas figuras se veían claramente, una pequeña y de cuerpo menudo y la otra mas grande con un cuerpo algo fornido, por alguna razón no sentí nada, no llore y menos sentí un vacío en mi pecho, eran las personas que mas quería en el mundo, pero yo no sentí odio y mucho menos coraje y envidia, solo me quede mirando a los dos seres, a mis amigo o mejor dicho, a mi Miwua y a mi Aoyama, ellos se venían tomando de la mano mientras reían, ellos eran pareja, ellos, ellos, ellos me traicionaron, traicionaron mis sentimientos, mi confianza pero por alguna extraña razón yo no me sentía así, yo no me sentía traicionada y mucho menos sentía que se habían aprovechado de mi confianza, por que ellos no me traicionaron, suspire y me metí de nuevo a la habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama y mire el techo, ¿es que acaso no sentía nada?, bueno si siento por que sino lo hiciera jamás me hubiera sentido así con lo que Kisshu me hizo, ahora si que sentí mis mejillas arder fuertemente, ¿es que acaso soy tan torpe?, lo deje tocarme, lo deje besarme y todavía quiero que eso siga, quiero que el me siga besando y tocando, quiero que el acabe con lo que empezó, ahora ya no tengo forma de negarme ante lo que mi conciencia me dice, es verdad, Aoyama y Miwua son novios, tal vez Ryou y Mint también lo sean y que Pudding este enamorada de Taruto también sea verdad, tal vez Lettuce ya no siente nada por Ryou y tal vez, solo un tal vez, a mi me agrade Kisshu por que amarlo no lo creo, lo único que se es que ahora es mi dueño, mis acciones están bajo su control, mi mundo esta bajo su control, prácticamente si el dice que me mate lo aria ya que al parecer mi cuerpo obedece a cada cosa que el diga.´

Al parecer ahora soy una marioneta a merced de mi enemigo o mejor dicho, mi nuevo dueño, mi dictador, suspire y cerré los ojos mientras hundía mi cara contra la almohada. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, solo obedecer ordenes dadas por un ser maligo y que casi me asía suya, ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso?, ¡ha!, de que algo le pasara, yo are que Ryou o Keiichiro me saquen de esto, tal vez ellos puedan retirar la sangre cinycloniana de mi cuerpo, solo tal vez claro, suspire y grite contra la almohada, se que esto no arreglara nada mas que dejarme sinfónica, pero prefiero mil veces eso a que el tonto de Kisshu me haga a cada momento….es mejor deshacer este desastre.

Suspire y como siempre trate de hacer lo mejor para mi, conté asta diez y intente poner mi mente en blanco pero no funciono, en vez de hacer que cualquier cosa que tuviera en mi mente desapareciera lo que ocurrió fue que mas de un momento compartido con Kisshu apareció en mi mente o era solo el. Donde el sonreía cínicamente, juguetonamente, burlonamente, donde me robaba un beso, donde me intentaba robar un beso, donde me perseguía o hablaba o tal vez atacaba, también cuando se lucía o retorcía a su favor lo que le decía. Sonreí al recordar algo que le dije una vez, era fácil de retorcer y mas cuando se me salio sin querer.

-mantente alejado de mi cuando este con alguien-dije a la nada.

Eso se lo dije solo una vez y eso le vasto para molestarme.

_-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Kisshu?-le grite enfurecida mientras lo veía frente a mi flotando en el aire y con su típica sonrisa burlona._

_-recuerda gatita, tu me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de ti cuando tengas compañía y ahora estas sola, no hay nadie a tu lado o quien te este siguiendo, estas sola y tu me dijiste que así me podía acercar a ti-empezó a reír quedamente mientras yo lo miraba enojada._

_-¡claro que no, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi general mente, no quiero que te me acerques!-le grite fuertemente y con bastante enojo al verlo sonreír tan cínicamente._

_-oh vamos gatita, no lo niegues, estas feliz de verme, se te nota tienes un brillo en los ojos cuando me vez-empezó a reír de nuevo y yo apreté mis uñas contra mi palma al tener las manos cerradas en puños_

_-¡si pero de odio, te detesto, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu planeta y nos dejas en paz?-me miro enojado, como si le doliera o estaba realmente enojado._

_-estoy en mi planeta, tú eres la intrusa en el gatita, la raza humana es la que sea infiltrado y apoderado de mi planeta así que la raza que se debería de ir es la tuya-ambos nos estábamos matando con la mirada, odiándonos o eso parecía._

Menee mi cabeza intentando sacar eso de mi mente, ¿es que acaso lo único que tengo que hacer es recordar todo lo que tenga que ver con el?, ¡claro que no!, ahora si, esto acabo, le diré todo a Ryou, todo lo que me a pasado…mm...…pero si lo pienso bien no es bueno que le diga todo, no será lindo decir. Ryou Kisshu llego a mi habitación trato de violarme pero yo lo deje seguir y e tenido sueños bastante eróticos con el, quiero que extraigas su sangre de mi cuerpo por que el ahora me controla completamente y me di cuenta por que deje que me tocara casi toda. Si claro como no, yo no le diré eso, en primera por que no creo que me crea, en segunda por que eso sería muy penoso y tercero, me dirían loca.

**_P.O.V Kisshu_**

Mire a mi gatita, suspire, malditasea, ¿Por qué no me quede a acabar lo que empecé?, ahora estoy sufriendo las grandes consecuencias, sentía como cierta parte de mi anatomía aun seguía palpitando por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aun así sonreí, mi gatita no sabía besar, yo era el primero que la besaba, yo era el primer ser que la tocaba, yo, solo yo, mi sonrisa se ancho aun mas, ahora el tonto de Mabaka ya no es un impedimento, por kami se estaba paseando por detrás de la calle con su amante, con una de las amigas de mi gatita, valla y luego a mi me dicen que soy un verdadero tonto.

Esta bien, me enamore del enemigo, también la e dejado ganar muchas veces, también e echo que mis propias creaturas se destruyan para que no le hagan daño, tal vez soy un verdadero tonto enamorado pero jamás me pasearía con un de las amigas mas cercanas de la chica a la cual le gusto y nunca me acostaría con ella, mucho menos andaría cerca de la casa de la chica a la cual casi se desmaya al verme, el si que es un idiota.

-valla, ahora si que me tendré que tirar a un lago y justamente ahora-me levante del tejado en el cual estaba sentado y volé asía el bosque.

Me era magnifico esto, esta ciudad estaba llena de tecnología pero también de lugares con mucha vegetación, como los parques que eran pequeños mini bosques y que también hubiera bosques cercanos con ríos, manantiales y también aguas termales naturales, completamente fantástico, y ahora esos ríos me eran de utilidad, por kami si que me había prendido hay con mi gatita, sentirla debajo de mi, sentir como intentaba estar mas cerca, pero tengo que razonar, eso lo hace por que ahora esta bajo mi mandato, no por que quiera, no por que lo dese, pero, ¿su alma es fuerte?, si, su sangre al no ser humana totalmente debería de ser mas fuerte y debió de haber echo que mi sangre se combinara con la suya y la hiciera parte de ella, casi tanto que mi sangre solo hubiera curado la suya y después prácticamente disolverse en la suya, de seguro no es tan fuerte.

-tal vez si era ella-sonreí ante aquel pensamiento.****

**_Lo se, lo se, se que es muy pero muy corto pero es que me dio muchísima hueva seguir escribiendo y dije, así como esta, esta bien, así les gustara ¿no?_**

**_Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y también espero que me escriban aun mas personas._**

**_Byye, byye_**


	9. Solo un momento

**_Solo un momento_**

El agua caliente me calmaba, merelajaba, sentía que todo lo que a pasado solo era una pesadilla, un sueño del que había despertado, no fui a la escuela, me era muy penoso el pensar en ir, hoy era viernes, se supone que Masha hoy regresaría a mi lado, eso no me daba mucho consuelo, aun podía sentir sus manos tocando mi piel, sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento caliente en mi oreja, todo parecía haber pasado ase solo unos instantes, pero no era así, aun podía hoy sus palabras, su voz ronca, su calor, a pesar de que el agua caliente me asía olvidar aun así recordaba, era extraño, mis músculos se relajaban pero al instante volvían a estar tensos, el vapor asía que olvidara por breves instantes y de repente volvía a recordar.

Ahora solo estaba segura de una cosa, de que tenía dueño, y no por que lo allá escogido, sino por que el me escogió a mi, me había vuelto completamente loca en una sola noche, mi cuerpo ansiaba ser de nuevo tocado por el, pero mi razón me decía que debería odiarlo aun mas, ahora no solo era un enemigo mas, ahora el era mi mayor problema, uno que tenía que resolver pronto, pero era difícil, mi mente y mi cuerpo peleaban por ver quien controlaba, la lujuria y la razón eran difíciles de controlar y mas cuando cada una quería algo diferente.

La lujuria solo quería ser saciada, pero parecía que no se pasaría con nada, la razón solo quería asesinarlo, creyendo que esa era la solución, respire el aire caliente a mí alrededor, no sabía que hacer, de alguna manera le agradecía a Kisshu, el me había quitado los malestares mientras que por otro lado, solo deseaba matarlo, ahora sabía que solo las batallas entre personas eran buenas, yo estaba en pleito, y no con otro ser humano, sino que con migo misma, estaba desesperada por una solución, estaba completamente desesperada por una solución.

Ya había encontrado dos, una, matarme y la otra, matarlo a el, y estaba segura que ninguna de las dos sería cumplida por mi, mire mis dedos, ya estaban arrugados, tenía que salir de la tina, pero me era difícil, estaba segura que si salía los problemas volverían aun mas fuertes a mi y como un certero golpe en el estomago, era horrible, estaba en mi hogar y ni eso me daba seguridad, el podría parecer en cualquier momento, donde sea, donde el quiera, sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos, quería llorar por tantas cosas, de rabia, de alegría, de rencor, de lastima asía mi misma, todos mis sentimientos eran un torbellino.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, pensar no arreglaría nada y menos llorar, solo tenía que arreglar las cosas, regresar todo a la normalidad, en verdad nada sería como antes, el me a hecho como quiere, el me a controlado de una manera completamente diferente, no a intentado retorcer mis palabras y me a detenido con un simple movimiento de su mano, ahora si era su juguete, su juguete personal, solo de el, y como cualquier juguete en este mundo, asía todo lo que mi dueño quisiera, si el quera jugar con migo yo lo debería de dejar, bueno aunque no lo quisiera dejar el aria que lo dejara completamente hacer y deshacer lo que el quisiera.

Era injusto, ahora solo aria lo que el quisiera, escuche el timbre, suspire y me levante de la tina, solo tome la toalla, y la enruede alrededor de mi, camine asta la puerta del baño y la abrí para dirigirme a la puerta principal, detrás de mi había charcos de agua, la toalla estaba completamente empapada, tanto que se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me era un poco difícil de caminar por el peso del agua en la toalla, mi cabello chorreaba y sentía como había gotas de agua por todo mi cuerpo, al llegar a la puerta la abrí, sentí como los colores se me subían.

-¡Hola! ¿Ichigo?-dijo Kioto.

Todos estaban completamente perplejos, Kioto, Miwua, Moe, Hikari y Aoyama-kun estaban en la puerta, todos al parecer extrañados, ellos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, mi cara ardió aun mas, me mire de igual manera, esto era lo peor que me había pasado.

-¡pasen!-grite y salí corriendo asía mi cuarto, casi me resbalo en las escaleras, los charcos de agua eran bastante grandes.

Era la mayor vergüenza que había pasado en mi vida, y valla que e pasado muchas, desde el pasillo me empecé a secar con la toalla húmeda, algo que no me serbia de mucho ya que me estaba volviendo a empapar toda. Tire la toalla en el suelo y corrí aun mas a prisa a mi habitación, al entrar tome una toalla seca y me empecé a secar desesperadamente con ella, sentía que me miraban pero eso ya era algo habitual en mi vida, saque un vestido del armario mientras secaba mi cabello, saque la ropa interior y unos calcetines, avente la toalla a la cama y me empecé a poner todo muy trochamente, estaba segura que mi cara estaba muy roja, de seguro aun mas que mi cabello, me mire en el espejo que tenía en el cuarto, el vestido era blanco y tenía mangas, se veía bien, solo pase el sepillo por mi cabello y después baje a toda prisa, todos estaban sentados en mi sala riendo.

Suspire y mire a todos, todos traían el traje de la escuela, de repente mi mirada se centro en Aoyama-kun y un recuerdo me vino a la mente, a mi padre gritando y apuntándome con el dedo mientras movía la cabeza asía delante y atrás, suspire, si el llegaba ahora estaba muerta, el dijo que nada de niños en la casa y no importaba que fuera Aoyama-kun, nada de niños en la casa era nada de niños en la casa.

-¡ya bajaste!-deje de mirar a Aoyama para ver a Kioto parada mientras me apuntaba felizmente.

-¿de nuevo te has sentido mal?-la voz de Hikari era de preocupación, me sorprendí.

-he… ¡no, no! ¡Lo que pasa es que me quede dormida!-dije mientras reía nerviosamente.

Los mire a todos, Hikari de verdad que parecía preocupada, por lo general era una chica despreocupada y burlona que ignoraba los sentimientos de los demás, jamás se le había visto preocupada ni por su pequeño hermano, Kioto parecía en otro mundo, sus ojos me miraban fijamente pero era como mirar y no mirar, en su cara había una mueca, al igual que Hikari parecía preocupada, sus ojos lucían tristes mientras que parecía algo desanimada a pesar de su forma de hablar, Miwua y Moe me miraban preocupadas al extremo, siempre habían exagerado las cosas, parecía como si ya me estuvieran sepultando, sonreí, Aoyama-Kun parecía al igual que Kioto en otro mundo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la pared, parecía algo confundido o tal vez algo desesperado por decir algo.

-¡estábamos preocupados por ti Ichigo!-dijo de pronto Kioto, su mano estaba en puño contra su pecho, estaba segura que quería llorar.

-¡es verdad, nos tenías con el alma en un hilo!-dijo Moe ya con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-chicas yo…-mi voz fue apenas un susurro, me sentí tan mal.

-¡que no entiendes! ¡Nunca has faltado tan seguidamente a la escuela y jamás has estado más de una vez en la enfermería en menos de un mes! ¡Eres nuestra amiga, confía más en nosotras! ¡Solo dinos lo que te pasa!-mi respiración se corto, Hikari parecía querer darme un golpe, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se podían ver las lagrimas que estaban por caer en sus ojos.

-Ichigo-san, debes de confiar mas en ellas, la verdad es que es preocupante tu estado últimamente, además tu eres una chica muy sana y energética, es de extrañar que te la pases últimamente en la enfermería cuando siempre has hecho deporte y siempre comes bien, ¿Qué te pasa?-Aoyama-Kun parecía algo confundido por como me miraba mas sin embargo sus palabras me fueron completamente extraordinarias y a la vez las peores, como un golpe bajo y sucio, suspire.

-nada, ¡de verdad que nada! ¡Solo me e sentido mal y ya!, ya pasara-dije alegremente mientras los miraba.

Kioto, Moe y Hikari me miraron y después suspiraron, Miwua tan solo negó con la cabeza, de repente mi mirada se quedo fija en Hikari y Kioto que ahogaron un grito, su boca era tapada por sus dos manos mientras que su mirada me empezó a recorrer de arriba abajo, después quedo fija en mi estomago, ladee la cabeza y parpadee un poco, no comprendía mucho su mirada, sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder mientras que se podía ver en su cara el horror.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto Moe al igual que yo completamente extrañada.

-¡no!-gritaron ambas, aunque no sonó tan fuerte por su mano en la boca.

Ambas se miraron conmocionadas y después se apuntaron entre si, luego miraron Moe y la apuntaron, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuarto asta que llegaron a mi, me apuntaron de arriba abajo y después sus dedos apuntaron mi estomago, quitaron la mano de su boca y gritaron muy fuertemente.

-¡Ichigo no!-empezaron a gritar las dos mientras que su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué tiene?/ ¿Qué tengo?-les preguntamos Moe y yo al mismo tiempo completamente asustadas.

-¡o por Kami, Ichigo esta embarazada!-gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron.

Todos en la habitación me miraron extrañados y sorprendidos, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció y como un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, mi cara me empezó a arder y los músculos se me tensaron, embarazada...embrazada, el eco de la palabra se quedo unos segundos en mi mente asta que mi cerebro por fin pudo procesar la palabra, cada letra de ella y el significado, la respiración se me corto, como… ¡como esas dos podían pensar semejante tontería!, el ardor y la vergüenza se fueron y la impaciencia y enojo llego, las mire a ambas, ellas dieron un pequeño saltito, estaba seguro que mi mirada era de asustar.

-como… ¿a quien se le ocurre pensar eso?-dije en un susurro, que al parecer todos escucharon.

-¡es lo mas lógico Ichigo!, ¡dinos quien es el padre!-mire a Kioto con una mirada fría, ella lo único que hizo fue poner sus manos en su cadera y inclinarse asía delante esperando la respuesta.

-Kioto, Hikari… ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre pensar eso de mí? ¡De mí!-ambas parpadearon un par de veces, Hikari le copio a Kioto la posición y ambas me miraron inquisitivamente.

-Momomiya Ichigo, dinos la verdad…. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde lo conociste?-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo muy sincronizadamente.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía, jamás pensé que ellas pensarían eso de mi, las mire con enojo, y yo que pensaba que se estaban preocupando cuando en realidad estaban pensando lo peor de mí, aun sin verme estaba casi segura de que llamas salían de mis ojos, las tima que a Kioto y a Hikari no se les puede intimidar con facilidad, sus preguntas me volvieron a la cabeza, en estos momentos se sentía pesado el aire en la habitación, suspire mientras las miraba y analizaba sus preguntas.

-¡quien me creen! ¡Como pueden pensar eso! ¡Ustedes son de lo peor!-chille lo mas fuerte que pude mientras que con mi pie golpeaba el piso asiendo que un fuerte eco se escuchara.

-¡dinos!-gritaron ahora las tres.

-¡tu también Moe!-volví a chillar, esto era lo peor, Moe se había puesto a un lado de ellas y se puso en las misma posición, todas parecían haber ensayado esto, todas estaban iguales, ni un solo centímetro de diferencia.

-¡no estoy embarazada! ¡Solo estaba enferma! ¡Además hoy no quise ir a la escuela!-empecé a dar pisotones en el piso, Kioto, Hikari y Moe me miraron.

Las tres se miraron entre si y después de nuevo a mí, dejaron caer sus brazos a los costados y bajaron la mirada, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero no el resto de su cara la cual estaba roja, deje de hacer mi circo mientras las miraba, ¿esto estaba ensayado?, todas estaban igual, se pusieron rectas, al mismo tiempo y después levantaron la cara, sus ojos se clavaron en el piso para no verme a los ojos, parecían avergonzadas.

-gomen na Ichigo-dijeron en un susurro.

-ustedes son unas….-la mano de Miwua me tapo la boca, yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, ella empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-creo que nos debemos ir de una vez, ya es muy tarde y pienso que si no nos vamos nos correrán-me quito la mano de la boca y me abrazo rápidamente mientras tomaba a Kioto y Moe de la mano para arrastrarlas a la salida.

-creo que si, de nuevo gomen na Ichigo, creo que nos pasamos-dijo Hikari mientras me abrazaba y se dirigía a la salida también.

-asta el próximo lunes Ichigo-san, espero que te sientas mejor-dijo Aoyama-Kun mientras me sonreía y seguía a las demás.

Después de un par de segundos se escucho como la puerta era cerrada, empecé a caminar asía el sillón y me tumbe en el, se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, suspire mientras pensaba unos segundos, ¿Qué había pasado?, de repente estaban al borde del llanto y después asiendo preguntas sin razón, la palabra aun resonaba en mi mente lentamente, la escuchaba como un eco imparable, cada vez mas lejos asta que de nuevo empezaba, suspire, que tonto.

_Que gracioso, la situación mas tonta de tu vida Ichibichi._

Ya apareciste…he…. ¡por que me dices así!

_Por que me es divertido molestarte y diciéndote así te molesto._

No se supone que eres mi conciencia, me deberías ayudar no molestar.

_Tú no aceptas que te ayude así que te molesto._

Tu no ayudas solo me dices tonterías y ya.

_Tu no me dejas ayudarte, además a qui entre nos…me pregunto ¿de donde abran sacado esa conclusión esas dos?_

Ya vez, tú no me ayudas, me molestas.

_No, te estoy diciendo que quiero saber de donde sacaron esa conclusión, ¿pues qué haces? ¿Ichibichi? Debe haber una razón para que te digan eso._

Menee mi cabeza con fuerza, suspire, cerré los ojos mientra intentaba dejar en blanco mi mente, suspire, ¿es que acaso hice algo malo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, yo no e hecho nada malo, o nada lo suficientemente malo para que me pase esto, que derepente aparezca mi conciencia y después que Kisshu fuera prácticamente mi dueño, suspire.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de nuevo y apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba desesperadamente que el sillón me tragara empujándome contra el, de repente el recuerdo me vi no como si todo hubiera pasado hace instantes, las manos maestras acariciando y tocando, los labios perfectamente suaves y con maestría besando, el aliento caliente y la voz áspera, todo me llego sin previo aviso, sostuve la respiración y intente borrar todo de nuevo, fue imposible, aun que tratara de que eso se desvaneciera me era imposible, era como mirar dos cosas a la vez, me imagine junto con Aoyama-Kun caminando por la noche asía mi casa y antes de que pudiera detenerlo el recuerdo volvía, aun podía sentir su peso encima de ella, como la empujaba contra la puerta.

Un asco me lleno, me sentía sucia, como las mujeres que eran violadas, me había tallado el cuerpo a mas no poder cuando me había bañado, tanto que en la piel a aun se veía roja por tallar tan fuerte, suspire resignada, nada cambiaría, lo que había pasado anoche no desaparecería, el recuerdo no se iría, suspire con fuerza y abrí los ojos.

Me sentía ultrajada, violada, usada, las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en mis ojos y a empezar a resbalar por mis mejillas, el recuerdo era tan malo como bueno, me había sentido viva tanto como muerta en ese momento, el sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo me había hecho sentirse importante para el, no había usado rudeza en ningún momento, prácticamente le había dado mi autorización, ¡por kami yo lo bese!, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, estaba mareada y lo sabía y también sabía por que, por darle tanta vuelta a este asunto, suspire mientras miraba el techo de la sala.

-dormir-dije a la nada.

Dormir me aria bien, si dormía un poco me sentiría mejor, suspire cansada y resignada, reí un poco, asta ahora me daba cuenta de lo tonta que era la idea de que yo estuviera embarazada, tal vez lo habían hecho para que yo recuperara el animo, no lo hicieron bien. Las lagrimas de nuevo amenazaron con salir, me sentía tan mal, el recuerdo de lo pasado con Kisshu y el de Pudding aun merodeaba mi mente, tal vez esto me pasaba por haber hecho algo malo, algo de lo que no tenia ni idea de que era, de repente un extraño sonido empezó a escucharse desde la segunda planta.

Me levante como a quien le hubieran dado un susto, mi cara estaba de frente a una pared, muy apartada de la vista de las escaleras, ladee poco a poco mi cara esperando desesperadamente no encontrarme nada al pie de las escaleras, me alivie, nada y nadie al pie, pero el sonido se seguía escuchando, era como que alguien hablara, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a las escaleras, al estar al pie mire asía arriba asustada, ¿estaría alguien arriba?, pase saliva, subí con cuidado y lento cada escalón, el sonido aun se seguía escuchando aunque de instantes este dejaba de sonar, dos escalones para llegar a la segunda planta, mire asía atrás, ¿Qué tal si volvía?, me plante como una posibilidad pero tenia que subir, no podía esperar como siempre a mi papá para que fura a ver si había alguien, respire y me puse recta, si había alguien tenía que enfrentarlo, además, aun tenía mi medallón para ser una mew, seguí subiendo, el ruido venia de mi cuarto, seguí caminando temerosa asta que me di cuenta de algo, me sentí como una tonta, era mi teléfono celular sonando, me reí de mi misma mientras caminaba bien, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al abrir la puerta mi mirada paseo por la habitación asta dar con el celular, este estaba en mi cama vibrando y sonando en un tono, puse en blanco los ojos, que menuda tontería, me dije a mi mima, la cama estaba desecha, aparte las sabanas y me senté mientras tomaba el celular, en la pantalla se veía el numero de Ryou, apreté al botón de contestar y mi lo arrime a la oreja.

-Mo…-mi voz se apago, en el otro lado se escuchaban los sollozos de Pudding.

-_tranquila_-escuche decir seriamente del otro lado de la línea, en seguida me pare, no avía reconocido la voz.

-¡tranquila! ¡Tranquila! ¡Estoy escuchando como una de mis amigas esta llorando y gritando a todo pulmón, no me puedo tranquilizar!-dije histérica, sentía como las lagrimas que intentaba retener empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas de seguro ya rojas.

-_tranquila Ichigo, Pudding esta bien solo esta llorando por que no quiere que le saquemos un poco mas de sangre, por favor ven, necesitamos un poco de tu sangre, lo siento si te he asustado_-era la voy tranquila de Keiichiro, me tranquilice un poco mientras suspiraba, relaje los músculos.

-por allí hubieses empezado, enseguida me tienes ahí-dije tranquilamente, le colgué sin esperar respuesta y me avente a la cama.

Valla, mire el techo mientras que con mi mano limpiaba los restos de lágrimas, me había olvidado de el miedo de Pudding asía las agujas, ¿para que necesitarían mi sangre?, no lo sabía, cerré los ojos y me estire como un gato, reí para mis adentros, me levante a un con los ojos cerrados, reí despacio y abrí los ojos, la risita que salía por mi boca se atoro en mi garganta, mi boca se había secado y mis ojos se habían abierto lo mas que podían, mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta y la respiración se me había cortado, frente a mi estaba un Kisshu sonriente, su cara inclinada asía la mía, se había agachado un poco, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, su nariz casi tocaba la mía y podía sentir su aliento al igual que su calor corporal, intente retroceder pero la cama no me lo permitió.

-eso duele-dijo el mientras una risita escapaba de su boca.

Pase de nuevo saliva, mire sus ojos y le sostuve la mira aun que me perdí en ello, esas hermosas lagunas doradas me atrajeron como una abeja a la miel, en este caso como un gatito a la leche, su sonrisa se ancho mas, escuche un leve movimiento de su pie, estaba parado, estaba parado y me pasaba, el era mas grande que yo después de todo, uno o dos años, no sabía, jamás lo había pensado, sentí la necesidad de acariciarle la mejilla y besarle asta que los labios me quedaran hinchados, pero borre con mucho esfuerzo esa idea de mi mente.

-pero que mala eres Koneko-Chan, ni por que ayer hicimos lo que hicimos-su mirada se clavo con mas intensidad en la mía.

Pase saliva con fuerza, los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron, el acababa de pasar la lengua por sus labios, no quería respirar, ya necesitaba el aire pero de algún modo sentía que si respiraba el se me lanzaría enzima, respire lo mas lenta y silenciosamente posible por la boca que tenia un poco abierta, quería asegurarme de que el no se percatara de eso pero su ceja levantada me daba a entender que lo noto, pase de nuevo saliva con dureza casi ahogándome.

-respira que no te arenada, ya te estas poniendo morada-dijo con arrogancia, pero con un pequeño timbre de preocupación.

-no….aléjate-dije en un susurro casi inaudible, me estremecí y me percate de que las manos me temblaban, intente hacer que el cuerpo no siguiera mis manos pero me fue inevitable, el me miro, parecía herido.

-no, soy tu dueño Ichigo, no me alejare, jamás lo are-espeto con rudeza, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos que resplandecían con cierta diversión se ensombrecieron, sus ojos de oro parecían volverse negros como el carbón.

-no…no lo…eres-mi voz era apenan un sonido, parecía que las pequeñas y que siempre eran inotables ráfagas de viento se escucharan mas.

-si, si lo soy, ¿O es acaso que lo quieres comprobar?-su voz era sombría, dura e inexpresiva, su respiración era pausada, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

-no…no-mi mente no albergaba por ahora mas palabras que esas, en mi cabeza eran las únicas palabras que gritaba.

-pero si ayer te morías de ganas de hacerlo ¿Por qué hoy no?-dijo cínicamente, su voz sombría no cambiaba, cada palabra la decía con un resentimiento, parecía herido, pero solo eso, si lo estuviera hace bastante que se hubiera largado.

Sus ojos dorados carecían de brillo, era como si de verdad fueran dos pedazos de carbón, empezaba a extrañar esas lagunas brillantes que parecían oro de verdad, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal, cada palabra que había dicho me había hecho estremecer, me permití respirar, ahora prefería no haberlo hecho, respiraba forzadamente como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia sin parar, el silencio dio de lleno en la habitación, un silencio tan incomodo que prefería que el hiciera un comentario de lo de la noche pasada, no quería moverme, además de que el espacio entre el y yo era muy reducido, estaba segura que si me movía un pequeño centímetro su nariz y la mía chocarían. De repente mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tenía en mi mano, sus ojos viajaron de mi mirada a mi mano, yo mire de igual manera y después mire una de sus manos, esta hizo un simple movimiento y yo lleve mi celular a mi oreja y conteste, me quede callada y no dije nada.

_-¿Ichigo? ¿Estas ahí?-_dijo la voz preocupada de Keiichiro.

-si-dije con un tono muy bajo y despacio.

-_¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no has venido?-_dijo con cierta preocupación.

-me he retrasado un poco, me tardare en llegar-dije simplemente intentando que no me temblara la voz ante la mirada de Kisshu.

-_¿segura?, esta bien, le diré a las demás que empecemos sin ti, si no puedes venir _llámame_, bueno asta en unos momentos-_dijo con tono gentil y sin colgar esperando que le diera una respuesta.

-claro, adiós-en eso un pitido se escucho, había colgado.

Me sentía tan cohibida ante el, no moví el celular de mi oreja, le sostuve la mirada a Kisshu, seguía igual, levanto una ceja con sutileza, en sus ojos no había emociones, su cara carecía de sentimientos, parecía una estatua de marfil perfecta, sus ojos se asemejaban al ámbar, era casi como si se hubieran endurecido tal como el ámbar, no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera su cara, sus rasgos finos, era una chico perfecto, sin una sola marca, mire una de sus mejillas, una vez le había hecho un corte en ese sitio y no había cicatriz alguna, sentí la tentación de tocarla para verificar bien y lo hice, como un auto reflejo, soltando el celular dejándolo caer en el piso, mi mano se poso en su mejilla.

Lo mire fija a los ojos para ver si quería que me quitara pero no, solo bajo la ceja, pero aun seguía sin emociones, le acaricie la mejilla, Sueve y calida, cerro los ojos, mi mano siguió acariciándola, respiro hondamente y un suspiro salio de sus labios, sonreí, se veía tan tierno así, tan indefenso, con mi otra mano le empecé a acariciar la otra mejilla, era como acariciar a un niño pequeño, otro pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios y su mano se poso encima de la mía, deje caer una de mis mano al costado y el la tomo con su mano libre, mi corazón empezó a palpitar tan fuerte como podía, abrió lentamente los ojos, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, su mirada era aun fría, aun que se podía ver el pequeño y casi extinto destello de sus ojos, ¡esperanza!, pensé, me miro expectante, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro en los míos, parecía que ni siquiera se había tardado un segundo en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-parecía que si dijese algo mas lagrimas se derramaría.

-¿Qué cosa?-mi voz sonó como desde el principio, casi como el sonido que hacía un ratón cuando se escabullía de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué?-repitió un poco mas seguro, solo un poco, su mano acaricio la mía, hablaba de la caricia.

-no se-dije simplemente mientras apretaba nuestro agarre.

-¿no sabes?... ¿O no me quieres decir?-dijo simplemente, su voz empezó a tomar el tono del principió, seguro y arrogante pero con algo mas que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

-he dicho que no se-le dije en un tono seguro, que al fin pude sacar.

-por lastima-su mirada se clavo de nuevo con fuerza ante la mía.

-no-conteste con extrañeza.

¿Lastima?, no, lo había hecho por impulso, no por lastima, intente quitar mi mano de su mejilla pero no me lo permitió, lo mire, sus ojos eran suplicantes, era como si me dijeran mil cosas en un lenguaje mudo, ladee un poco mi cabeza y aquel sutil resplandor en sus ojos se incremento, su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía fue a parar a mi cintura, que mal, no podía mover mi mano al estar entrelazada con la de el y apretada contra mi espalda, nuestras bocas estaban a milímetros, podía sentir como su aliento se metía a mi boca que había abierto un poco ante la sorpresa, estaba pegada a el, mas bien ceñida, nuestros ojos se miraba, su mano que estaba sobre la mía había parado a mi nuca y mi mano había queda en su mejilla, sentí un impulso y sin pensarlo lo bese, un beso diferente al de la noche anterior y a los de mis sueños, el apretó con gentileza su mano en mi nuca y yo empecé a acariciar de nuevo su mejilla, nuestras manos entrelazadas me pegaban mas a el, era un beso dulce, tierno, el empezó a mover sus labios entre los míos, era como si un pétalo de la rosa mas fina del mundo acariciara tus labios, jamás había pensado que Kisshu fuera tan lindo, ¿Cómo sería Kisshu enamorado?, yo misma apreté mis labios contra los de el, sentí como la sangre me hirvió ante aquel pensamiento.

Kisshu enamorado debería de ser mas tierno y dulce, tan cariñoso, apreté con fuerza su mano, si Kisshu estuviera enamorado no aria sufrir a su ser amado, la trataría como a una princesa, tal vez asta le compraría florees y no la obligaría a nada, sentí una pequeña punzada en el corazón, nos separábamos una pequeña distancia para tomar aire y regresábamos para seguir con el dulce y tierno beso, la pequeña punzada aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en como sería Kisshu enamorado, un dolor profundo me inundo, Kisshu enamorado sería otro, sería diferente, las lagrimas se agolparon contra mis ojos cerrados asiendo que se empezaran a derramar por mis mejillas. El se separo y ya no regreso a darme otro beso, abrí mis ojos lentamente para verlo, parecía confundido, quito su mano de mi nuca y empezó a quitar las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su palma.

-¿Por qué lloras gatita?-dijo dulcemente y cariñosamente.

-por nada-mi voz sonaba quebradiza, sentí amargura.

-¿por favor dime gatita? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto como si el fuera culpable y en cierta manera lo era.

-nada-insistí, pero era difícil cuando sentías un nudo en la garganta.

-dime por favor-dijo suplicante mirándome con tal intensidad que me encogí un poco, pero no me podía apartar por su agarre, quite mi mano de su mejilla y la puse en su pecho intentando alejarlo en vano.

-lo siento Kisshu pero tengo que ir a con las…-sus labios se presionaron contra los míos asiéndome callar.

-dime-dijo al separarse.

Menee la cabeza, si ya en mi cabeza sonaba a celos en palabras se oiría peor, una imagen me llego de repente a ala cabeza, Kisshu con una chica sentada en su regazo besándose, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la imagen, ¿Por qué tuve que imaginar aquello?, las lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por mis mejillas, no quería emitir sonidos y no lo asía con tal de que el no me viera sufrir por solo una tontería, una que ya te esta dejando en mal, me dije a mí misma, tomo aire con fuerza y lo deje escapar tranquilizándome un poco.

-¿por favor dime?-pregunto algo preocupado, lo mire fijamente.

¿Así estaría Kisshu con su ser amado? ¿Cuándo ella llora el le pregunta asta que ella le dijera? ¿Cuándo se enamoraría Kisshu?, sentí otra punzada en pecho, un hueco muy grande y como el nudo en mi garganta se asía mas grande, ¿era acaso que me dolía? ¿Qué me importaba?, cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¡claro que me importaba! ¡Me importaba tanto! ¡El me importaba tanto!, las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos, de repente me llego como un golpe, ¿Qué demonios decía? Apenas me había percatado de mis pensamientos, me sorprendí de nuevo, sentí como la mano de Kisshu quitaba de nuevo las lagrimas de mis ojos, lo mire sorprendida, ya no había rastro de lagrimas que yo sintiera, a excepción de la de los ojos, Kisshu paso su dedo retirando las dos ultimas gotas de cada ojo, me sorprendí aun mas al ver que se las ponía en los labios, se me acerco y me beso, un beso salado y dulce, le respondí como en un principio, después me dejo de besar para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ichigo por favor no llores-me dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pase saliva, ¿este era Kisshu? ¿Pero que paso con el de la noche pasada? ¿Con el que deseaba arrancarme la ropa?, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, baje la mirada y empuje a Kisshu con la mano que tenía en su pecho, en su muy bien formado pecho, sentía la cara arder, ¿en que piensas Ichigo?, me recrimine, el se quito y hizo que nuestras manos quedaran colgadas pero aun así entrelazadas, me sentó con cuidado en la cama y después el se sentó a un lado de mi, muy cerca de mi pero aun así no lo quite.

_Como en tu sueño ¿no?, cerca, muy cerca, pero a ti no te importo._

Menee la cabeza, tonta conciencia por que no aparece en otros momentos, en eso sentí como el soltaba mi mano, mire mi mano aterrada, ¿Por qué la soltaba?, pero el horror se fue sido remplazado por la pena en el momento en el que Kisshu me atrajo por la cintura, hizo con mucho cuidado que pusiera la cabeza en su hombro mientras que con la mano libre tomaba mi otra mano y las entrelazaba, jamás me había sentido tan segura, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, un suspiro salio de mi boca en el mismo momento que salía de la de el, ambos empezamos a reír.

-¿me dirás por que llorabas?- me pregunto muy sutilmente, ¿Por qué le importaba?

-he dicho que por nada-le dije de nuevo con un tono enojado para ver si se callaba.

-nadie llora por que si, siempre hay una razón, siempre mi Koneko-Chan-gruñí, por que me lo tenía que decir de esa manera tan dulce, ahora si quiero una devolución, ¿Dónde esta el Kisshu de la otra noche?, se lo quería preguntar pero…

-nada y punto-le conteste mientras lo miraba separándome de su hombro, el simplemente se rió entre dientes y me sonrío.

-bueno, si no me quieres decir ahora no tengo problema, pero estoy seguro que pronto te lo sacare-dijo alegre, sentí mis mejillas calientes y lo mire.

-¿¡que demonios le a pasado al Kisshu de ayer!-en cuanto supe que se me escapo oculte mi cara en su hombro, ahora si quisiera gritar con todas mis ganas ¡trágame tierra!

-¿el Kisshu de la otra noche? …¿Acaso quieres de nuevo al Kisshu de la otra noche? ...¡valla, valla!-la voz de Kisshu era burlona tanto como maliciosa, sentía que mi rostro me ardía ¿querría al Kisshu de la otra noche?, mis mejillas me ardieron.

-he…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar, me quede completamente aterrada, Kisshu aun lado de mi, que me tenía prácticamente inmovilizada y yo recordándole lo de ayer por la noche, ¡buena esa Ichigo! ¡Si que tu te llevarías el premio mayor de los idiotas!

-¿así que si te he dejado con ganas? …¡gatita te propongo algo!-la alegría de Kisshu en estos momentos no era de mi agrado, para nada.

-¿Qué?-dije simplemente sabiendo que esa era mi condena.

-si me das un beso como el de ayer yo te llevare a tu trabajo, pero si no logras dármelo igual me dejaras seguir donde estábamos- dijo alegre, yo gruñí, ¡a mi me sale la misma!, a qui la que pierde si o si soy yo no el, estaba alegre, el sabía que de una o de otra manera el ganaba.

-no-no quería que eso sucediera ya bastante tengo con el recuerdo.

-vamos, tu has dicho que ¿Dónde estaba el Kisshu de ayer?, yo te diré que aquí esta, no por que me comporte quiera decir que no quiero dejar de hacerlo-sentí como mi cara ardía asta las orejas, ¡lo mato!

-¡cállate!-grite lo mas fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron.

-gatita…estoy a tu lado y si tu no te has dado cuanta mis orejas perciben los ruidos mas sutilmente-su voz a pesar de ser dulce sonaba algo molesta, levante mi cara y lo mire.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín, con el otro hombro se rascaba una de sus grandes orejas, ¿sus orejas?, me quede viendo la que tenía de este lado y solté la mano de Kisshu, este la quito pero también dejo de hacer lo que hacía para voltear a verme confundido, yo le sonreí mientras subía mi mano asta tocar una de sus orejas, la empecé a acariciar levemente y me sorprendí, era suave, vi su cara y reí un poco, su sonrojo se había incrementado, la seguí acariciando, cuando llegue a la punta me fui acariciando la parte superior, su oreja como la de cualquier ser humano tenía hueso, pero por lo que sentía este no era tan duro, su oreja era tan igual como diferente a las mías, podía sentir su mirada en mí, como si me quisiera descifrar, pero yo no quería voltear, me había quedado fascinada con su extraordinaria oreja, eran tan suaves y emanaban calor como si le estuviera tocando el cuello.

-¿gatita?-sentí como la boca se me secaba, su voz era tan dulce y con solo decir un apodo tonto, lo volteé a mirar sin quitar mi mano de su oreja.

-¿sí?-me sentí tonta, la voz me sonó insegura y parecía casi quebrada y solo dije una silaba.

-¿Qué haces con…?-su pregunta quedo incompleta, sonaba nervioso.

Lo mire bien, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su lengua humedecía sus labios constantemente y sus ojos tenían una pregunta, mas sin embargo parecía que no la quería dejar salir ni ir, parecía tan confundido, el silencio volvió a inundar mi habitación ya casi oscura por la luz que se iba, el silencio era tan incomodo, era casi como si con un cuchillo lo cortara, Kisshu empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como quien va a decir algo pero luego se arrepiente, tomo aire y después lo dejo salir, abría la boca y cerró los ojos, estaba preparada para la pregunta pero en menos de lo que un lápiz se cae al suelo el callo y no dijo nada, suspiro y abrió los ojos, levante una ceja y después la baje, el suspiro fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? si lo vas a decir dilo de una vez-dije con auto suficiencia, me había hartado de lo que asía.

-¿ha?..-su sonrojo se incremento mientras la pena aparecía en su cara al igual que la frustración.

-Kisshu di lo que….-la voz se me fue, ¡Keiichiri!, si no voy ellos se preocuparan por mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-hasta que por fin se digno a decir algo que tenga un significado.

-¡tengo que ir con las demás!-le dije casi gritando. Estaba muy preocupada, ¿qué tal si venia hasta aquí?

Kisshu se había hecho asía un lado tratando de alejarse asiendo que yo soltara su suave y curiosa oreja, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, ¿Por qué?, pase saliva y lo mire, el parpadeo un par de veces y después me sonrió, pero no de una manera linda como había hecho hasta ahora, su sonrisa era traviesa y algo maléfica.

-yo ya te he dicho el trato, ¿lo aceptas?-parpadeé confundida, ¿trato? ¿Qué trato?

-am… ¿sí?-conteste dudosa, no me acordaba de que trato así que no sabía que responder.

Cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba sentada en su regazo, su mano había tomado con mas fuerzas mi cintura asiendo que me pegara a él, sentí como mi cara y mis orejas se ponían rojas, lo mire a la cara, su mano estaba de nuevo en mi nuca y las mías en su pecho, en su cara había una sonrisa seductora y lasciva, lo vi sin creer lo que así, su cara se empezó a acercar a la mía mientras que su mano en mi nuca me empujaba asía él, pase duro la saliva, trato, ¿Qué trato?...¡el trato! ¡Porque demonios lo tuve que aceptar!...su boca ya estaba a centímetro de la mía y como un instinto puse mi mano en su boca, el paro y parpadeo.

-¡no!... ¡no lo acepto!-grite cerrando los ojos mientras me sentía más que apenada, el empezó a reír y quito su mano de mi nuca para quitar mi mano de su boca.

-no me grites-susurro entre sus risitas.

-yo…-me calle, esa era la mejor opción.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo o quieres llamar para decir que no iras?-me pregunto mientras me sonreía como solo él lo sabía hacer, sentí en ese momento que mi corazón se me quería salir.

Me quede quieta, ¿me había dado a elegir? Sentí como mi mundo se caía, cada pedazo de él, ¿Kisshu era sí?, tan dulce, tan tierno, como nunca lo pude ver o tal vez esté actuando para conseguir lo que quiere, mi cuerpo se estremeció y una vacío enorme se sintió en mi estomago, actuando…actuando…actuando, recorrí su cara una y otra vez y mis ojos siempre terminaban en donde mismo, sus labios.

_Admítelo, quieres besarlo._

Yo…no…se….sí.

_Si, reconócelo, Ichigo, uno no vive pensando en lo que ara o pasara, si uno asiera eso la vida se le iría de entre las manos, ¿quieres despertar mañana lamentándote no besarlo desesperadamente? ¿Quieres que en unos años pienses "por que no admití que lo amaba"?o ¿"por que no lo bese"?, no pienses, solo actúa._

No…yo, no quiero, solo me utiliza.

_Si piensas te arrepentirás de todo, mas sin embargo si actúas mejores cosas te pueden pasar, solo esta vez permítete actuar en vez de pensar, solo esta vez._

No…el esta actuando, lo único que quiere es…

_¿Y si no actúa?, hace algunos momentos querías saber como era Kisshu enamorado y el dice que te ama, ¿Por qué no comprobarlo?, además debe de haber una razón para que el quiera besarte, ayer el no se propaso contigo, paro y no te hizo nada Ichigo, nada._

El…yo…actuar, solo hace las cosas, solo hacerlas sin pensar, solo una vez.

El me miraba sonriente, aun que estaba segura de que esperaba la respuesta, lo mire de nuevo, solo actuar y hacer las cosas, dejarse llevar, me empecé a acercar poco a poco a su rostro, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y se me quedo viendo sin expresión alguna, sentí mis mejillas calientes, su aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios, subí con cuidado mis manos asta enredarlas su cuello y fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

**Lo se, lo se -.-, no se enojen se k me estoy pasando jaja, la verdad es k ahora no sabía k ponerle a Kisshu ya k nunca me espere escribir esto, se k sale de mi cabeza pero sale no se como decirlo, sale de repente y enguanto me llega lo escribo jaja, y pues me gusta como queda, la verdad lo de Ichigo me gusto, verla sufrir por saber como sería Kisshu enamorado wuajajaja, la verdad fui muy feliz cuando lo escribí, asta me emocione jiji ^/^.**

**KISHUandICHIGO: **_disculpa si desaparezco jaja pero es k no tengo Internet y estoy colgada de mi tía (vive aun lado de mi casa ¬¬) y lo hago desde la lab de mi cuñado y el se la lleva TT-TT, así k no puedo estar siempre metiendo los capis k ya tengo jaja, discúlpame por favor._


	10. Sorpresas

**_Sorpresas._**

Me moví en la silla algo incomodo y es que lo estaba, aun podía sentir el leve cosquilleo en mi estomago y sentir mi garganta quemar, no sabía porque, bueno ni podía ser por lo que había pasado en mi habitación hace una hora, creo que había pasado ese tiempo aunque a mí me parecía que había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos, no sabía ni siquiera como la situación no había llegado a mayores.

-Sigues.

Aun rondaba en mi cabeza cada segundo, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo yo pude haber dejado que eso pasara? Y es que esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a la sangre de Kisshu, mire mis manos sin creerlo, el cosquilleo que sentía al tocarlo seguía allí, como un recuerdo permanente de lo que hice, también el calor de sus manos en mi cintura o…

-¡Ichigo despierta!-di un pequeño brinco en mi lugar para ver a shirogane-kun en frente de mi enojado, parecía que me había llamado un largo rato.

-¿Mande?-dije en un susurro para después verlo poner en blanco los ojos.

-¿Es acaso que entiendes lo que significa muestra de sangre?, quiero que te pongas en la silla de allá a un lado de los aparatos para extraerte la sangre-parecía furioso, con su mano había apuntado una silla de las que usan los dentistas pero esta no era para darle un revisado a mis dientes sino para que una guja penetrara mi piel y sacarme sangre.

-Claro-conteste con voz algo insegura y es que odiaba ver algo que le sacara algo de sangre a mi ser, me levante y me fui a sentar en la silla sin protestar.

Podía sentir como Keiichiro hacía su trabajo para sacarme la sangre, pero no le estaba asiendo mucho caso y es que como concentrarme en el dolor que sentía mi brazo al ser penetrado por la aguja que la verdad a un no sabía si entraba o no, la verdad es que estaba demasiado concentrada en los recuerdos…

_Su lengua paseaba de un lado a otro en mi pequeña cavidad, el cosquilleo en mi estomago era imparable al igual que el de mis labios, no sabía como detener esto y es que no quería, el beso ya había durado más de lo que debería y aun que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos que necesitaba aire yo no quería separarme de el que me lo quitaba, sentí como ambas manos se posaban en mi cintura tapándola casi por completo, después el pequeño y desagradable estrujón que me dio para separarme de el._

_Podía sentir como el corazón me quería escapar del pecho y como no si estaba segura que ni cuando corría me ponía asía, mi pecho subía y bajaba como loco y mi respiración era tan forzada que el aire muy aduras penas entraba a mis pulmones, podía escuchar como el también estaba igual que yo, abrí mis ojos poco a poco, me sorprendí un poco ente lo encontrado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso y tenía tantas dificultades para respirar como yo, su pecho también subía y bajaba como loco y su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente._

_-Vaya gatita…-fue lo único que salio de su boca, sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza en cuanto vi que acompañaba a esas palabras, un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa era todo lo que necesitaba para que dejara de sentir el corazón._

_Y es que con esos pequeños e inofensivos gestos me sentía flotar, ¿aun estaba viva?, esa era lo que me estaba preguntando, ya no sentía el corazón y no sabía si era por que este latía tan rápido que no se sentía o era por que se había parado de un momento a otro, era la primera vez que me sentía asía, me quería morir en ese instante, me sentía satisfecha y no sabía la razón que estaba empezando a palpitar, en ese instante supe que estaba viva y solo por que escuche el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos, mire sin creer directamente los ojos de Kisshu, su miada también se clavo contra la mía y después de un segundo ambos volteamos asía abajo, pase saliva con fuerza y me pare como rayo mientras miraba asía otro lado que no fuera Kisshu y es que enguanto mi mirada supo que era aquella cosa dura y caliente no había nada más que hacer, tal vez yo aun siguiera sentada en el regazo de Kisshu pero cuando el también lo vio se paro rápidamente._

_-Ha…yo…he…yo…-empecé a tartamudear como boba tratando que mi mente lograra aunque sea decir una pequeña oración. _

_-He…este…hm… ¿entonces…yo…te llevo a donde…he…vas?-su voz sonaba extraña. Diferente, parecía ronca y nerviosa como si tratara de ocultar algo y estaba segura de que apenas si podía hablar._

_-Claro…he…si-no podía aclarar nada en mi cabeza en esos instantes y menos cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí._

_¿Qué hacía?, me pregunte a mí misma pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar "eso" me detuvo, se clavo con fuerza contra mi estomago, sentir el cuerpo caliente de Kisshu fue algo que jamás pensé que pasaría y que desearía, su aliento calido chocaba contra mi oreja y sus manos calientes me hacían cosquillas en la cintura, deje mi cabeza en el hueco de la curvatura de su cuello, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su dulce aroma, era delicioso pero extraño, un aroma que jamás había olido pero era relajante, aun que sentía con fuerza como "eso" se clavaba en mi estomago no me sentía tan incomoda como debería, la verdad era la primera vez que me sentía también conmigo misma, y no me incomodaba la posición y menos cuando encajaba perfectamente con ella._

_-Asta pronto Koneko-cha- me dijo en el odio y después me soltó para desaparecer, parpadee un par de veces._

_¿En que momento me dejo aquí? Y es que me había perdido, me había concentrado tanto en el que no me di cuanta cuando me trajo asta la puerta del café._

Di un brinco asía atrás en cuanto shirogane golpeo sus manos enfrente de mis ojos asustándome, me miro fijamente unos segundos y después levanto una ceja extrañado.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Es acaso que en el planeta Aoyama?-me dijo divertido mientras me pegaba en el brazo.

-¡No!-le dije enfadada y es que la verdad no estaba en aquel planeta sino en el de Kisshu

-Que tonta eres, ya es muy tarde ¿sabes?, y es que como no a de serlo si te quedaste como medía hora allá afuera tonteando, ¿en que pensabas pervertida?-ceñí el entrecejo, ¿pervertida? , me acababa de llamar pervertida.

-¡Yo no soy una pervertida!-grite a todo pulmón, que tonto era.

-¡Como no!, estabas a fuera con la cabeza quien sabe donde y con la cara mas colorada que nada y casi séte caí la baba de esa gran bocota que tienes-me sentí tan insultada y enfadada.

-Ryou Shirogane, yo que tu cerraba esa boca o si no- dije enfadada y completamente resentida, cerré los ojos para calmarme y cuando los abrí me hice asía atrás, Shirogane estaba tan cerca de mi.

-O si no ¿Qué?-me dijo con una voz muy dulce y me tomo por la barbilla para darme un beso.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía, y es que ¡siempre era lo mismo!, era tan malo que el supiera esto, ¿Cómo es posible que shirogane lograra esto?, me sentía ofendida y mas cuando escuche como el reía sin parar, de nuevo ¡de nuevo lo había hecho!, me mire con enojo, pelo negro y patas, ¡era un gato!, gruñí y con enfado me lance a la cara de Shirogane y lo empecé a rasguñar y en eso se habría la puerta.

-¿De nuevo?-escuche a Keiichiro mientras me tomaba de la cara de Shirogane, pienso que así se ve mejor, con la cara llena de sangre, Shirogane me miro molesto.

-¡Déjala como esta que se las arregle sola!-me apunto con enfado y me valía es que no me importaba que tan enojado estuviera el me había convertido en gato.

-Lo siento señorita Ichigo-san-escuche decir a Keiichiro entes de darme un beso el cual había hecho que sintiera mis mejillas enrojecer.

-¡Por que lo hiciste Kazaka, se veía mejor siendo un pequeño gato faldero!-me apuntaba con el dedo de la mano enojado.

-¡Y tu no lo serás! ¡Eres mas que yo acéptalo!-grite enfada apuntándolo por igual.

Ambos nos mandábamos miradas asesinas entre si, ese tonto me había hecho gato de nuevo, cuatro, solo ¡cuatro semanas!, gruñí fuertemente, el tonto solo llevaba cuatro semanas sin hacerme gato, siempre lo hacía y siempre terminaba en la calle buscando a una hembra para que me diera un beso y ser de nuevo humana, es que Shirogane no tenía vergüenza.

-Ustedes dos no pueden estar en el mismo lugar y no hacerle daño a alguien-comento Keiichiro antes de salir de la habitación.

-Gordita.

-Ermitaño.

-Gata fácil.

-Gato extraño.

-Tonta.

-Tonto

-Boba.

-Baka.

-Tonta enamorada.

-Baka perdedor.

-Niña mimada.

-Niño fresa.

-Enana.

-Tu muy gigante.

-Mas que tu, si.

-¡Ha!, baboso.

-Babosa.

-Muérete.

-Tu.

-Ni loca.

-…-

Lo mire con enojo y me di la vuelta para salir de ese feo laboratorio e ir a ver a las demás chicas que seguramente estaban comiendo pastel, ese bobo, tonto cabeza dura me había dicho fácil, ni que fuera el, Shirogane siempre sacaba la niña pequeña que llevaba dentro, seguí caminando con rabia por el ancho pasillo asta que el baka me lanzo algo a la cabeza, me lo quite y me di cuenta que era mi chamarra blanca me voltee a verlo con enfado.

-¿Por qué me la lanzas?-la verdad no lo iba a negar, lo dije con enfado, rabia y ganas de matarlo.

-Cállate, se te a olvidado Masha, pero como no has de olvidarlo si en tu cabezota no ahí mas espacio que para tu amado Aoyama-gruñí enojada y mas por que vi como el tonto se retiraba ignorándome y sin responder mi pregunta.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y camina asta subir a la cocina, estaba consiente de que las chicas me miraban extrañadas y mas por que ni las voltee a ver, solo me dirigí a el refríe a tomar un baso de agua fría, esperaba que eso calmara mis nervios, en cuanto tuve el baso en mi mano lo pegue a mis labios y me acabe el agua que había en el baso sin siquiera pensar, la rabia en mi no bajo, vaya hermanito que me toco, un completo baka.

-Ichigo-san, ¿te encuentras…bien?-pregunto Lettuce tímidamente, voltee a verla y ella dio un paso para atrás asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichigo-san? –me pregunto con extrañes Mint, algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Que pasa!, pasa el baka de Shirogane, ¡eso pasa!, el baka no para de tratarme como una niña de cinco años, ¡ya tengo catorce años!, como dicen mis amigos, ya pago el autobús, ya se escribir sola, ya se cocinar y ya puedo acercarme al horno sin que me regañen, no soy una niña pequeña, ¡por kami lo volvió a hacer! ¡Me volvió a hacer gato!-lo sabía, no tenía por que desquitarme con las chicas pero es que me había enojado tanto que me tenía que descargar con algo o alguien o todos, suspire cansada.

-No nos hables así Ichigo-Chan, solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien-mire furiosa a Zakuro, su tomo frío no era algo que me asustara ahora, en estos momentos asta me hacía enojar más.

-Si, es verdad, ¡fueron ustedes la que querían saber y miren ahora lo saben! ¡No Lettuce, no me encuentro bien! ¡Y ya he dicho, pasa Shirogane!-dije casi escupiendo asido por la boca, no me calmaría, no lo haría.

-¿Oni-Chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?-la rabia se fue de mi en cuanto oí esa voz.

Tierna, sincera e inocente, mire hacía la puerta de la cocina que llevaba asía el café, hay se encontraba Pudding, con muletas, sentí pena, no por ella, sino por mí, ver la así me hizo recordar el por que había venido, su pierna llena de vendajes al igual que su hombro, era difícil no verlas ya que sus ropas eran sin mangas y sus pantalones apenas si llegaban debajo de su rodilla, asta su rodilla llegaban los vendajes de su piernas y de el hombro asta la mitad del brazo las otras vendas, me sentí mal, por que yo decía que tenía problemas cuando Pudding si estaba lastimada.

De ella era que dependían sus hermanos ya que su padre estaba en China, tal vez su familia tenía dinero pero no aquí, si fuera aquí entonces ella no tendría que ir por su hermanita al preescolar, no tendría que hacerles de comer a sus hermanos ni cuidarlos, como era posible que yo dijera que estaba en problemas cuando ella estaba peor, como era posible que yo sintiera lastima asía mi misma cuando estaba bien, mi cuerpo no tenía daños, se supone que yo le debería estar ayudando como las demás pero…me sentí una baka en esos momentos, Lettuce había estado hiendo a por la hermana de Pudding al preescolar, la llevaba y la traía, Mint les mandaba la comida, la de las mañanas y las noches y las de la escuela y Zakuro tenía guardias que cuidaran la casa de Pudding mientras ella estaba adentro cuidando a los hermanos de la pequeña, me sentí tan tonta.

-Si, me encuentro bien y ¿tu? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunte con ternura, ella me sonrío feliz y asintió energéticamente.-Si, solo me duele un poco el brazo, ya casi no me duele el cuerpo, solo que Ryou y Keiichiro no me dejan ir, dicen que necesitan mas pruebas y esas cosas para comprobar que si ya estoy mejor, también dicen que las heridas aun no se sierran-ella intento levantar el brazo pero al instante lo bajo, le había dolido.

-Pudding no debes de estar aquí abajo, anda yo te acompañare a tu habitación- le Lettuce camino tranquilamente asía ella y le hizo regresar por donde vino, me sentí repugnada por mi misma.

-Esta muy gravemente herida-le escuche decir a Zakuro sin preocupación, tal vez la tenía como para saber que Pudding existía, suspire.

-Lo se-conteste sin muchas ganas y en un susurro.

-Al parecer ya se le paso, que bien por que yo no estoy para soportar tus desplantes y…dijiste que Shirogane-Kun te hizo de nuevo gato ¿verdad?-mire con extraño a Mint, había estado todo el tiempo cruzada de brazos y con los ojos mirando la isla de la cocina asta que me dijo lo ultimo, sus ojos enseguida se posaron en mi.

_Celosa, se le nota_

Menee un poco la cabeza y mire hacía un lado, ¿sería verdad? ¿Mint y Shirogane estarían saliendo? ¿Es acaso que soy la única que no se da cuenta de eso? ¿Ya todos lo sabrían?, ¡no!, claro que no sino esta Mint desde cuando lo habría dicho, voltee de nuevo asía Mint que me miraba con intensidad, parecía que si quería una respuesta.

-Hm.…si-dije con timidez y es que la mirada de "dime o te mato" era real, si no le decía me insistiría asta molestarme por las mañanas cuando duermo.

-Ah…-dijo simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la pared.

Me asuste, la mirada que me había dado antes de voltearse me había dejado tiesa, parecía que me había mandado dagas y puñales con la mirada, la mire con miedo, a pesar de que ella no me estaba mirado y me estaba dando la espalda sentía un horror que me hacía temer por mi vida, abrí un poco la boca para hablar pero….si, el dolor en mi cabeza fue suficiente para hacer que el sentimiento de miedo desapareciera, me empecé a sobar mi cabeza, no se que me había golpeado pero lo que sabía era que era bastante duro.

-¡Nya!-grite fuertemente tratando de que el dolor se fuera, no se fue.

-Que tonta, hay tienes a Masha-me voltee enseguida, ¡ese Shirogane!, el estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándome con diversión.

Mire a mi lado y pude ver a Masha quien me miraba preocupada, ¿Cómo era posible que un robot tuviera tantos sentimientos?, no lo sabía pero me alegraba, la tome con mis manos y la abrase fuertemente, como la había extrañado.

-¡Que bueno que ya estés bien Masha! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Me sentí tan sola sin ti!-le dije mientras la estrujaba contra mí lo más fuerte que podía.

-Si sigues así arruinaras su sistema,…gordita- mire con enojo a Shirogane que sonreía cínicamente.

-No empieces Shirobaka-su sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-¿Cómo me dijiste…godita?-su voz amenazante no era algo que me intimidara y eso lo sabría.

-Lo que escuchaste…baka-estaba segura de que de sus ojos empezaron a salir llamas.

-Pues fíjate que no te escuche bien-su arrogancia hizo que mi sangre hirviera, solté a Masha de inmediato.

-Si no escuchaste ¿Entonces como sabes que te dije algo?-es taba completamente segura de que esto no acabaría muy bien que digamos.

-Es que ya es algo normal que me respondas, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que a los mayores se les respetan?-después de decir eso dio media vuelta y salio.

Gruñí, odiaba, odiaba tanto que Shirogane me dejara así, con la palabra en la boca, mire con enojo la puerta, ¿Por qué no le a pasado nada?, solo dese que se cayera de las escaleras y el, el, suspire tratando de calmarme mientras escuchaba una voz lejana que murmuraba cosas que ciertamente no entendía, estaba tan enojada, tan furiosa, quería aunque sea, cerré mis manos en puños, cerré los ojos y hice lo que mi primo ase cuando no soporta mas, contar lentamente asta diez, abrí los ojos y deshice mis manos, ya me había calmado, algo.

-¿Aunque sea nos estas escuchando?-tape mis orejas enseguida, Mint me había gritado tan fuerte como podía.

-¡Kyaa!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos, creo que me había dejado sorda.

-¡Por que tu no me escuchas!...diez, me desesperas Ichigo, Haver, escúchame con atención, mis padres me...-parpadee unos segundos, ¡ya me perdí!, mire a Mint extrañada, había hablado tan bajo y tan rápido que no había entendido ni una sola silaba.

-¿Qué?-dije extrañada.

-lo que escuchaste-se cruzo de brazos y miro asía Zakuro con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-en realidad….no escuche nada que tuviera sentido-dije mientras reía nerviosamente, le tenía miedo a Mint cuando la cuestionaban en cuanto a su educación.

-lo que pasa es que mi padres…como se acercan las vacaciones de navidad pues, piensan que quesería bueno que fuera con mis amigas a un lugar mas calido y…quiere que las lleve a una de nuestras casas en la playa y como no me agradan mucho las chicas del colegio y pues también como estoy mas con ustedes pues…quiero que vallan-el color en sus mejillas incremento como la emoción que yo traía por los suelos, ¡ir a la casa de Mint!, en tiempo de frío, a un lugar calido, salte desde donde estaba asta Mint encerrándola en un abrazo.

-¡OH, gracias Mint!-abrase tan fuerte como pude a Mint, quien me estaba empujando pero no me quitaría, era muy feliz para hacerlo.

-Ichigo, Ichigo ¡Ichigo no respiro suéltame!-sentí mi cara arder, enseguida la solté y me hice a untado donde pude admirar el color azul en la cara de Mint quien se esforzaba por respirar.

-go…gomen na, no fue intencional-dije nerviosa ante la mirada de Mint.

-no importa, por cierto mejor me retiro, sino mis padres se enojaran con migo-sentí miedo, la voz de Mint no sonaba tanto a que me perdonaba, pase saliva y asentí.

-asta, asta mañana Mint-dije con cierta dificultad.

-será mejor que también nos retiremos, asta mañana Ichigo-Chan-después Zakuro salio como siempre, con su gran porte y estilo.

_**Lo se, lo se, el capitulo mas corto que he escrito pero, es que en estos momentos no tengo mucha inspiración que termine con algo medio lindo o algo por el estilo, le juro que estaba mas largo pero siempre asía sufrir a alguien o hacer que Ichigo lastimara a Shirogane, creo que me fui sobres del jejeje, em…creo k debo una descula ante el retraso de mi fic, pero es k en estos momentos ando medio triste y muy corta de inspiración con Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

_**Bueno hasta pronto jiji.**_

_**Byye, Byye.**_


	11. El dolor

**_El dolor_**

Mire con felicidad el techo blanco de mi habitación, un lugar cálido, era lo único que estaba dentro de mi mente, un lugar caliente y muy acogedor en alguna playa en alguna parte, estaba bien, apenas estábamos en noviembre, pero aun así me era un gran esperanza imaginarme ir a aquel lugar, un lugar tibio, pero a un así también me ponía triste, eran las vacaciones de navidad, se supone que ese tiempo lo tenía que pasar con mi familia, sonreí con alegría a pesar de eso, mis padres me habían dicho que deseaban ir a Okinawa con el Tío Matsuyama, ellos querían ir a ese lugar y me dijeron que si no deseaba ir que no fuera, la verdad no lo iba a negar, rechazaría la oferta aun sin ir a la playa, es que verle la cara a mi prima, esa cara de niña engreída, esos ojos grises que demostraban superioridad, la cual no tenía, por kami era solo una chica de trece años con una casa a la orillas de una playa, gruñí con fuerza.

Yo misma me había arruinado mi felicidad, mi único momento de felicidad en el día….en ese preciso momento sentí mis mejillas arder tan fuerte como era posible, mi único momento feliz, no, no había sido la invitación de Mint asía una de las islas mas famosas de Japón, ese no fue el momento mas feliz, sin pensarlo lleve mis dedos asta mis labios, mi momento mas feliz había sido…aun, aun lado de _el_, sentí de nuevo un cosquilleo en mi estomago y un vuelco en el corazón, deje de respirar por un momento y cerré los ojos.

El recuerdo me estaba atormentado en estos momentos y no era precisamente por el hecho de que me diera asco y vergüenza lo que hice, era por que quería que volviera a ocurrir, quería que sus manos estuvieran de nuevo alrededor me mi cintura, que su boca me enseñara con sumo cuidado lo que era un beso, quería que me sentara con gentileza en su regazo y no lo iba a negar, quería que me abrazara con fuerza, quería todo eso y más, eso era lo que me atormentaba, el hecho de desear mas de_ el._

Sentí la humedad entre mis piernas, me había mojado, pero no me importaba, solo el hecho de recordarlo. Su boca, su cuerpo, todo el, nunca había pensando lo mucho que me gustaría estar entre sus brazos, nunca pensé que sería sentirlo exactamente a _el_ tan urgido por un simple beso, sonreí un poco, estaba acostada en mi cama, con mi pijama rosita puesta, y por lo visto recordando lo que si era el mejor momento de el día, presione mas mis dedos contra mis labios así recordando su beso, su beso voraz, un gemido salió de mis labios mientras sentía como entre mis piernas se hacía mas húmedo, subí mi mano libre a mi vientre y con cierta timidez la baje asta que esta quedara encima de mi intimidad, con mi temor presione un poco y sentí como un gemido se atoraba en mi garganta y ahí lo deje no dese sacarlo, quite mi mano enseguida de aquel lugar al igual que de mis labios y abrí mis ojos, suspire, eso….se sintió tan bien pero sabía que si lo seguía asiendo…

Me levante de la cama rápidamente, suspire y empecé a caminar asía la puerta de mi recamara, estaba tan segura de que si no tomaba leche caliente no dormiría en todo la noche, una nueva sonrisa se poso en mis labios, es que el solo recordar aquellos momentos me haca feliz, yo me había sentido tan mal al principio, pero era algo que yo misma comprendía, me había asustado el hecho de ser tocada por el y que lo volviera hacer me asía sentir pánico pero ahora…lo anhelaba, baje con cuidado las escaleras, me había desconcentrado en solo pensar n el, en recordar sus palabras.

_-La sangre de los cinyclones es una cura y una forma de controlar a un humano, claramente ya lo he comprobado, te aseguro que ahora si eres mi juguetito personal, solo mío, así que no te acerques a Mabaka, gatita-_

Me pare enseguida en mi camino, había olvidado aquello, sentí como las lagrimas se empezaron a juntar en mis ojos, levante mi mano y la mire, no concentrándome en como era si no en lo que había dentro, había venas y por ellas corría sangre, sangre que ahora era un poco mezclada con la de Kisshu.

_-Bueno gatita, ahora resta esperar a que tu cuerpo como tu mente reaccionen ¿sabias? Jamás debes aceptar nada sin saber que el lo que te piden a cambio mi pequeña neko-_

Sentí como mi respiración se paraba y como mis piernas empezaban a temblar, el había dicho todo eso, el había pronunciado cada palabra, el había dicho que yo me rendiría ante el con facilidad, era verdad, en la ultima batalla que tuvimos el me detuvo con un simple gesto, también me había hecho querer estar con el de otra forma con tan solo respirar contra mi mejilla, me agarre con fuerza de la barandilla de la escalera, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería de las escaleras, ¡como podía ser que fuera tan tonta!, con furia limpie las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos, ¿Por qué lloraba?, esto ya lo había aceptado desde el primer momento, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal con algo que ya sabía?, tome aire así tomando la fuerza suficiente como para seguir bajando las escaleras y diríjame asía la cocina, esto no me iba a derrotar, de cualquier manera Kisshu ya era mi dueño y de una u otra forma yo terminaría peor de donde estaba.

Mire con algo de tristeza asía fuera por la ventana entreabierta, las estrellas parecían miles de destellos en un cuarto oscuro, ¿Cómo era posible que entre tanto abismo hubiera hago tan hermoso? , sonreí, era cierto, en alguna ocasión llegue a escuchar que "dentro de lo más horrible siempre abra una hermosa luz" sonreí aun mas y después solo di un brinco asía atrás algo asustada ante el hecho de ver ondas delante de mi y después que Kisshu apareciera tras eso.

-¡Gatita!-ahogue un grito al verlo tan cerca, su cara sonriente y sus ojos centellantes de emociones me hicieron estremecer.

-Kisshu-dije tan bajito como puede.

-Ya es muy tarde para que aun estés levantada, gatita, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?-parpadee un par de veces algo sorprendida ante la pregunta y mas ante la actitud tan emocionada.

Estaba algo ida, no le estaba poniendo gran atención a la situación, Kisshu estaba enfrente de mí, eso lo sabía, estaba tan cerca que sentía su cuerpo rosar con el mío, su cara estaba a una distancia muy estrecha de la mía, pero yo no le estaba prestando la atención que debería a eso, si no a sus ojos, a sus ojos llenos de emociones y sentimientos que no podía descifrar con claridad.

-¡Gatita! ¡Gatita! ¡Gatita!-parpadee de nuevo, algo aturdida ante los fuertes gritos de Kisshu.

-¡Cállate!-grite mientras me tapaba los oídos, enojada.

-Lo siento pero te he estado llamando desde hace dos minutos y no me contestas, pareces algo distraída gatita ¿te encuentras bien?, cuando te deje en el café no te encontrabas así, ¿es acaso que algo malo te ha pasado?-sentí de nuevo los sentimientos a flor de piel, parecía preocupado, en su mirada y en su tono se notaba, me encogí un poco donde estaba mientras sentía el calor esparciéndose en mis mejillas.

-Kisshu…yo no tengo nada, de verdad es solo que la perdida de sangre y además estoy cansada…-me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que Kisshu me tomaba la mano y me jalaba mas cerca de el envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, gatita? ¿Por qué has perdido sangre? ¿Quién te ha lastimado?-podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón desenfrenado, su voz aun mas preocupada, su enojo, parecía retener tantas cosas.

-Kisshu…-dije en voz baja, intentando soltarme de su abrazo pero fue en vano sus brazos eran como dos grandes cadenas de hierro.

-Dime gatita, contéstame por favor, necesito saber por que perdiste sangre-me empezó a rogar, suplicándome que le contestara, sentí como mi sonrojo aumentaba, Kisshu se estaba preocupando por mi.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y empuje un poco logrando que el aflojara los suficiente el abrazo para poder ver de nuevo su cara, sus ojos suplicaban que le dijera que era lo que me había pasado, sus rasgos finos estaban completamente afligidos, sus brazos atados a mi cintura eran tan delicados como rudos, parecía querer saber quien era el que me había lastimado para salir corriendo tras de el cuanto antes, ¿es acaso que el si me quería? , sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza, claro que no, el solo odiaba la idea de que alguien mas jugara con su juguete personal.

-Kisshu, a mi no me ha pasado nada, simplemente fui asía el café para eso, para que me extrajeran un litro de sangre para ver si era compatible con Pudding, solo fue por eso, además es muy tarde y debo de descansar- le dije con la sonrisa mas tranquilizadora que le pude dar, a lo que el suspiro y me atrajo de nuevo cerca de su cuerpo.

Sentí como la vergüenza me llegaba una vez mas, su cara estaba enterrada en mi cabello, sus brazos estaban atados fuertemente a mi cintura, podía sentir su dulce aliento chocando contra mi cuello y como me apretaba mas y mas a el sin lastimarme, mis manos a un seguían en su pecho y mi cara enterrada en su cuello y no lo iba a negar, mis manos que estaban en su pecho se aferraban con fuerza a su camisa, tal vez era por mi vergüenza o por el hecho de que me quería aferrar a la imaginación de que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba urgentemente por el asunto de que el es mi dueño, cerré mis ojos y me acurruque un poco mas en su pecho, sabía que hace unos minutos yo no podía ni pegar los ojos pero ahora, me sentía cansada de una manera inexplicable, mi ansia había sido calmada y mi mente llena de ideas, apaciguada.

-Dijiste que tenías sueño gatita, te llevare a tu cama-su voz pacifica y calmada me hizo adormilarme mas.

Me acurruque mas en el, respirando de nuevo ese aroma que me estaba gustando bastante, era un aroma tan extraño que no tuve idea de que era así que me removí un poco asta que mi nariz quedo pegada a su cuello y respire ese aroma con la delicadeza que pude usar, el aroma me atrapo aun mas y aun así, no sabía que era ese olor tan dulce, un aroma tan extraño y atrayente como el dueño.

-Pensé que tenías sueño…-abrí los ojos y empecé a parpadear algo extrañada, su voz era diferente, tal cual como la primera vez que hablo cuando nos levantamos después de el beso, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿De que…hablas?-sentía como mi garganta se cerraba, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Estaba casi segura que con esas simples palabras sonaron como cuando trato de hablar ingles, y no lo niego, soy pésima con eso de hablar idiomas diferentes, sentí como la cabeza de Kisshu se quitaba de mi hombro, también me separe un poco de el, así quedando aun en un abrazo, cuando levante la vista, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que la habitación era rosa y no amarilla, es por que esta no era la cocina, si no mi habitación, ¿en que momento?, pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa me tope de con los ojos de Kisshu que miraban con inquietud.

-Quieres dormir… ¿verdad?-su voz sonaba forzada, parecía querer quitarse un peso de encima.

Y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, al parecer el peso era yo ya que en cuanto dijo las palabras quito sus manos de mi cintura y se alejo un poco, lo suficiente como para que dos personas cupieran perfectamente entre nosotros sin sentirse asfixiados, enseguida mis ojos se posaron con insistencia en los suyos, quería, no, exigía saber por que nos separamos, intente buscar en sus ojos la respuesta pero lo único que veía era un deseo de salir cuanto antes de este sitio, cerré los ojos y intente relajarme, funciono muy poco, abrí los ojos y le di la mas falsa sonrisa que pude.

-Si, estoy muy cansada, será mejor que duerma un poco, entonces, asta mañana…-me acerque un poco y le puse mi mano en su hombro para pararme de puntitas y acercarme a su mejilla.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me acerque aun mas a su pálida mejilla, me incline un poco mas asta que por fin llego el contacto pero…abrí mis ojos lo mas grande que pude mientras sentía como de nuevo las manos de Kisshu tomaban mi cintura y me acercaba a el, asiendo que casi ningún espacio quedara sin ser cubierto, apreté mi mano en su hombro, con fuerza ante la sorpresa, y es que cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mejilla el volteo un poco la cara quedando sus labios pegados a los míos, solté un gemido ante la sorpresa, ante este hecho sentí como las manos de Kisshu apretaban con algo de fuerza mi cintura.

Las manos de Kisshu fueron remplazadas por sus brazos atrayéndome aun mas a el, en ese momento mis ojos engrandecieron más al sentí aquello que había sentido horas atrás, un enorme bulto contra mi vientre, empecé a cerrar los ojos al sentir como su lengua empezaba a lamer mi labio inferior, subí el brazo que estaba en mi costado para también ponerla en su hombro.

-ya no puedo…de verdad-le escuche murmurar a Kisshu entre mis labios.

Un gemido salio de mis labios ante tales palabras y la forma en la que su voz sonaba me habían hecho estremecer, el aprovecho esto para que su lengua entrara en mi pequeña cavidad, el aire me empezaba a faltar, pero igual que las ultimas horas no me quise alejar, apreté el agarre que tenía en sus hombros, intentando poder seguir así un poco mas, me aleje un poco para obtener aire, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con aquellas hermosas lagunas doradas, su mirada mostraba muchas cosas, cosas que me hicieron vibrar, su aliento caliente choco contra mis labios, aun que la habitación se había llenado de silencio era cómodo, podía sentir como su pecho y el mío subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo, como su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo asía el mío, me perdí en sus ojos, aquellos que solo me hicieron concentrarme en el, desde donde estaba y como estaba, podía percatarme de la pequeña de su sonrisa de medio lado casi imperceptible, de cómo sus orejas habían subido un poco y como sus manos que estaban en mi cintura asían con movimientos muy despacio me acercaban lo poco que podía a el, sonreí y cerré mis ojos para besarlo de nuevo, un beso tímido y tierno, sus labios se movían con destreza pero lenta y cariñosamente.

Nos separamos de nuevo, un poco mas que antes y pude apreciar por completo la sonrisa picara que había en sus labios y los destellos en sus ojos, se inclino un poco y yo cerré los ojos creyendo que me iba a besar, pero en ves de eso solo soplo en mi oído.

-Sabes a…fresa-fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a besar mi mejilla.

Solo eran unos cuantos besos, pero cada uno de ellos me hacía estremecer, sus besos empezaron a ir dejando huello por lo húmedos que eran, me sentí tocando las estrellas, podía sentir como con cada besos se acercaba a mis labios pero en vez de besarme cuando estaba cerca de ellos bajo, empezó a irse directo a mi cuello y no pude evitar un gemido y levantar un poco mas mi cabeza para que el pudiera seguir, cada beso dejaba marca, sentí como empezó a succionar en una parte de mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo un sonoro gemido salio de mis labios acompañado de mis orejas y mi cola, me quede quieta, mis mejillas estaban mas caliente que nada pero Kisshu en vez de parar y reírse de mi ante la reacción siguió besándome y después de unos segundos empezó a besar mis labios, lo pegue mas a mí, no podía soportar más.

Las manos de Kisshu pasaron de mi cintura a mi cadera, acercándome mas aun a el, empesgo a caminar y yo a seguirlo con tal de no separarme de el, cada vez más el beso subía de tono, con más fuerza, pero derepente reaccione, cuando me di cuenta Kisshu estaba sentado en mi cama y yo sobre el, con mis piernas a su alrededor y desde donde estaba podía sentir con mas claridad el bulto que había en sus pantalones, mordí con fuerza mi labio y Kisshu se acerco de nuevo a mi oreja ya gatuna.

-Gatita, te quiero escuchar gemir toda la noche-respire con fuerza y deje de morder mi labio ante las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas, lo mire sin creer nada de lo que había dicho.

Y en sus ojos lo único que pude encontrar fue que sus palabras eran verdad, tomo mi cadera con fuerza y un fuerte gemido salio de mis labios en el momento en el que hizo rosar nuestras intimidades, lo mire a los ojos, intentando encontrar respuesta de que seguía pero lo único que podía ver en esos obres ambarinos fue un fuego que me carcomió en segundo, ahogue un grito mientras que sentía como sus dedos iban desabrochando cada botón, cerré los ojos antes la sensación, sus dedos se arrastraban con delicadeza y lentitud por la piel que se iba descubriendo, podía sentir su insistente mirada en mi rostro y como sus dedos trataban de intentar ir cada vez mas lento, mordí mi labio inferior al sentir como la blusa rosada se abría un poco dejando ver un poco mis pechos sus dedos se quedaron en donde termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón, tocando asó el borde de mi pantaloncito de dormir.

Un gemido broto de mis labios en el momento en que una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi pierna asiendo que yo levantara mi cabeza y permitiendo que el volviera a besar mi cuello, su boca empezó a chupar cada parte dejando pequeñas marcas que estaba seguro se arrían rojizas y tardarían en quitarse, otro gemido salio de mi boca en cuanto sentí su mano en mi entre pierna.

-¿Puedo seguir?-su voz sonaba burlona pero de igual modo ronca, baje mi cabeza, asiendo que el dejara mi cuello y me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Necesitas permiso?-dije en el mismo tono, sorprendiéndome a mi y a el por igual, una sonrisa picara se posó en los labios de Kisshu, y su mano presiono mi entrepierna asiéndome gemir de nuevo.

-No, pero vale la pena preguntar-dijo con cuidado en mi oído mientras lo empezaba a lamer y me asía volver a gemir con cada caricia que su mano y sus labios me proporcionaban.

Entere mis uñas en su espalda mientras disfrutaba cada vez mas esas intensas carisias que me hacían gemir y disfrutar esas sensaciones que nunca había sentido, de vez en cuando un gruñido salía de sus labios asiendo que me moviera un poco involuntariamente así sintiendo aun mas ese bulto debajo de mi, me removí un poco tratando de dejar de sentir aquello, pero cada movimiento que hacía me hacia rozarlo mas y mas y sacar gemidos de mi boca y gruñidos de Kisshu…

**Continuara..**

**Lo seguiría pero e recordado k hice un trato…lo se soe despistada jiji pero aquí esta y espero k les guste ya k me kede corta jajaja….lo próximo les encantara jaja.**


	12. Juegos

**Juegos**

Mi cuerpo tembló un poco cuado Kisshu me tomo con fuerza y detuvo mi movimiento, me miro a los ojos unos instantes, podía notar lo mucho que centellaban por la lujuria, sentí como mi cara ardía, en el brusco movimiento que hizo me dejo en una posición menos cómoda, podía sentir como "eso" se presionaba en mi entrada asiendo que esta se contrajera más, no podía describir bien como me sentía pero de alguna u otra forme me seguía preguntando, ¿Por qué con el?, ciertamente al parecer no me incomodaba mucho la situación, tenia mi blusa entre abierta dejando parte de mi abdomen al descubierto, las manos de Kisshu adentro de mi blusa asiendo que se abriera un poco mas y revelara parte de mis pechos, yo estaba encima de el, en una posición muy comprometedora, y para terminar con el bochornoso momento, estaba encima de "aquello", lo cual presionaba muy fuerte asiendo que por muy poco un gemido saliera de mis labios, dejándome así solo con la mueca de placer que sentía, por que era difícil de negar que no estaba disfrutando la cercanía,

Kisshu se movió un poco, tratando de acomodarse mejor pero el leve movimiento fue suficiente para que yo gimiera y el gruñera un poco, su movimiento ocasiono que su entrepierna se presionara mas en la mía, asiéndome sentir como esta estaba caliente y latía además de lo duro que estaba, ante esto me acerque a sus labios y los bese, Kisshu me respondió con ferocidad casi devorándome con su boca, ante el acto brusco que hice mi blusa se callo por mis hombros, quedando por fin al descubierto mi pecho y mi vientre, estaba pegada a Kisshu así que el no me podía ver pero por el gruñido que se ahogo en nuestras bocas me di cuenta de que si me podía sentir con bastante claridad.

Quito sus manos de mi cintura para ponerlas en mis rodillas mientras yo seguía mordiendo uno de sus labios, un gemido se ahogo de nuevo entre nuestras bocas cuando el empezó a subir sus manos asta mis muslos y así atrayéndome mas a el logrando rosar de nuevo nuestras intimidades, nos separamos para tomar aire, asía dándome cuenta de cómo mi pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal, Kisshu me miro a los ojos y se acerco a besar la comisura de mis labios para ir bajando asta llegar a mi cuello, lamió con cuidado mi yugular para después morderme asiendo que un grito saliera de mis labios, después empezó a lamer donde hizo su mordida así logrando que mi respiración se agitara más.

Sus manos empezaron a subir de nuevo así llegando de nuevo al inicio de mi pantaloncito, empezó a jugar un rato con el mientras su boca dejaba marcas en mi hombro izquierdo, un gemido se me escapo de mis labios al sentir de nuevo sus colmillos enterándose en mi piel, un pequeño saltito de mi parte logro que sus colmillos se encajaran mas en mi piel asiendo que la sangre empezara a brotar y que ambos ahogáramos el grito de placer al hacer de nuevo rosar nuestras intimidades, podía sentir claramente como succionaba la sangre que empezaba brotar de mí hombro mientras que yo empezaba a rosar su intimidad con la mía una y otra vez.

Sus dedos corazón se introdujeron en mi pantaloncito, rozando ambos lados de mi cadera, un gemido se ahogo en mí boca cuando la prenda estaba un poco más abajo así dejando al descubierto mis bragas rosadas, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban a un más cuando él se separo de mi para verme, desde mi sonrojado rostro asta donde sus manos estaban dejando tiempo para mirar mis pechos asiendo que mi cara ardiera aun más.

**P.O.V _Kisshu. _**

La imagen más perfecta de mi vida, ahí la tenia, a mi merced, dejándome hacer con ella lo que quisiera, sonreí de medio lado mientras la observaba, sus ojos entrecerrados con un pequeño destello de lujuria y deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entre abierta mientras respiraba agitadamente, baje más mi mirada encontrándome con su cuello ya rojo, ensanche un poco mi sonrisa, una marca en su cuello hecha con mis dientes dando a entender que ella era "mía", mire su hombro izquierdo algo rojo y con marca de mis dientes también, pero en esa zona había dos pequeños agujeros donde avía encajado mis dos colmillos por accidente pero ya avía sanado algo la herida, baje aun más, encontrándome con aquellos montoncitos, con aquellos pechos que cabían muy bien en las palmas de mis manos, con esos pequeños botones rosados erectos, baje más, así mirando su vientre perfectamente plano y más abajo, esas pequeñas bragas rosadas y un pantalón si muy apenas bajado con mis dedos aun dentro de el.

Sonreí por completo antes de que con un movimiento velos me volteara y la dejara ahora a ella acostada en la cama, mientras yo me encontraba encima de ella, la mire de nuevo, mis codos estaban en el colchón mientras mis manos cerca de sus ante-brazos, nuestras piernas entrecruzadas y su pantaloncito, asta la altura de sus rodillas, sonreí aun más, el movimiento avía hecho que el pantaloncito bajara más, así mostrándome aquellas pantaletas rosadas de encaje, deje mi mirada ahí, en esa parte de su cuerpo, sus bragas estaban húmedas, demasiado a decir verdad, dándome la idea de lo húmeda que estaría su entrada, de lo fácil que sería entrar en ella, gruñí por lo bajo ante aquel pensamiento mientras sentía como la prenda baja de mi atuendo se encogía un poco más.

-I…Ichigo-muy apenas pude decir antes de juntar mis labios con los de ella.

Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado, estaba besando a la chica que amaba, a la hermosa chica que amaba, y ella me estaba correspondiendo, no como antes, cuando si quiera invadir un poco su espacio personal salía con un golpe o herido internamente por sus crueles palabras, pero ahora, era mía, la estaba asiendo mía y ella se dejaba hacer como yo quisiera, sin necesidad de obligarla, presione mis labios aun más encima de los de ella así logrando que abriera los labios y que mi lengua se introdujese en su boca, debía de ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño que al abrir los ojos me encontraría de nuevo en aquella dimensión, donde quedaba parte de lo que se rescato de el imperio Cinycloniano, gruño mientras me ceñía más a ella así rozando una vez mas nuestros sexos.

Levante mi mano mientras empezaba acariciar desde su cuelo asta uno de sus pechos logrando sacar un gemido de su boca, baje mas asta encontrarme con aquellas pantaletas en la cual metí mi mano, siendo como Ichigo se estremecía y se separaba de mi para verme a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones, sumergí más mi mano asta que por fin estuvo encima de su parte intima así logrando que un gemido saliera de sus labios, sonreí de nuevo mientras notaba como algo suave levantaba mi camisa por atrás, baje mi mirada asta su cintura y ver como su cola negra iba asta detrás de mí, reí por lo bajo antes de besar de nuevo a mi gatita y empezar a acariciar aquella parte intima.

Sus manos se acercaron a mi camiseta mientras su cola seguía levantándola por detrás, con fuerza me atrajo a ella y de un movimiento a otro me separo, así desconcertándome un poco.

-Tú…sigues…sigues ves…vestido- apenas y pudo prenunciar entre gemidos mientras que me sonreía, sonreí aun más.

Asentí y me puse de ahorcadas encima de ella, mientras retiraba mi mano de su intimidad, la mire unos minutos y después me quite la camisa verde mientras miraba fijamente los ojos marrones de mi gatita y apenas me iba a posar de nuevo encima de ella cuando su molesto e indeseable teléfono empezó a sonar, logrando que me quitara de encima de ella.

**P.O.V _Ichigo._**

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, en seguida me puso bien la blusa empezando a cerrar cada botón mientras me subía el pantaloncito y me levantaba hasta ir al escritorio y tomar el celular, podía sentir la mirada de Kisshu sobre mí, suspire y mire la pantalla, _Hikari,_ el celular siguió timbrando así logrando que yo lo tomara y contestara.

-Moshi, moshi Ichigo al habla-dije con algo de fastidio.

-_¡Ho!, ya extrañaba oír tu voz, estoy afuera de tu casa, espero que me abras te he tocado por quince minutos y no abres, me estoy aburriendo aquí afuera- _suspire mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Ya voy, espera un poco-dije algo burlona antes de colgar.

Mire asía la cama con algo de pena, él ya no estaba, la cama estaba igual de acomodada como la había dejado antes de bajar, lo de hace unos momentos paresia que ni siquiera paso, negué con mi cabeza mientras me encaminaba a abrirle a mi amiga.

_Eres boba, no le hubieses contestado._

Esta afuera.

_¿Y que?, Kisshu de seguro esta enojado._

No puedo dejar a mi amiga afuera…además, lo de hace unos momentos…

_No me digas que te lo lamentas, por que yo diría que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida._

No es eso, solo que, no debió de ocurrir, yo…él, es algo incorrecto.

_Incorrecto es decir que no debía de ocurrir._

Suspire y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una chica sonriente, mi Hikari, le de volví la sonrisa antes de abrazarnos lo más fuerte que puede, pero, sabía que algo andaba mal, ya había pasado mucho para seguir abrazadas, nos empezamos a separar poco a poco, asta que por fin nuestras caras se volvieron a ver.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? O ¿me invito sola?-dijo con la alegría de siempre mientras que yo le hacía una señal para que pasara.

-¿Qué te trae a esta hora a mi casa?-le pregunte algo extrañada por la inesperada visita mientras ella se tumbaba en el sillón de la sala.

-No es obvio, vengo a visitarte y esa bolsa que ves pegada a la pared indica que también a dormir-reí un poco mientras ella apuntaba una bolsa algo grande y muy llena.

-Ok, con eso no ahí problemas pero… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte con algo de preocupación mientras miraba como ella se sentaba como debe ser en el sillón y yo en otro.

-¿Te diste cuenta, no? ¿Tan obvia soy como para que la chica más despistada del planeta se de cuenta?-paresia triste lo que me hizo bajar la mirada asta que…

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué me quisiste decir?-dije con algo de enojo sacándole así una risita a aquella chica.

-Bueno, tienes derechazo a saber esto, Miwua, tu amiga, la que en más de una ocasión te comprendía, esta de novia con…Aoyama-kun-parpadee un par de veces extrañada mientras notaba como Hikari bajaba la mirada a sus piernas.

-Eso ya lo sabía-conteste, extrañamente sin sentir nada, a lo que ella solo me volteo a ver sorprendida.

-¡Ya lo sabías! ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando?-pregunto alterada saltando un poco en el sillón.

-Lo presentía, pero confirme mis sospechas hace poco además que me percate de algunas cosas, no hay problema Hikari-chan, además, en algún momento me tenía que enterar-le sonreí feliz pero también algo extrañada ante el hecho de el sentimiento muerto.

-Pensé que aun seguías enamorada de Aoyama-kun pero…me equivoque y al parecer Kioto-chan tiene razón, tú…sales con alguien- las mejillas me ardieron de nuevo ante sus palabras mientras bajaba mas la mirada.

-¡No! ¡Como pueden creer eso!...yo…no es…yo…la verdad, yo- tartamudee unos segundos asta callar y caer en cuenta de que Hikari sonreía.

-Lo sospechaba, desde hace tiempo que te veo algo cambiada Ichigo, creo que después de unos meses cuando cumpliste tus trece años, ha principios de abril, y hace algún tiempo que no te brillan los ojos con ilusión cuando vez a Aoyama-kun, parece que quieres quererlo pero, no puedes- baje la mirada a mis piernas mientras que Hikari seguía hablando asta que paro y rió un poco.

-No es lo que tu…ustedes, yo no-sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecer de nuevo.

-Valla, ¿Te ayudo a desaparecer los chupetones?, no creo que sea grato que en la escuela te veas así, aun que la mordida te la tendrás que maquillar-sentí mis mejillas arder aun más mientras que mi amiga se reía de mi.

-No son…yo…no lo son…no…bueno…uno que otro...pero, no-suspire, no sabía que decir en verdad.

-Ichigo, tengo más experiencia con los novios que tu, y te juro que te rebaso por mucho, y te puedo decir que el chico que te a tocado es muy…posesivo, al parecer quería que todos se enteraran de que eres suya, típico, ¿Te ayudo o no?-en mi mente enseguida se formo una imagen de se chico que hace momentos tenía encima, suspire y asentí.

Pero me extrañe cuando vi que mi amia se paraba y se dirigía a la cocina, la espere unos momentos asta que regreso con una de esas sonrisas gigantes además con una cuchara, ladee un poco la cabeza con extrañes al ver eso, ella rió unos segundos dándose cuenta de mi extrañeza al parecer.

-Es para quitarte los chupetones que…te dejo en exceso marcados, ¡Valla que le has de gustar!, te advierto, te dolerá un poco-dijo mientras levantaba un dedo y apuntaba mi cuello asiendo que casi me desmayara de la vergüenza.

Asentí después y ella se sentó ha mi lado mientras me echaba la cabeza asía tras, puso la cuchara cerca de mi cuello y empezó a desaparecer los chupetones que Kisshu me dio, esto no era algo muy agradable, estaba empezando a sollozar por el dolor que me causaba, mire de reojo a Hikari que me miraba preocupada pero no paraba.

Mire un poco mas ha Hikari, como su cabello iba atado en una coleta alta, pero aun así caía por su espalda asta la mitad de su cintura, como su copete tapaba sus cejas y aquellos mechones rebeldes que no crecían y enmarcaban su rostro pequeño, sonreí, el color castaño de sus cabellos asía un hermoso contraste con sus ojos verdes con destellos azulados, no me había percatado aun de las ropas que traía, extrañas en ella, un blusa blanca de tirantes con un escote muy revelador, una mini-micro negra, además de una chamarra de cuero negro, la mire extrañada mientras ella retiraba la cuchara de mi cuello y me examinaba.

-Listo, cero chupetones…pero unos colmillos y dientes bien marcados-dijo lo ultimo divertida asiéndome bajar la mirada con las mejillas ardientes, _malvada._

-Es que…yo…fue un accidente-dije aun con la mirada en mis piernas, _ que lo crea, por favor._

-Ichigo-chan, recuerda que de aquí, la que menos se cree eso soy yo, ya, dime, ¿Cómo es?-levante al fin la mirada resignada para que mis mejillas ardieran a un más, una mirada picara y insistente de su parte fue suficiente para que el rostro me hirviera.

_Te lo mereces._

Yo no me lo merezco, ¡Que hice!

_Si te lo mereces, eso te pasa por dejar a Kisshu colgado, ahora te aguantas._

No lo metas en esto.

_Tú lo metiste sola, ahora responde._

No lo creo, sería demasiado penoso, además, el y yo…no somos nada.

_Ella no pregunto si lo eran, ella lo asumió, ahora contesta, quiere saber solo como es, no que te hace._

Pero… ¿Qué le digo?

Hem…quizá, lo que te pregunto, como es, su físico sonsa, ¿Qué creías?

Asentí a respuesta a mi conciencia, así dejando en claro que no respondería lo otro, no señor, no, me traumaría demasiado decirlo, mire a mi amiga que me miraba extrañada asiendo así una mueca extraña en su cara lo que me hizo reír un poco.

-Primero, ¿Por qué traes eso?-pregunte extrañada de su vestimenta mientra la apuntaba, ella se miro unos momentos y después suspiro, al parecer, resignada.

-Mi primo, me ha retado para caminar asta acá con esto puesto soportando a los pervertidos del camino, sabes que no lo hubiera hecho, pero el dinero que he ahorrado esta en sus manos y no voy a perder todo mi dinero en manos de ese chico-sonreí dándome por satisfecha, meterse con el dinero de esta chica, era como meterse con el diablo, si no eras claramente su primo.

-Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?, tu pregunta y yo respondo-dije mientras bajaba la mirada de nuevo a mis piernas para no ver la picardía en su mirada.

-Bueno, comencemos por su cabello, ¿De que color es?-la mire unos instantes, ella me miraba ansiosa de mi respuesta.

Sentí como un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, ¿Ahora que le digo?, ¿Cómo le respondo?, ¿Le paresaza extraño que un chico tenga de color verde el pelo?, suspire, la mire de nuevo.

-Pues, su cabello es… ¿Verde?-dije mientras la miraba con nerviosismo antes de que me mirara extrañada.

-Ok, verde, ¿Sus ojos?-sonreí un poco, lo pensé unos momentos mientras ella me miraba aun más expectante.

-Miel...casi comparados al oro-conteste un poco encogida ante su reacción.

-Cabello verde, ojos color oro, ok, ¿Color de piel?-parecía imaginarse a Kisshu en su cabeza, mi sonrisa se ensancho un poco, estaba reaccionando bien.

-Pues, es muy blanca, casi se compara con el marfil-conteste un de nuevo un poco encogida mientras bajaba mi mirada de nuevo.

-Cabello verde, ojos color oro y piel blanca, comparada al marfil….Pues por como me lo imagino, debe de ser muy guapo-una punzada apareció en mi pecho, una extraño sentimiento nació de repente lo que hizo que me pusiera derecha y enfrentara la mirada de mi amiga.

-Lo es, ¿algo más?-vale, asta a mí me extraño el tono que use, un poco fastidiado pero Hikari no pareció darle mucha importancia.

-Su altura, eso sigue, ¿Qué tan alto es?-la mire unos momentos y después mire asía otro lado, una mueca de desprecio apareció en mi rostro antes de volver a mirar a mi amiga con una sonrisa forzada.

-Me saca una cabeza y media, es bastante alto-conteste con el mismo tono que antes, lo que hizo que A Hikari le brillaran un poco los ojos y me mirara aun más expectante.

-Eso es aun mejor, ¿Su forma de ser?-pareció no importarle mi mirada cautelosa ante lo dicho antes de la pregunta, asentí aun más fastidiada dando a entender que capte la pregunta.

-Pues, él es…muy tierno, bastante cariñoso, atento, no es grosero, amable hasta eso, algo comprensivo, celoso, posesivo, además, tiene una bella sonrisa-baje la mirada y me encogí de nuevo mientras sentía mi cara arder al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Valla, te tiene muy enamorada Ichigo-chan, ahora, solo me faltan algunas cosas, ¿Cómo se llama?-respingue en mi lugar, vale, eso me pillo, la mire de nuevo tratando de recordar todo el nombre de Kisshu, sonreí al fin satisfecha de recordar.

-Ikisatashi, Ikisatashi Kisshu-respondí con felicidad mientras miraba aun algo tensa a Hikari que me sonrío.

-Lindo nombre, se escucha como si fuera muy antiguo, bueno, ¿En que escuela estudia Ikisatashi-san?-ok, eso no me lo esperaba, de nuevo me había pillado, la mire y deje de respirar unos segundos para después soltar el aire.

-Meramente no lo se, aun que es muy inteligente, demasiado-una mueca de incomodidad apareció en mi rostro ante lo dicho, muchas flores a Kisshu.

-¿Eres su novia y no lo sabes?, vele, eso si es curioso, pero por lo que me has dicho creo que a de ser un chico de dinero, de seguro esta en un colegio privado, ahora, si lo pienso, de ve de ser el chico perfecto, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-de nuevo deje de respirar, ok, eso lo tenía que responder, Hikari no se quedaría con las ganas, suspire.

-Me lo tope en la calle, él…por accidente tropezó conmigo y me…beso, después me dijo su nombre y se fue, solo eso-Que mentira, eso no fue un accidente, eso lo hizo muy apropósito, mire de nuevo a una Hikari sorprendida.

-Valla, que bochornosa situación, que mal momento pasaste entonces-ante aquella afirmación asentí, eso era más que cierto.

**P.O.V _Kisshu._**

Sonreí, aquella conversación me agradaba, si que valió la pena que ella llegara, las mire un poco más, estaba escondido en la cocina, mirando desde la aquella ventana que daba asía la sala, sonreí aun mas asta que mire su cuello y una mueca de enfado apareció en mi cara, habían quitado la mayoría de mis marcas, solo quedaba aquella que daba a entender que ella si que era mía, pero me relaje al recordar esa conversación que sinceramente quedaría grabada en mi cabeza de por vida, mi gatita avía admitido que le gustaba y mucho, lo hizo inconsciente, pero sus respuestas eran más que suficientes para mí.

-Si que lo pase-le escuche decir a mi gatita mientas bajaba la cabeza algo arrepentida.

-Pero así lo conociste, para mi sería eso fantástico-sonreí, la chica de cabello castaño me agradaba, y más al ver la reacción que causo aquellas palabras en mi gatita.

-Creo que será mejor ir a dormirnos-dijo mi gatita con rapidez.

-Ok, dormiré muy a gusto en tu cuarto-contesto la chica antes de levantarse.

-¡No!, en mi habitación no, aquí en la sala también estaremos a gusto-la mire extrañado asta que recordé el por que no quería dormir a su cuarto, una sonrisa burlona apareció en mis labios.

-Am…este bien, como quieras-dijo la castaña regresando a sentarse al sillón.

Sonreí aun más, esta conversación sería, muy difícil de olvidar, y valla que molestaría a mi gatita con esto mañana, de todos modos, medio muchas cosas con las cuales divertirme un poco y como me divertiría con sus palabras, como lo aria.

La mire aun más dándome cuenta que por accidente suelto una risita, pero ver la cara roja de mi gatita mientras miraba asía arriba con nerviosismo era gracioso, su amiga la miro unos minutos para también mirar asía arriba, por las escaleras por donde miraba asía el segundo piso, de verdad esa chica me agradaba, una sonrisa algo traviesa se posó en sus labios mientras miraba ahora a mi gatita.

-Ichigo-chan, ¿Quién esta en tu cuarto?- su respiración se corto y lo pude notar pos el hecho que se escucho el momento preciso en que dejo de respirar, su cara giro para mirar a la chica a su lado y ahora sus mejillas llegaron por fin a un color rojo demasiado vivo.

-¡Nadie, te lo juro!-una risa sonó en toda la parte baja del lugar y no era mía, era de esa castaña.

-Pues si no hay nadie, no te preocupes, pero, ¿Qué sucedió en esa habitación?-me sorprendí un poco, ese color carmín en el rostro de mi gatita aumento, logrando que yo soltara una pequeña risita y que la castaña estallara en carcajadas.

-Vale, de seguro fue ahí donde se crearon esos chapetones, ¿Salio por la ventana al saber que yo vine?, ¡Ho!, estoy segura de ello-la chica siguió riendo mientras caía al suelo.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos en su vientre, me extrañe un poco, pero recordaba a ver visto en una ocasión así a Taruto, riendo sin parar, solo por que Pai había caído al suelo por accidente quedando lleno de barro por doquier y con una cara aun más marcada de pocos amigos, reí un poco, mi risa era in-escuchada por mi gatita y la castaña ya que la ultima la tapaba con las propias, esa chica no estaba sufriendo, solo le había dado un ataque de risa, una muy estrepitosa.

-¡Vasta Hikari-chan! ¡Es enserio! ¡No fue como crees!-empezó a decir desesperada Ichigo mientras miraba con impotencia a la chica.

Esta empezó a calmarse tomando bocanadas de aire con mucha dificultad mientras quitaba rastros de lagrimas de su rostro y miraba divertida a la dueña de la casa, con mucha dificultad logro levantarse del suelo, pues cada vez que miraba a Ichigo volvía a caer y una que otra risita salía de sus labios, cuando por fin estuvo de pie no aguanto y volvió a reír aun más fuerte que antes.

-¡Claro que es como creo!, si no, no estarías tan histérica, vele que esto si que es interesante-aquellas palabras lograron que mi gatita diera un grito fuerte ante las burlas de su amiga.

-No seas así, no es lo que crees, ¡No seas una pervertida!-la castaña volvió a reír y empezó a emprender camino asía las escaleras.

-Bueno, si es como dices, no te incomodara que me cambie en tu cuarto ¿cierto?-dijo la amiga de mi gatita mientras subía las escaleras.

Después de unos segundos se perdió entre la oscuridad de el segundo piso, dejando a Ichigo completamente colerizada por eso, de un momento a otro, el rostro de enojo fue cambiado a uno de completo horror, mi gatita volteo asía arriba y un temblor, que desde donde yo estaba se podía notar, se apodero de su cuerpo, empezó a esforzarse por respirar, lo cual me preocupo lo suficiente para tratar de ir asía ella asta que…

-¡Él aun puede estar ahí!-después de eso subió las escaleras subiendo lo más rápido posible, me transporte fue de la ya conocida habitación para seguir espiando a mi gatita un poco más.

Me acerque con cuidado asía la entrada mirando a ambas chicas en la habitación, era notorio por demás el estado nervioso de mi gatita ante el hecho de que su amiga inspeccionaba con cuidado cada sitio y lugar recóndito, revido más de una vez debajo de la cama y dentro del armario, buscando con diversión rastros de lo ocurrido dentro de esta, una sonrisa burlona y traviesa se posó en mis labios.

No encontraría ninguna evidencia, antes de salir de ese lugar avía hecho la cama que desacomodamos yo y mi gatita, también había cerrado la ventana para que pareciera que nunca estuve ahí, para que mi gatita creyera que solo fue un sueño de los tantos que ha tenido últimamente.

-Pues nada, párese que es cierto lo que dices, quizá esas marcas te las hizo en otro lugar-sentencio la castaña mientras se asomaba por el balconcito y empezaba sacudir sus manos para dar a entender que ya no buscaría mas, cosa que hizo que mi gatita suspirara y yo riera por lo bajo.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ok, muy extraña lo se y, ¡perdón por el retraso!, he tardado tanto, pero no tengo Internet y no he podido entrar además, lo admito, me da demasiada hueva levantarme a ir a un café Internet, espero que les allá gustado, es corto, pero lo he hecho lo más interesante que pude, además, de que he dado a entender lo que siente Kisshu, es que alguien me dijo que solo hablaba de Ichigo así que metí más a Kisshu, espero y les aya gustado._**

**_Claro-11; _**_Disculpa, creo que te he reburujado, lo siento, pero aun están a octubre, a un no llegan las vacaciones, pero pronto llegaran y si no te importa, me explicarías que se significa WTF, es que no lo se, por favor, además, perdóname por la tardanza, enserio._

**_Miiko _****_love; _**_También te pido perdón, no sabes lo que me agrada que te gusten mis historias, a mi me encantan las tuyas, por favor síguelas pronto, y más la de esta sección, la amo._

**_Kajome; _**_Lo siento pero yo no funciono así, pero lo intentare, una pequeñísima venganza indirecta, que no sea con la intención (excepto de parte de Kisshu) espero que me salga de tu agrado._

**_MIREYA DXC; _**_Descuida, a mi me pasaba igual asta que supe sus verdaderos nombres, poco a poco te acostumbraras, ya veras, y, espero que te a ya gustado el capitulo, se que querías saber de mi amado Dren, así que ahí lo tienes, como querías, adiós, y perdón por la tardanza._

**_Micchu-Thevamp;_**_ ¡Haa!, ¿solo la primera?, que malo, pero me agrada que te aya gustado, lo se, Kisshu alegre, alegra, asta a mi me alegro verlo así y yo soy la que lo escribió, loco ¿no?, a mi también se me hizo su oreja una parte heterogenia, por ello pensé que hacer que Ichigo la acariciara Kisshu se pondría así, aun que también lo hice por que si yo tuviera sus orejas a mi alcance las acariciaría, siempre me entro duda de cómo se sentirían. _

**_Narutiana; _**_Ho, tu usuario me suena al helado Natur, muy rico y por lo tanto tu debes de ser muy dulce, gracias por dejarme un review, te lo agradezco. _

**_Mewmoonlight; _**_Lo se, ¡que traidores! (lo dice la que lo puso ¬¬) es que tenía que poner drama, además Aoyama no me caí bien, ¡muerte al chico!, es que no lo soporto, demasiado perfecto para mi gusto, a y perdona la ortografía, pero también la compu empieza a corregir sola y tengo que releerlo para ver los errores, así que, perdona lo del ovulo, soy un poco despistada y más cuando me emociono._

**_KISHandICHIGO; _**_Lo siento me desaparecí, bueno no por completo, seguía leyendo los demás fic´s, me emociono, yo solo se que, te voy a regañar, ¡Sigue tus fic´s, yo sigo los míos pero tu sigue los tuyos!, ya me desahogue, es que quiero seguir leyendo TT-TT. _

**_Bumbatwint-chan; _**_Usuario curioso+Pagina curiosa= persona genial, perdona pero es que tu usuario es extraño y me encanta, la gente como tu es muy genial, ya sabes, que ponen cosas que no son comunes, son personas que saben hacer de su mundo un parque de diversiones, lo se, a mi también me desespera la tarada, pero la tengo que hacer sufrir, no quería a mi Kisshu, le tengo que dar algo de su propia medicina, lo siento si te desespera. _

**_Eso es todo, si sigo escribiendo más, me mareare, son muchos y muchas las que leen mi fic y sería eterno tener que pasearme por las 39 paginas de review, -Dettebayo-, son muchos, pero aun así los quiero, gracias por escribirme a todos y no se preocupen, a la otra mencionare uno que otro, es que me mareo, la luz de la compu es súper fuerte y se supone que necesito lentes, los cuales no uso ¬¬, por ello me lastimo mis ojitos preciosos que me sirven para leer mas fic´s y mis libros. _**


	13. Aviso de autor

_Quiero decír que me encanta escribir y más esta apasionado fic de mi _

_pareja preferida, por ello quiero preguntar._

_¿La sigo?_

_he estado seríamente pensando el canselarla_

_ y me gustaria que me dijeran si lo hago o no,_

_ me gusta pero creo que a muchos no les convence_

_ y ultimamente he estado entre ellos, ahora, si me dicen que la siga, puede ser que para _

_el mes de noviembre la cabe, diganme si la sigo o no para detenernme o subir los capitulos más rapido._

_agradesco al que allá tomado la molestia de leer esto y más por sus comentarios, gracias._

_PD:_

_De su amiga y mala autora Iitzel._


	14. No, lo conosco

**_No, lo conozco._**

Algo que tenía bien sabido desde hace tiempo, siempre fue y será el hecho de que mi amiga, casi hermana, Hikari, era una persona que solo consentía secreto a voces, algo que todos sabían y que ella ayudaba a que más gente supiera pero como era claro en mi, solté una verdad o casi verdad que ya se había convertido en un gran secreto a voces. Gruñí, maldecía y refunfuñe en silencio mientras veía tal escena frente a mí, podía sentir como mis nervios se crispaban a un más de lo que de por si ya estaban, baje la mirada mientras volvía a maldecir entre dientes.

-¡Ha!-una chillido hizo que levantara la mirada.

Respingue y me recargue contra el marco de la ventana de mi habitación, tres, si, tres tontas locas estaban frente a mi con grandes ojos brillos y con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder mientras que leves suspiros salían de sus labios, mire con extrañeza y nerviosismo a las tres locas frente a mi, sabía lo que venía, ¡Ho si que sabía lo que venía!, me maldecía internamente mientras mire a Hikari con algo de odio, algo que por supuesto ella ignoro, si, lo venía ignorando desde que por la puerta de entrada de mi casa vi a aquellas dos figuras femeninas, que ahora, junto con la misma Hikari, parecían fieras apunto de devorar a su presa.

-Así que…-Comenzó con voz dulzona Kioto, pero sus ojos demostraban un brillo malicioso que conocía muy bien.

Trague saliva con dureza, casi atragantándome con ella, esa mirada, yo muy bien conocía esa mirada, ese brillo pervertido y malicioso, ese maldito brillo que jamás dirigía a mi, temblé con miedo, algo dentro de mi me decía que ese brillo era ahora mi maldición.

-Así que…-Repitió Moe con la misma malicia que Kioto, apreté con fuerza el acero bajo mis manos, sintiendo como lo doblaba un poco.

-Así que… ¿Cuándo viene?-Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

-Yo…No-no lo se-Dije con nerviosismo, tratando de hacer que las ilusiones de mis amigas se destrozaran un poco.

-¡Ha!-Chilló de nuevo Kioto con emoción mientras empezaba a saltar un poco.

-No-Afirmo con algo de suspenso Moe.

-Pero que monada de chico, ¡Por Kami-sama de donde lo sacaste!-Mire con extrañeza a Kioto al igual que Moe y Hikari ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto algo perdida Hikari, algo de extrañar en ella.

-¿Qué no lo vez Hikari-chan?, ¡Ese chico debe de ser un encanto y por lo que nos has contado también es alguien que viene de cuna de oro, desearía uno igual!-De repente pereció como si un espejo se hubiera roto en pesados, Kioto se pasaba de tonta tantas veces pero ahora era la cosa más tonta que había dicho.

-Eso es ser interesada-Dijo en voz baja Moe pero al parecer todas escuchamos.

Enseguida, Kioto volteo asía Moe y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras la miraba con rabia, abrió la boca un poco para de seguro empezar a decirle de cosas, pero el timbre de mi casa sonó con fuerza, así que sin pensar, baje lo más rápido posible a abrir, lo malo fue que, mis amigas me siguieron muy de cerca, tanto que en más de una ocasión tropezaron conmigo, cuando por fin llegue a la puerta la abrí como si de ello dependiera mi vida, sonriendo a quien sea que fuera la persona que tocaba.

-Hola Coneko-chan-Aquella voz me hizo temblar, mire a quien estaba en el umbral de mi puerta, rezando con fuerza para que mis amigas no lo vieran.

Chillidos fue lo primero que escuche antes de ver a "esa" persona rodeado de mis tres locas amigas, mi mente procesaba lo pasado, todo, todo, un borrón verde, unos ojos de un hermoso color miel y unas orejas… humanas, eso era lo más extraño, él parecía, un chico común y corriente terrestre, solo sus extravagantes rasgos lo hacían ser uno entre un millón.

Lo mire con detenimiento, llevaba una cachucha negra con bordados en blanco, una camisa verde y unos jinés desgastados azules con unos tenis también verdes, el aire se me corto con la imagen, ese si era un chico perfecto, el típico chico guapo que adonde fuera que fuese sería el blanco de las miradas, sentí mis mejillas arder ante el pequeño pensamiento que me paso por la cabeza.

_Se ve estupendo._

Cállate.

_Nunca pensaste que siendo un ser humano seria aun más atractivo._

Cállate.

_¡Ho, o!, Kioto ya le hecho el ojo._

_¡Que!_

Mire enseguida a mi amiga, sus ojos resplandecían y se estaba inclinando mucho, pero mucho asía delante, mi ceño se frunció y mi cuerpo se tenso, Ho no, eso si que no, camine en cuanto antes asía él y lo tomo del brazo, acercándome lo suficiente para que ella notara que con él no.

-Chicas, él es Kisshu-Dije enseguida mientras miraba inquisidora mente a Kioto.

-¡Él es!-Chillo con algo de enojo ella, mirándome con cierto recelo que ame más que nada.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi, y mire asía la persona que me la daba, mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo, él me miraba con diversión mientras una risita juguetona salía de sus labios, se inclino asía mi y me dio un corto y casto beso, pero eso no detuvo el hecho de que fue un beso, se soltó de mi agarre y puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome más asía él.

-Perdonen mi poca cortesía, mi nombre es Kisshu, Ikisatashi Kisshu, un gusto-Hablo con un tono tan cortes que jamás le había escuchado, lo mire con extrañeza pero él solo miraba a mis amigas con una sonrisa burlona.

-U-un gu-gusto-Dijeron al unísono mis amigas, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Mire con una ceja levantada a mis amigas, y mucho digo la verdad, Hikari, sonrojada y apenada, eso si que no checaba, Kioto con la mirada algo baja y el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, eso estaba peor y Moe, por Kami-sama ella estaba apunto del colapse, mire asía mi lado, observando como Kisshu miraba con burla la escena, después me volteo a ver a mi, logrando que bajara la mirada por el golpeteo tan fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Creo que, esto es incomodo-Lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa, cosa que me extraño aun más.

-Kisshu-Dije también en un susurro tan bajo que creo que no lo escucho pero su sonrisa se acrecentó, suspire, si me escucho.

-Ejem-Escuche de repente y voltee a ver a Hikari que, para mi lastima, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y nos miraba con picardía pero el sonrojo aun seguía en ella.

-Disculpa Ikisatashi-kun pero, ¿Te pintas el cabello?-Sentí el tastabillo que dio Kisshu, lo voltee a ver y me encontré con su mirada extrañada sobre mi y después paso a ver a Kioto.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Qué?-Dijo él con extrañes en su voz, algo descolocado por lo visto, reí un poco ante aquello.

-Si, es que, no es algo normal que tu cabello sea verde-Comento con diversión Kioto, Kisshu de nuevo me volteo a ver.

-Ichigo lo tienen rojo, usted lo tiene negro, aquella chica lo tiene rubio y ella lo tiene castaño-Hablo con algo de desconcierto Kisshu, mientras que con su dedo apuntaba a Hikari y a Moe.

-Bueno, el rubio, negro y castaños son normales, el color rojo no están común pero ya lo he visto en varias personas antes pero, el verde nunca lo vi-Contra ataco con voz febril Kioto, me di un golpe en a frente internamente, genial, Kioto ya encontró un gran rival y que rival.

-Pues mire que mi familia tiene este color de cabello, mi abuelo lo tiene verde, mi padre lo tiene verde y yo lo tengo verde, creo que sería anormal tenerlo de otro color-Dijo con fastidio y cólera Kisshu, lo voltee a ver, eso no lo sabía.

Él y Kioto empezaron a discutir sobre sus extraños rasgos, y yo, yo me percate que en realidad no sabía nada de él, el sabía que mi madre tenía el cabello rojizo, el sabía quienes eran mis amigas, que mi padre era alguien sobreprotector, que yo en algún momento quise mucho a Aoyama, sabe mi nombre, pero yo de él no sabía nada, no sabía que era él de Taruto o Pai, no sabía como eran sus padres o si tenía hermanos, no sabia siquiera donde vivía, pero lo venía conociendo desde hace un año, sabía que el verde era un color que a el le gustaba, si no, ¿Por qué lo usaba tanto?, no sabía si tenia seres queridos, ni siquiera sabía si había tenido novia, mi cara ardió otra vez, era claro que había tenido novia, por que me era más que obvio que sabía besar más que bien, era alguien tan seguro de si mismo, era atractivo, pero yo no sabía de donde venia ese atractivo, ni siquiera estaba al tanto que sus orejas podían desaparecer.

-¡Esta bien!, ya déjenlo por la paz- Escuche gritar a Hikari.

Me concentre en ellos de nuevo, Kisshu estaba inclinado asía delante al igual que Kioto, pero una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda, aun sosteniéndome, sus ojos y los de Kioto no se dejaban deber con rabia, casi lanzándose dagas por ellos, Hikari, ella estaba ahora aun lado de ellos, tomando de un brazo a Kioto y tratando de separarla mientras que Moe tomaba el de Kisshu mientras lo alaba asía atrás también.

-¡Ichigo-chan ayúdanos!-Chillo Moe tratando en vano de apartar a Kisshu, pero él no se movía ni un centímetro.

Toque su hombro con cuidado, esperando que también me ignorara, pero en vez de ello, su cuerpo tenso se relajo por completo y me volteo a ver con una disculpa plasmada en sus ojos color oro se separo de Kioto y se volteo asía mi, puso sus manos en mi cadera y me acerco a él mientras que se inclinaba y me daba un beso casto de nuevo, para después separarse de mi con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Gomen-na-sa, no fue intencional-Me dijo con pena, pero con un claro arrepentimiento, mi cuerpo flaqueo un poco ante la mirada que me daba y en mi pecho empezó a rebotar mi corazón con una fuerza que jamás imagine posible, casi me derretí ante esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Kisshu-Dije con algo de vergüenza y un poco de ternura, cosa que si me sorprendió, el sonrió de lado, una sonrisa casi forzada.

-¡Oye, casi me golpea y tú le perdonas así de fácil!, ¡Que injusticia!-Aquello me hizo despertar de mi burbuja, ahora entendía la mueca de Kisshu, él no me quería besar de una forma tan tierna, tan inocente y tan casta, me sonroje aun más, era por ello que sus manos se frotaban constantemente en mi cadera y me retenía muy cerca de su cuerpo.

_Y tú apenas te das cuenta._

-Ichigo-chan dile a tu novio que no me vuelva enfrentar así-Me dijo con algo de frustración Kioto antes de darse medía vuelta y cruzar los brazos.

-Parece una niña-Le escuche susurrar a Hikari y Moe, sonreí ante aquello antes de separare de Kisshu sin siquiera verlo por la enorme vergüenza que me daba.

Él resoplo, o eso creo yo que hizo, lo voltee a mirar de reojo, dándome cuenta de lo frustrado que estaba, asta que de repente y casi asustándome, una sonrisa burlona y de victoria apareció en su rostro.

-¡Que les parece ir al parque!-Dijo con entusiasmo él asiéndome dar un pequeño respingo ante esa reacción, mire con sorpresa y susto a mis locas amigas.

-¡Si, pero tu pagas!-Gritaron las tres con entusiasmo, voltee a ver a Kisshu que solo sonrió y asintió ante aquella petición.

Mi corazón empezó a golpetear contra mi pecho de nuevo y mi sangre de nuevo se acumulo en mis mejillas, él, es acaso que él quería…, no eso no era posible, eso no.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives Ikisatashi-kun?-mire a Kioto con algo de cólera, ella era mi problema, solamente ella.

Pero a pesar de mis pensamientos de matanza contra Kioto, mi atención corrió enseguida asía Kisshu, yo quería, exigía saber esa información a toda costa.

-Yo vivo en la zona alta de Tokio, en una casa estilo tradicional, se podría decir que es la casa más llamativa en aquel lugar-dijo con simplicidad él, ¿Los padres de Kisshu estaban aquí?, lo mire con extrañeza unos momentos ante la información recibida.

-¿Nos darías un tur por tu casa?, por favor-Suplico Hikari con entusiasmo, observe con atención como el cuerpo de Kisshu se tensaba y sus ojos dorados se hacían de un puro color ámbar por segundos.

-Si, solo déjame ver si mis primos están ahí-Una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus labios antes de sacar un artefacto extraño de su bolsillo y ponérselo en su oreja antes de apretar un botón.

Mire como se alejo de nosotras un ínstate, quería, necesitaba saber más, quería saber como era Kisshu, estaba desesperada por saber como era él en todos los sentidos que se pudieran, que le gustaba, como era su actitud, como se relacionaba con aquellos dos seres que lo acompañaban, como era al por completo, como era Kisshu, ¿Cómo era realmente Kisshu?

_Cierto, eso no lo sabemos._

Ahora, me doy cuenta, que no se nada de él.

_No me había puesto a pensarlo, pero tienes razón._

Que crees que le guste, digo, ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

_No lo se, pero ten por seguro que a él, le gustas mucho tú._

_Tal vez seas parecida a alguien que el quiera._

_N_o lo se.

_Pues, se dice que uno busca a lo que esta acostumbrado._

Quiero saber, a que esta acostumbrado Kisshu.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Mm, creo que deben de matarme, de nuevo, y si, de nuevo, se me borraron todos los capítulos, este es el tercer intento de recrear este capitulo, creo que fue lo mejor que recuerdo del origina, pero me salió ¿no?_**

**_Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas aquella que no me dejaron eliminar el fic, les aseguro que ya estaba apunto de borrarlo, pero me sorprendió ver que más de quince personas me dijeron que no lo hiciera, creo que por esas personas acabare este fic a toda costa, pero les aseguro, que este será el ultimo fic que haga de esta pareja en un buen tiempo, ya que creo que MI KISSHU, merece algo mejor que esto, algo con más drama, no creo volver pronto con esta pareja, como por abril regresare a ella, perdón por intentar borrar algo que a muchos les gusto._**

_Atte.:_

_Su amiga Iitzel._


	15. Creo que me estoy enamorando

**_Creo que me estoy enamorando._**

El toque de Kisshu me desoriento un poco, ahora el me venia abrazando por detrás, con su barbilla recargada en mi hombro mientras me pegaba más a el, el dulce aroma que desprendía me atrapo lo suficiente para dejar se ver mas allá de lo que estaba viviendo.

Quizá estaba mal sentir tanto por alguien que prácticamente me estaba usando pero, no lo negaría, adoraba lo que estaba pasando en este momento, Aoyama desapareció por completo de mí pensar asta el punto de que muy y apenar recordaba su nombre. Los fuertes brazos de Kisshu me presionaron mas para acercarme a su cuerpo así complaciéndome en sentir más aquel aroma dulzón y su calidez. Hace más de una hora que él nos estaba mostrando su hogar, un lugar completamente increíble, una casa al estilo tradicional más puro, con aquellas puertezuelas de arroz que eran extrañas de ver en esta época llena de tecnología, el lugar era grande con un jardín extenso y con un invernadero cerrado que por alguna extraña razón Él nos había prohibido entrar, no tenía problema, estar a su lado me resultaba algo complaciente y que sin negar, me agradaba más que nada.

-Gatita-su aliento dio contra mi oreja logrando que mi burbuja reventara para notar que estábamos en un pasillo solo el y yo.

Lo mire por sobre el hombro y me encontré con un rostro sonriente, mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida, de un momento a otro Kisshu me tenia acorralada contra la pared con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su cuerpo pegado al mió al extremo de que ningún lugar quedara hueco, mire a sus ojos notando como el dorado de estos se empezaba volver de un color brillante y liquido.

-Kisshu…-Dije en voz baja, en un susurro notando como el ampliaba su sonrisa mientras me miraba con picardía.

-Tus amigas han ido a ver que preparan para comer… Y yo quiero que mientras tanto tú conozcas mi ha-bi-ta-ción-Aquellos vocablos salieron con un descaro de sus labios que sentí el cuerpo temblar, mis mejillas ardieron aun más de lo que había sentido nunca.

El sonrió aun más ampliamente-_Descarado_-pensé mientras sentía como de repente el suelo temblaba un poco logrando que yo me aferrara a kisshu acercándolo aun más a mi, abrí los ojos al sentir que de nuevo todo era normal a mi alrededor, mire asía ambos lados aun sujetando con fuerza la camisa de Kisshu entre mis manos. Fruncí el seño enseguida al notar que el pasillo había desaparecido solo para encontrarme con un cuarto demasiado extraño a mi parecer.

Las paredes eran de arroz como era de verse común en las casas tradicionales pero las cosas dentro del lugar eran completamente diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada, una cama enorme estaba en medio de la habitación cubierta con un dosel color crema, había un pequeño escritorio con pocos artículos, entre ellos unos extraños artefactos que estaban juntos, los mire al notar que desprendía una luz verdosa que ignore por miedo, mire de nuevo la habitación prácticamente vacía.

Voltee a ver a Kisshu con extrañeza, estaba recargado en la pared con su mirada fija en mi, un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral al ver como una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su fino rostro.

-Gatita-Susurro con dulzura antes de aparecer delante de mí y atrapar mis labios entre los suyos.

Me estremecí de inmediato mientras que me aferraba a sus brazos, este beso no era como los de la mañana, eran besos, húmedos y calientes, de esos que me hacían creer que el tiempo se detenía, sus manos me aferraban a mi cintura mientras que yo empezaba a encajar mis uñas en sus musculosos brazos, gemí, gemí una y otra vez ante el beso feroz, se notaba que había aguantado toda la mañana para que este momento llegase. Un gruñido gutural salió de mis labios antes de sentir como aquellos pequeños detallas que me hacían una mew salían a la luz, mi cola enseguida se enredó en su cintura, intentando atraerlo mas a mí, mis orejas negras callera un poco pero no por estar triste o algo parecido, no, era por que simplemente estaba relajada y disfrutando de este momento tan intimo entre él y yo.

Suspiro contra sus labios sonoramente al sentir como una de sus manos se empezaba a colar debajo de mi blusa y como la otra apretaba con fuerza mi trasero, gemí de nuevo. Estaba mal, muy mal, nos podrían descubrir, mis amigas humanas estaban en la cocina, a quien sabe cuantos metros de nosotros, ¿Qué pasaba si nos encontraban?, ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros?, esa preguntas no me pudieron importar menos cuando sentí una mano apretando mi pecho derecho mientras que dos dedos aprisionaban mi pezón entre la tela, gemí, gemí como nunca recordé gemir mientras que sentía como los colmillos de Kisshu se encajaban en mi labio inferior y su mano, la cual estaba en mi trasero empezaba a amasar el mismo.

Suspire, ronronee y jade contra sus labios mientras que sus traviesas manos jugaban en lugares prohibidos para cualquiera a excepción de él, ahora solo él me podía hacer esto, estaba total y absolutamente segura, su lengua jugo con lamia mientras que su boca se pegaba a un más a mis labios tratando en vano de comerme, gruño y yo no pude hogar más que un grito al sentir como su mano apartaba la tela del sujetador y tocaba directamente mi pezón ya algo lastimado. Gruñí con enojo al ver como Kisshu empezaba a abandonar mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja gatuna, ¡Maldito sabe que quiero más!

-¿Qué pasa gatita?-Murmuro en mi oído mientras que lamia dentro de este, me estremecí al notar su aliento caliente sobre mi oído y esa lengua lasciva e húmeda,

Suspire sonoramente mientras sentía como mi piel se erizaba cada vez más, gemí al notar como empezaba a morder mi oreja y como sus dedos apretaban y hacían girar mi pezón entre sus manos, él gruñó antes de empezar a empujarme asía algún lado, ¿Dónde?, no se, lo único que sabía era que quería que esto no terminara. Sus manos abandonaron aquellos lugares donde no debían estar para empezar a subirme la blusa para quitármela mientras me volvía a besar, jade al sentir sus grandes y tibias manos en mi piel.

-¡Ichigo!-Un grito, gruñimos antes la interrupción.

-¡Ikisatashi-kun!-Otro grito, suspire mientras escuchaba Kisshu murmurar algunas cosas incoherentes para mí.

Me mire, la blusa desacomodada, la falda rosada que estaba usando estaba volteada y mi cola de gato estaba enredada con fuerza en mi pierna izquierda, hice una mueca de enojo antes de empezar a acomodarme con rapidez mis ropas y hacer que mi cola y orejas se fueran. Mire a Kisshu y enseguida mie mejillas empezaron a arder, él había visto como hacía todo, mire mis pies.

¡Que vergüenza!

_Como si no te hubiera visto peor._

He… ¡He!

_Exagerada._

Una risita de parte de Kisshu me saco de mi ensoñación, no levante la mirada, no lo hice pero él me obligo, tomo mi mentón en una de sus manos asiéndome levantar la vista, m beso juguetonamente los labios antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

-Tus amigas son muy molestas en ocasiones gatita-Asentí ante aquel comentario tan verdadero.

Con una extraña fuerza Kisshu me volteo, parpadee, su mentón callo en mi cabeza mientras que sus brazos e enredaban en mi cintura, hice una mueca de extrañeza y Confucio, de repente ondas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de nosotros.

-Cierra los ojos o la luz te dará de llene-Me susurro mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza, hice caso ante lo dicho.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que mis cabellos bailaran alrededor mientras que debajo de mis piernas se empezaba a sentir algo suave pero que me picaba un poco, y sin previo aviso Kisshu me hizo recargarme en su pecho, podía sentir sus piernas abiertas a mis costados, abrí los ojos con cuidado, Me impresione, estábamos debajo d un frondoso árbol, Kisshu aun tenía su barbilla recargada en mi cabeza mientras que estaban recostado en el árbol y yo en su pecho, mis mejillas ardieron a un más.

-¡Ahí están chicas!-Mire así la dirección en que aquel grito se escucho.

Kioto venia corriendo desde dentro de la casa asía nosotros seguida de Hikari y Moe, las tres tenían las mejillas sonrojadas mientras empezaban a chillar, me sonroje más al escuchar como Kisshu reía quedamente y me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Creímos que se habían ido sin nosotras-Dijo Kioto al llegar asta donde estábamos.

-Cierto-Comento Moe mientras nos miraba con picardía.

-La comida ya esta-Hikari suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y nos veía.

Kisshu volvió a reír juguetonamente mientras se enderezaba así logrando que yo también lo hiciera, acomodo ahora su barbilla en mi hombro, lo voltee a ver y él me guiño, mis mejillas y orejas ardieron.

-Gomen, demo ustedes se fueron a hacer de cocinar y mi gatita quiso venir a ver el jardín, creo que el tiempo se nos fue-Lo mire con extrañeza antes aquellos vocablos salidos de sus labios.

_Valla, él chico es rápido._

Creo que más de lo que debe.

_Bueno, déjalo aun que sea no los descubrieron._

Esta bien lo acepto, es bueno que piense tan rápido.

-Esta bien no importa, ya esta la comida, esperen aquí para que la sirvamos-Comento Moe antes de irse junto a las demás chicas.

Kisshu rio de nuevo juguetonamente mientras me abrazaba con mas fuera y me volteaba a mirar.

-Tus amigas son extrañas gatita-Me dijo con una sonrisa enorme, suspire mientras asentía.

-Ya lo se, solo interrumpen-Mejillas ardieron con fuerza antes de voltear a mira con fuerza a Kisshu.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un segundo antes de sonreí y mirarme con alegría, más de la que nunca le había visto.

-¿Así que solo interrumpen, he?-Gemí con miedo, genial ahora no me dejara en paz.

-Etto, yo… no es… este, no es lo que…-me beso acallando las incoherencias que salían de mis labios.

-Lo entendí Gatita-Me dijo después de terminar el beso.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí al verlo así, con felicidad, con alegría, sus brazos deshicieron el abrazo mientras que me ponía sus manos en mi cintura, lo mire con confusión, él simplemente rio mientras me levantaba como si no fuera nada, el también se levanto.

-Vamos gatita-Me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar asía dentro del lugar con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza asiendo algo para recargarla.

Sonreí de lado al verlo así-_Creo que, me estoy enamorando-_pensé con felicidad antes de saltar y correr asía donde Kisshu iba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Shirogane-Hablo con algo de susto la voz de un castaño que miraba una enorme pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa Akasaka?-Un rubio de ojos color zafiro entro al lugar mientras que en sus manos traía dos tubos con un liquido color carmín.

-Mira esto-El castaño movió un aparato pequeño mostrando de esa manera en la gran pantalla el circuito general del ADN.

Un parpadeo rojizo empezó a aparecer en el circuito en distintas partes de este.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio mientras que miraba la pantalla.

-No lo se, al parecer el ADN esta afectado, el compuesto parece externo pero se esta fusionando poco a poco, como si fuera un virus, he intentado contra restarlo pero parece que no puedo, es como si el sistema estuviera reaccionando de forma positiva-Comento el castaño mientras miraba con curiosidad las partes rojizas.

-¿Ya has intentado separarlo?-Pregunto con seriedad el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

E castaño negó con la cabeza y empezó a teclear varias teclas, la parte rojiza empezó a separarse lentamente del circuito pero el circuito normal se rompió al alejarse de aquellas partes rojizas.

-Parece que se unió-Comento el rubio dejando los tubos en una parte para que el contenido no se callera.

-Al parecer, ¿Qué crees que sea?-pregunto el castaño al rubio el cual no separaba la mirada de la pantalla.

-No lo se, ¿De quien es?-Pregunto ahora el rubio quien separo la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla al castaño.

-De Ichigo-Contesto el castaño con seriedad.

**Continuara…**

**_Espero que les guste_**

**Este es uno de los capítulos primordiales de la historia**

**Si se dan cuenta, pronto mis queridas mew irán a la playa**

**Y mi amado Kisshu tendrá que dejar en paz a Ichigo.**

**Este fic est muy pronto o tal vez muy lejano a su final.**


	16. Las razas duelen

**_Las razas duelen._**

En la inmensidad de aquella noche se lograba ver el resplandor de los ojos dorados. La chispa y el brillo que había en ellos hubieran dejado a cualquiera embobado, y no solo por el color tan exótico y extraño que tenían, pues la mirada brillaba con un fervor que dejaban atrapados a cualquiera. Una media sonrisa de aparecía en los labios finos y delicados, logrando hacer que la imagen fuera aun más gloriosa que antes, y después de eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda aquella imagen atrapante e hipnotizate desapareció sin siquiera esperar más. Los hermosos ojos dorados se abrieron un poco más, las bellas y delicadas cejas se alzaron mientras que los finos labios se convertían en una línea recta, mientras que se apretaban con fuerza logrado que se perdiera el color rosado de estos y se convirtieran en un color blanquecino, perdiéndose por completo en la piel marfilada.

Y poco más abajo, lejos de ese hermoso ser, demasiado a considerar para cualquiera, se encontraban dos personas, en una escena por demás romántica y envidiable, para cualquier persona o ser viviente en la tierra.

A unos pocos metros, algo lejos de aquel ser, unas ondas llenaron el aire asta que de estas apareció otra figura un poco más fornida que la anterior.

-Te dije que no vinieras…-Soltó apenas en un murmullo aquella figura, logrado hacer que el ser precioso frunciera el ceño y apretara aun más sus labios.

-Nunca dijiste…-Pero aquellas palabras restantes quedaron en el aire, mientras que la mirada dorada seguía aun clavada en la lejanía, precisamente en aquellas personas. En aquella persona.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La penumbra de la noche y la tenue luz que venía de adentro de la casa fueron para mí el más perfecto escenario que jamás allá visto, pues la espesura del jardín, bajo aquel árbol frondoso y grande, estaba yo, por primera vez en mi vida protagonizando una escena por demás bochornosa pero aun así, linda. Ase pocos días, solo pensaba en lo horrible de mi vida, como de una heroína con poderes extraños y con un traje demasiado revelador pase a ser la extraña y casi concubina de Ikisatashi Kisshu. Yo sabía que todo este teatro de los novios y eso era solo una pantalla, pues él quería humillarme, hacerme sentir menos, más no por eso me iba sentir mal.

Kisshu quería que llegáramos más lejos, pero siempre era interrumpido por mis amigas o alguna otra cosa. Kisshu era un ser extraño, como ahora que me tenía acorralado contra el gran árbol, con sus dos brazos algo musculosos para un chico de dieciséis o quince años, cada uno al lado de mi cabeza, con su frente pegada a la mia y con esos ojos maravillosamente exóticos chocando contra los míos. Quizá, solo quizá, si no fueran las cosas como eran, él y yo si lograríamos algo. Quizá, si el fuera humano. Si él no fuera el enemigo. Si él no fuera Ikisatashi Kisshu, llegaríamos a una relación más normal que esta.

-¿Qué piensas gatita?-La suavidad y dulzura de su tono me envolvieras por segundos. Tal vez solo fuera una farsa, pero eso no significa que no pudiera disfrutar de los pequeños detalles de él.

-Nada-Logre responder después de un momento de lejanía. Pues a pesar de estar viviendo tal momento, todo era tan inverosímil.

Sus perlas doradas centellaron por un momento antes de que una de sus hermosas sonrisas burlonas y una risita algo infantil salieran de él. Y con un cuidado indigno de él. Apretó una de mis mejillas con su mano mientras negaba con su cabeza, restregando sus cabellos en mi frente y confundiendo de quien eran las hebras verdosas y de quien las rojizas.

-No te creo, cada vez que tus ojos parecen más brillantes es que estas pensando algo-Y eso, eso me desarmo. Lo mire extrañada, expectante, alucinada, pues a pesar de todo, era Kisshu quien me decía eso, y ello era conocerme un poco.

Sonreí ante mis descarrilados pensamientos, ante mis alocadas ideas, antes el simple hecho de creer que todas sus palabras eran verdades. Era ilusa, lo admito, pues bien yo sabía que todas aquellas palabras de amor que él me dedicaba eran solo juego. Una forma de burlarse de mí haciéndome creer que él me amaba con fuerza y que ante todo me pondría a mí por delante, asiéndome sentir superior a todo y a todos. Era estúpido, algo que simplemente estaba fuera de mi alcance, pues él era demasiado para mi, una simple humana, una simple cucaracha para él.

-Anda, responde gatita-Esa forma de soltar aquel insulso apodo fue un deleite para mi oído, como seda acariciando mi piel, pero esta vez era como si la más hermosa melodía hubiera sido escrita y tocada solo para mí. Que ilusa era.

-Nada, es solo que… No entiendo como es que conseguiste este lugar-Un susurro. Un murmullo, eso era lo que había salido por mis labios, con mi voz tan chillona e infantil, con mi voz de simple humana. De seguro eso fue lo que ocasiono que aquella burlona sonrisa se acrecentara.

-Es fácil, este residencia era un lugar abandonado, solo lo restaure un poco.-

Suspire con deleite al sentir como me daba un beso en la mejilla derecha, ignore por completo lo que había dicho, pero alguna parte de mi inconsciente lo había recibido, por que después de todo. Una voz tan deleitosamente escuchable siempre era para permanecer guardada en alguna caja que al ser abierta de nuevo, se podría escuchar asta hastiarse de ello y querer más.

Sus labios bajaron más, llevando un rastro de calor por mi mejilla asta mi mandíbula y barbilla. Es que era tan cálido, su cuerpo emanaba un calor tan reconfortale, y eso me hacía pensar en lo bien que aguantaba el frío con aquellas ropas extrañas y reveladoras que siempre traía, pero claro, solo relevando esta ocasión en la que mis amigas estaban conmigo. Y ese pensamiento hizo que la voz de mi muerta conciencia gritara con fuerza descomunal muy dentro de mí.

_¡Ellas están en la sala!_

Pero eso no me importaba, ellas nos habían sacado y dejado las puertas cerradas y además Kisshu enseguida se había puesto en un excelente lugar en lo que esperábamos a que abrieran. Algo que esperaba que no fuera pronto. Y el viento logro también despertarme como también el ronroneo que salió de mi garganta al sentir los finos labios en mi cuello y el rastro húmedo que iba dejando del que asta ahora era consiente y por ello, no lo aparte. Su cercanía era tentadoramente terrorífica como placentera, él era para mí **tentadoramente terrorífico como placentero**, él era mi adonis, él me hacía olvidarme de lo demás. Y eso era peligroso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-No lo entiendo-La suave voz fue apenas un silbido de viento que con mucho esfuerzo llego a los oídos de los demás en aquella habitación.

-Esto…Ayudara a que se recupere pronto.

Y el sonido de la nada lleno el aire, asiendo que el ambiente fuera pesado y completamente escalofriante, mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en la enorme pantalla al fondo del lugar, mostrando en todo su esplendor, como si de una película tratara, como el circuito del ADN cambiaba a un color extraño y como iba, poco a poco, desapareciendo algunas partes y reconstruyéndolas al instante para que se fusionara aun más.

-Pero…Es igual, es lo mismo. No ahí diferencia-Intento razonar en voz baja uno de los que estaban en aquella gran habitación.

-La hay.

-El sistema se esta reconstruyendo lentamente. Destruye poco a poco lo que no le sirve, como los anticuerpos que no tienen defensas suficientes, además de que le esta reforzando poco a poco cada nervio y musculo del cuerpo-La voz varonil lleno por completo el lugar asta que de nuevo este se situó en un estado casi de sepulcro.

-Sigo sin entender-La voz femenina sonó con completo alardeo, como si quisiera llamar la atención, pero el tono de su voz ya era así.

-Miren.

-Las partes que se reconstruyen. Esas que son destrozadas y renovadas, son muy importantes. Esas están reconstruyendo todo el circuito, no digo que este destruyendo y cambiándolo de un forma dañina, no, solo esta reforzando, asiendo más fuerte el sistema-Aclaro con voz pausada y lenta la varonil voz.

-Y eso, ¿De que forma ayudara a Pudding?-Pregunto de nuevo la voz con tintes engreídos.

-Eso es lo que pasa Mint, que esto la ayudara mucho-Una nueva voz apareció. Un tono seco y a la vez preocupada logro hacer que todos miraran asía el nuevo tono de voz femenina.

-Zakuro tiene razón. Pudding no esta tan bien como parece, su ADN animal esta dañado, y varias partes de su cuerpo no se están reconstruyendo como deberían. Lo que quiero decir es que, Pudding esta perdiendo el ADN que le insertamos.-La serenidad de la voz que sonó desde el principio hizo que de nuevo todos centraran su atención en aquella persona oculta entre las sombras.

-Pero eso esta bien ¿No?, ninguna de nosotras quería ser esto y yo-…-

-Mint, lo que Shirogane quiere decir con sus palabras es que, Pudding esta muy mal. Su ADN animal necesita ayuda, por ello la sangre que les pedimos, queríamos ver si podíamos ayudarla un poco, ya que si no lo logramos…-La varonil voz bajo asta llegar a apagarse por completo.

-Pudding morirá-Corto enseguida la persona que mostro por completo su rubia cabellera.

Las tres mujeres presentes ahogaron un grito. La que tenía lentes llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y volteo el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. La que tenía el cabello negro y antes una mirada engreída volteo el rostro enseguida asta que sus ojos chocaron contra los azules del rubio, buscando alguna respuesta para su pregunta silenciosa. Y la otra, la de altura mayor a la de las demás, dejo que su espalda chocara con fuerza contra una de las paredes del lugar mientras centraba sus ojos violases en la pantalla que iluminaba el lugar.

-La sangre de Pudding ha negado su sangre, solo ha reaccionado con la de Ichigo, pero… No sabemos que le pasaría a Pudding si hacemos que su sangre se fusione a la de Ichigo, ya que creemos que… que la sangre o de lo que esta infectada, no tendrá la misma reacción favorable en Pudding como la tiene en Ichigo. Es más, asta creemos que pude que Ichigo no la tenga tan favorable como se ve.-Todos voltearon a mirar al único hombre sentado en una silla del lugar, mirando como su expresión era tan frívola, como si esto no le perturbara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yo sabía que esto estaba mal, que esto no era posible, pero…

Y ese pequeño apretón a cada lado de mi cadera me hizo perder la razón por momentos. Y es que, él era tan bueno en esto. Y un gemido salió de mí, y después otro. Desde hace un tiempo Kisshu había bajado sus manos asta posarlas en mi cadera y enterrar sus dedos en mi suave carne, y yo sabía que esa simple y placentera acciones dejaría hematomas, pero eso no m importaba ahora, pues después de que el hiciera eso me había besado, abriendo mi boca y hundiendo su húmeda lengua en mi pequeña cavidad, y yo, yo simplemente levante los brazos y enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, atrayéndolo más a mi, intentando sentirlo más mio, mas mio que de lo que en verdad era.

Mi espalda choco con fuerza en el árbol, pues Kisshu parecía querer que me fusionara con el tronco, mientras que sus manos atraían mi cuerpo más cerca de él, logrando hacer que yo sintiera su enorme y gran orgullo empezar a enterregare contra mi vientre, y por eso, solo por eso. Por ese contacto atreves de la ropa me hizo gemir con fuerza y clavar mis uñas en su cuello mientras que lo escuchaba a el gruñir y sentir como con fuerza mordía mi labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos.

_¡Detenlo!_

Escuche como gritaba con fuerza mi conciencia, y como intentaba hacer que yo lo apartara de mí, pero, no podía, simplemente no podía.

¡Dijiste que estaba bien!

Grite yo en cambio mientras atraía más a Kisshu asía mí, sintiendo más que nunca una enorme urgencia por seguir así de pegada de él, olvidándome por completo de lo demás, de todo lo demás. Pero mi conciencia regreso, y en un vano intento de que yo me alejara de él, empezó a sacudirse mientras empezaba a gritar incoherencias.

_¡No!, ¡De esta forma no, Ichigo!_

Y yo, simplemente la empuje asía un lado mientras seguía besando con ferocidad, y sentía como una de las manos de él se alejaba de mi cadera para empezar a frotarse con sensualidad mi costado y dibujar con cuidado cada contorno de mi cuerpo mientras que boca seguía sobre la mía, y sus dientes seguían mordiendo y lastimándome el labio inferior.

¡A mi me gusta así!

Rugí mientras miraba como mi conciencia caía con fuerza sobre el suelo. No, no deseaba escucharla, no deseaba saber que esto solo era pasional y que no había de por medio nada más que solo un simple engaño departe de él, de parte mía y que quizá yo misma me estaba engañando, que tan vez esto sea solo lo que yo me he estado creyendo. Pero mi maldita conciencia se levanto con fuerza del suelo y me empujo para que me alejara de ella.

_¡No te mientas!, ¡No le mientas!, ¡No intentes engañarte y menos engañarlo!, ¡No a él!_

Y su mirada y la mía chocaron por un momento antes de que un jadeo de mi parte mi hiciera volver a la realidad que deseaba. Pues note como Kisshu estaba empezando a besar, morder y succionar mi cuello mientras que yo enterraba con fuerza una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros y como mi otra mano jalaba las hebras de su cabellera.

¡No lo engaño!, ¡Es lo que ambos deseamos!

Rebato con más fervor que antes. Mi conciencia niega con la cabeza mientras me reprueba con la mirada, pero yo la ignora, ya que he notado como las manos de Kisshu se han colado por mi blusa, como una de ellas suelta el sujetador y como la otra toma uno de mis pechos entre sus manos por debajo del sujetador. Y Jadeo y después gimo, y mis orejas y cola salen a la luz, mostrando lo emocionada que estaba por lo que él me hacía, pero él parece ignorar esto mientras que sus labios bajan más y más asta llegar al inicio de mis pechos y besarlos por sobre la blusa. Me estremezco ante eso, pues puedo sentir con toda claridad la humedad y calidez de sus labios.

-…_Ichigo…-_Susurra contra mi piel, y una oleada de calor me llena por momentos mientras que yo trato de decir su nombre pero solo gemidos salen por entre mis labios.

_¡No lo engañes, no le des esto así!_

Y mi molesta conciencia vuelve a la batalla mientras empieza a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo, pero yo soy mas fuerte o eso parece ya que la e tumbado de nuevo al piso y empiezo a bailar con aires de grandeza, pues creo que le he ganado y con más fervor que entes, con más ganas, siento lo que Kisshu me hace.

Como sus dedos juegan con mi pezón, como de vez en cuando aprieta mi pecho contra su palma y como su otra mano ha bajado y salió de mi blusa para apretar con fuerza mi trasero y empujarme más cerca de él. Sus labios bajan más, y con ayuda de la mano que esta en mi pecho, con cuidado remueve el sujetador para lograr hacer que sus labios rodearan mi pezón erguido y que un jadeo más fuerte saliera de mi boca antes su atrevimiento que tan gustoso acepto.

¡Así lo quiere, así lo quiero!

Refuto de nuevo, rogando con la mirada que me deje disfrutar lo que él me hace, lo que me hace sentir en estos momentos, pero su mirada reprobatoria me hace saber que no le agrada para nada la idea, y menos cuando se a levantado de nuevo del suelo solo para empezar a escrutarme con la mirada.

_¡Él no lo quiere así, Ichigo!, ¡El no lo desea así!, pero es hombre…_

Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo, y por muy extraño que parezca deseo detenerme, pero a la vez no. Las manos de Kisshu bajan, acariciando con suavidad mis costados asta detenerse en mis piernas y con fuerza levantarme del suelo, asiendo que mis piernas se enrollaran en su cadera y que nuestros sexos se rosaran y que un gemido gutural saliera de mis labios y que mis dos manos se enterraran en sus hombros mientras que su boca aun seguía jugando con mi pezón, asiéndome sentir mejor que antes. Pero debo detener esto, lo debo hacer.

-…_Kisshu_…-Digo en voz baja, pero él acalla cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de nuevo de mis labios mordiendo con suavidad mi pecho y restregando su virilidad contra mi entrada. Y eso me hace gemir con fuerza.

-…_Estas…muy mojada…_-Y la suavidad y tono ronco de su voz me hace gemir de nuevo, además de su aliento caliente chocando contra mi sensible pezón.

_¡Detenlo, ahora!, ¡No te hagas esto, no le hagas esto!_

Me presiona mi conciencia y yo solo bajo la cabeza y niego con la misma, pues no podía detenerlo, no podía hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza de detener algo que me estaba gustando más de lo que debería.

-…_Ichigo…-_Gruñe antes de volver a atacar mi pezón con sus dientes y sacarme más gemidos feroces.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Tu crees que este bien lo que hace?-La voz chillona y algo enojada lleno el espacio silencioso del lugar.

Él pequeño castaño lanzo una vez más al aire un pequeño yo-yo que regreso enseguida asía a él. El espacio en el que estaban en castaño y el otro extraño ser parecía un limbo con extrañas ruinas de alguna ciudad perdida que callo en ruina en ese perdido espacio verde. Él pequeño castaño miro su alrededor un momento antes de volver a fijar sus exóticos ojos dorados en aquella persona de edad un poco más grande.

-No, no esta bien-Declaro una voz monótona mientras volteaba a mirar a él pequeño castaño.

-Pero… es como tenerla a ella de nuestro lado-Declaro el pequeño castaño mientras miraba con ojos algo acusadores al mayor.

-No Taruto. Si _Dee Blue _se entera de que su adorado se ha…-Pero él mismo chico se había interrumpido en sus palabras mientras que volteaba su mirada de nuevo asía un punto exacta en esa zona escalofriante.

-Cierto. Kisshu esta en problemas-La voz preocupada del menor hizo voltear al mayor, para notar como los ojos ambarinos del castaño miraban asía donde antes él miro.

El lugar sombrío no era solo para ellos dos, pues a lo lejos, mirando el vacío del lugar mientras flotaba a unos metros de una de las ruinas se encontraba alguien más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo tenía que parar, pero el disfrute era tal que…, jadié de nuevo, pero el rotundo pensar de detenerme me hizo tomar fuerza de alguna parte de mi ser para que tomara entre mis manos la cara de Kisshu y separarla de mi torso solo para mirarlo a la cara. Él movía su cadera asía delante y asía tras, y era una completa tortura la lentitud con la que se movía, pero tenia que detenerlo. Cuando por fin nuestros rostros se encontraron, pude notar como su respiración era algo agitada, no como lamía, que se escuchaba fatal, la de él era más controlada, pero agitada. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y su quijada estaba tensada.

Lo mire con más detenimiento. Algo estaba mal. Gotas de sudor resbalaban suavemente por su frente, pegando un poco sus hebras en aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero por atreves de sus pestañas verdes se lograba ver una luz clara. Lo mire ahora con extrañeza. Sus movimientos se habían detenido, pero eso no quitaba que se estaba presionando con fuerza su virilidad contra mi entrada, logrando hacer que un gemido saliera de mí, lo seguí mirando, reteniendo cualquier quejido de placer que lo hiciera continuar con lo que asta hace poco asía, me entumecí un poco al notar como sus manos estaban apretando más de lo debido mis piernas y como sus pulgares acariciaban, levantando un poco la falda que traía puesta.

-Kisshu…-Susurre mientras que mis manos acariciaban un poco su rostro tenso, intentando relajarlo.

Con lentitud, demasiada la verdad, empezó a abrir sus ojos. Y yo, yo me congele e ignore todo, desde su virilidad presionada contra mí, sus manos deteniéndome o cualquier otra cosa. Solo lo mire fijamente, con mi rostro completamente tenso antes lo que veía. Las lagunas doradas que tanto me gustaban me asustaron, los ojos de Kisshu brillaban con un color azul claro, el dorado muy y apenas se distinguía, y su mirada siempre burlona ahora solo demostraba algo de frialdad y a la vez deseo, como si no le importara lo que sucedería apenas hace instantes, como si solo lo quisiera por que su cuerpo racionaba al mío. Como si solo me usara.

Su mirada choco con la mía, y como si le quemara me soltó, dejándome caer contra el césped mientras el retrocedía dos pasos y sacudía con fuerza su rostro. Y así quedo el espacio por un momento, él mirando el suelo mientras apretaba los puños con su fuerza descomunal, y yo, yo estaba ahí, sentada sobre el césped, con la falda levantada de tal manera que mi pataleta se lograba ver, con el inicio de mi blusa enrollado un poco dejando ver de esa manera mi vientre y el incomodo sujetador arriba de uno de mis pechos, apretándolo de una forma algo dolorosa. Pero eso no me importaba, pues a pesar de todo, Kisshu era lo que me importaba en estos momentos.

-…Kisshu-Logre susurrar. Pero mi voz sonó tan apagada, tan muerta, que sentí como si solo hubiera pensado decir su nombre.

Pero él escucho. Nuestras miradas chocaron cuando él levanto su rostro. Y me perdí, me sentí por ese instante lo que era, lo que yo era para él, un objeto. Su objeto. Su mirada había regresado a lo que se puede llamar normal, de nuevo solo podía resplandecer el color dorado, pero ahora parecía hielo, de nuevo hielo. El ámbar dominaba su precisa mirada asiéndome sentir estúpida y usada. Como lo estaba siendo.

-Creo q-…-Pero el sonido de las puertas de arroz siendo arrastradas le corto las palabras y lo agradecí. Su tono antes dulce había pasado a ser frívolo y lejano, como si realmente fuera algo inservible para él.

Nos miramos unos segundos más antes de asentir. Ambos sabíamos que ya era tiempo de regresar. Levanto la mirada y paso completamente de mi existencia antes de comenzar su camino asía dentro de su casa, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, sin siquiera recordarme. Me levante con cuidado del césped, me arregle la ropa y me controle asta que mis orejas desaparecieran junto con mi cola.

Mire el cielo y pude ver como las estrellas resplandecían como nunca en el cielo. Respire hondo, ahogando un sollozo en ese respirar y aguantando las lagrimas que querían por correr por mis mejillas empecé a caminar asía aquel lugar, que ahora me parecía un poso al que me lanzaría. En el umbral de la perta estaban mis amigas, todas mirando asía dentro, con los rostros algo pálidos y en un estado de completo estupor.

-¿Qué-que paso?-Pregunte al estar a un metro de ellas, logrando hacer que saltaran ante el susto.

Las tres se voltearon a verme, al parecer, aun más sorprendidas, después se miraron entre si y luego a mí antes de asentir con una fuerza que estoy de segura y les daño el cuello.

-Eso es, algo que también nos preguntamos-Me soltó de repente Hikari. La mire extrañada, completamente descolocada.

-Si. Eso es algo que de verdad queremos saber-parpadeé y las mire con una ceja alzada. Moe me miro con su mirada penetrante, sus grises ojos me escrutaron asta que me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Vote asía Hikari y después Kioto. Las tres me miraron fijamente, logrando hacerme estremecer por sus penetrantes miradas. Arrugué el ceño en forma de confusión, las mire con extrañeza ante sus palabras extrañas y confusas para mí. Las tres suspiraron y después miraron de nuevo por donde se fue Kisshu y luego a mí.

-Él…él entro hace unos momentos. Le pregunte que paso y me volteo a ver…-La mirada de Moe se perdió por la estrellada noche. Y después de ver eso, Hikari siguió el guion que Moe dejo incompleto.

-Sobre la nariz, así como hacían los aristócratas en la época victoriana. Después de eso simplemente siguió caminando. Iba como que pensativo, pero creo que sabía bien lo que asía al mirar asía a Moe.

Las miradas de Hikari y Kioto se clavaron en mí y yo solo pude bajar la cabeza. Estaba perdida en todo esto. Hasta hace solo momentos él estaba besándome cariñosamente, mirándome con una ilusión insólita en sus ojos, como si fuera algo más para él que una simple herramienta pero… pero no sabía que paso. Voltee asía donde suponía que fue él y corrí asía aquel pasillo, un largo y extenso pasillo, no había puertas ni ventanas, solo el pasillo levemente iluminado por la luz de las lámparas.

Podía sentir con claridad como el aire escapaba levemente de mis pulmones, el como la plantilla de mis pies impulsaban mi peso asía delante y como mi piernas se abrían un poco más de normal para asía avanzar más aprisa. Escuchaba mis latidos con fuerza en mis oídos, y con ese ensordecedor sonido también venía el de el aire siendo cortado por mi velocidad, como chocaba contra mi y como yo simplemente lo atravesaba sin más, y sentía que asta ahora era consiente que eso era algo que el ser humano asía siempre y ese pensamiento ruin y despiadado logro hacer que todo se fuera por un tubo.

Y mis pasos perdieron movimiento poco a poco, como el aire dejaba de cortarse y como el ensordecedor sonido de mis latidos incrementaba, mi pecho subía y bajaba, el aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones con más fuerza de la posible y mi cuerpo se paralizo y a la vez leves temblores me atacaron, temblores casi inexistentes pero en fin y al cabo temblores. Y la palabra estallo con fuerza y dese que mi maldita y entrometida conciencia despertara, pero al parecer dejaría que yo me planteara esto sola. Allí, en mi mente y con letras que tenían luces de neón, logrando hacer que la palabra fuera más entendible con su fuerte y centellante color verde, la simple y cortante palaba **"humano"**, la simple y maldita palaba **"humano"**, y comprendí lo pesado del significado de esa palabra en mi y en… en Kisshu. Yo era **_una ser humana_ **y para él eso era aun más que palpable, era una palabra siempre presente y para él era muy diferente el significado, era algo que en vez de hacerlo crecer lo detenía, lo clavaba en un enorme calvario que destruiría a toda costa por su pueblo, por su raza. Por las personas que eran iguales a él.

Y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza así clavándose mis uñas en la carne de mi palma, lastimándome de una forma dolorosa pero no tanto como lo que acababa de dar pie en mi mente, lo que desde que supe que era una mew siempre debió de dar pie en mi mente. Y allí, llorando por él, en medio del extenso pasillo, entendí de una forma dolorosa y casi estrangulate, que me había enamorado de Ikisatashi Kisshu. Que amaba a Kisshu.

**Ok...me tarde demo...¡ entiendan me, no tengo Internet y mi hermana secuestro la lab por sus planeaciones!... la preción es mucha**


	17. Una visitante inesperada

**_Una visitante inesperada._**

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por una luz de color azul marino. Un chico estaba arrodillado en medio de todo aquello y así su lado, varios metros lejos de él, dos personas más que miraban todo con cierta incertidumbre el espectáculo.

-Kisshu…-Una voz lleno el inhóspito espacio, y una mueca de desagrado surco una fracción de segundo el pálido rostro del chico.

-Sí, amo…-La voz ronca y seca hizo un fuerte eco en el lugar, logrando hacer que la figura más pequeña del lugar se estremeciera por completo.

-Tu misión aquí en el planeta azul se ha atrasado mucho-Aquella afirmación logro por fin hacer que ambas figuras dejaran que sus bocas se abrieran un poco y que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal.

Él chico levanto levemente la cabeza, logrando hacer que su cabellera verde se meciera ante su movimiento. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con malicia por un momento y su perfecta e inmaculada boca fue acariciada por una sonrisa que asía como su mirada desapareció, borrando cualquier rastro de haber siquiera existido.

-Lo sé. Las mew resultaron ser un problema demasiado grande-Respondió en cambio, con su tono seco y sobrio. Un tono lejano y demasiado frío para cualquiera.

-Creo recordar que dijiste que te desharías de ese problema. ¿O me equivoco?- La seriedad y sobridez de la voz que salía de algún lugar lleno nuevamente todo.

Un silencio lleno el espació. El ceño del chico de ciño ante aquel comentario y sus manos se hicieron puños, lastimando la delicada piel de la palma. La furia relámpago en sus ojos dorados, convirtiéndose en un líquido completamente turbio, y los labios delgados se convirtieron en una línea fina y delgada mientras que perdían completamente color, perdiéndose un poco en su piel tan blanca.

-No. No se equivoca, señor… pero hace una semana y media que no las atacamos, y creo tener el pla-…

-No. Así está bien Kisshu. Eres un gran guerrero, de eso no hay duda alguna. Mas sin embargo me temo que ya has llegado a la mayoría de edad cinycloniana, necesitas a una compañera, y he pensado muy seriamente mandarte de nuevo asía tu planeta…

Él chico se levantó de inmediato del suelo. Se irguió con fuerza y miro asía arriba de él, ignorando el dolor por la luz que llenaba sus ojos dorados e ignorando el que el lugar se empezara a llenar de medusas transparente que empezaron a rodearlo de una forma extraña y acechante, vigilando su siguiente movimiento.

-¡No!, mi señor no estoy dispuesto a volver a nuestro planeta. ¡No estoy dispuesto a tomar una compañera hasta que el planeta azul esté en nuestras manos y podamos evacuar completamente el nuestro!...

De nuevo el silencio lleno el ambiente. Las miradas de aquellas dos personas ajenas a la pelea se encontraron por un segundo antes de volver asía el chico de cabellera verde. Las medusas flotantes que había alrededor se acercaron aún más al cuerpo perfilado del chico, pero este las ignoro significativamente y miro aun con más enojo la enorme luz azulada que le pegaba con fuerza en sus dorados ojos.

-Kisshu, yo sé que tu estas muy alterado últimamente, sé que te sientes más porque esas…mew mataron a tu mascota y a su cría pero no por eso quiero romper con el ciclo natural de nuestra raza. Yo sé que para ti va a ser demasiado difícil tomarse un tiempo, pero quiero que veas quien te suplantara el tiempo que estés fuera de este planeta hasta que tomes a tu compañera…

Un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta del chico antes de que volteara su rostro y se encontrara frente a frente con unos ojos igual de dorados. Y esa fue la pieza del plus que dejo de logro hacer que este desencajara por completo. La cabellera larga y ondulada caía delicadamente por sobre los hombros y la espalda hasta llegar más debajo de la cadera, los ojos dorador y delicadamente maquillados los hacía ver aún más afelinados de lo que ya eran, y los labios ligeramente curvados asía arriba logro hacer por fin que el ceño del chico se frunciera más de lo que cualquiera podrí ver.

-Sa-so-ri…

Una leve risa juvenil y agradable llena el ambiente, pero el ceño fruncido del chico no cambio y menos al notar la gran alegría que la chica desbordaba.

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Ella será tu remplazo. Llego ayer. Nunca creí que la inteligencia se diera siempre en los genes, valla que sorpresa me lleve al ver que sus aptitudes eran casi tan perfecta como las tuyas.

Y otro gruñido lleno completamente el ambiente antes que los ojos dorados del chico voltearan de nuevo así a la luz y que las medusas se acercaran un poco más asía su cuerpo, logrando hacer que un color blanco empezara a traspasar cada una de las medusas, pero eso lo volvió a ignorar considerablemente el chico, más no los demás. Los ojos dorados de la chica chispearon de preocupación mientras que sus ojos se abrían un poco y su boca se convertía en una fina línea.

-¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿Por qué la ha traído?-Los labios apretados con fuerza muy y apenas dejaron que las palabras fueran entendibles, pero la risa serena y arrogante que lleno el sitio hizo dar a entender que el ser extraño e invisible las escucho claramente.

-Yo nunca decidí que viniera, ella fue la que rogo estar aquí, y cuando logre ver sus aptitudes para la batalla y para la estratega me pareció interesante. Me dije, ¿Qué tal tener a dos estrategas y guerreros en un lugar?, y el resultado me fue interesante, por ello tú le enseñara en dos días todo lo que sabes y después te iras. ¿Entendido?

Y todos los presentes supieron en ese momento que ese "entendido", no era para una petición, sino una clara orden que se tenía que atacar de inmediato. Y el color azulino desapareció al igual que las medusas, y el lugar se convirtió de nuevo en un limbo con tono verdoso que llenaba todo y las ruinas se miraron más claramente que nunca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Reí nuevamente como tonta y le di otro trago a la botella de sake de mi padre. El sabor era asqueroso y me quemaba lenta y dolorosamente, pero… ¡Que va!, a la gente le encanta tomar y será por algo, además…

-¡Tengo que celebrar!-Grite y empecé a dar vueltas, el líquido de la botella empezó a derramarse, llenando poco a poco mi mano y el suelo. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

¿Era estúpida?, si lo era. Acababa de aceptar que amaba al enemigo, acababa de aceptar que quería a Kisshu y qué más da, los juguetes siguen siendo juguetes. Reí estruendosamente mientras soltaba la botella y seguía dando vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas por el vestíbulo. La botella choco contra el piso de madera noble y se quebró por completo, los vidrios se regaron por el suelo y se quebraban más y más bajo mis zapatos que ensuciaban más y más el suelo.

Todo era tan divertido. Todo daba vueltas y vueltas y mi cuerpo parecía flotar sobre el aire. Las ganas de regresar la media botella de sake me entraba con más ganas pero a la vez deseaba retenerlo en mi garganta.

-¡Uau, mis padres se lo deben de estar pasando bomba en su crucerito!-Grite con fuerza antes de dejarme caer en el suelo de madera

Todo daba vueltas. Los colores se mesclaban uno con otro, desde la blancura del techo con la pintura amarilla del pasillo en el que había caído, hasta los colores de los mosaicos. Todo me dolía. La cabeza. El cuerpo. El corazón. Y Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y un hueco se abría en mi pecho y los gritos y sollozos empezaron a resonar en mis oídos como desgarradores sonidos que poco a poco rasgaban mi alma hasta dejarla cortada en pedazos.

El aire me faltaba, pero la risa que salía de mi garganta no dejaba que entrara nada. Que deplorable, la risa salía junto con el sonido de los sollozos y gritos, las lágrimas rodaban y rodaban hasta empezar a caer en el suelo de madera o en mi cabello rojizo y el dolor punzante en mi pecho se sentía cada vez peor que antes.

-¿Qué valor?, ¿Y yo soy la líder de las mew?-Las preguntas fueron un golpe bajo a mi auto estima, una dolorosa punzada me arrebato un sollozo más y la risa volvió con mayor fuerza que antes.

Que deplorable y vergonzoso era este momento. Quién lo diría que hasta ahora la reflexión me llenara tanto. Yo, una chica de catorce años que creía amar a Aoyama, que tristeza saber que solo era otra más deslumbrada por su forma de ser, y Miwua. Mi amiga, una de las personas que más he apreciado en la vida a un lado de él. Sonreí con amargura y reí con aun más fuerza que antes y las lágrimas dejaron que mis ojos se llenaran totalmente, logrando hacer que mi vista fuera borrosa. Y ni hablar de lo poco que soy para ser la líder de un equipo como las mew.

-Qué poca cosa soy…

Y más lágrimas, más sentimiento y más dolor. ¡Demonios, duele!, aspire en un gimoteo y un sollozo se robó el poco aliento que me lleve a los pulmones, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?..., y los recuerdos, los dolorosos recuerdos de cómo empezó todo esto.

-Un beso robado…

Y la sensación regreso con un respiro. Los suave y tibio de aquellos labios tiernos, la cercanía y lo bueno que se sintió aquel leve toque de tres segundos…, ese día él había caído del cielo como un ángel y puede que lo sea, uno del infierno o de su propio infierno…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-… ¿E-estas eno-enojado…?-Y la dulzura de aquella voz infantil y angelical lleno el ambiente.

Pero… pero ni esas cosas fueron suficientes para él chico que dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con aquellos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos dorados. La mirada dorada se helo de una forma escalofriante, un ligero paso asía delante de parte de aquel alto y fornido chico hizo retroceder a aquella bella chica de facciones tan finas.

-¿Enojado?...-Pregunto lenta y bajamente. Y ese ligero tono letal hizo mella en aquella chica que retrocedió de nuevo un paso.

Una de las comisuras del labio del chico se levantó. Una sonrisa que parecía juguetona y un ladeo de cabeza hicieron que una chispa de esperanza apareciera en los ojos dorados de la chica, que sonrió alegremente al ver ese gesto tan aniñado de parte de aquel guapo chico.

-No. Enojado no. Más bien diría yo que…Furioso-Y ante aquella última declaración la chica dio un respingo.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una sola línea delgada y fina, la cabeza se enderezo y los ojos dorados destellaron con ira y en menos de lo que cualquiera de los presentes esperara la hermosa chica choco contra el frio suelo. La gran mano del hermoso chico presiono el cuello y las manos delicadas de la chica viajaron asía la muñeca de la mano que sostenía su delicado cuello. La mirada impregnada de horror miro con estupor la reacción del hombre sentado ahorcadas del delicado cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué diablos pensabas?!-Grito con algo de histeria él chico mientras que su mano presionaba con fuerza el fino cuello, encajando sus largas uñas en la tierna carne y logrando que ligeras gotas de sangre empezaran a brotar.

-…En ti…pen-pensaba e-en ti…K-Kisshu-Logro decir con voz entre cortada por la falta de aire y el dolor punzante en su cuello, mirando aun con horror y a la vez con tristeza la reacción de aquel chico.

El entrecejo del chico se frunció aún más ante tal respuesta y en contestación presiono aún más su mano y sus uña en la delicada piel del cuello de la horrorizada chica. Los ojos dorados de la joven empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y leves ahorcadas le atormentaron por la precio que se hacía en su yugular. La respiración le empezó a ser cada vez más pesada y lenta y el hermoso rostro pálido se empezó a llenar de manchas moradas y rojizas.

-…K-kis-shu…-Suplico con levedad, agotando un poco más el poco oxigeno que quedaba en su menudo cuerpo.

Un bufido se dejó escuchar en el lugar antes de que el chico diera un salto y se quitara de encima de la chica. La joven se llevó enseguida una de sus manos hasta su cuello y lo empezó a sobar mientras que se apoyaba en un codo para poder mirar al chico que hasta hace poco la estrangulaba dolorosamente. Las manchas en el rostro empezaron poco a poco a desaparecer, no por completo como cualquiera hubiera deseado, si no lentamente, dejándole un aspecto por demás moribundo.

-Que poco resistes, Sasori- Declaro con mirada gélida él chico, aun reticente a la presencia de la chica.

-Bueno, eres él único que ha logrado siquiera tocarme…-Intento bromear la chica, sonriendo con cariño a aquel chico que solo negó con su cabeza por tal actitud.

-No es lo mismo… De una vez te digo que lo poco que me queda aquí, te dolerá, te dolerá mucho, Sasori-Y ante aquella amenaza letal, el chico desapareció en un instante, dejando solo leves ondas en el aire, como si el tiempo hubiera chocado en aquella pequeña ondulación.

Y la mirada dorada de aquella chica se situó enseguida a unos metros de ella, donde dos figuras se centraban mirándola fijamente. Uno con lastima y tristeza y él otro con una mirada gélida que solo negó una vez con la cabeza.

-¿Y ustedes?... ¿No me regañaran?-Pregunto con escepticismo la joven, mostrando una gran sonrisa que se quebró por un momento por el estirón que fue a dar su cuello aun adolorido.

-Es increíble que aun te burles…-La voz fría y regañona hizo que la joven soltara una leve risita y que negara con la cabeza para intentar controlarse.

-No. Lo increíble es lo poco que le asusta Kisshu-Declaro en cambio el otro mientras empezaba a flotar por encima del suelo de piedra, con una actitud algo regañona pero juguetona a la vez.

-Años de experiencia. Además, él jamás me lastimaría de verdad-Y con una agilidad envidiable y con una actitud radiante se levantó del suelo aun acariciando su cuello con leves carisias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El lugar daba vueltas y vueltas todavía. El líquido que se deslizaba por mis mejillas se estaba secando poco a poco y creo que me he quedado afónica ya que desde hace cinco minutos he dejado de gritar y sollozar, además de reír. Respire hondamente y sonrió con satisfacción en mi estado de borracha completamente empedernida. Era placentero ser buena aunque sea emborrachándose.

-¡Que…!-Y aquel ligero grito me hizo voltear mi rostro asía un lado y encontrarme fijamente con la maldita razón de mi dolor.

Le sonreí con fervor. Esto era tan irónico y desagradable. La mirada de él destilaba preocupación, sus cejas se levantaron y se fruncieron como si tratara de razonar mi estado y a la vez la "creciente" preocupación no le dejara razonar. Se acercó con agilidad asta mí caminando y al agacharse hizo una mueca de asco. ¡Valla, él chico ya olio el alcohol!, sonreí con más fervor que antes y me enderece lentamente asta estar sentad en el piso.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto casi en un susurro, y con lentitud, parecía hablarle a un pequeño niño que no entiende las cosas.

-¡Que tome!-Grite a todo pulmón, y el rostro de Kisshu se descompuso por completo mientras que arrugaba la nariz de una forma extraña y graciosa.

-¿Y… ese olor?-Pregunto con serenidad, al parecer tratando de ignorar el asqueroso y pestilente aroma del sake.

Le sonreí con más ganas que antes, creo que era una sonrisa muy falsa por que las cejas de Kisshu se crisparon un poquito más que antes y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Era claro que mi cabello suelto y hecho un desastre no me favorecía mucho y menos el rimen corrido por las lágrimas y de seguro mis ojos rojos e hinchados no me hacían gran favor. ¡Pero apelo a la borrachera!

-Es el olor a Sake. Lo saque del área "secreta" de mi padre- Entorne lo ojos ante la palabra _secreta_, ni para mí, ni para nadie era un secreto donde tenía escondía las doce botellas de sake.

-Creo que esa área no es tan secreta. No creo que ese… sake, te siente muy bien-Su mirada dorada me recorrió por completo y después una mueca de desagrado surco su perfecto rostro y yo solo sonreí aún más.

-Nop, nopi. Es el único lugar donde están todas y cada una de ellas-Reí tontamente y creo que Kisshu está aún más que asustado y asqueado por el olor.

Su nariz seguía arrugada. Parecía querer que el olor no existiera, pero, ¡el sake me había caído a la ropa y mi aliento llegaba limites que nunca creí que llegaría según la reacción de Kisshu!

Lo mire unos momentos, aun ahogándome en la risa que me daba lo irónico de la situación. La reacción de preocupación de Kisshu seguía ahí. Hice una mueca de desagrado mientras seguía riendo, pero parece que él lo noto pues de acerco lo suficiente como para tocarme la espalda con una mano y el hombro con la otra. Lo mire y ahora una risa de satisfacción verdadera lleno el árido ambiente que se había formado. La nariz de Kisshu se había arrugado más y su ceño se frunció aún más mientras que sus ojos se crispaban.

-Creo… que el…sake te af-afecto…-Un gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras que hacía un gran y esforzado intento por no devolver lo que de seguro había comido.

-Tal vez.-Dije, quitándole de una forma bastante sínica el peso a mí afirmación.

Su mirada se volvió algo fría ante mi respuesta. Su ceño se frunció aún más pero asía bajo, su perfecta y recta nariz volvió a su estado natura, pero al parecer él ya no respiraba por ella sino más bien por su boca. Me miro como si estuviera cometiendo un error fatal en algo bastante importante. Ja, y yo creía que el cinismo solo me salía a mí, que equivocada estaba.

-Te dejo sola unas horas y tú te pones a beber esa…esa cosa que al parecer te afecta más de lo necesario.-Su tono era bajo, pero regañón. Supongo que era voluble en sus estados de ánimo. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

-Es sake; un líquido que te hace perder cualquier tipo de reacción que te haga ir un paso atrás. Y si, es algo que hace que te hagas más estúpido de lo normal-Respondí en cambio, citando aquellas palabras que me dijo un día mi padre cuando le pregunte muy sutilmente, ¿Qué era el sake?, y esa fue su rotunda respuesta.

-Prácticamente es algo que te idiotiza. Entendido, ahora, ¿Por qué si lo sabes lo bebes?

Gruñí ante aquella pregunta estúpida de su parte. Tal vez él era un ser de otro planeta, tal vez tenía una mentalidad más abierta, tal vez era un poco más inteligente, pero era un completo idiota. Claro, se me olvidó mencionar que estas bebidas también se usan para celebrar, para divertirse, para olvidar, para intentar evadir las heridas del corazón.

-Porque, mi querido Kisshu, me gusta, así de fácil y simple.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más e hizo una mueca de incomprensión. Valla, Kisshu se ve igual de guapo con cada una de sus reacciones. ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes?

_Porque, mi querida chigo, tú estabas muy idiotizada con Aoyama._

Gruñí internamente mientras notaba como mi conciencia despertaba de un largo y gozoso letargo. Aún estaba adormilad al parecer, pero eso no le impedía tener un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato. Me miro unos momentos y yo me di la extraña cuenta de que ella se parecía mucho a mí, claro que ella estaba usando una ropa demasiado pomposa para mi gusto. Pero linda.

No uses mis palabras contra mí.

Le hice una mueca algo aniñada al contestar, y ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras que su cabello rojo estaba atado en media coleta y se mecía por su movimiento. Es raro que hasta ahora pueda ver claramente en mi cabeza a la molestia que despertó en mí hace unos días. Ella era yo. Claro que con una apariencia un poco más mayor que yo. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en media coleta, pero estaba hecho hondas al final de las puntas, traía un traje de corte italiano, pegado completamente al cuerpo resaltando así las pocas curvas que había en su cuerpo, y el mío, se veía preciosa, pero muy chica de biblioteca.

_Está bien, pero hazle caso a Kisshu, él pobre te mira con curiosidad._

Ante aquellas palabras reaccione y deje de lado a mi conciencia, la cual aún seguía mirándome con diversión y reprobación. Preste atención a Kisshu, el cual me miraba con una ceja alzada y una mirada llena de emociones incontenibles. Mm, hasta cree que caeré en su trampa.

-De verdad, no debes de beber de ese líquido extraño.

-Nop. Te dije que me gustaba y me gusta.

Su mirada dorada se endureció por un momento antes de que él suspirara y negara lentamente con la cabeza. Al parecer se resignó de hacer que yo no siguiera bebiendo. No es como si lo volvería a hacer de todos modos, el alcohol y yo al parecer no nos llevábamos y nunca nos llevaríamos, era la primera vez que bebía y ya quería regresar la mitad de botella que tome, cuando he visto gente que se toma dos y todavía queda con ganas de más.

-Está bien Ichigo, por ahora lo dejare así. Ahora te llevare a tu cuarto.

Cuando lo supe, estaba en los brazos de Kisshu. Mi respiración se detuvo por completo al sentir como el empezaba a caminar hasta las escaleras. Podía escuchar el latir acompasado de su corazón, pues mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, sus manos se sentían tan cálidas. El me cargaba como se cargaba a una de esas princesas de los cuentos de caballeros, donde el príncipe azul las había rescatado del dragón malvado. Sonreí ante esa definición tan estúpida, al parecer…ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Creí que él tendría una mejor reacción-Dijo con voz algo triste la fina figura de Sasori.

Una enorme esfera estaba frente a ella, mostrado la suave silueta de una mujer un poco mayor a ella al parecer, con facciones igual de finas que la misma Sasori. La mujer que se mostraba en la enorme esfera sonrió con sutileza y rio un poco, llenando con su risa armónica el desolado ambiente en el que ahora se encontraba la chica.

-Eso es la mentira más grande que has dicho en toda tu vida. Tú sabías que esta fue una de las mejores reacciones que pudo tener- La sonrisa de la mujer se escuchó de nuevo y Sasori solo pudo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú…tú crees que si hablas con él…quizá, quizá lo entienda-Los ojos dorados de Sasori resplandecían como las pepitas de oro recién limpiadas, destellando así el signo de esperanza de sus palabras.

La mujer del otro lado de la esfera levanto una mano frente así y negó glacialmente con ella mientras que sus hermosos y extravagantes ojos plateados se clavaban en los oro de la chica, que resoplo ante aquella negación, moviendo de esa manera su flequillo recto. Miro por un momento como su cabello de color verde oscuro resaltaba más de lo normal.

-Sabes lo difícil que es que yo y él tengamos una plática sin que uno de los dos explote por la terquedad del otro. Sabes que Kisshu es un espécimen raro que yo, aun no logro comprender, será un milagro si es compatible con alguna de las escogidas.

Ante aquella afirmativa, Sasori resoplo de nuevo y su flequillo recto por fin se convirtió en un pequeño destrozo de cabello. Miro con mala cara a la mujer del otro lado de la gran esfera y comprendió lo mucho que ella se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación estresante y maquiavélica asía ella. Y gruño con fuerza mientras golpeaba el piso con igualdad, logrando hacer que una grieta de un tamaño considerable se abriera.

-No seas malcriada Sasori.-Regaño la mujer, mientras que sus delicadas cejas se fruncían de una forma tan hermosa que en vez de parecer un ceño fruncido, parecía una foto enmarcada de un grácil ángel-demonio.

-¡Vine hasta aquí por él, creí que me extrañaba y me encuentro con que solo desea que me valla!-Rugió antes de dar media vuelta y golpear nuevamente el suelo con uno de sus pies, logrando que la grieta se alargara más.

-No me hables así, y recuerda la compostura, guerrera o no sigues siendo una dama-Regaño nuevamente la hermosa dama, logrando sacar así un bufido de la hermosa chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que… ¡Hubieras visto su expresión en ese momento, así me comprenderías!-Ella volvió a golpear el suelo y unos cuantos fragmentos del suelo de piedra se desprendió de este.

-Valla, que infantil sigues siendo Sasori. Recuerda que él se esforzó mucho por ser el único en ser enviado, más no mentiré diciendo que no me sorprende que necesite tu ayuda, según los reportes esas insulsas mew se han hecho un reto.

Y ante la palabra _mew, _el hermoso rostro de Sasori se descompuso. Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus hermosas cejas se fruncieron profundamente mientras que sus dorados ojos empezaron a llenarse de un destelle de ira. Dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a la hermosa dama, que dio un respingo al notar esa aura furiosa que deprendía la fina figura de aquella chica.

-Las mew. Ellas son el problema, sobre todo "ella"…. "ella" es la que hizo que Kisshu se retrasara, pero hoy…hoy acabare con ella.

Y el rostro de la mujer se llenó de horror. Sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras que sus finos labios se separaban lo suficiente como para que sus perfectos dientes blancos se notaran. Sasori miraba fijamente a la bella dama. Los ojos dorados y plateados chocaban en miradas que ignoraban completamente la otra.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir co-con… acabar?-El posible bello aliento de la dama empezaba a escapar con cada palabra, logrando hacer que el tono de su voz fuera tenue y algo difuso, pero la enorme y bella sonrisa que la chica le dedico dio indicación de haber escuchado.

-Eso, es algo que te diré hasta su momento, por ahora, gracias por aceptar mi llamada.

Y con eso, la luz ilumino nuevamente el sitio. El pequeño limbo en el que se encontraba. Y la enorme esfera se hizo negra y la imagen de la mujer desapareció por completo de ella. Poco a poco la esfera fue desapareciendo, como si algo la disolviera poco a poco hasta convertirse en una pequeña tableta transparente con bordes dorados.

-Esto será tan, pero tan fácil.

Y después de aquellos vocablos tan inocentemente letal, una enorme sonrisa llena de diversión maligna.


	18. La hipocresía de mi amada

**La hipocresía de mi amada.**

Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que esto pasaría. Siempre fui por ahí, siendo uno de los mejores guerreros de mi planeta, buen hijo de aristócratas y uno de los pocos que son seleccionados para cuidar de algunos escuadrones que ahí en mi mundo. Pero ahora, era un estúpido enamorado.

Sonreí de medio lado al notar como el cuerpo tibio se acurrucaba entre mis brazos. Mis brazos. Y esa afirmación fue algo muy satisfactorio para mí. Eran mis brazos, los míos. No los de él torpe de Aoyama Masaya, o los de ese Ryo Shirogane, o como mejor los conozco; él estúpido niño terrícola, y la princesa rubia. Ahora no era uno de esos dos quien la llevaba cargada en brazos ante una herida o por una tonta caída accidental en esa institución terrestre para jóvenes.

Gruñí ante el recuerdo y sin pensar, la acerque aún más a mi cuerpo, logrando sentir como su corazón latía raídamente, y el mío imito el suyo. Me detuve abruptamente y después seguí mi camino, ahora con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una sonrisa bobalicona que solo era digna de un humano cualquiera. Pero es que, saber la así, tan cerca, tan mía, era un enorme jubilo que no podía parar. Por qué ahora era conmigo con quien estaba, con quien estaría.

La mire mientras subía peldaño por peldaño. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios algo hinchados y rojos. Su cabello algo desordenado y sus ropas completamente movidas. ¿Es que no podía dejar de verla hermosa?, pues parece que no.

El horrible y asqueroso olor a Sake seguía impregnado en ella. Hice una mueca por el olor que se metía por mis fosas nasales, un olor repugnante y capaz de hacer que devolviera el estómago. Nunca pensé que un olor tan asqueroso existiera, pero parece que todo lo que hacen los humanos, en su mayoría, son cosas asquerosas. Era completamente increíble saber que una civilización tan poco inteligente, pudiera ser capaz de muchas cosas, claramente menores que cualquier otra, pero ya era algo.

-¿Ichigo?-Pregunte mientras acariciaba su brazo. Ella se removió entre mis brazos y se pegó más a mí, intentando ocultar su bello rostro rojo escarlata de mi vista.

-¿S-si?-Contesto ella en cambio, en un tono muy bajo.

Sonreí aún más ante esa actitud tan infantilmente tierna. ¿Cómo de una chica que me ha atacado en más de una ocasión, es capaz de llegar a este estado tan indefenso?, esa simple pregunta me hizo reír un poco, ella simplemente enterró un más su rostro en mi pecho. Cuando por fin llegue hasta la puerta de su cuarto me detuve, no es que no pudiera abrir la puerta con su leve peso entre mis brazos, pero no quería incomodarla.

-Kisshu,… yo, yo…-La mire extrañada ante su tartamudeo.

Levante una ceja mientras notaba como, con un cuidado digno de un animal asustado, movía su rostro hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron. Parecía avergonzada. Eso sí que despertó mi curiosidad. Me acomode lo suficiente como para darle vuelta a la manija de la puerta y empujarla con la punta del pie para que se abriera.

-¿Qué pasa Koneko-chan?-Pregunte mientras comenzaba a andar hasta su cama.

Ella enterró levemente su rostro de nuevo en mi pecho, pero ahora su cara era visible, como su enorme sonrojo que le encendía su precioso rostro. Sonreí ante ese acto infantil, y con cuidado le deje en la cama, pero ella poso rápido sus manos en mi cuello y enterró su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mandíbula. Abrí los ojos extrañado, parpadee un poco antes de poner mis manos a cada lado de su cadera, apoyándome en la suave superficie del colchón para no caer encima de ella.

-Yo… ¿He-e estoy… ¡Estoy pesada!?-Me estremecí ante su pequeño grito en mi oído, pero ante la pregunta reí un poco.

Nunca sé que esperar de ella. La abrase enseguida, pegando su menudo cuerpo al mío y enterrando mi nariz en su cabello tan desordenado mientras que reí aún más por su pregunta. ¡Jamás pensé que ella me preguntaría eso!, y solo la apreté más asía mí, y baje mis labios hasta su pequeña oreja humana.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?... no. Ni un poco Ichigo. Tu peso es perfecto.-Acaricie lentamente su espalda, sintiéndome más que feliz por este contacto tan íntimo entre ella y yo.

Ella era tan. Ella era tan… Ya ni tenía palabras ni significados. Ni siquiera en mi idioma natal.

¿!¡?

Y he ahí el detalle. Me detuve enseguida. Simplemente era increíble. Completamente desconcertante- Y lo digo yo, un maniaco que puede a llegar a ser el mayor enigma del siglo- como cosas tan simples en mis propios pensamientos me podían poner en alerta. Ella enseguida se puso tensa, pues que bien porque ya estoy completamente rígido. Y, ¿Cómo no estar así?, por completo desconcertante. Solo tenía que repetir la palabra clave de mis pensamientos: _"natal"_, eso era todo. La simple mención anónima de los cinyclones, de mis raíces, de mis cimientos y sobre todo, de mi pueblo.

Gruñí bajo antes de soltarla y sepárame del calor de su cuerpo; quedando a unos pasos de la cama, mirando asía otro lado que no fuese ella.

Al principio para mí esto fue una buena idea- Bueno, creo eso siempre de casi todo lo que hago- hacer de esto algo que no lograra separarla de mí. ¡Pero por el profeta!, ¿¡Cómo demonios se me pudo haber ocurrido!? , era un completo imbécil. Nunca, hasta hace unas horas, había pensado con reprimenda lo que hice, ¡demonios!, la ate a mí, la ate de la peor forma de la que lo pude hacer, de seguro ella hubiera escogido primero estar muerta que ser la… ¡Demonios más imbécil no se puede ser!

-…Kisshu…-La voltea a ver enseguida.

Mi nombre en sus labios era un elixir sagrado que me haría prescindir por completo de lo demás y ser solo un adorador de ella. Pero su tono, ese tono suplicante y desdichado, acompañado de un sollozo. Y al verla, ahí sentada en la cama, con sus largas y hermosas piernas extendidas, y ver como su cuerpo se doblaba un poco; como su desordenado cabello rojo ocultaba su rostro, y como sus manos estaban cerca de sus ojos, intentando- lo más seguro- borrar las lágrimas que caían empapando sus mejillas.

Y con eso me sentí la peor persona que existía en todo el maldito planeta azul. Y temblé, temblé de miedo, y mis ojos me empezaron a picar, deseando sacar el agua que empezaba a acumularse en el lagrimal. Y la rabia asía mí mismo me golpeo de la peor forma posible. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes, sintiendo como mis colmillos empezaban a desgarra un poco la carne de mi labio inferior interno, Mis garras se empezaron a encajar en mis palmas, el escozor de la carne al ser atravesadas no era tan doloroso como debería ser, y podía sentir con completa claridad como un líquido caliente y espeso empezaba a bañar mi mano, hasta derramar gota por gota en la suave alfombra rosa.

Era claro que me odiaba. Y no pude más que hacer que decir la verdad, mi pecho se inflo. Me dolía, sabía que después de esto ella ya jamás me quería cerca, y yo no podía burlarme de nada, no podría verla sonreír, porque sabía que de alguna forma extraña y completamente retorcida, ella no me odiaba como lo haría después de esto. Tal vez me detestaba algunas veces, pero jamás con completo odio, pero después de esto… después de esto…

Inhale con calma, sintiendo como con esa pequeña acción un gran vacío se adueñaba de mi estómago y como algo parecía jalar con fuerza mi corazón. Sabía que todo eso era solo figurativo, nada era real, pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirlo como una premonición de que algo ocurriría. Quizá solo prevenía lo que pasaría después de confesar esta verdad.

Y el dolor regreso de nuevo.

Exhale todo el aire y mire fijamente la coronilla de Ichigo. Notando como con cada gimoteo que daba su cuerpo daba leves temblores. Sabía que mi mirada era de lamentación, que la sonrisa que siempre me acompañaba se había esfumado- tal vez para siempre-, y que mis facciones estaban llenas de arrepentimiento y decepción de mí mismo.

Abrí la boca un poco e intente emitir un sonido y vocablos coherentes. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero qué más da, yo había provocado todo. Y cuando por fin logre que de mi boca saliera un resonante "i", el sonido del móvil que ahora tenía sonó con más fuerza que cualquier palabra que de mis labios pudiera salir en ese momento.

Ella dio un respingo ante el sonido, y apresurada tomo aquel aparato y toco la pantalla, logrando que el sonido se detuviera. Sabía que era aquello, lo había visto antes y en una ocasión contesto cuando estaba conmigo, por ello no me asuste, además de que Pai había estudiado con minuciosidad cada máquina y aparato tecnológico de los terrícolas.

-_… ¿Ichigo?...-_

Alguien pregunto en la línea y allí fue cuando note que ella solo miraba el aparato, ni siquiera se lo había acercado al oído y no pude evitar mirarla con curiosidad y poner aun mayor atención a ver como solo acercaba un dedo a la pantalla para presionar alguna función y después como se llevaba el aparato, del lado del micrófono, hasta sus labios.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Shirogane-kun?-Su voz tembló un poco, y su tono era tenue y algo gutural, era claro que se notaba que había retenido cualquier grito que fuese a salir a la hora de empezar a llorar.

Nadie respondió después de aquella contestación tan poco amigable y tan frívola. Ellos habían notado su tono.

-… _¿Te… te encuentras bien?-_Pregunto la voz de aquella princesa rubia, y yo solo pude aguantar un resoplido que amenazaba por salir de mi boca.

Era notorio que no se encontraba bien, era más que notorio. Él tipo era tonto claro estaba.

-… Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre?-Una mueca se formó en mi rostro después de aquella palabras.

Su tono era tan lejano, tan poco plausible, tan anormal en ella que era tan optimista, a la que no importaba que tanto hirieras, siempre estaba allí con su forma tan alegre de ser, con ese carisma e ímpetu y ahora solo era una persona con dolor.

Cuando llegue la vi tan feliz- a pesar de ese olor asqueroso-, parecía desahogada, contenta y alegre. Mirándome con cierta diversión retorcida digna de alguien como yo. Estaba relajada y ahora solo se veía una masa temblorosa que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y caer frente a mí.

-_Gomen Ichigo, pero tendré que ignorar tu problema ahora. Necesito que vengas, creo haber encontrado la cura en tu sangre para Pudding y necesitamos más de ella.-_Y ante aquellas simples palabras no pude evitar estremecerme y mirar con estupor el aparato.

Ichigo iba a responder, pero no me importo, tome el móvil en mi mano y lo lance a la cama antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y tele transportarme. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!, ella estaba luchando entre mis brazos, quería alejarme, pero eso no era mi prioridad.

¡Demonios Taruto se enojara! ¡Pai querrá asesinarme después de enterarse de que paso y todo mi pueblo me desterrara!

Me estaba tardando. Me estaba tardando. Repetí en mi cabeza mientras la atraía más hacía mí y cando por fin sentí algo estable bajo mis pies la solté.

Ella me miro confusa. Extrañada de mi brusco actuar. No me importaba. No ahora. Moví mi mano entre el pequeño pantalón, y saque un pequeño aparato circular trasparente con bordes de color zafiro. Lo puse en mi palma y pensé en ese enano de ojos dorados y poco a poco una esfera empezó a formarse encima del círculo y creció con rapidez, dejando la imagen de Taruto, quien me miraba confundido desde el otro lado.

-¿Kisshu?-Pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba con pesar. Genial lo había despertado.

-Escúchame bien mocoso. Y con atención.-Le amenaza, y con eso conseguí que sus mejillas se corlearan de pura cólera- No me interesa que estén asiendo ni tú, ni Pai. Quiero que vengan enseguida al extraño café de las mew.-Ordene, pero la mirada de Taruto me hacía entender que quería algo de explicación.

-No me importa que trames. Solo déjame dormir.-Gruño, y él muy inútil estaba a punto de colgarme.

-Creo que te importa la mew mono. Así que si no bienes, quizá ella será algo mío.-Y con esas cortas palabras pude notar como su cansancio se extinguía.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y en su mandíbula cayo un poco anormalmente, quizá se la había dislocado. Él lo había entendido, él había captado el mensaje entre líneas, así que solo asintió y colgó.

La esfera se hizo pequeña de nuevo y desapareció, dejando solo el círculo en mi mano, lo metí de nuevo al bolsillo de mi pantalón y volteó a ver Ichigo. Me mira con incredibilidad, creo que se sorprendió por el aparato que saque, pero de nuevo, eso no era mi prioridad.

-Quiero que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿Entendido?-Dije lentamente y ella solo asintió con curiosidad.

Sonreí de lado al ver en su rostro preocupación y expectación. Solo ver la ahí con tan lindo gesto me hacía ver que realmente era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero eso no evitaba que la alarme en mi cabeza siguiera sonando desquiciadamente.

-Quiero que entres ahí y preguntes a tu amigo rubio si ya le introdujeron tu sangre a la chica mono. Después quiero que evites que lo siga haciendo, si ya lo hizo, y le digas que los cinyclones entraremos y que no les aremos nada.-Mi seriedad me sorprendió asta a mí, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba en estos momentos.

Ella me miro con extrañeza antes de asentir. Levanto su mano lentamente y apunto asía atrás mientras que me interrogaba con la mirada-creo que apenas se había dado cuenta donde estábamos en estos momentos- si podía entrar, yo asentí y ella dio media vuelta para empezar a correr, pero no la podía dejarla ir así. La tome del hombro antes de que siguiera y la gire lo suficiente como para ver su perfil, metí mi mano en mi pequeño pantalón y saque una pequeña bolita color ocre. La puse en mi palma y le apunte, logrando hacer que ella volteara a mirar la bolita.

-Esto que vez, es un trasmisor que me permitirá oír lo que te digan y me podrás escuchar a mi.-Le explique antes de tomar con mis dedos el aparato.

La lleve hasta su oreja, la parte trasera y la aplaste ahí, logrando que esta se pegara y fuera invisible a la vista. Ella asintió de nuevo y salió por fin disparada hacía e café.

Pude sentir el choque de espacio a mi espalda. Habían llegado, pero no voltee hasta que vi como ella entraba a aquel lugar. Esto era grandioso, ese estúpido rubio contaminaría la sangre de esa chica con la de Ichigo y no sabía si eso destruirá el sistema biológico por completo de esa chica y la haría una quimera, ¡Pero qué demonios!, si eso pasaba algo malo ocurriría.

-¿Qué ha pasada?-Pregunto Pai detrás de mí, con ese tono seco y lúgubre, si no fuera porque lo conocía bien, creería que no le interesaba, pero el pequeño timbre de preocupación en su voz era un claro indicio que si lo hacía.

-¡Kisshu ¿Dónde está Pudding?, dime!-Grito con desesperación Taruto, posándose frente a mí.

En su rostro lleno de terror había una clara preocupación por esa chica, y no lo culpaba, hasta yo estaría así si me dijeran que algo le habría ocurrido a Ichigo. Suspire y negué con la cabeza, realmente no sabía que ocurría con esa chica, pero al parecer era algo preocupante.

-No lo sé, Taruto. Pero sé que le quieren hacer una transfusión de sangre con la de Ichigo.-Conteste con calma mientras giraba lentamente para poder ver a Pai.

Y el detonante fueron aquellos vocablos. Los ojos de Pai se abrieron un poco más de lo normal mientras que dejaba que sus brazos cruzados cayeran hacia sus costados. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Taruto, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar con descontrol; sus ojos dorados miraban el suelo mientras parecía buscar una respuesta en su cabeza.

Y ocurrió.

Taruto estallo en esos momentos. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y con fuerza y rapidez salto encima de mí, tirándome en el suelo de piedra con él ha ahorcadas sobre mi torso. Sus largas garras se encajaron en mis hombros, enterrándose de forma dolorosa en la carne mientras que sus dedos presionaban con fuerza logrando que la sangre empezara a brotar de las heridas.

-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Ahora que haré! ¿Dime? ¿Qué haré ahora, Kisshu?, ¡Si solo hubieras hecho lo que se te indico! ¡Si tan solo te hubieras mantenido al margen! ¡Si…!… quizá esto no estuviera pasando…-Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en los ojos de Taruto, logrando caer en mi ropa y empezar a empaparla lentamente.

Y yo no podía hacer nada. Solo mirar como sus ojos se empañaban y sus mejillas se empapaban por completo. Su pálida piel empezó a enrojecer y la fuerza de su agarre logro ceder al punto de solo ser un leve peso de sus manos sobre mí. Esto era mi culpa, y sé que le hacía daño, ¡Le hacía daño!, y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y sabía que esas palabras eran una parte de mi conciencia siendo restregada en mi cara.

La desesperación en su voz, la tristeza, la impotencia, el desgarro que había en ese tono. Y supe que todo lo estaba arruinando, y ¿Para qué?, solo por una chica que me odiaba, que me quería lejos y que amaba a otro. Y después vino mi estupidez de pensar en ella y en esto que hice, hasta darme cuenta de mi error.

-¿Y que esperamos?-La pregunta de Pai me hizo voltear a mirarlo, y notar como la seriedad volvía a él. Pero no por completo.

Lo mire fijamente, buscando la reprimenda en su mirada, encontrando solo la frivolidad de sus gestos. Suspire. Nunca me había topado con la simple indiferencia de Pai… y lo escuche; el fuerte y estrepitoso sonido de pitidos repetidos, lo que me hizo concentrarme en el sonido detrás de mí oreja-extraño sonido y desesperante, por cierto-, y notar como Ichigo se movía por aquel lugar con desesperación y… ¡No lo puedo creer!, estaba jadeando, y que jadeo.

-¿Qué escuchas?-La pregunta de Pai y la intenta mirada aun llorosa de Taruto lograron que olvidara un poco las reacciones de la líder de las mew.

-Le he dado a Ichigo un transmisor-receptor, no podía permitir que mi sangre entrara en el sistema biológico de la mew mono. Quizá pasaría que el sistema colapsara o que tal vez…- Y deje la respuesta al aire, recibiendo en cambio un golpe en el pecho por parte de Taruto.

Mm, creo que es mejor de lo que pensé en reconstruir mensajes y leer entre línea.

-Entiendo. Una quimera mew sería útil.-Y no pude evitar mirar con incredibilidad a Pai al igual que Taruto- Pero puede ser que no esté a nuestro control ni al de las mew, lo que ocasionaría una destrucción masiva.-

Sentí al enano tensarse encima de mí. Era claro que no le gustó la idea y yo no pude más que ser yo mismo, sonriendo de medio lado y sacando una risita de diversión. Me estaba burlando y es que, era algo por demás clásico en mí, y todo el mundo sabía que me gustaba el grave dolor ajeno.

Y otro sonido llego. Pasos y murmullos arrastrándose por un pasillo metálico, o eso me pareció, mientras que Ichigo se apresuraba a alcanzarlo. Era por más que notorio que aquel lugar era más grande de lo que parecía.

-_¡Ichigo!-_El grito preocupado y algo tembloroso me hizo saber quién era de inmediato y como siempre, mi yo habitual salió a la luz cuando mire pícaramente a Pai y moví las cejas de manera insinuante.

Él simplemente volteo el rostro para otro lado, pero no por ello su sonrojo casi inexistente no se hizo notorio. Y es que, no todos los días alguien puede incomodar a Pai y mucho menos con una chica, ya hasta me estaba preocupando de que estuviera solo. Y por ello el timbre en mi cabeza sonó con fuerza; se me había olvidado por completo el porque me tenía que ir en dos días… dejando sola a…

Y los pasos torpes pero veloces resonaron entre las paredes metálicas hasta detenerse a una corta distancia de Ichigo. Mm, creo que debí de darle el visor de imágenes para ver que ocurría allí adentro.

-_¿Has ido a ver a Pudding?-_Pregunto algo azorada aquella mew verde. En su tono se podía notar lo emocionada que estaba.

-_Sí, así es Lettuce. Pero… ¿Por qué está conectada a...?-_Una mueca se formó en mi rostro ante la pregunta inconclusa.

¿Por qué Ichigo no terminaba la frese? ¿Por qué no me decía a que estaba conectada la mew mono?, mire a Taruto dándole a entender que parecían decir algo y él solo asintió y puso más atención a mí gesto al escuchar la conversación.

-_Esas máquinas te dicen la estabilidad del corazón. Pudding ha estado en un estado muy deplorable desde la batalla. Según Shirogane, su ADN está dañado y no ha podido estructurarse con éxito. En pocas palabras; Pudding se debate entre la vida o la muerte.-_La voz sobria me hizo notar que era la mew lobo, pero eso lo deje de lado al notar el peso de sus palabras.

Me levante con velocidad, tirando en el proceso a Taruto al suelo. Voltee a mirar a Pai, notando como su mueca de extrañeza se volvía de expectación ante mí actuar, después al enano, que me miraba con cierto resentimiento al haberlo tira.

-Van a usar el ADN de Ichigo para reestructurar el de la mew mono. Parece que el último ataque la ha dejado incapacitada y está al borde de la muerte.-Mis palabras fueron exactamente frías y serias.

¡Demonios fueron serías!, gruñí por lo bajo al notar que Pai había entendido y como la mueca de él enano de enojo se transformaba a una de alerta. Si, esto iba a acabar mal si esos tontos siquiera pensaban en hacer eso. ¡Pero qué demonios pensaban!, no era para nada sensato- y eso lo decía yo, una persona que en ocasiones solo actúa-, para nada racional, ni siquiera sabían que pasaba con la sangre de Ichigo.

-No lo podemos permitir, Kisshu. Tú sangre no parece ser de todo estable en la líder mew, ¿Qué pasara si ocasiona una destrucción biológica en la chica mono? ¿Si no puede controlar la variedad de poder que le ha dado?, ni siquiera sabemos que pasara si la sangre contaminada de la mew rosa ara que allá una mutación en la pequeña… además de que…-Pai estaba preocupado, demasiado como para que sus ojos no se apartaran del café mew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

Los ojos de Shirogane seguían una y otra vez las líneas verdes que de aquel aparato que demostraba la estabilidad del corazón de Pudding. Y por ello yo solo pude quedarme ahí, quieta y aferrada con fuerza a marco de la puerta.

Kazaka no dejaba de repasar y escribir en unas pequeñas hojas los resultados de sus avances. Nunca creí que esto fuera tan grave. Ellos dos se movían de un lado a otro en esa pequeña habitación de bajo del café, mientras que las chicas estaban mirando por una ventana que daba hacía la habitación lo que ocurría.

Pero yo no me pude quedar detrás de aquella ventana, claro que no. Y por ello no pude evitar levantar mi brazo y mirar el lado interno de mi muñeca, notando las venas que había ahí. Mi sangre podía ayudar a Pudding y si de eso dependía su vida, yo lo haría, todo por esa pequeña niña capaz de hacerme olvidar de los problemas.

Tome fuerzas de donde no tenía, pero nadie me podía culpar. Mi ropa olía a sake, aún más que antes. Mis ropas y cabello eran un desastre, estaba descalza y creo que parecía pordiosera al notar las miradas que todos me dirimieron cuando llegue. Claro que después de mi momento de shock al momento que Kisshu me trajo o siquiera se acercó a arrebatarme de la mano mi móvil, no pude pensar mucho en mi apariencia. Así que con las fuerzas que tome e ignorando mi estado actual, comencé a caminar hacía a aquel hombre amablemente manipulador- aunque lo negara- de Kazaka.

Iba abrir la boca al estar a su espalda, pero un pequeño sonido detrás de mí oreja me hizo recordar el aparato que él enemigo puso ahí. Aquella pequeña bolita estaba pegada tal cual chicle en la parte trasera de mi oreja. El sonido parecían más bien gruñidos y maldiciones, parece que el grupo completo de cinyclones estaban allá afuera. Y lo recordé, él me había dicho que le avisara a Shirogane que entrarían, que le tenía que decir que no harían nada malo. Como si fuera a creerle tal tontería.

-_Ichigo, diles.-_Eso fue casi una orden, demandante y sería, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza antes de susurrar.

-No.-Respondí con firmeza, segura que oiría lo que había dicho.

-¿Lo harás?-La voz ruda de aquel rubio me hizo verle e ignorar el caos que causaron mis palabras a aquel chico de cabellos verdes.

-Si. Si de eso depende la vida de Pudding, lo hare.-Mi voz no tembló, y recordé lo que era ser yo antes de todo esto, y no puede evitar sonreír y mirar con alegría la cama en la que descansaba Pudding.

Y un fuerte grito me hizo cerrara los ojos y respingara del susto.

-_Escúchame claramente. Si haces lo que piensas hacer, no sabemos que reacción se pueda ocasionar en esa pequeña. Así que diles que entraremos o atente a que yo tenga a raya a tus amigos y a ti mientras que Pai y Taruto tratan de ver qué le pasa a tu amiga.-_Y aquella declaración de su parte me hizo temblar y negar con mayor fuerza que antes con la cabeza.

Voltee rápido a mirar hacía Shirogane, encontradme con una de sus rubias cejas alzada y con una mueca en su boca y a Kazaka con curiosidad. Así lo decidí. Salvaría a Pudding y lo haría sin importarme nada. Ni siquiera el amor que le tenía a Ikisatashi Kisshu.

-Los cinyclones quieren entrar.-Dije con fuerza, logrando que aquellos dos me miraran con sorpresa, era claro que no se lo esperaban- Lo debemos evitar.-Declare.

Y con aquello ambos asintieron y miraron asía la ventana a ver a las chicas, ellas asintieron y se transformaron de inmediato. Pero mientras que esto ocurría con ellos, con mis amigos. Allá afuera, con la persona que más podía querer, estaba serio, claro que como era de esperarse había lanzado una maldición, pero después se había quedado callado.

Un pequeño sonido llego desde atrás de mi oreja. Un sonido de algo quebrándose, solo para que después sintiera como aquel objeto pequeño se despegaba de mi oreja. Mire sorprendida como una pequeña- muy pequeña- bolita caía hasta chocar con el suelo. No era muy visible, he de creer que solo porque yo ya sabía cómo era y por qué la había seguido con la mirada sabía dónde estaba; su tamaño era casi microscópico, y por ello me pregunte, ¿Eso era algo tecnológico?, tantos eran los saberes de la raza cyniclon como para crear algo tan diminuto y tan servible.

-Ichigo.-La voz de Kazaka me saco de mis pensamientos, logrando hacer que dejara de lado mis desvaríos sobre aquel pueblo extraño y extraterrestre.

-Ven. Si ellos piensan entrar tenemos que irnos a una habitación más segura.-Yo asentí ante las palabras de Shirogane, que había tomado entre sus brazos a Pudding, des conectándola de todas aquellas máquinas.

Y los seguí, corrí detrás de ellos ignorando la fuerte explosión y las voces de mis amigas que avanzaban hacia la parte superior del lugar, hacía el café mew. Y me sentí peor. Pero era por esa pequeña que no se merecía esto.

-¿Y la familia de Pudding?-No pude evitar preguntar. Quizá esos pequeños me desquiciaran, pero seguían siendo solo niños que no podían cuidarse.

-La maestras de la pequeña hermana de Pudding se ofreció a cuidarlos, yo le he estado pasando dinero para que pueda con los gastos de los pequeños. Están en el complejo Fong- Me respondió Shirogane con dificultad, al parecer si le pesaba aquella pequeña.

Los sonidos estrepitosos de una batalla encima de mí cabeza, en el café, me hizo estremecer mientras bajábamos por una escalera algo estrecha. Y un sentimiento lleno culpa me embargo. Él me había traído hasta aquí con necesidad, pero no sabía por qué y no tenía tiempo de penar en sus razones pues, frente a mí podía ver el cuerpo de Pudding que se sacudía levemente por los brazos veloces y agiles de Shirogane, que no parecía muy contento con la destrucción masiva que había en el café mew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

La rabia me embargo mientras clavaba con más fuerza de la necesario una de mis espadas dragón en la tierna carne del hombro de aquella chica vestida de azul. Y no me importo para nada cuando la sangre fresca broto por todo el corte dejando rastro en mi espada, pero eso no me intimido, si no que me lleve la espada a la boca y lamí toda la hoja fina para limpiar una parte de la sangre. Y todo aquello ante la atenta mirada asqueada de esa niña rica frente a mí.

-¡Estas enfermo!, eso es repulsivo.-Su voz era más aguda que la de Ichigo y casi daño mis tímpanos sensibles, pero no me enoje, si no que reí.

Eran tan hipócritas. Ella era tan hipócrita. Me había dicho que les diría, ¡Yo iba a salvar a la mocosa terrestre! ¡Yo quería ayudar a esa niña por ella! ¡Yo iba a hacer que no ocurriera un desastre! Pero no, ella no lo vio í y me negó, me rechazo-¡Una vez más!-, le quería ayudar y ella simplemente me comprendía que yo solo quería serle de ayuda.

-¡¿Dónde están?, escúchame!-Y aquel grito destrozado y lleno de ira hizo que inclinara y ladeara la cabeza en dirección a Taruto.

Y me quede en shock. Delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros estaba aquel enano cinco años menor que yo, era un niño, un mocoso inmaduro que solo le gustaba jugar, pero eso hoy no desplazo para poder hacer la tontería más grande del mundo. ¡Es que no entendía!, no

Pareció importarle. Habían sacado el por qué Taruto estaba aquí. Ese mocoso, ese niño; era un sádico de lo peor, aun recordaba las pruebas al entrar a combate, ni yo, cuando empecé había dejado tal masacre, solo heridos leves, casi rasguños. Mientras él había casi matado a sangre fría, y no lo culpaba. De los tres él había sufrido el peor destino. Bajo el resguardo del Ministro al haber muerto sus padres en un derrumbe mientras se extendían las poblaciones subterráneas.

Él quería a la chica mono. La apreciaba y ahora… ahora, ¡Maldita seas Momomiya Ichigo! ¡Tú y tú incesantes!, ¡Querías dar la vida por los otros y solo la arruinabas!...Y no me importo, no me contendría, no ahora.

Y la explosión sucedió. Mi cuerpo vibro levemente y mis ojos empezaron a irradiar la luz azul a la que tantos temían, mis colmillos se alargaron al igual que mis garras. Mire de nuevo a la mew azul; sus ojos destilaban miedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y yo, yo solo sonreí con sorna antes de lanzarme hacía enfrente.

Desaparecí en cuanto lo hice y reaparecí detrás de aquella chica. La rodé con mi bazo derecho hasta que mi mano pudo tomar su cuello y en mi otra mano invoque mi espada dragón- las cuales habían desaparecido al entretenerme en él enano-, sonreí sádicamente y hacer que mi boca a su oreja mientras sentía como sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a mi brazo intentando hacerme desistir de mi ataque.

-Te tengo una pregunta.-Dije en un siseo, y ella solo empezó a temblar a cambio-¿Sabes como deja de volar un ave, sin fracturarle un ala?-Y los temblores de ese menudo cuerpo incrementaron. La alegría me embargo aún más al ver como las lágrimas empapaban sus tersas mejillas.

No me importo, no me preocupe y mucho menos me interese del dolor que le pudiera ocasiona. No lo pensé como antes, no quise hacerlo, no quería pensar en aquella hipócrita que tanto amaba. No, no lo hice, solo actué. Perversamente actué. Empezar a deslizar mi espada por el nacimiento de una de las pequeñas alas azules, y el grito que la mew azul dio, fue suficiente como para acallar a los demás en el salón y hacer que miraran a mi dirección.

Fue desgarrador. Sabía que le dolía y solo me disponía a torturarla, solo quería torturarla. Deslice con lentitud y fuerza mi espada, mirando como el ala solo empezaba a separarse poco a poco de su cuerpo, como la sangre brotaba y sus gritos y suplicas de agonía rasgaban mis oídos.

Él ala callo. Y deje que la mew también lo hiciera. Ella me miro, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, pero la rabia que había en ellos era más que palpable. Sonreí y mire su ala azul tirada aun lado de ella, llena de sangre, pase mi mirada por la herida y encontré el corte, prácticamente un pedazo de hueso sobresalía de su piel. Así que el ala tenía un soporte. Y tras aquel descubrimiento sonreí con más ganas y mire a las otras dos mew, ambas aterradas, ambas mirándome con completa incredibilidad, hasta la lobita.

Y camine, solo dos pasos antes de desaparecer y recorrer el espacio en microsegundos que me separaban de la lobita. Cuando aparecí, ella solo atino a soltarme un latigazo que nunca llego a su destino. Me encantaba esto de romper el espacio. Reí y le quite con audacia aquella pequeña arma por el mango cuando aparecí a su lado. La deslice entre sus manos y salte hacía atrás, desapareciendo y apareciendo a pocos metros por encima de ella, recostado sobre el aire mirando aquel artefacto.

-¿Tienes una idea de cómo duele esta cosa?-Le pregunte mientras seguía mirando y jugando con el pequeño artefacto.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios antes de saltar en mi dirección, y yo solo volví a dar un salto en el espacio asta aparecer cerca de Taruto que miraba asía todos lados, parecía buscar un lugar para ir. Lo ignore y me senté en el aire con las piernas cruzadas mientras seguía mirando con curiosidad aquel artefacto.

Pai había sacado del lugar a la mew verde y parece que él enano ya había encontrado un lugar para buscar a su chica mono. La mew azul seguía llorando en silencio y gimiendo por el dolor que le había causado y solo pude sonreír sádicamente ante el recuerdo.

-Me parece que no. ¿Te parece si te lo muestro?-Volví a hacer otro pregunta mientras la miraba.

Ella solo me miro fría mente antes de correr hacía mí. Vaya juego de niños.

Otro salto en el tiempo y aparecí a unos pasos detrás de ella, y con toda la crueldad que pude active aquella arma y le di un latigazo en la espalda. Ella soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo. Me deje caer con simpleza sobre el suelo y la mire divertido y después al látigo. Era una larga cuerda de cuero tejida de color morada, y ardía al contacto de la piel, lo sabía, lo había sufrido, y por aquella hipócrita había dejado que esta loba me golpeara. Pero ya no, ya no.

-Te ha dolido. Pero aun creo que no has aprendido aun que con este tipo de armas peligrosas no se juega. No te preocupes, yo te enseñare tal lección.-Y después de aquello le di otro latigazo.

Se retorció en el suelo, y a mew azul grito de horror. Pero me importo poco, porque volví a golpearla una y otra vez con el látigo, y ella aulló como el animal indefenso que era. Lo disfrutaba, claro que lo hacía, me encantaba el sufrimiento ajeno y más cuando me vengaba. Aun recordaba las veces que estuve recargado contra un pilar en busca de confort, para aliviar el daño y huellas que dejaban aquellos golpes, aquel látigo de cuero. Podía deslumbrar todavía en mi piel la imagen de aquellos latigazos, la cuerda prácticamente se tatuó en mi carne por días.

Así que no hubo contemplación con la loba por esos recuerdos. Solo quería dañarla, sellar en su cuerpo su propia arma y lo estaba logrando. En su piel se escocía las marcas, la tela de su traje se empezaba a desgastar en algunos lados y abrir en otros. Y solo pude sonreír ante la imagen y más al ver como una marca había abarcado casi toda su espalda.

Y después de cansarme, solo lance el artefacto a un lado de la loba y esta se transformó de nuevo un una simple humana. La blusa color lavanda que traía se empezó a tomar un leve color carmín. Parece que la hice sangrar y menos no me pudo importar.

-Creo que con esto has prendido tú lección. Yo sé que dolió, pero del sufrimiento se aprende.-Le dije con calma, con voz tranquilizadora y burlesca antes de sentarme al lado de su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos-Pero debes de saber, que esto te ha dolido aún más a ti que a mi.-Comencé con voz resignada y termine con voz burlesca y llena de gracia.

Ella me miro con rabia, pero solo me hizo reír. Y es que, una humana, simple y engreída no me podía vencer jamás a mí. Y si me dejaba era solo por su líder, por aquella chica que había desistido de mi ayuda. Me había rechazado, ¡Ha mí, a Ikisatashi Kisshu!, y solo por ello comprendo, que la debía dejar así como estaba, como era, irme y encontrar a una compañera fiel y sumisa, con carácter dominable y endeble. Solo eso debía hacer.

Así que mire a la mew lobo y tome su rostro con mis dos manos, acune su barbilla con una y una de sus mejillas con la otra, ella hizo una mueca, la había hecho estirar el cuello y por ende había estirado los tendones lastimados de su espalda, pero no burlaría de ello. ¡Ho, claro que no me burlaría de eso!, pero de otra cosa sí.

-Te diré un secreto… Cuando yo era niño, solo pensaba en las formas en que tenía que comportarme y servir a mi lugar de origen. Pero me encontré con que no importara lo que hiciese ahí, el lugar se derrumbaba poco a poco, y la forma sustentable de vivir se acababa.-Recite como un cuento, con voz aniñada y como si fuese un niño perdido. Que podía decir, me encantaba jugar-Entonces mis tutores me hablaron de él viejo mundo. Un planeta con ríos y manantiales que durarían siglos. Con aire limpio y clima estable, especies extrañas y hermosas. Luego me entere, que mis antepasados lo dejaron no solo porque el planeta empezaba a contaminarse, si no, que seres deformes empezaron a atacarnos, al parecer fueron creación de un accidente genético en un feto que se procreaba aun. Esta especie era violenta y nos hecho del planeta. ¿No te parece una historia triste?-Le pregunte en un lamento fingido, y ello solo tenso su delicada mandíbula.

Bufa ante su comportamiento antes de soltarle el rostro, dejando que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso. No era divertido cuando ella no me reñía, suspire con cansancio antes de desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de la mew azul, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo ante mi cercanía, y yo solo pude sonreír por ello. La mire con detenimiento.

Sus hombros temblaban de vez en vez, sus mejillas aún seguían empapadas de lágrimas. Una de sus manos estaba son teniendo su peso al estar abierta y apoyada en el suelo y la otra estaba en el hombro donde daba la dirección de la piel cortada. Me reí de situación. Hace tiempo jamás hubiera dejado que esto pasara, no si haría sufrir a Ichigo, ahora eso no me podría importar menos.

-¿Qué… qué te paso?-Me pregunto con voz rota y yo solo la mire estupefacto por unos segundos.

Me relaje después y la mire con ternura. Parecía que era la única en darse cuenta que era lo que hacía.

-¿En qué momento?-Le respondí en cambio. Ella me pedía explicaciones y yo necesitaba con quien exhortara mis pecados más sombríos.

Su cabeza se alzó y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban secos y rojos, ya había llorado mucho. Pero ahora solo pensaba por un momento, ¿Por qué seguía en su estado mew?, la lobo ya era una simple humana, pero esta chica, esta seguía siendo una mew, una extraña hibrida, casi como una de mis quimeras.

-No lo sé… Nunca antes has-has actuado así. ¿Por qué si podías hacernos esto, no lo hiciste antes? –Su voz fue lastimera, Parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

Y no pude evitar pensar en cierta chica, igual de derrotada y apunto de quebrarse. Así que mis instintos más sobreprotectores salieron a relucir, y me incline un poco hacía ella, y con temor a que se apartara levante mis manos y con mis pulgares empecé a limpiar sus rosadas mejillas de aquellas lágrimas. Ella no se movió, no se alejó y eso me hizo sentirme de nuevo en paz.

Y me relaje por completo. Mis ojos dejaron de brillar y las largas garras desaparecieron, mis colmillos regresaron a su tamaño normal y yo entre a mi zona de confort. Y no me pude resistir a sentirme de nuevo en casa y sonreír con calidez hacía la chica que acababa de destrozar.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunte con cautela, sabiendo que daño le había causado.

Ella me estudio por unos momentos antes de asentir algo reticente. Una corriente calidez me hizo tener confianza y acercarme un poco más a la mew azul. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de aquella chica lobo, pero lo ignore, ahora tenía que remediar aquel daño que había causado. Me lleve una mano a mi polera corta, la metí y esculque hasta que encontré lo que necesitaba. Esa mew azul en cambio miro con sorpresa la pequeña capsula que tenía en mis dedos.

-Cuando te hice eso, medí cuenta que tus alas necesitaban un soporte, así que tus huesos crean unos de formas extrañas para que tus alas puedan salir. Eso quiere decir que he cortado aquellos huesos y según mi hipótesis, no te has convertido por que te falta aquella parte.-Le comente con calma, relajadamente he intentado que entendiera cada palabra que salía por mi boca-Y no creo que tus amigos te puedan ayudar. Pero esto, ayuda a tener fuerza y he de creer y suponer, esperando no errar, que tal vez regenere tus huesos perdidos.-Y ante mis palabras finales, sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos y me miraron llenos de preocupación.

-Estás loco, Kisshu, si piensas que me tomare eso.-Su forma de responder solo me causaron reír.

Era claro que no confiaba, y eso hizo que solo recordara más y más a aquella chica de cuerpo menuda, hartada e indefensa, completamente incapaz de creer en nadie. Así que la mire con diversión y negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Lo necesitas. Lo he encontrado hace unos días y ninguno de mis compañeros sebe que lo poseo, así que mejor tómalo de una buena vez.-Le dicte, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo él chico rudo.

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Genial, trato de reparar el daño y esta niña solo lo niega. Así que hice lo mismo que le hago a Taruto cuando no quiere tomar alguna bebida hecha por los terrestres. Le tome la barbilla y la obligue a inclinar su cabeza hacía tras, abriéndole la boca en el proceso. Levante la tapa de la capsula y leve lleve a sus labios, logrando que el líquido bríllate entrara por su boca.

Ella la trago con dificultad y después empujo con brusquedad mi muñeca para que la soltara y lo hice mientras miraba como empezaba a toser. Reí divertido por su expresión. Hace tan solo momentos solo pensaba en matarla y ahora, he me aquí, sentado frente a ella dándole la única gota de agua mew que había encontrado, pero que paradójico resulto esto.

Sus ojos me miraron con rabie mientras que su mano antes puesta en su hombro, acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Yo simplemente alce las cejas seguidamente mientras la miraba burlescamente. Nunca en mi estadía en la tierra había visto el rostro de esta chica de tan cerca, era linda, lo aceptaba, pero se veía lo consentida que estaba y eso me turbaba y emocionaba, porque solo me hacía recordad a aquella chica temblando entre mis brazos, aferrándose a mi cuerpo con desesperación.

-¡Eso fue lo peor que has hecho en tú vida! ¡Me las pagaras!-Chillo, con fuerza y desgarradoramente, pero aun así solté una carcajada limpia.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PD:_**

**_Me he tardado en publicar. Y pido perdón por ello._**

**_Pero me exhorto diciendo que el SasuHina, Draimaione y el Klaroline; me han llegado._**

**_El primero lo aparto un poco_**

**_Los otros dos no, amo como se pelean Draco y Hermione de Harry Potter_**

**_Y_**

**_Adoro el Klaus y Caroline, que son una pareja por demás parecida a mi Kisshu e Ichigo-la insípida Ichigo- solo que eso es de una serie televisiva._**

**_The Vampire Diarie_**

**_Odio la saga crepúsculo, me la he leído y me parece ciertamente algo incoherente, con respeto a los que le gusta, digo mi opinión._**

**_Pero esta es diferente-si hacemos de lado a los protagonistas- me encanta y la adoro, espero que alguien tenga el tiempo de verla._**

**_ATTE:_**

**_Iitzel._**


	19. (Mi compañera)

Félagi minn

(Mi compañera)

Simplemente desconcertante. Un salto más hacia atrás y el crujir de los vidrios rotos sonaron debajo de mis botas. Podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos, zumbando de forma ensordecedora. ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía, simplemente estaba… asustada, sorprendida.

Salte de nuevo hacía atrás, notando como la punta de la bota de ese pequeño pasaba cerca de mi nariz. A milímetros de mí. Y de repente, nada, voltee asía los lados buscando la pequeña figura del chico, notando como había desaparecido. Y unas manos en mi espalda empujándome fue lo que me dijo que esto ni de sueño había acabado.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo volando lentamente asta el piso, sintiendo como el aire que era ventilado de las pequeñas rejillas del techo acariciaba mis mejillas. Estaba cerca de estamparme contra el inicio de las escaleras, pero un fuerte tiron en mi tobillo evito que llegara hasta a ellas y en vez de eso, caí dolorosamente sobre los vidrios.

_El fuerte sonido de pisadas se escucho detrás de nosotros. Mire de nuevo hacía Shirogane y Kasaka. Ambos se veían cansados pero aun así seguíamos corriendo hacía algún lugar con desespero._

_-¡Traen una bestia!-Grito Ryuo con desespero, logrando hacer que parara enseguida y ellos me imitaran._

_-Si lo traen yo lo detendré. ¡Ustedes sigan!-Dije casi en un rugido._

_Mire fijamente a ambos, escuchando con atención el sonido de algo chocando contra las paredes de metal del pasillo._

_Ryuo y Keiichiro se miraron dudando entre si, pero al sonar algo rompiéndose ambos me voltearon a ver y asintieron._

_-Un nivel más abajo, a la derecha encontraras un cuarto de vidrio. Es irrompible.-Me informo Shirogane antes de voltearse junto con Kasaka e irse juntos._

_Me voltee y saque mi medallón. ¡Que tramposos, traen ayuda!, ¡¿Acaso no pueden solos?!_

_Los odiaba. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué hacía esto?, si tanto juro amarme tanto antes, ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_Y después de ello no pude más que sonreír burlona antes de trasformarme. Ciertamente olvidaba que eso solo era un engaño, él jamás me amo y menos me amaría._

Una mueca de dolor se formo en mi rostro al sentir como el cordón de aquel arma asemejada a un yo-yo apretaba con más fuerza mi tobillo. Mire de nuevo asía el pasillo de las escaleras, buscando aquel animal que se escuchaba hace tan solo minutos, pero nada, ni un solo estibo de que algo se ocultaba más allá de mi vista.

-¡¿Dónde esta?, con un demonio, dime!-La voz reclamante de ese chiquillo llego de nuevo a mis oídos y no pude más que girar sobre mi y jalar mi tobillo hacía mi.

De ello solo logre que por fin el cordón penetrara mi piel, asiendo que este se manchara de mi sangre. Él pequeño jalo la cuerda enojado y me arrastro de nuevo asía él, y la piel de mi espalda se corto con los vidrios. Jadea ante el dolor. Podía ver como en el corsé de mi traje había pequeños cristales incrustados y como uno de considerable tamaño penetraba el mismo y mi piel. Dolor, sentía mucho dolor.

-¡Responde!-Grito con enojo antes de hacer que volteara mi cuerpo de nuevo, azotando mi rostro contra el piso y a la vez, dejando que esa cosa se deslizara de mi tobillo por fin dejándolo libre.

Suspire y la vez temblé de miedo. Era un niño. ¡Un niño!, y era así, jamás en mi vida lo había visto así. Voltee levemente para verlo, pero antes de siquiera dejar que mi mirada se lo encontrara, chille de dolor al sentir como el yo-yo giraba intensamente contra mi espalda para después comenzar a bajar lentamente, y lo sentí. Pequeñas puntas que se encajaban en mi piel para después alejarse, era como sentir una aguja picando veloz mente, entrando y saliendo casi con desespero.

Mire de nuevo el inicio de las escaleras, intentando encontrar aquello que parecía que venía con el pequeño, pero nada. No había nada. Podía sentir como de mis mejillas resbalaban lágrimas y como algo caliente comenzaba a bullir de mi espalda. Esto era doloroso.

-¡Dime!-Escuche el desespero de su voz, pero no le diría, ¿Qué le harían a Pudding?

_Mire sorprendía y algo asustada al niño de cabellera castaña._

_ Venía directamente hacía mi, con sus brazos extendidos. Salte hacía atrás al notarlo más cerca, pero él desapareció en pequeñas ondas._

_Voltee enseguida para sentir como unas manos chocaban contra mi vientre, lanzándome hacía atrás, pero antes de caer di un giro hacía atrás, logrando quedar intacta de un buen moretón en las piernas._

_Sonreí con sorna antes de cargar mi peso en mis pantorrillas para después lanzarme contra él pequeño, pero antes de que siquiera lo previera, el de nuevo desapareció entre ondas. _

_Cuando lo note, sentí dos manos tomando mis tobillos y azotando mi cuerpo contra el vidrio de alguna ventana de una habitación, caí contra el suelo después de ello._

_Mire consternada el vidrio, notando las pequeñas rayas que empezaban a extenderse sobre el vidrio. Me levante rápido e ignore el hecho de que yo pagaría con mi sueldo por ese vidrio._

_Tome mi arma, pero me agache veloz al notar como un yo-yo se dirigía a mi rostro, pero pasó de mí, logrando girar superficial mente sobre el vidrio, y eso fue todo para que este estallar y dejara que pequeños cristales quedaran regados por el suelo. Puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza al notar como todos estos caían sobre mí, dejando que se quebraran los que quedaban. _

-¡Vasta!-Chille al sentir como el dolor se incrementaba. Esto rayaba de lo maque bélico.

Grite con más fuerza al notar como el yo-yo que había subido asta el inicio de mi vértebra, para después detenerse y ser arrascado con fuerza, dejando que las pequeñas puntas de dagas dejaran una gran línea por mi espalda.

Jede al notar que ya no había daño alguno. Y me extrañe, ¿Por qué no había daño alguno?, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba gira mi cuerpo asta dejarlo caer con pesadez sobre los vidrios, encajándome más en mi espalda, ya que el corsé de mi traje se había cortado en dos por detrás.

Pero eso no me importo, no, eso lo ignore. Mire sorprendida como una chica de cabello largo estaba detrás del castaño, tenía al pequeño tomado de las mejillas con una mano, mientras que con la otra le encajaba en el cuello un Tantō. Esto, esto era raro.

Mire de nuevo a la chica, algo asustada al darme cuenta de que era otra, una cynicloniana, una chica. De cabello largo y verde, de ojos dorados y delineados perfectamente, con una pequeña y respingada nariz. Podía notar que era delga por la extraña ropa que usaba de tonalidades verdes. Mire bien como venía, un pantalón que se pegaba a sus caderas y se soltaba bombacha al inicio de sus piernas y que de nuevo se ceñía en sus rodillas por unos listones rojos que dejaban ver sus extrañas botas. La blusa delgada que traía era aun más extraña, de cuello largo y holgado, de mangas cortas y también sueltas, pero ceñía de todo lo demás con un listón que cruzaba el medio del pecho.

La mire mejor del rostro, notando como un mechón del lado izquierdo era sostenido por un fino listón rojo, mientras que el mechón caía asta el inicio de sus pechos. Note que sus cejas delineadas se ceñían con enojo mientras que sus ojos dorados me escudriñaban y temblé. Se parecía mucho a Kisshu, demasiado y eso, me asustaba.

¿Quien era esta chica?

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

La mire extrañado por un minuto antes de virar mi rostro hacía otro lado. Ciertamente no lo sabía, no sabía por que había recordado aquella escena, aquel momento, hace tanto de eso. Mire a esa insulsa mew azul. Ella era creída y arrogante, sus ojos, a pesar de estar en una situación casi de muerte, seguían teniendo ese brillo de niña mimada, de engreída incapaz de ver mas allá de si. Pero la había ayudado, dándole esa pequeña gota de agua mew.

Baje la mirada al suelo lleno de escombros del lugar, logrando ver mi reflejo por los blancos azulejos. Bufe exasperado al no encontrar una respuesta creíble.

-Eso no importa, ¿Te ayude no?-Le dije con cierto enojo, volteando a mirar hacía otro lado completamente desesperado por una respuesta creíble, convincente.

-Si, lo hiciste. Y quiero saber del porqué lo hiciste.-Sentí un golpe en mi hombro y no pude más que voltearla a ver sorprendido.

La mire extrañado, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y ella sonrío, ella sonrío como si fuese una amiga. Con su arrogancia y presuntes, pero aun así, me miro de una forma amistosa y divertida.

-Venga, ahora la niña rica de ensucia de esa forma las manos.-Dije arrogante, mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo, y ella solo pudo poner una mueca de incredibilidad.

-Disculpa, pero desde que ustedes llegaron a irrumpir en mi vida, me he ensuciado de esta forma tan vulgar mis manos.-Y no pude evitar reír ante tales palabras.

La mire de nuevo y no te ese brillo, y de nuevo recordé aquello. El cuerpo temblante, las lágrimas y la mirada triste y después, la sonrisa socarrona, los ojos brillosos, y un abrazo calido, con un cuerpo menudo pegado de forma calida al mío.

-Kisshu…-Mire fijamente a la mew, notando como su rostro se había vuelto de forma extraña y repentina lúgubre.- Ella… quiero decir, Zakuro estará bien, ¿Verdad?-

Volví la mirada hacía aquella chica lobo, notando como se había desmañado sobre los azulejos y escombros. La observe detenidamente y note, como el inicio de una de las marcas comenzaba a repararse y suspire. Era su arma, era normal que su cuerpo no fuese lastimado por mucho tiempo. Negué con la cabeza levemente antes de virar de nuevo asía su dirección.

-Lo estará. Su cuerpo simplemente se esta reparando, déjala.-La chica sonrío y extrañamente y a la vez sorprendentemente, se dejo caer sobre mi, dejando que su rostro descansara en mi pecho.

La mire perturbado antes de poner mis manos sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir sus manos tomando entre sus dedos mi polera, estrujándola, su calida mejilla y frente descansando en mi pecho, y como suspiraba lentamente. Mis cejas se alzaron, y mis labios se separaron levemente al ver algo así. Y no pude evitar comparar a aquella niña temblorosa, enferma con esta niña rica, que a pesar de ser engreídas, no eran más que seres indefensos.

Pase levemente mis manos por sobre su espalda y la pegue más a mi, dejándome envolverla en un suave abrazo. Quizá, si no fuéramos enemigos o si no fuéramos diferentes y de pueblos distintos; seríamos amigos.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La chica de cabellera verde soltó a Taruto con fuerza, dejando que flotara a un lado de ella. Sus ojos dorados no dejaban de mirarme, amedrentándome en mi lugar, ¡¿Qué pasaba?! ¡¿Qué era esto?! , mire consternada al castaño que miraba con enojo a esa chica.

-Ellos están un piso abajo. Derecha. Hay una habitación de vidrio.-

Y él pequeño castaño desapareció después de aquella información. ¡Diablos!, me levante veloz, sintiendo punzadas en cada herida, pero no me importaba, detendría a Taruto, pero primero acabaría con esta engreída.

-Momomiya Ichigo-Sonrío petulante después de decir mi nombre, recorriéndome de arriba a bajo.-No, no es un gusto conocerte.-

Y después lo que supe fue que había caído del otro lado de aquella habitación, desde la ventana rota. Me levante de nuevo, mirando asía todos lados asta encontrarme frente a frente con esa chica que parecía de mi edad. Ella sonreía con sorna antes de levantar su mano derecha, dejando que una brillante luz apareciera y dejara un extraño abanico verde con una hermosa y extraña flor roja con hojas pequeñas color azul.

-Veras…Momomiya, el caso aquí es que, me desagradas, tu presencia me repugna y tu esencia me causa el vomito. En pocas palabras; me enfermas. Por ello deseo eliminarte, si es preciso, en este instante.- Su voz era delicada, con sinfonía y gracia, pero lo que dejo oír no me había agradado mucho.

La mire con enfado y sin importarme mi estado, salte hacía ella, dejando que mis garras la rasguñaran, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, ella se hizo a un lado y me golpeo fuertemente con la punta del pie en mi costilla, logrando de sea forma que chocara contra un estante de metal.

-Y tu, ¿Eres la líder de las mew?, Es una broma, ¿verdad?-La escuche decir con burla antes de lanzarse contra mi con el abanico abierto, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y dirigiéndolo a mi cuerpo.

Y me quede muda al notar por la luz del pasillo que daba a la oscura habitación, como la orilla del abanico tenia metal, metal afilado que iba dirigido hacía mi, dispuesta a apuntarme algo de mi cuerpo.

Reaccione rápido, dejándome caer al suelo y notando como el abanico se clavaba contra el estante. La chica bajo la cabeza para verme y con una sonrisa diabólica dejo que su rodilla diera directamente en mi rostro.

Un 'crac' sonó ante el sonido de mi nariz siendo golpeada. Podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir de esta. Mire asía el frente y me encontré con ella sentada con la piernas cruzadas en el aire, mirando atentamente ese extravagante abanico del cual ahora me daba cuenta que era un Tessen.

Observe como levantaba delicadamente el abanico de forma vertical, y como un movimiento hábil lo abanico, logrando hacer que varias dagas cortas volaran hacía mi. Me quede estática un segundo antes de girar y saltar lo más lejos de aquel estante. Voltee a verla asustada, intentando saber ¿Qué demonios hice para enojarla?

Ella desapareció entre ondas y cuando la vi, tenía en su mano izquierda seis navajas, las mismas que me había lanzado. Me miro con una ceja alzada y una mueca de burla antes de decender al suelo y dejar que quedara de pie, y no pude más que levantar una ceja con extrañeza al notar que era un poco más baja que yo. Quizá era parecida a Kisshu, pero no en su tamaño, casi podría decir que era diez u ocho centímetros mas baja que él.

-Creí que sería más difícil esto. Pero es prácticamente patético. Entonces, no hay necesidad de usar un arma o cualquier habilidad militar para vencerte. Eres patética, Momomiya.-Podía sentir mi sangre arder ante tales palabras. Mi cuerpo vibrar.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, y no pude más que ponerme en pose defensiva, dejando uno de mis pies atrás y el otro delante con la rodilla levemente doblada. Ella se río levemente mientras que pasaba elegante una de sus manos por el cabello, dejando que las navajas lanzaran el mismo asía atrás.

Después dejo que las mismas desaparecieran en una brillante luz al igual que la Tessen. Me miro fijamente y después desapareció entre ondas, me voltee enseguida, esperándome encontrarla detrás de mi, pero en cambio sentí como mi cuerpo caía al piso. Mire anonada como ella estaba sentada sobre mi vientre a horcadas, con sus manos en mis hombres. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que, estaba sobre los vidrios rotos del pasillo, siendo estos encajados sobre mi espalda de nuevo, y recordé que aun tenía otros tantos incrustados en mi espalada.

-Que fácil.-Se mofo y yo solo me removí inquieta, intentando quitármela de encima.-Dime, ¿Quién eres tu, Momomiya, para creerte capas de ser la compañera de mi hermano?-

Y me quede sin aire antes de voltear a verla directamente a los ojos. Después de su pregunta, sus uñas se encajaron en mis hombros, traspasando la piel, dejándome un sentimiento a escoses en la zona. Pero lo ignore. Ignore todo. Deje de escuchar lo demás, deje de pensar en los demás y la mire fijamente, encontrándome con su ceño fruncido y su boca en una fina línea.

-¿Su…her-hermana?-Deje escapar sofocadamente, consiguiendo solo que sus uñas entraran más en mi tierna carne, por fin sacándome un alarido de dolor.

-Si, su hermana. Y por serlo, yo te declaro de lo más indigna para estar siquiera cerca de él.-Murmuro, masticando cada palabra con cierto odio.

Y yo, yo solo sentí que mi mundo se caía en pedazos. ¡Su hermana! ¡Indigna!, ¿Pero que rayos?, la mire sorprendida, y aun más al notar como una de sus manos se alejaba de mi hombro para entrar en su polera y sacar un extraño diamante azul.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de ser su hjákonu. Litla hóra, þu ert Andie að jafnvel sjá bróður minn.-La mire extrañada, no sabía que habia dicho.

Pero al parecer, por su mueca de enojo, no era algo que me interesara saber. Pero ello no quitaba que me quede estatica al notar como dejaba que el pequeño diamante azul callera en mi garganta, senti como mi cuerpo se ponía rigido enseguida y sentir como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones. Podia sentir como las venas comenzaban a marcarse en mi cuerpo y como el estado de mew desaparecia de mi.

Ella enseguida arugo la nariz y salyo asía tras, dejando que su muñeca tapara sus fosas nasales. Vagamente en mi subconsiente había adorado que el aroma a saka aun estubiera impregnado en mis ropas, pero eso no me alegraba lo suficionte ya que me sentia sin vida, siendo carcomida desde adentro. Era un sentimiento tan extraño...

-¡Ichigo!-

Escuche una voz desesperada, pero lo ignore. No había nada, todo se volvia oscuro...

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mire extrañado como Pai recorria el lugar al lado de la mew verde. Pude notar su mirada en cuanto a mi posicion con esta niña rica. Pero no me importo. Sabía que ella había quedado en un estado de semi inconsiencía, cansada por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace algunos minutos. Pero al ver que ellos recorian veloces el lugar removi un poco a la mew azul de mi pecho y la hice despertar.

-¿Que pasa?-Me pregunto adormilada y no pude evitar sonreir de lado ante ese estado sofnifero e indefenso.

-Estan bajo ataque.-Le susurre y ella enseguida se puso alerta, mirandome desconsertada.-Recurda, las atacamos.-

Ella me miro con enojo, inflando levemente sus mofletes antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en mi pecho y eso me hizo enojar. No se lo decía de juego. Quiza era bromista, pero aun así seguiamos siendo enemigos. La tome de los hombros y la aparte con brusquedad, mirandola con cierto enfado ante su altaneria.

-Hey, niña rica. Sigo siendo quien te corto un ala. Andate, levantate ahora.-dije con voz autoritaria antes de levantarme y quedar parado frente a ella.

-¡No me hables así!, ¡Y ayudame a levantarme!-levante una ceja con enojo antes de soltar un bufido burlon y tenderle la mano.-Así esta mejor. Desconsiderado.-

Reí un poco ante su actitud. Genial, soy él militar más temido de mi pueblo. El hijo de una cientifica y un sargento de alto rango temido, al cual le grita una niñita terricola engreida, ¿Hay algo más que agregar a mi orgullo herido?, no lo creo. Respire pesadamente antes de hacercarla a mi pecho y sujetarla fuerte. Levante mi muñuca izquierda y dije algo en mi idoma original, consiguiendo una perfecta imagen de un rastreador, mire donde se encontrava Pai y me transporte asta el lugar, escuchando el chillido ensordesedor de la pequeña mimada.

Y encuanto toque suelo, no pude mas que alejarla de mi y llevar mis dedos hasta mis oidos y taparlos, mirando con una mueca de enojo a la tonta que me ha gritado. Y ella simplemente me saco la lengua desde su lugar.

Inale y exhale con dificultad antes de alejar mis dedos de mis orejas y cruzar mis brazos frente a mi pecho. Volte para buscar donde diablos se había metido Pai, pero me quede dee piedra en cambion. ¡¿Que demonios?, Sasori!, no pude más que tomar mi actitud frivola al ver lo que pasaba.

Al ambiente se tenso, podía sentir la mirada de Pai en mi y a las dos mew mirando estupefactas la escena y no era para menos. Ichigo esta tirada en el suelo, inconsiente, con todas sus venas sobre saliendo de su piel ya palida y con el cuerpo temblando. Mire enseguida a mi hermana, notando su sonrisa de felicidad asta que me miro.

-¿Que hsiste?-Pregunte mordiendo cada letra, mirandola fieramente mientras mi mandivula se tensaba.

-No es digna de ti. No es más que un estorbo, mañana te iras y conseguiras algo que valga la pena.-Me contesto ella encambio, mirandome desafiante y altanera y yo no pude más que ceñir mi entrecejo con rabía.

-¡Largo!-Grite y pude sentir el cuerpo de todos a mi alrededor alertas.

¡Con un demonio!, mire de nuevo a la lider de las mew, notando su estado. Y entre mi rabia y su estado moribundo, pude notar la pequeña gema negra pegada a su garganta.

-Es un Étur Salír, lo creo nuestra madre hizo hace unos meses; El cristal extrae de su cuerpo toda vitalidad, dejando su cuerpo sin vida. Cuando esta inactivo es de color azul, cuando empieza el proceso, negro, y se convierte en rojo cuando acabado su funcion.-Me explico con seriedad, mirandome con cierta desaprovacion.

Suspire, cansado, derrotado. Cerre los ojos y deje que mi cuerpo cambiara de dimencion, quebrando el espacio y recorriendo el lugar esta quedar a un lado de mi hermana y sin importarme que le hisiera cualquier daño; levante y estire mi mano asta por fin tener entre mis dedos su delgado cuello. Pude escuchar su gemido de dolor, y sentir su pulso acelerado ante mi movimiento.

Abri mis ojos lentamente y mire nuevamente el cuerpo de aquella arpia. Y no lo soporte. La maba, la amaba, ¡Rayos, la amaba!, la deseaba... la necesitaba... la necesitaba.

Mire con los ojos entre cerrados por la rabia a Sasori, notando como las manchas moradas volvian a aparecer en su rostro y no me intereso, simplemente aprete más su cuello y deje que nuevamente mis uñas se encajaran el la suave y delgada piel de su cuello, dejando que ligeras gotas de sangre resbalaran lentamente por la curvatura de mis dedos.

-...K-isshu...-Pude centir lo duro que fue para ella decir esas palabras.

Pero lo ignore, no me importo. Simplemente no pude pensar en ella, en mi hermana,...en mi gemela. Si no es aquella persona a la cual amaba, a la que necesitaba. Note como sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar, su mirada desesperada, y por primera vez desde que puse mi mano cerca de su cuerpo, senti sus delicadas manos apretar mi muñeca, intentando alejarme con desesperacion. Si un día atras la odie por venir, ahora la detestaba. Ella no estaba para esto, ella no era un militar.

La rabía bullo dentro mio y me deje gruñir antes de levantar el delicado cuerpo de mi hermana, dejando que las puntas de sus pies dejaran se rosar el suelo.

-¿Como lo detengo?-Marque cada palabra, dejando escapar en cada una de ellas mi rabia. Y temblo, la senti temblar debajo de mi mano.

-E-ella es-es un...-Tosio un poco, pues no la dejaba respirar y no la dejaria. Pero al tragar grueso, me miro fijo, decidida aun apesar de sus lagrimas.-Est-torbo, no-o te mere-rece.-

Aprete con más fuerza mis dientes, mirandola con un odio con el cual jamás la había mirado.

-¡No estoy jugando!-Grite, con rabia e ignore el hecho de que un sonido a vidrio quebrandose debajo de mi se escuchara.-Dime ahora como lo detengo.-

Sabía que los otros tres se habían ido, quiza donde estaba Taruto o a otro lado, pero no me importaba. Ya no me interesaba lo que pasara con aquella niña, solo quería a Ichigo, a mi Ichigo.

-No-o.-Me respondio con decicion y yo, en mi desesperacion la arroje lejos de mi, dejando que se estampara contra la pared de metal, undiendose un poco entre los plieges de acero.

La mire de nuevo, notando como resbalaba asta el suelo, usando como apoyo la pared, y pude notar como las lagrimas seguian corriendo por su rostro, surcando sus mejillas y perdiendose en la red de su polera. Pero no me importaba, ella no me importaba.

-Ella no es nadie.-Murmuro y la sangre en mis venas corrio más velos de lo normal.-Solo es una terricola, no es nada. No sirve.-

Y no pude más que ceñir el entrecejo ante su actitud. Pero, venga, jamás fue bueno mostrarle mi enojo a mi hermana. Cruce mis brazos frente a mi pecho, alce una ceja y sonrei burlon.

-¿Nada, he?,... pues querida y pequeña hermana...-Dije con divercion antes de ponerme a cuclillas aun lado de la lider mew, y sin más, saque un pequeño vidrio de su cuerpo, logrando ver la sangre resbalar de este y se lo lance a aquella hermana mia, quien lo atrapo con extrañesa.-Estas muy equivocada.-

Y ella entendio. Ho si quue lo entendio. Hací que sin importarme su mueca de sorpresa tome entre mis brazos el cuerpo de mi gatita. La mire y aun así, con cada vena morada sobresaliendo de su delicada piel, con su tono palido y cuerpo frío, me parecio lo más hermoso que jamás aya visto y no pude evitar sonreir con ternura mientras la sonstenia contra mi pecho.

-...no... ¡No!, ¡No!...-Volte a ver a mi pequeña hermana, de rodillas, con el cristal frente a sus ojos y con su rostro rojo de la rabia antes de mirarme.-¡No es posible!, ¡No es una cyniclona!, ¡No puedes, no es...!, ...¡No lo acepto.-Alce una ceja ante su estado y sonrei burlos.

-Lo es. Er félagi minn.-Le informe, sintiendo un dulce sabor en mi boca despues de tales palabras.- Konan mín.-Y la afirmacion me parecio el mejor manjar del mundo.

Nunca imagine decirlo en voz alta. Era mi pena, mi estupides, pero apesar de todo, podía sentir como mi ego y orgullo se inflavan con grandesa de solo decirlo y era...ecepcional. Y la mire, entre mis brazos, yaciendo en un estado moribundo, al borde de la muerte y aun así, apesar del leve eco de culpa, para mi era real. No había culminado el ritual, no había completado el enlace, pero había hecho una parte y de nocer por las interrupcion dee esa amiga suya, ella ahora sería mia. Solo mía.

-En...-Volte levemente a ver a aquella hermana mia, notando el reflejo de dolor en sus ojos.- það er ekki nóg.-

Hace tanto que no hablaba en mi idioma, que hasta su pronunciacion hacé que me dolira la garganta, pero sabía que mi hermana no decía esa por enojo, si no por celos. Hacía que olvide por un momento la rabía que incrementaba en mi ante su estupides y camine asta quedar a pocos pasos de ella, baje la cabeza y la mire, apretando un poco más a esa pelirrojamia entre mis brazos.

-Það er fyrur mig.-Solte, con delicadesa, con la ternura que extrañamente me salia.-Sasori, la amo.-

Sus ojos se reflejaron con los mios. La tristesa en sus ojos, lo inentendible para ella. Y aun así, me parecía tan ilogico que fuera una estratega, siendo ella, mi hermana, mi gemela, no entendia tantas cosas, no comprendia y no pude evitar mirar a Ichigo ante ello. Ella era eso, mi irasionalidad, mi locura, aquello que hacía que saliera de lo logico para entrar a una dimencion de cabeza, donde todo lo que hacía estaba mal.

La escuche suspirer y parace aun lado de mi, y en mi rango de vicion pude notar como su mano se posaba en el pecho de mi gatita asta tocar la gema con el dedo medio y lo vi. Y me sorprendi, su dedo tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su sangre.

-¡¿Que?!-Solte. Asustado, aterrado...no.

-Madre dijo, que como mi tipo de sangre es extraño, sería lo unico que desactivaria el Étur Salír.-Menciono en voz baja. Calma, tranquila. Sim importarle lo que se hacía.- Y si la amas y es tu compañera la dejare.-

Suspire y vire mi rostro asía otro lado. Esto ya era mucho.

-Kisshu.-Volte de nuevo a mirar a mi hermana, notando sus ojos fijos en mi, sin dudas, sin ataques.-Vete ahora.-

-¿Hmn?-

-Vete. Con ella. Con tu Konan.-Y por fin lo entendi. Y el aire se fue de mis pulmones ante tal sugerencia y ella sonrio, como solo ella sabia.-Venga, si no lo haces, madre y los pastores seguiran consiguiendote compañera. Vete, presentala allá y ya vere que hago para...ayudarlos.-

**Continuara...**

Tantō: es un cuchillo en forma de una pequeña Katana(espada).

Tessen: O abanico de hierro, es un arma muy efectiva, cerrada puede hacer mucho daño, siendo utilizado como una varilla de metal, y abierto se puede usar como escudo si lo sabes usar correctamente, el ventilador(hecho de metal), posee navajas ocultas o pequeños dardos envenenados.

Hjákonu: (islandés), se refiere a una concubina o con quien se comparte la cama, sin ningun lazo de matrimonio.

(Traduccion) Litla hóra, þu ert Andie að jafnvel sjá bróður minn: (islandés); pequeña ramera, no eres nadie para siquiera ver a mi hermano.

(Traduccion) Étur Salír: Come almas.

(Traduccion) Er félagi minn: (islandés); Es mi compañera.

(Traduccion) Konan mín: (islandés);Mi mujer.

(Traduccion) En... það er ekki nóg. : (islandés); Pero... ella no es suficiente.

(Traduccion) Það er fyrur mig. : (islandés); Lo es para mi.

**PD:**

**Woow. Misterios sin resolver, que caus, no se que diablos tengo en la cabeza.**

**Por sierto y para quienes no lo crean...subi otro fic y es pero que eso recompense la falta de lemmon en este. Em.**

**Me dicen si les gusta y...**

**AVISO;**

**Alerta de lemmon MA.**

**Lo se, exajerada, pero proximo capitulo les recompensare toda falta de lemmon, se los aseguro.**

**Por cierto, creo que, como es un idioma poco conosido, lo use como idioma nativo de los cyniclones, espero y les guste: traduje con Google.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


End file.
